


Echappatoire

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Séoul, 1999.La crise économique de 1997 a laissé une trace indélébile dans la société coréenne, abandonnant les pauvres, gratifiant les conglomérats.Kim Jaejoong, jeune adulte, et sa sœur se battent pour survivre dans un monde où ils sont indésirables depuis leur naissance.Le seul lieu où ils peuvent rêver en paix est la grande bibliothèque dans laquelle Jung Yunho, bientôt trentenaire, à l'allure posée, travaille.La forte attirance du bibliothécaire et la vie difficile de Jaejoong vont venir perturber le cours des choses. Remise en question, baston, volonté et dépression... Ils passeront par toutes sortes d'émotions pour tenter de s'en sortir... Ou pas.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 31
Kudos: 3





	1. Seuls au monde

Les injonctions vociférantes de la voix maternelle résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

Bien sûr que si qu'il allait en cours ! Peu importe ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il ne le ferait pas. Sa dose de came ou ses clopes. Il s'en foutait. Il ne lui ramènerait pas. Si vraiment elle en voulait, elle n'avait qu'à demander à l'homme qui couchait avec elle tellement bruyamment qu'il en avait la nausée.

Il avait claqué la porte sur ses menaces, pris sa petite sœur par la main, et comme tous les matins, il tenta d'ignorer les hurlements de harpie de cette folle.

L'école élémentaire se trouvait sur le chemin de son lycée. Il y déposa précautionneusement sa sœur après lui avoir acheté un pain aux haricots rouges à la mamie qui en vendait sur le trottoir d'en face, avec l'argent qu'il avait pris à sa mère. Il se refusait à appeler cela du vol. Cet argent n'était destiné qu'à acheter une dose de mauvaise coke, alors il s'en foutait. Lui, il préférait nourrir sa petite protégée. 

Il soupira en saluant rapidement de la main la petite tête brune qui entrait timidement dans l'établissement. Les gamins avaient tous la joie dans les yeux. Ils riaient, se retrouvaient avec bonheur, jouaient, se racontaient des blagues. Pas Hee Soon. Sous sa frange noire qui lui cachait les yeux, elle planquait sa mélancolie. Seulement neuf ans et déjà le poids du monde sur ses épaules. 

Taciturne, comme son frère, il était son protecteur. Le rocher sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer pour ne pas sombrer.

La seule et unique crainte de la gamine était qu'un jour son frère ne disparaisse. Si tel était le cas, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait...

Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Jaejoong était plutôt grand pour son âge, et les lunettes qu'il avait réussi à se payer pour reposer ses yeux fatigués, toujours en piquant dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère, lui donnait un air sage et presque prétentieux.

Il était toujours assis dans le fond, près de la porte.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être très concentré en cours, il retenait tout ce qui se disait. 

Il n'était pas juste intelligent. Il avait un potentiel bien au-delà de la moyenne ce qui exaspérait sa génitrice. 

La matière grise ne servait pas à ramener de l'argent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il poursuive des études longues. Il devait gagner des thunes. Et vite.

Le problème avec les intellos, c'est qu'ils sont lents à rapporter de quoi faire tourner le foyer.

Elle se regardait souvent piteusement dans le miroir, nue, ses seins qui commençaient à pendre, et ce ventre disgracieux. Elle se faisait horreur. Alors elle s'en prenait à eux. Ses sales gosses de merde à cause de qui elle était devenue comme ça. Jaejoong et Hee Soon, ces deux parasites... Des sangsues qu'elle avait été obligée de nourrir de son sein parce que le lait était trop cher. Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'elle trouvait goût à avoir une petite bouche délicate, téter le mamelon dans une suite logique et maternelle. Non ! 

Jaejoong était arrivé un matin d'hiver alors qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa conception. Le médecin avait dit "déni de grossesse", il avait demandé qui était le père, le bébé était sorti très douloureusement en trois poussées, sur une table de consultation...

Le père. Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Elle vendait son corps. Comment se souvenir d'un type parmi d'autres, neuf mois avant la claque monumentale de se retrouver avec un bébé dans les bras, sans avertissement préalable ?

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, de son mètre soixante-deux et quarante-deux kilos, elle ne comprenait rien.

Elle avait regardé le truc visqueux, recouvert de vernix d'un air dégoûté, puis elle avait dit sans s'en rendre compte : "Faut qu'j'bosse ce soir ! Qui va prendre ça ?"

Le médecin avait ri de façon très désinvolte et avait lâché auprès des infirmières qui se trouvaient là : "Ce genre de personne, faut leur remettre les idées en place. Je vous laisse lui expliquer qu'elle peut faire une croix sur son avenir."

La douleur qu'elle ressentait encore au niveau de ses abdominaux, de son vagin, de son corps entier, elle l'occultait. Elle était venue pour une gastro qui lui donnait des crampes au ventre, elle en ressortait avec un gosse ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire ? C'était hors de question. Elle n'eut même pas la force de pleurer.

Les infirmières s'extasiaient devant la situation peu commune et la beauté de ce bébé qui s'était caché dans le ventre de sa mère. Ce bébé qui avait eu une force et une volonté de vivre incroyable. Deux petits kilos sept-cent grammes de ténacité à s'accrocher à la matrice maternelle malgré sa vie dévolue et les situations dangereuses multiples durant lesquelles ce fœtus aurait pu mourir.

Invité surprise, indésirable. Elle ne lui donna pas de prénom. C'est l'infirmière qui avait finalement décidé de l'appeler Jaejoong. Elle avait entendu dire que la signification de ce prénom avait un rapport avec l'existence. Celui qui existe parmi les autres. Il existait. Et elle espérait que ce nom lui servirait.

La jeune femme avait voulu repartir comme elle était arrivée. Seule. Mais on lui avait remis ce paquet emballé dans les bras, et on l'avait mise à la porte après quelques jours de rétablissement.

Le bébé pleurait beaucoup. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être ignorer ses cris et le laisser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais... Existence. Jaejoong. Malgré sa désinvolture et son jeune âge, elle n'était pas une criminelle. Alors elle finissait par le prendre contre son sein en pestant : "Tais-toi °! Mange et tais-toi °!"

Le petit tétait jusqu'à satiété. Il ne cherchait plus le regard de sa mère qui ne baissait pas les yeux vers lui. Jamais. Elle aurait pu en tomber amoureuse et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle, elle n'a jamais été aimée par une mère ou un père. Elle avait été trouvée près d'une poubelle, élevée dans un orphelinat de vieilles bonnes sœurs aigries. Comment avait-elle le droit de prétendre pouvoir offrir de l'amour à un fils qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ?

Le cours de littérature était celui qui plaisait le plus à l'adolescent. Toujours silencieux, dans son coin, il s'abreuvait des paroles de son professeur, qui lui faisaient oublier son quotidien. Voyager à travers les mots à défaut de voyager pour de vrai. Il se prenait souvent à rêver du jour où il aurait assez d'argent pour partir avec sa sœur. Il irait loin. À l'autre bout de la Terre.

Au lycée, personne ne parlait vraiment à Jaejoong. Ni pour s'en faire un ami, ni pour le harceler. Il était là, en classe. 

Remarquable par sa présence silencieuse. Il incarnait un paradoxe à lui tout seul. 

Solitaire et sans ami, il inquiétait cependant ses professeurs et ses camarades lors de ses rares absences...

C'était comme si la présence de cet élève si particulier était un point d'ancrage pour le bon fonctionnement de la classe. 

Il était là et c'était tout °! Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'en faire un ami, de lui parler... Mais sa compagnie était primordiale. 

Il dégageait peut-être une sorte d'aura protectrice, une bulle qui lui permettait de rester dans son monde. Ou bien était-ce lui qui était incapable de se faire des amis ?

Il avait sa sœur. Il avait Madame Hwang, la vieille bibliothécaire. Il avait le Prêtre Kwon. Et ça lui suffisait. Pourquoi s'encombrer ? 

Il ressassait ce qu'il avait entendu la veille et cela le perturbait. 

Sa mère avait hurlé sur sa sœur lui disant qu'elle était bien en âge de ramener ce putain de fric à la maison. Il avait frémi. Qu'est-ce que cette tarée avait à l'esprit ? L'homme qui puait la transpiration et l'alcool, lui avait fait comprendre que la gamine pourrait rejoindre rapidement "La maison". 

Un haut-le-cœur surprit Jaejoong. Comprendre ce que cela voulait dire n'était pas compliqué. Il pourrait peut-être essayer d'en dissuader sa mère, encore faudrait-il qu'il lui ramène sa dose de came pour discuter à peu près au calme. 

Protéger Hee Soon. Son seul et unique but dans sa vie. Il devait trouver un moyen. Quitte à fuir, loin et vite. 

Rusant pour cacher sa vie véritable, il tenait lui-même la maison, s'occupant du linge à ramener au lavomatic, chapardant les pièces et les billets qu'il trouvait sur la table de nuit de sa mère après une nuit de passes, pour se nourrir. Et, avec pitié, amener un bol de ramens chauds à sa mère qui dormait encore nue, dans sa chambre renfermant l'odeur pestilentielle du sperme, de la transpiration, de l'alcool et de la dope. 

Il posait toujours le bol en carton avec deux baguettes à côté d'elle, et attendait qu'elle aboie son : "Dégage." en guise de remerciements. 

Sonnerie de fin de cours. Jaejoong rangea précipitamment ses affaires pour ne pas être en retard pour sa sœur, avec toujours en tête les paroles effrayantes de sa mère... 

Il l'attendait, face au grillage, elle sortait toujours la dernière. Comme lui, solitaire, tête baissée, pourquoi s'encombrer des gens. 

Quand ils se retrouvaient, ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Et enfin, ils souriaient. Sous leurs mèches noires, ils avaient un visage assez similaire, malgré qu'ils n'étaient que des "demi"-frère et soeur. Un jour Jaejoong lui avait dit, pour la consoler : "Deux demis, ça fait un entier... Toi et moi, on est un." 

Alors elle avait souri, et avait trouvé, finalement, qu'un demi-frère comme lui, c'était mieux qu'un vrai frère... 

Dix-sept heures. L'heure où ils se retrouvaient était une libération pour Hee Soon. Elle ne parlait pas de la journée, à personne. Mais avec son grand frère, elle vivait enfin. Son oxygène. Sa vie. 

"- Ça va ?" Demanda le jeune homme en serrant le billet qu'il avait au fond de sa poche. Il devait décider, vite... À manger, pour tout de suite, ou la came pour sa mère et pouvoir dialoguer sur l'avenir de sa sœur ? 

Il décida d'ignorer son estomac qui gargouillait. 

"- Oppa, j'ai faim..." geignit la petite, comme tous les soirs. 

Il soupira avec un sourire triste. Dans des cas comme ça, il avait encore une solution de recours. Il prit la main de sa sœur et ils marchèrent en direction d'une petite supérette située dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. 

Hee Soon comprit que ce soir, ce serait le plan B... Elle mangerait ce qu'ils trouveraient, tant pis pour les ramens. À l'arrière du magasin, les poubelles s'entassaient. Ils y dénichèrent des yaourts dont la date de consommation était dépassée, un paquet de biscuits aussi. Et même un rouleau de fromage. 

"- Hey, elle est chanceuse ma Hee Soon, ce soir°!" avait-il souri en amassant leur butin qu'ils allèrent manger sur un banc dans un coin de la ville. 

Repue, la gamine regarda le fond de son yaourt :

"- Y a rien pour maman." 

"- T'en fais pas pour ça." avait rétorqué son grand frère presque en colère. Comment cette petite innocente pouvait avoir pitié d'une folle qui pensait à la prostituer. 

"- Soonie..." il s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui le regard interrogateur. 

"- Soonie, est-ce que je devrais travailler maintenant et arrêter le lycée ? On partirait vivre toi et moi..." 

"- Rien que tous les deux ?" 

"- Rien que tous les deux." 

"- Ça serait formidable..." 

Oui, ça serait formidable... Jaejoong sentit ses yeux picoter. Il faudrait patienter... Ou se brûler les doigts. 

"- Tu m'attends là, j'en ai pour deux minutes." Il avait intimé son ordre sans qu'elle n'y trouvait rien à y redire. C'était son frère. Elle ne savait pas où il allait ni pourquoi, mais elle l'attendrait là, comme il lui avait demandé. 

Jaejoong se leva, épousseta son jean en tapant sur ses fesses, vérifia que le billet était toujours dans sa poche et s'en alla en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa demi-sœur. Sa demi. Sa moitié. Celle qui le complétait. 

Il savait où se trouvait le dealer. Le régulier à qui sa mère l'envoyait chercher sa dose. Le type l'effrayait un peu. Très grand et très mince, visage émacié, il regardait le gamin de ses yeux vaporeux, une clope coincée entre la commissure de ses lèvres presque inexistantes. 

"- Tiens, le p'tit Jaejoong. Tu viens pour ta vieille ?" 

L'ado tendit le billet sans dire un mot. L'haleine fétide du type en face de lui, le répugnait, mais cette odeur, il la connaissait bien. 

Le dealer lui tendit le petit sachet contenant la poudre blanche qui calmerait sa mère. Il le fourra dans sa poche et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand l'autre l'agrippa à la manche avec ses longs doigts osseux et ses ongles noirs. 

"- Attends." 

Jaejoong n'avait ni envie d'attendre, ni envie d'écouter ce que ce junky avait à lui dire. Sa sœur était seule sur le banc, cet endroit puait la crasse et la pisse, il voulait juste s'enfuir. Mais l'autre ne lâcha pas sa prise. 

"- Un de nos gars a clamsé hier. Overdose." 

Le jeune homme s'en foutait. Il haussa les épaules et tenta de repartir. 

"- Tu veux prendre sa place ?" 

Il secoua la tête. Hors de question. Il devait protéger sa sœur de ce monde miteux et malfamé. 

"- Avec ton physique et ton âge, tu pourrais plutôt être dans les beaux quartiers. Les bourges sont de bons acheteurs et la came est de qualité. Réfléchis bien..." 

C’était tout réfléchi...

Sans avoir pris la peine de se retourner pour l'écouter déblatérer ces stupidités, Jaejoong traça tout droit, pour retrouver Hee Soon. 

La nuit était épaisse et noire. Les dernières feuilles jaunies de l'automne tombaient encore, annonçant l'hiver proche. Bientôt le passage à l'an 2000. Tout le monde s'en réjouissait, pensant que ce nouveau millénaire serait synonyme de renouveau. On serait bientôt en 2000, et les voitures ne volaient toujours pas dans le ciel, les gens ne communiquaient toujours pas par la pensée. Les rues étaient toujours autant poussiéreuses. Et sa mère aussi mauvaise... 

Les deux jeunes montaient, comme tous les soirs, la côte abrupte pour rejoindre le petit appartement infect dans lequel ils étaient entassés. 

Devant chez eux, les ordures jonchaient le sol, dans des sacs éventrés par les chats sauvages. Jaejoong se dit qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard, pour ramasser ce carnage. Quelle vie. 

Il poussa avec appréhension la porte d'entrée, et pénétra en premier. Bizarrement le silence régnait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. 

Un bruit de métal se fracassa sur le mur pas loin de lui. Ils sursautèrent ensemble. Une casserole avait été balancée. 

"- T'étais où, p'tit con ?" 

Sa mère, regard vide, teint blême, lèvres gercées et blanches le fixait des yeux, hargneuse. Il ne se formalisa pas. Habitué à ce genre d'accueil. Il ne répondit pas. 

Il balança en retour le sachet de coke au sol, et sa mère se jeta dessus comme un animal de zoo à qui on aurait donné sa part de viande. Pathétique, pensa-t-il. Elle prit le paquet à toute allure et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. 

Jaejoong observa le petit salon qu'il avait pris soin de ranger la veille. Les bouteilles d'alcool recouvraient le sol, un oreiller avait été éventré, sûrement quand le manque de drogue s'était fait sentir dans le sang de sa mère, et une tâche de vomi, près de la fenêtre. Tant pis. Il laissa ça dans l'état et entra dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher avec sa sœur. 

"- Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ?" 

Hee Soon regardait son frère sourire. Tous les soirs, elle se demandait comment il pouvait encore lui sourire et lui donner la force de survivre. 

"- Ça va aller." répondit-elle. La petite fille était consciente de ce que son frère endurait, et elle avait une confiance totale en lui. Un jour, avec lui, tout changerait?. 

Jaejoong entra sans bruit dans la pièce qui servait de lieu de travail à sa mère, accessoirement de chambre. Il détestait cet endroit plus que tout au monde. Les murs étaient crasseux, noircis et moisis autour des encadrements de la seule et unique petite fenêtre à laquelle pendaient une paire de vieux rideaux déchirés. Comment une jeune femme pouvait-elle se laisser aller dans un tel gourbi.

Parce que la mère de Jaejoong n'était pas vieille. Elle venait à peine de passer ses trente-cinq ans. Mais ces huit dernières années, à se démolir à la drogue dure lui laissaient paraître vingt de plus. Usée. Laminée. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'en sortir. Maudissant la vie et les autres. Ne se raccrochant à rien d'autre que ce fric puant dont elle avait besoin... Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? S'user encore plus, se vautrer dans cet état d'euphorie dans lequel elle se retrouvait, le temps que le crack fasse effet. Et pouvoir ouvrir ses cuisses sans difficulté pour amasser encore plus d'argent. C'était tout. 

Jaejoong observa sa mère, assise à terre, le bras sur le lit, la tête dodelinante. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses hanches. Elle avait été si jolie, avant. Avant son visage bouffé par toutes ces substances qu'elle ingurgitait, avant ses dents pourries.

Avant. 

Il y avait une seule photo d'elle dans un cadre, posé sur la table de nuit. Elle était toute jeune ado, à l'orphelinat. On l'avait obligée à sourire. Ses cheveux joliment coiffés pour l'occasion, un uniforme bleu qui lui allait à ravir, des petites joues rebondies et des yeux en amande si longs et fins qu'on aurait pu y plonger et s'y noyer. Quel gâchis. 

"- 'Man..." Jaejoong tenta de l'appeler, mais elle était déjà dans un état second. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua. "Maman..." 

"- Fous-moi la paix..." elle avait à peine grommelé, ne parvenant pas à ouvrir correctement la bouche. Un filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. 

"- Tu veux pas que je range un peu ta chambre ?" 

"- Mais dégage, putain °!" 

Jaejoong ignora l'ordre de sa mère et partit ouvrir la fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffra. 

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?" elle avait toujours les yeux mi-clos, sans avoir la force de se relever. 

Le garçon pris un vieux sachet qui traînait et entreprit d'y jeter tout ce qui recouvrait le sol. Sauf les préservatifs usagés. Il secoua la couette, la replaça sur le drap tâché. Et s'assit en face de la femme qui ressemblait plus à une loque qu'autre chose. 

"- Ne touche pas à Hee Soon." Il entra dans le vif du sujet. Elle leva vers lui des yeux étonnés, mais vitreux. "Hee Soon... Je ne la laisserai pas devenir comme toi." 

Elle rit.

"- Je sais que tu me méprises." 

"- Bien sûr que je te méprise..." pensa-t-il. 

"- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à son propos... Et elle ne le fera pas. Je te l'interdit." 

La mère essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes pour avoir un semblant d'autorité et vociféra :

"- C'est pas ta fille... J'en fais ce que je veux..." 

"- Je suis prêt à tuer pour éviter qu'elle tombe comme toi." Ses yeux avaient percé ceux de sa mère et un frisson avait parcouru l'échine de la femme. Elle savait, à ce moment-là, que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. 

"- Trouve un boulot, alors °! " avait-elle hurlé alors que Jaejoong partait de la chambre. 

L'écraser comme un cafard. Voilà ce dont il rêvait. Se débarrasser d'elle... Mais était-ce possible ? À chaque fois qu'il rêvait de la faire disparaître, un pincement imperceptible se faisait dans son cœur. Quand même... C'était sa mère. Malgré tout. 

Trouver un boulot, pour éviter que sa mère vende le corps de sa petite sœur... Était-ce une menace à peine déguisée ? Il le savait. Les études qu'il adorait, sa mère les abhorrait. 

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il aimait apprendre, accumuler des connaissances, connaître des faits, même si cela pouvait s'avérer inutile. Juste par plaisir. 

Très vite, à l'école, les instituteurs, puis les professeurs avaient noté son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Et tous trouvaient que c'était sûrement du gâchis d'abandonner l'école avant d'entamer de grandes études. 

Mais le problème de Jaejoong c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'idée sur ce qu'il pourrait faire de son avenir. Puisque sa seule préoccupation était de pouvoir donner à manger à sa sœur jusqu'au lendemain. Et de lendemain en lendemain, on ne voyait pas très loin. 

Alors, il avait simplement suivi les filières qu'il aimait le plus. La littérature. Il se noyait dans les livres. Il s'évadait en lisant les aventures de ses personnages dont il devenait ami le temps d'un récit. Les mots. La lecture. La seule chose qu'il avait. 

Il arrivait aussi qu'il lisait à voix haute, le soir, pour sa sœur, et ainsi, partager avec elle une passion. 

Ça aussi, sa mère l'exécrait. Ne comprenant pas comment les gens pouvaient éprouver du plaisir à ce genre de loisir inutile, elle avait fini par déchirer tous les livres que Jaejoong ramenait en douce à la maison. 

Alors, depuis plusieurs années, il se réfugiait à la bibliothèque pendant son temps libre. 

Le rituel était toujours le même. Il entrait dans cet énorme bâtiment recouvert de livres sur plusieurs étages, et déposait sa sœur, quand elle était avec lui, à la section jeunesse avant de se diriger vers celle prévue pour les adultes. Car, bien entendu, les romans d'adolescents ne l'intéressaient pas. 

Il cherchait toujours de bons gros livres, s'installait confortablement, et s'évadait pendant des heures. 

Madame Hwang, la vieille bibliothécaire adorait Jaejoong et Hee Soon. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les voir régulièrement et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec le jeune homme au sujet des histoires qu'il avait lues. 

Elle répétait sans cesse à l'adolescent que ses parents avaient bien de la chance d'avoir un garçon si gentil et intelligent, et à quel point ils devaient être fiers de lui. Jaejoong répondait toujours par un sourire silencieux. 

Jamais, jamais il n'aurait avoué à qui que ce soit, la manière dont il vivait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas susciter la pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Personne ne saurait, jamais, que sa mère était une pute et qu'il était né d'une passe d'une nuit. 

Pour sa sœur, ça s'était passé un peu autrement. C'était dix ans après sa naissance, exactement. Depuis plusieurs mois, un homme vivait avec eux et ce fut un souvenir de reddition pour Jaejoong. Même si ce type lui demandait de l'appeler "papa" et que le gamin ne s'y résignait pas, sa mère avait été quelque peu adoucie, alors que son ventre grossissait. 

En fouillant bien dans sa mémoire, Jaejoong croyait même se souvenir d'une fois ou deux où sa mère lui avait démontré une once d'affection. L'adolescent soupira face à cette résurgence. Puis Hee Soon était née, et l'homme était parti. Laissant derrière lui, une femme qui n'avait jamais eu d'attaches et s'était raccrochée à lui désespérément... Perdue, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais au moment où elle allait ingurgiter les médicaments en surdose, le bébé s'était mis à pleurer pour téter...

Les passes avaient repris de plus belles, et avec elles, pour tenir le coup, le crack. Les coups. Les insultes. Et cette vie de merde que Jaejoong et Hee Soon subissaient. 

Ce fut à cette époque que Jaejoong poussa la porte d'une église. Le prêtre était un vieux papi qui se languissait de voir de nouvelle tête dans sa petite bâtisse d'un autre temps. L'enfant revenait tous les jours, y trouvant un certain apaisement, mais n'étant toujours pas sûr de l'existence d'une certaine divinité... 

Cependant, de jeune garçon à jeune homme, il n'avait jamais cessé de venir s'asseoir sur les bancs en bois de l'église et de prier avec ferveur, un dieu quelconque... Qui saurait, peut-être le tirer de là. 


	2. La bibliothèque

Le samedi était le jour préféré des deux enfants. Jaejoong emballait du riz cuit dans des petites boîtes métalliques, et les prenait dans son sac à dos, pendant que Hee Soon coiffait ses longs cheveux.

Toutes les semaines, le même rituel depuis des années. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, rien ne changeait. Il était impossible pour eux de rester à la maison.

Soit leur mère était en piteux état, soit elle "travaillait".

La grande bâtisse s'élevait devant eux, majestueuse, synonyme d'accalmie, de sérénité, de répit.

L'odeur frappait dès que l'on franchissait les portes. Cette senteur des pages que l'on tourne, de l'air calme, pur. Des mots qui dansent. Le silence majestueux de cet endroit en imposait. La propreté, la luminosité de ce lieu contrastait avec ce dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Hee Soon trottina jusqu'à son rayon préféré, et comme son frère, un étage au-dessus, plongea dans un roman. Ils pouvaient y passer la journée. Souvent aux alentours de midi, Jaejoong venait la chercher pour qu'ils aillent manger le riz préparé le matin, sur un banc à l'extérieur, ou à l'arrêt de bus, quand il pleuvait.

Le samedi, c'était magique.

"- Mon petit Jaejoong °!" s'exclama Madame Hwang derrière ses lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux gris, permanentés, témoins de son âge, descendaient joliment en cascade sur ses épaules.

Jaejoong sourit poliment.

"- Tu vas être aux anges °!" continua-t-elle, joviale."Nous avons reçu tout un stock de nouveaux livres... Et des gros °!"

Les yeux de Jaejoong brillèrent d'excitation.

"- Tu connais Alexandre Dumas ? Ce célèbre auteur français °!"

"- Oui°! J'ai dévoré Les Trois Mousquetaires °!" L'adolescent était tout fou de joie.

La bibliothécaire eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en sortant de derrière son bureau, le livre qu'elle avait secrètement gardé pour le garçon.

"- Tiens." lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'énorme pavé.

Le Comte de Monte Cristo.

"- J'avais peur que quelqu'un ne l'emprunte avant que tu ne le lises, alors je te l'ai gardé."

Jaejoong souhaitait secrètement que cette mamie soit sa grand-mère dans une autre vie. Il partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, près d'une grande baie vitrée par laquelle les rayons du soleil réchauffaient encore son dos.

Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et ouvrit le livre. Dès la première phrase, il sut.

Il sut qu'il reviendrait tous les soirs après les cours et rentrerait chez lui à pas d'heure pour lire et encore lire. Ce livre était ce genre de livre.

Madame Hwang jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais ce jour-là, elle était quelque peu préoccupée. Elle connaissait l'affection du lycéen pour elle, et elle le lui rendait bien. Mais sa fille l'attendait à Geoje-do et Madame Hwang s'impatientait de revoir ses petits-enfants et de vivre là-bas une retraite paisible.

Elle finit par s'approcher de Jaejoong perdu dans son livre, hésitant à lui annoncer ainsi.

"- Jaejoong-ah ?" Il releva la tête en souriant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'énorme horloge accrochée au mur d'en face.

"- Oh °! Il est plus de treize heures °! Hee Soon doit avoir faim °! Je reviens Madame Hwang."

La bibliothécaire sourit, et passa sa main chaleureuse sur la chevelure noire du jeune homme. Elle fut presque soulagée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan. Elle trouverait l'occasion de lui dire à un moment opportun.

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre l'étage où était sa sœur. Et pour la première fois il vit Hee Soon en pleine discussion avec une fille qui devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Était-ce une camarade de classe ?

Il s'approcha discrètement.

"- Hum... Soonie ?"

Le sourire timide mais sincère qui éclairait le visage de sa sœur réchauffa le cœur de Jaejoong. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi expressive en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

"- Oppa ! Je te présente Ha Na !"

Le jeune homme esquissa un salut ravi.

"- C'est une amie de ta classe ?"

"- Non. On vient de faire connaissance. On a voulu le même livre..."

Hee Soon s'était faite une amie. Et pour Jaejoong, c'était comme une victoire. Il proposa :

"- Peut être que ton amie veut manger avec nous ?"

Le repas qu'ils partagèrent tous les trois eût un goût spécial, empli de rires et de joie. Comme jamais ils n'avaient eu.

Assis sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, leurs rires résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Madame Hwang, qui arrivait avec trois petits gobelets remplis de chocolat chaud.

Pendant un instant, une parenthèse, Jaejoong se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

"- Jaejoong-ah." commença Madame Hwang, embêtée. Il releva la tête en portant son chocolat chaud à ses lèvres. Des yeux, il incita la vieille dame à continuer. "Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose."

Elle s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur, les yeux dans les yeux.

Jaejoong commençait à sentir la panique l'envahir. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'osa rien répondre, attendant la suite...

"- C'est mon dernier jour, ici, Jaejoong-ah. Je vais partir..."

"- Mais... Pourquoi ?" La sensibilité du garçon lui fit monter instantanément les larmes. Le sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait d'un coup lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu la bibliothèque sans Madame Hwang.

"- Je vais me reposer avec ma fille et mes petits enfants... Tu sais..."

"- Mais... Mais..."

Jaejoong tenta de toutes ses forces de retenir la petite larme qui voulait absolument rouler le long de sa joue. La bibliothécaire lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme à son habitude.

"- Ne t'en fais pas. Il y aura un nouveau bibliothécaire."

"- Il ne sera jamais comme vous." Déclara Jaejoong. Elle eut un petit rire.

"- Il est différent, bien sûr... Et c'est ce qui est bien... Les différences font la richesse de ce monde."

Les adieux à la fermeture de la bibliothèque furent chaleureux et durèrent un bon moment. Jaejoong était partagé entre le plaisir de voir sa sœur accompagnée d'une amie, et le départ inattendu de Madame Hwang.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa situation et ce jour-là, il le regretta. Il se disait que, peut-être, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu vider son cœur de ses peines.

Mais la peur trop présente qu'on le prenne en pitié, et celle encore plus paralysante que les adultes s'en mêlent, envoyant sa sœur et lui-même en foyer, les séparant l'un de l'autre...

Jaejoong préférait subir sa situation et rester avec Hee Soon, son rayon de soleil. Les poings dans les poches, traînant des pieds sous la nuit qui était tombée alors qu'ils rentraient, le jeune homme s'adressa enfin à sa sœur :

"- Je suis heureux que tu aies une amie, mais Soonie, s'il te plaît... Ne lui parle jamais de maman, de la maison..."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Je sais."

"- Quoiqu'il arrive, personne ne doit savoir. Sinon..." Sa gorge se serra à l'idée d'une autre séparation.

Abandonné. Depuis sa naissance. Il était comme un orphelin avec une mère qui n'en était pas une. Sans père. Sans repère. Ne voulant aucune attache.

Quand Hee Soon était arrivée, emballée dans cette petite couverture en polaire bleue, ses grands yeux avaient pénétré le cœur du grand frère. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'était senti avoir de la valeur. Très rapidement, sa mère avait signé à nouveau son pacte avec le diable, et était retournée dans son enfer. Même le bébé se prenait des coups quand le manque de drogue se faisait sentir.

Jaejoong ne comptait plus les fois où, prenant sa sœur sur son dos, il sortait s'isoler à la bibliothèque où à l'église, laissant sa mère avec les hommes qui la payaient, dans des bruits infâmes.

C'était devenu une habitude et ils ne s'en formalisaient plus. Quand les enfants entendaient une voix masculine dans le corridor, ils se préparaient à sortir. Qu'il y eut du soleil, de la pluie,que ce fut la nuit ou le jour.

Le petit parc, pas loin, les voyait souvent venir s'asseoir sur ses balançoires, recueillant les histoires que Jaejoong racontait à sa sœur.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé..." murmura le jeune homme.

"- On restera toute la vie ensemble." le rassura Hee Soon en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de son frère. "Je ne te laisserai pas..." Elle marqua une pause. "Tu es triste à cause de Madame Hwang ?" 

Jaejoong sourit. Il hocha la tête.

"- Elle va beaucoup me manquer."

Les petits doigts de Hee Soon serrèrent très fort ceux de son frère. "Je serai toujours là, moi. Toujours."

L'obscurité habituelle dans laquelle était plongé l'appartement, n'était pas effrayante pour eux, alors que d'autres auraient pu l'appréhender.

En passant devant la piaule de sa mère, Jaejoong jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la couette remontant sur la moitié de son dos. Elle dormait. L'homme avait dû filer, des pièces et des billets traînaient sur la table de nuit.

Jaejoong entra discrètement, laissa les billets et prit les pièces.

Si les samedis étaient heureux, les dimanches pluvieux étaient une horreur.

Enfermés dans leur chambre pour éviter de croiser leur génitrice, Jaejoong et Hee Soon tentaient de passer le temps entre les devoirs et quelques discussions.

Pas de livre, ici. C'était leur mort assurée s'ils passaient le pas de la porte. C'était tout juste si les enfants ne devaient pas planquer leurs affaires de cours.

Leurs uniformes étaient suspendus à des cintres près de la fenêtre, afin d'éviter que toute odeur nauséabonde ne se colla dessus. Jaejoong le jaugea du regard. Combien de temps allait-il le porter ? Combien d'années allait-il s'obstiner à s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'école ? Il était majeur depuis peu. Il avait le devoir de sortir sa sœur de là, tant pis s'il ne devenait qu'un petit ouvrier de bas-étage. Tant pis si sa matière grise ne servait pas à l'avancée du pays. La crise économique avait fait du mal à la Corée et il y avait besoin de main d'œuvre pour construire ce pays en devenir.

Revoir ses priorités, tout abandonner pour Hee Soon. Quitter ce trou à rat. Laisser la vieille se démerder, seule, sans pitié.

Sans pitié, vraiment ?

"- Tu penses pas qu'elle a faim ?" demanda Hee Soon.

"- Toi, tu as faim ?" Jaejoong se leva et attrapa sa veste qui était sur le dossier de la chaise. "Je vais chercher des ramens, bouge pas."

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre et se trouva nez-à-nez avec les yeux vitreux et le teint pâle de sa mère qui lui tendit le billet de la veille.

"- Tiens."

L'adolescent soupira.

"- T'as faim ?" finit-il par lui demander. Il n'osa même pas regarder le salon. Il se doutait de l'état. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé. Il le ferait à son retour.

"- Nan. Ramène comme d'hab." elle articulait à peine. "Garde le reste de la monnaie."

"- Hein ?" C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui disait un truc pareil. Elle n'allait pas répéter. Elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle savait qu'il prenait l'argent. Qu'avait-elle à redire à ça ? Pas grand chose. Elle n'avait pas demandé à vivre ainsi. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix d'engendrer un garçon qui ne méritait pas une mère crasseuse comme elle. Elle lui en voulait. De tout son être.

Si seulement il avait été idiot, méchant, si seulement il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait... Peut-être l'aurait-elle aimé ? La vie était une garce.

"- T'as pu réfléchir ?"

Ce mec ne lâchait plus le jeune homme. Le dealer savait que Jaejoong serait le type idéal, insoupçonnable. Ils pourraient agrandir leur business.

"- Donne la dope pour ma mère." avait-il répondu en tendant l'argent.

"- J'te demande pas de faire la pute comme elle... T'as juste à filer un peu de poudre... Tu risques pas grand chose."

Il allait l'emmerder comme ça à chaque fois.

"- J'peux pas."

L'autre ricana.

"- Bien sûr que si. C'est pas compliqué, on va te montrer comment faire."

Il continuait à jacasser sans lui remettre la coke. Jaejoong commençait s'impatienter. Le dealer secoua le paquet devant son nez :

"- Tente... Tu veux pas ?"

Jaejoong sautilla pour essayer d'attraper le petit sachet.

"- Réponds, bordel ! Et je te l'donne."

"- J'vais y réfléchir..." grommela le jeune homme en arrachant sa prise. Le dealer eut un rictus qui lui fit découvrir toutes ses dents pourries et cassées.

"- La prochaine fois, prévois un peu plus de temps. J'te présenterai quelqu'un."

Bien qu'il finissait plus tôt que d'habitude, la journée de cours parut si longue à Jaejoong. Il se languissait de connaître la suite des aventures du Comte. Sa montre indiquait quinze heures vingt-quatre. Il soupira.

À seize heures, il serait libre. Sa sœur ne terminait qu'à dix-huit heures. Deux heures à la bibliothèque !

Soudain son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus sa vieille madame Hwang.

Quand il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il fut d'abord réticent à la vue du nouveau bibliothécaire.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il était beaucoup trop jeune, selon Jaejoong pour être à la hauteur de cet endroit. Il se tenait droit, derrière le bureau de Madame Hwang. Derrière SON bureau à ELLE. Et il souriait. Saluant toutes les personnes qui entraient à la bibliothèque. Avec un vrai sourire. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas supporter cette vue. Il avait prié sur tout le chemin pour que Madame Hwang soit là, une dernière fois.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais... Même Dieu n'écoute pas mes prières." se dit-il en repensant aux paroles du Prêtre Kwon, qui semblaient alors réconfortantes. "Le Seigneur écoute et prend en considération toutes les âmes tristes" répétait-il si souvent à Jaejoong.

"Vieux schnock." Jaejoong sourit à sa pensée, amusé. Il aimait le surnommer ainsi bien qu'il voua au prêtre un énorme respect et peut-être autant d'amour qu'à Madame Hwang.

Il soupira à nouveau en reposant ses yeux sur l'homme à la peau hâlée en face de lui. Il devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui, mais quand même. Vingt-neuf ans, ce n'était rien. Comment un type aussi jeune... Ah °! Jaejoong était énervé.

"- Bienvenue !" L'accueilla l'homme. Sa voix était douce, enrobante. Jaejoong inclina sa tête en signe de salutation. Lui laisserait-il une chance de remplacer dignement sa bibliothécaire ?

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère où dormait le Comte de Monte Cristo, s'assit contre la baie vitrée et ne se préoccupa plus du nouveau, indésirable.

Ses cheveux lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux, mais rien ne pouvait le perturber. Cependant, il jetait régulièrement un œil à l'horloge. Ne pas oublier sa sœur au milieu des aventures du Comte. À chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, il s'appliquait à remonter ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de l'arête droite de son nez, et ses yeux croisaient, constamment, ceux du nouveau bibliothécaire. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer profondément.

"Il va falloir que je cherche une autre place, la prochaine fois °!"

Dix-sept heures cinquante arrivèrent trop rapidement. Il lut encore une ligne. Juste une. Puis ferma le livre en retenant le numéro de la page. 182.

Il posa le bouquin sur l'étagère et sortit en courant.

L'homme derrière le bureau n'eut même pas le temps de le voir disparaître. Il s'en amusa.

Jaejoong arriva essoufflé devant la grille de l'école où l'attendait Hee Soon. Dans sa tête, les derniers mots d'Edmond Dantes sur son navire resonnèrent comme s'il avait été avec lui. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il aperçut sa sœur, joviale.

Elle n'avait pas la tête baissée sous ses cheveux, elle ne traînait pas des pieds. Non. Elle souriait.

Ha Na était à ses côtés.

"- Oh ! Bonsoir Ha Na !" Salua Jaejoong quand les deux amies arrivèrent près de lui. "Vous êtes dans la même école ?"

Hee Soon sauta dans les bras de son frère :

"- Oui ! Ça a été la surprise, ce matin ! On n'avait jamais fait attention."

Le hasard n'existait pas, disait le prêtre Kwon. Il avait sûrement raison. Pourquoi, alors, avoir attendu neuf années pour mettre quelqu'un aux côtés de sa sœur ? Jaejoong en voulait à ce Dieu dont le vieil homme lui rabâchait les oreilles. Il voulait bien y croire. Et sûrement qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose comme Espoir, le forçait à se raccrocher à cette entité dont il ignorait tout.

Avant même de pénétrer dans l'appartement, Jaejoong avait repéré les bruits exagérés et simulés de sa mère. Ces bruits qui lui foutaient la gerbe. Ceux qui lui faisaient dire que le sexe c'était sale, dégradant. Sa tête lui tournait. Sa sœur le regarda.

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde et reprit sa main.

"- Viens °!"

Il l'entraîna le long de la pente et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à la grande route, leurs sacs d'écoliers rebondissant sur leurs dos. Jamais Jaejoong n'avait osé aborder franchement le sujet du travail de sa mère avec sa sœur. Dans les moments trop explicites, il se demandait ce que sa sœur comprenait réellement. Si elle savait que leur mère était une junky, complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait longtemps éludé la question en se disant qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre. Sauf que d'années en années, elle grandissait, bien entendu. Il devait penser à un moyen d'en parler, de dire les choses.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant leur lieu fétiche, là où il pourrait attendre que le calme revienne à la maison. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Jaejoong passa la grande porte de la bibliothèque s'attendant à entendre : "Mon petit Jaejoong °!" de la vieille Madame Hwang.

"- Oh °!" s'exclama Hee Soon, elle aussi, surprise de ne plus voir l'habituelle bibliothécaire. Même en sachant qu'elle était partie, il faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à son absence.

L'homme leur sourit.

"- Te revoilà ?" lança-t-il en guise de salutations à Jaejoong.

L'adolescent inclina sa tête et disparut pour chercher son roman. L'homme le suivit du regard. Ce gosse l'intriguait. Il l'observa un long moment, tournant les pages, avalant les mots les uns après les autres. Cette fois-ci, il ne levait plus les yeux vers la grosse horloge fixée derrière le bureau. Il était complètement happé par sa lecture. Yunho, le bibliothécaire, pouvait quasiment voir une bulle imaginaire se créer autour de l'adolescent. Personne ne pouvait la pénétrer. Personne n'oserait même le déranger.

L'homme ne put détacher ses yeux de cette image. Il aimait son métier plus que tout autre chose au monde et croiser des personnes qui semblaient partager sa passion dévorante pour les livres l'emplissait d'une satisfaction bienheureuse. Il sourit malgré lui.

La présence de ce gamin lui faisait du bien. Il se demandait quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Ce visage juvénile, ces grands yeux rêveurs. Peut-être dix-huit ans. Peut-être un peu plus ?

La nuit était déjà bien épaisse. Presque tout le monde était parti. Yunho avait fini de ranger son bureau et observa encore quelques temps le jeune homme. Il finit par se faire violence et s'approcha de lui en se raclant la gorge.

Cela ne fit pas réagir le lecteur.

"- Excuse-moi..." Le bibliothécaire était amusé. Jaejoong leva vers lui son regard en amande, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. "C'est l'heure de la fermeture." Le sourire de Yunho sortit complètement le jeune homme de son roman. Il se secoua, étira ses longues jambes, et il finit par rendre le sourire.

Finalement, ce nouveau bibliothécaire se révélait sympathique. Il s'excusa à la hâte et fila chercher sa sœur avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils croisèrent l'homme dans l'entrée. Jaejoong s'était raidi. Il était gros. Petit et gros. Et il puait la transpiration dans sa veste en faux cuir. Son regard libidineux tomba sur Hee Soon, et il se retourna vers la mère qui était restée dans le couloir, en chemise de nuit rouge, fumant une cigarette.

Tellement cliché.

"- Hey, c'est elle ta gamine, dont tu m'as parlé ?"

Le sang de Jaejoong ne fit qu'un tour :

"- Vous êtes qui, vous ?" Le rouge de la colère avait envahi ses joues opalines.

Le trafic de sa mère, c'était une chose. Mais personne ne poserait un regard de ce genre sur sa sœur. Personne. Il l'avait dit. Il serait prêt à tuer.

L'autre ignora volontairement l'adolescent, bien que Jaejoong faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui. Il continua :

"- Pourquoi tu la fais pas rentrer avec toi ? Je fréquente un endroit de temps en temps... Je pourrai te filer l'adresse..."

La femme haussa les épaules :

"- Elle est mineure..."

"- Je sais, mais cet établissement fait bien les choses, t'as pas à t'en soucier."

La rage envahissait Jaejoong. Malgré cela, il ramena calmement Hee Soon dans sa chambre. La gamine ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. On parlait d'elle, mais ce qu'on lui voulait n'était pas clair dans son esprit.

Cependant, pour que son frère fut dans une telle colère, c'était forcément quelque chose de mal. 

"- Reste là." lui avait-il ordonné calmement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'homme était toujours à l'entrée en train de lacer tranquillement ses chaussures cirées.

L'adolescent se tourna vers sa mère. Elle fumait en regardant le dégueulasse. Jaejoong s'approcha froidement et l'attrapa par le col pour le forcer à se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Ne pose plus jamais tes yeux de pervers sur ma sœur. Ne reviens jamais ici. Jamais." Il avait menacé très calmement. Tellement calmement que même sa mère en frémit.

Elle s'était rapprochée et avait posé une main sur le bras qui tenait encore l'encolure tâchée de l'homme.

"- Jae... " sussura-t-elle hypocritement. "Ne t'énerve pas... Il... Il plaisantait."

Jaejoong secoua son bras pour ne plus sentir les doigts de sa mère. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle "Jae"? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comédie ?

Libéré de l'emprise de l'adolescent, l'homme sortit assez précipitamment. Il avait eu la frousse. Un peu. Juste un peu. Le ton posé et assuré du gamin l'avait refroidi. Tant pis pour cette petite, il y en aurait d'autres...

Le jeune homme avait claqué la porte de sa chambre et trouva sa sœur qui essuyait ses joues humides. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Personne."

D'humeur joviale, dans son petit studio coquettement aménagé, Yunho se préparait à se rendre sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Les larges avenues fraîchement construites, lui donnaient la liberté de s'y rendre en bus ou sur son nouveau scooter Yamaha flambant neuf dont il n'était pas peu fier.

L'homme se sentait chanceux. Son père, libraire dans le quartier, l'avait toujours poussé à faire "ce qu'il aime".

"Gagner beaucoup d'argent pour vivre malheureux n'a pas de sens..." répétait-il sans cesse. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de sa mère qui aurait voulu faire de son fils unique, un médecin, un avocat ou même un procureur. Quelle idée. Bibliothécaire... Elle avait fini par se résigner, admettant que Yunho s'épanouissait dans son travail.

À présent, elle le tannait pour qu'il trouve une jolie et gentille jeune femme. Il avait vingt-neuf ans quand même °! Elle attendait impatiemment des petits-enfants.

Yunho, sachant qu'il la décevait de par ses choix de vie éloignés des prétentions maternelles, n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais d'enfant. Et pour cause. La jolie et gentille épouse que sa mère attendait n'arriverait manifestement pas.

Si le jour, Yunho était un parfait bibliothécaire, prévenant, gentil, bien sous tout rapport ; la nuit, il aimait régulièrement aller vivre sa "seconde vie" qu'il cachait aux yeux de ses proches. Il sortait très régulièrement dans les boîtes gays de la ville, à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. Non pas qu'il eut des mœurs très dissolues, mais la société coréenne, même à l'aube du nouveau millénaire, était bien trop étriquée pour que Yunho admette aux yeux de tous son homosexualité.

Cependant, vivre ainsi ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il rencontrait souvent d'autres hommes qui, comme lui, menaient une double vie. Certains étaient même mariés pour garder la face.

Il eut un petit-ami régulier pendant un long moment, mais une fois que cette relation se fut arrêtée, Yunho s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait sa liberté. Il adorait papillonner de fleurs en fleurs. Sans attache.

En ajustant le col de son manteau dans le miroir accroché près de la porte, il se mit à penser à ce jeune homme qu'il avait croisé la veille. L'image du garçon en train de lire avec passion, ses cheveux noirs qui caressaient ses joues si laiteuses, les lunettes qui glissaient régulièrement sur son nez et qu'il remontait sans même être conscient de son geste.

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? Le bibliothécaire secoua la tête comme pour faire partir l'image de Jaejoong de son esprit.

"Allez." se raisonna-t-il. "C'est un gamin ! Ne te mets pas des idées en tête, Yunho !"

Il prit son casque, et sortit. 


	3. Mise à l'épreuve

Jaejoong soupira un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Il entra dans la chambre de sa mère qui était en train de préparer sa dose de coke.

Il n'osa pas s'asseoir sur le lit, ni même par-terre. Il ne comprenait pas comment des clients donnaient de l'argent pour baiser une junky dans un pieux crade. Ils devaient être désespérés... Ou cela leur conférait un sentiment de pouvoir et de domination ?

Nausée.

"- J'vais l'faire." annonça-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait.

"- J'vais l'faire." Répéta-t-il plus fort. "Alors ne touche pas à Hee Soon. Et toi aussi, arrête ça. Arrête de ramener des types à la maison."

Elle leva les yeux vitreux vers son gamin. Sa ligne de crack était prête. Devant elle. Pourquoi il venait la saouler maintenant.

"- Tu dis rien ? JE VAIS LE FAIRE, PUTAIN ! "

"- Tu vas faire quoi ? "

"- Bosser."

"- Ah. "

Il allait bosser, et alors ? Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre mais elle s'en foutait.

"- Tu parles plus jamais de faire quoique ce soit à Hee Soon. Tu ne mentionnes jamais son nom à ces connards, c'est clair ?"

Elle eut un rictus mauvais. Bah... S'il ramenait assez d'argent, Hee Soon pourrait peut-être mener une existence normale.

Son ventre se contracta pendant que la poudre pénétra ses narines.

C'était une vision trop connue pour Jaejoong, qui tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. 

Sa sœur était juste là.

"- Oppa, tu vas faire quoi ?" Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait décelé que ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de plaisant.

"- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter." L'énervement dû à la pseudo-discussion avec sa mère n'était pas passé. Et même s'il avait eu envie de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras pour la consoler, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

"- Je vais chercher à manger. Tu bouges pas de ta chambre." Ordonna-t-il. "Tu lui parles pas, d'accord ? Tu m'attends."

La petite secoua la tête en signe d'accord et se faufila dans sa chambre.

En fait de superette, c’était face au dealer que le jeune homme s’était retrouvé volontairement. Jaejoong se demanda vraiment si c'était le meilleur des choix à faire. Puis il repensa à sa sœur. Aux sales types. Aux "établissements" dont il avait entendu parler. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix, mais c'était le seul qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Le bureau dans lequel il était, semblait être sorti tout droit d'une de ces scènes de drama, où le héros vient casser la figure à des prêteurs sur gage. Merde. Ce genre d'endroits existait pour de vrai. L'homme assis sur une fesse sur le coin du bureau, bras croisés, jaugea le jeune homme.

Jaejoong essaya de ne pas se laisser démonter par l'air patibulaire de celui qui semblait être le chef. Veston chic, regard noir, bagues en or, teint clair. Lui, il ne touchait sûrement pas à la merde qu'il vendait. Ses cheveux avaient des teintes presque rousses, à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par touche au travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse du local.

"- Tu t'appelles ?"

"- Jaejoong." Il le fixa dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa détermination à ne pas se laisser dominer.

"- Moi, c'est... Xiah. Il m'a dit que tu viens bosser ?" balança-t-il en pointant son menton vers le dealer crasseux qui était resté près de la porte.

"- Pas l'choix." répondit le jeune homme.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda l'homme. 

"Non, en fait, me raconte pas. J'm'en fous. J'en ai rien à faire des histoires pathétiques."

"- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous la raconter."

L'autre sourit franchement.

"- T'as de la répartie, petit. Tu m’plais déjà, toi." Puis il se tourna vers le toxicomane. "Envoie-le à Yoochun. Il commencera par Itaewon, samedi."

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Pas le samedi. On ne devait pas toucher à son samedi.

"- Je..."

"- Quoi ? T'es occupé les samedis ? T'as une meuf que tu serres ces soirs-là ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais devint rouge. Peut-être la gêne. Ou la colère. Ou les deux.

"- Écoute, mon coco, je vais te briefer sur deux-trois trucs... Premièrement, le fric que tu vas toucher, et crois-moi, tu vas en toucher un paquet, c'est moi qui te le permets. Le chef, c'est moi. Tes projets du samedi soir, tu fais une croix dessus. Itaewon pullule de peuple qui adore s'en mettre dans l'pif. Et ils sortent en nombre le samedi. Donc, tu obéis. Secundo, si tu veux réussir dans ce milieu : n'y touche jamais. A partir du moment où tu prends ta première ligne, t'es foutu. Comme ce camé. Il vaut rien. Ou pas grand chose. Kapish ?"

Est-ce que là encore, Jaejoong avait le choix ? Non. Il murmura quand même :

"- Samedi soir, d'accord. Mais j'ai besoin de la journée."

"- Tu as toutes tes journées, gamin. Je ne veux pas éveiller le doute de quiconque. Tu continues d'aller en cours et de baiser ta copine. Tu vis normalement. Le samedi soir, tu épaules Yoochun. Comprendo ? "

Le tic du fameux Xiah à changer de langue avec un mauvais accent, exaspérait Jaejoong, mais il acquiesça. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Jaejoong s'arrêta près d'un marchand ambulant et acheta trois rouleaux de kimbap. Ce soir, il en ramènerait à sa mère. 

  
  


Les grandes portes battantes s'ouvraient et se fermaient, laissant entrer un flot d'étudiants que Yunho détailla, les uns après les autres. Ils s'installaient tous à de grandes tables mises à leur disposition afin de bachoter pour les examens. Le bibliothécaire finit par s'avouer en lui-même qu'il ressentait un peu de frustration. Il attendait malgré tout ce jeune homme rêveur. 

Pourquoi l'attendait-il ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Il lui semblait que les grands yeux de l'adolescent, révélant une certaine tristesse, avaient fait une apparition furtive dans son rêve de la nuit. 

Ce jeune homme était juste plaisant. Voilà tout. Rien de plus. Et Yunho se réjouissait juste de le voir dévorer avec passion, son livre. 

"- Bonsoir !" 

La voix retentit dans les oreilles de Yunho alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement un rouleau de scotch dans le bazar du tiroir, afin de recoller une couverture de lire qui s'était un peu abîmée. 

Il leva les yeux et sourit, soulagé. Le bel adolescent était là. Avec ses grands yeux tristes. Avec sa petite sœur. Avec ce qui lui semblait, une certaine dignité. On aurait dit un jeune homme de bonne famille. Son uniforme de lycéen beige faisait ressortir son teint éclatant. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient élégamment son visage fin. 

"Il est vraiment très beau. Mais sûrement plus âgé que ce que j'imaginais." Il balaya l'air de sa main comme pour changer le genre d'idées qui naissaient dans son esprit.

"Yunho, il faut que tu sortes ce soir... Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es resté seul !" 

Jaejoong prit son livre sans se douter de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du bibliothécaire et partit s'asseoir. Ne plus penser au contrat qu'il avait signé l'après-midi même. Ne pas penser au surlendemain, quand il devrait rencontrer ce Yoochun, et rentrer dans le trafic. Juste plonger dans l'histoire de ce faux Comte emprisonné. Comment, lui, s'en serait-il sorti ? 

Tout oublier. Tout. Sa vie merdique. Sa mère. Tout. Sauf sa sœur. 

À nouveau pris dans son histoire, il n'aperçut pas le bibliothécaire qui s'était approché de lui et le regardait de toute sa hauteur avant de lui dire :

"- Il est 19h55. On ferme dans cinq minutes..."

Jaejoong sursauta, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve :

"- Oh... Je... Je peux juste finir ma page ?"

"- Pourquoi ne pas l'emprunter pour chez toi ?"

Le lycéen secoua la tête. Ce livre était bien trop précieux pour le ramener dans son taudis. 

Il s'étira, s'excusa. Les yeux noirs du bibliothécaire pénétrèrent intensément ceux du jeune homme. Yunho en eut un frisson grisant. 

Depuis qu'il s'approchait de la trentaine, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un attrait particulier pour les hommes moins âgés que lui. Mais tout de même… pas à ce point-là. 

Sa plus jeune conquête avait eu cinq ans de moins que lui. Yunho devint vraiment curieux de l'âge de cet étudiant. 

Il se remémora les paroles de Changmin, son meilleur ami : "C'est ta crise de la trentaine ou quoi ? J'ai peur qu'un jour, tu te retrouves avec un gamin !" 

Le bibliothécaire poussa un soupir. Son ami le faisait vraiment passer pour un sale type. Ce n'était pas le genre de Yunho. Dans chacune des relations, qu'elles furent courtes ou longues, il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter son partenaire. Attendant le consentement entier, privilégiant, très souvent, la discussion à une partie de jambes en l'air. Yunho secoua sa tête. Non. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il devait admettre que depuis quelques temps, il jetait facilement son dévolu sur des hommes plus jeunes que lui, mais sa seule relation durable qu'il avait eu, était avec un homme de son âge. "Ah ! Changmin ! Tu as bien de drôles d'idées."

L'homme regarda Jaejoong et sa sœur s'en aller vers l'arrêt de bus. 

En général, les jeux de séduction que Yunho entamait, étaient assez consensuels. Cela se passait toujours dans une boîte gay où les gars n'avaient pas d'autres idées en tête que de rentrer accompagnés. 

Il n'avait encore jamais osé draguer ouvertement quelqu'un en-dehors "du milieu". Et pourtant... Des petits coups de cœur comme il venait d'avoir pour Jaejoong, cela lui arrivait souvent. 

Tout cela restait purement physique, et de l'ordre du fantasme. Rien de plus. 

Il sourit de ses idées quelque peu licencieuses, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne resteraient qu'à l'état de chimères. Il n'en ferait rien. Absolument rien. 

  
  
  


"- Mais je t'assure, Changmin ! Crois-moi..." se justifia le bibliothécaire après avoir parlé du lycéen à son meilleur ami. L'homme face à lui, lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de porter son verre de bière à ses lèvres. 

La musique enjôleuse et l'ambiance tamisée de ce bar, lui avait donné envie de se confier. 

"- Je disais juste qu'il m'impressionnait... "

" - Un gamin que tu n'as vu qu'une fois..." 

"- Deux." 

"- D'accord. Deux fois." concéda son ami. "Et à qui tu n'as même pas parlé..." 

"- Un peu..." 

"- Oui, bon, Yunho ! Tu m'as compris.” s’énerva Changmin devant l’entêtement de son ami à renier une vérité pourtant éclatante.“Tiens, regarde, tu as une touche." Détourner son attention, à tout prix. Parler autre chose que ce gamin.

Yunho se retourna et vit un homme le lorgner du regard.

"- Hum, il est pas mal, effectivement… mais, il est plus dans ton style." Il pouffa. Il pointa du menton un jeune homme un peu plus loin : "Lui, par contre… Un peu plus jeune, c'est bien aussi…" 

Son ami se contorsionna pour tenter de voir la cible de Yunho :

"- Plus jeune ?” Son ami s’étonna. “Ils doivent avoir sensiblement le même âge !" 

"- Mais non ! Le premier semble aussi vieux que toi !" balança-t-il taquin à son meilleur ami, bien qu’ils aient le même âge. Yunho se sentant toujours plus jeune que lui.

Changmin tenta de sourire. Cette remarque lui fit mal. À l'époque où il avait rencontré Yunho, c'était juste pour une nuit. Il avait essayé de noyer une peine de cœur. À l'époque, ils n'avaient pas plus de vingt ans.

Jamais Yunho n'avait imaginé que le jeune homme dans son lit allait devenir par la suite son meilleur ami. Il n'y eut qu'une seule fois. Et le matin, le bibliothécaire avait passé plusieurs heures à essuyer les larmes du jeune homme, encore nu sous les couvertures. C'était la première et unique fois que Yunho avait été mis dans la confidence des peines de ses amants. 

Changmin avait rapidement compris que son meilleur ami ne cherchait pas la stabilité affective dont lui, avait besoin, et se contenta de cette forte amitié. Mais parfois, en détaillant Yunho, ses gestes, sa douceur, son rire, ses cheveux devant les yeux, il se disait qu'il aimerait finir sa vie avec quelqu'un comme lui. 

Ah ! Quel foutu caractère ! La lubie de son ami pour les amants plus jeunes le gênait particulièrement. Il savait que Yunho ne ferait jamais quelque chose de mal, mais ça virait presque à l'obsessionnel, son truc ! 

La "touche" de Yunho se leva et s'approcha de la table des deux amis. Le bibliothécaire, dos à lui, sentit sa présence et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il se leva pour y échapper. 

"- Je vais aux toilettes." annonça-t-il tout de go. 

Changmin fronça les sourcils. 

"- Reste là." maugréa-t-il entre ses dents sans grande conviction, connaissant le caractère de son ami. Yunho le gratifia un large sourire et prit la direction des toilettes. 

L'homme, notant la fuite de sa cible, ne se démonta pas et le suivit, ce qui fit pouffer Changmin qui observait leur manège. Le type avait finalement posé une main sur l'épaule de Yunho qui avait sursauté et s'était retourné l'air contrit. De sa place, Changmin n'entendit pas ce qui se disait, mais Yunho semblait vouloir se détacher de ce soupirant collant. Il marcha prestement vers sa table en pointant Changmin du doigt. 

"- Je ne suis pas seul, ce soir. Voilà." 

Une fois de plus, il se servait de son meilleur ami comme une excuse pour se débarrasser d'individus indésirables.

  
  


Samedi. C'était enfin le samedi salutaire pour la petite Hee Soon. 

Depuis deux jours, son frère était devenu nerveux, et il l'amenait tout le temps à la bibliothèque. C'était comme s'il se noyait dans les livres. Ce n'était pas tant que ça l'ennuyait. Elle aussi, elle préférait lire confortablement installée sur les poufs au sol, qu'être dans sa chambre à supporter les cris de sa mère, la saleté, l'obscurité. Ce qui ennuyait Hee Soon, c'était le visage préoccupé de Jaejoong. 

Quand elle l'interrogeait, il lui répondait juste de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même. 

Ce samedi-là, l'adolescent avait préparé le repas de midi comme à son habitude. Le temps était glacial. Il vérifia qu'il avait quelques pièces de monnaie pour acheter du chocolat chaud. Si Madame Hwang avait l'habitude de leur en offrir, Jaejoong n'était pas certain que ce serait du ressort du nouvel employé. Le stress l'envahissait. Il pensait à la soirée qui se profilait et n'avait qu'une envie. Fuir. Loin. Prendre sa sœur et partir, à la mer peut-être. De là, ils prendraient un bateau. Et ils accosteraient en terre étrangère. Et ils vivraient ensemble. Et... 

Il poussa un énorme soupir qui le surprit lui-même. Sans argent, il n'irait pas bien loin. Ils s'arrêteraient parce que sa sœur aurait mal aux pieds. Alors il devait y aller ce soir. Pour avoir de l'argent. Pour partir avec sa sœur. Pour envoyer sa mère se faire soigner dans un de ces établissements pour toxicomane. Comble du comble. Une cure de désintoxication payée par l'argent de la drogue. Quelle chienne de vie. 

"- Ha Na sera là ! Dépêche-toi !" Hee Soon pressait son frère sur le chemin. 

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Jaejoong cherchait à retrouver l'apaisement dont il avait besoin. Faire le vide. Il laissa sa sœur retrouver son amie et fila à son rayon, trouva son roman et enfin s'installa. 

Les mots defilèrent avec difficulté devant ses yeux, ne s'imprimant pas dans sa tête, ne le transportant nulle part. Il était déjà à Itaewon, cherchant à vendre des sachets de dope. Empoisonnant les gens... Il se faisait horreur. 

Travailler légalement ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé des milliers de fois. Mais les salaires étaient si bas et il devrait stopper les cours... Alors... C'était plus simple ainsi. 

Le bibliothécaire lançait quelques regards furtifs à l'étudiant. Il percevait sa tension, et son air peu habituel. Il bougeait beaucoup ses jambes, ses longs doigts fins malmenaient le rebord de la couverture du livre, ses yeux se levaient régulièrement pour vérifier l'heure. L'énervement était palpable. Yunho hésita un instant à aller le voir. 

Vers midi, le gamin avait pris son sac, rejoint sa sœur pour aller casser la croûte sur le banc en face de la bibliothèque, emmitouflés dans leurs grosses vestes d'hiver. Il faisait froid. Le nez de Jaejoong était devenu tout rouge, alors qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche pour avaler de grosses bouchées de riz. Hee Soon et son amie étaient là, à se parler de ce qu'elles venaient de lire quand Ha Na lui demanda :

"- Tu aimerais venir chez moi ?" 

Jaejoong releva la tête, surpris. Le sourire sur le visage de sa sœur lui fit oublier, un instant, tous ses tourments. 

"- Oh oui !" répondit Hee Soon. "Ça serait tellement génial !" 

"- Je demanderai à ma mère, quand elle viendra me chercher."

Le jeune homme fit rapidement ses plans dans sa tête. Si sa sœur pouvait être invitée, ce serait génial. Il pourrait partir "travailler" le cœur un peu plus léger... 

Puis il se secoua. Hors de question. Qui était cette famille ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Il se racla la gorge. 

"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Hee Soon baissa la tête. Elle eut vraiment envie de contredire son grand frère mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait toujours obéi à ce qu'il lui disait, parce qu'elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Mais à ce moment-là, elle ressentit une grosse injustice. 

"- Pourquoi ?" bredouilla-t-elle alors que les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue. 

"- Parce que." avait répondu sèchement son frère. 

Ha Na leva la tête et fixa le jeune homme. Elle aussi, elle avait un grand frère. Un peu moins grand que celui-ci, certes. Mais elle, elle tenait tête à son frangin. Il n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire ! 

"- Elle t'a demandé pourquoi." Le ton était un peu froid. Jaejoong fut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il la regarda sévèrement et répondit placidement :

"- Parce que je ne connais pas ta famille. C'est tout." 

La gamine face à lui, lui sourit :

"- Suffisait de le dire... Viens avec nous, rencontre ma famille et après, décide."

Jaejoong ne supportait pas trop quand on lui tenait tête, mais il prit quelques minutes de réflexion. Il mâchait son riz, lentement, l'avala puis dit :

"- Bon, ok. Je vais discuter avec tes parents."

Les gamines se réjouirent. 

Quand Yunho s'aperçut de l'absence de Jaejoong, il en fut surpris. Il n'était que dix-huit heures trente. D'habitude le jeune homme ne partait pas avant la fermeture. Malgré lui, il sentit une vague d'inquiétude. Entre l'attitude excessivement mouvementé et ce départ précipité, le bibliothécaire n'était pas tranquille. Il devait franchir le pas d'aller lui parler la prochaine fois... "En tout bien, tout honneur." Se hâta-t-il de penser. 

Assis à la table à manger du grand salon, Jaejoong se tortillait sur la chaise, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. La mère d'Ha Na était très grande, élancée, extraordinairement belle pour Jaejoong qui ne détacha pas ses yeux des formes chaloupées de la femme. Elle préparait quelques boissons à proposer à ses invités surprises, avant de s'asseoir face au jeune homme. 

Ses cheveux avaient des reflets dorés à la lumière, et ses yeux étaient assez arrondis. Elle souriait à Jaejoong. 

"- Ha Na m'a beaucoup parlé de ta sœur. Elle a l'air de l'apprécier." 

Jaejoong hocha la tête, intimidé. 

"- Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle passe un moment ici."

"- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter..." Il était gêné. Jamais on ne les avait invité quelque part. Il avait peur. Sa sœur et son amie étaient restées en retrait et écoutaient attentivement la discussion.

"- Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux rester aussi si tu veux."

"- C'est gentil mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu... Et..."

"- Alors laisse Hee Soon ici. Elle partagera notre dîner."

Il entendit sa petite sœur trépigner de joie derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Son vrai soucis c'était l'heure tardive à laquelle il risquait de finir le travail... Il osa demander, en se penchant par-dessus la table :

"- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle peut rester pour la nuit ? Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, et..."

La femme le coupa avec un large sourire.

"- Mon mari et mon fils aîné sont partis pour trois jours en stage de base-ball. C'est avec plaisir ! Tu peux revenir la chercher dans la journée, demain ! "

Ce fut avec le cœur apaisé que Jaejoong embrassa sa sœur et passa la porte, pour rejoindre le bus qui l'amenerait à Itaewon. 

  
  


Le fameux Yoochun l'attendait devant un bar tendance. Les néons roses et bleus des lettres en caractères latins indiquant Burn Seoul, clignotaient pour attirer l'attention. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il était plus de vingt heures. Jaejoong était à la bourre mais il avait mis plus d'une heure dans les transports. 

L'homme qui l'accueillit ne semblait pas être "du milieu". On aurait plutôt dit un businessman venu sur Itaewon pour décompresser après une journée de boulot. Costard bleu nuit, chemise blanche, cravate. Il n'avait donc pas froid ? Jaejoong trembla, frigorifié par la marche sous le vent glacé de ce début de décembre. 

"- C'est toi, Jaejoong ?" lui lança le type à son arrivée. Le jeune homme hocha la tête. 

"- Enchanté, moi, c'est Yoochun." Il lui tendit la main, à l'européenne. Jaejoong regarda cette main étrangement tendue avant de sortir péniblement la sienne de sa poche pour la serrer mollement. 

Il se rendit compte que les doigts de son nouveau supérieur étaient glacés. 

"- On rentre?" proposa alors Yoochun en faisant signe de la tête vers le Burn Seoul. 

L'intérieur était fastueux. Un piano à queue resplendissant au centre de la pièce, des fauteuils ocres et rouges étaient disposés non loin ; des tables dressées sur des nappes blanches, avec plusieurs verres à pieds. Les gens attablés semblaient tous venir d'un autre univers. Un peu comme la mère d'Ha Na. Jaejoong se sentit minuscule à l'intérieur de ce club. 

Yoochun l'incita à faire un pas en le poussant gentiment par l'épaule. 

"- Assis-toi." lui ordonna-t-il en pointant un des fauteuils en velours. Jaejoong regarda son vieux jeans, troué aux genoux, et se demanda s'il avait vraiment le droit de se trouver dans cet endroit. L'autre saisit tout de suite les interrogations de son jeune poulain. 

"- T'inquiète pas. D'ici quelques semaines, tu pourras te trouver légitime d'être là. Bientôt tu seras habillé comme moi." lui dit-il avec un sourire. 

Habillé comme lui ? Il était classe, certes... Mais être classe et se geler les fesses, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour Jaejoong. 

Yoochun lui tendit une boîte. 

"- On commence avec ça. C'est le tien. Xiah te l'a acheté. Tu rembourseras plus tard." 

À l'intérieur, il y avait un téléphone. Un téléphone portable. Le jeune homme le regarda ébahi. Ça valait une petite fortune, ce truc, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien en faire... 

" - C'est important qu'on puisse te joindre. Donc tu as ça. Tu réponds quand on t'appelle. Mon numéro est déja enregistré. Celui de Xiah aussi." 

L'engin était noir, et se fermait avec un clapet. L'écran était vert et les écritures noires. Jaejoong était impressionné et un peu fier. 

"- Bon, maintenant, je vais t'expliquer un peu... Je vais t'épauler les premières semaines pour que les habitués repèrent que tu bosses avec nous et viennent te voir quand je ferai une autre zone. Donc, y a pas grand chose à faire. Tu repères les têtes qui viennent et tu enregistres dans ton cerveau. OK ? "

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il observait son partenaire. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 23 ou 24 ? Ou plus ? Et pourquoi était-il arrivé là ? Lui aussi avait une histoire dégueulasse dont Xiah se fichait ?

Il voulut lui poser des questions, mais n'osa pas. 

L'autre se tourna vers lui :

"- En fait, t'as quel âge ?" 

"- Je vais avoir 20 ans le mois prochain." 

"- Ça va, t'es majeur !" sourit l'autre. 

Être majeur... Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Être adulte ? Il l'était depuis si longtemps. Bien avant tous ses camarades. Qu’est-ce qu’était en réalité une date de naissance ? Des chiffres sur un document d'état civil. Rien de plus. Il était majeur depuis cette année... Et après ?

"- Tu peux m'appeler Hyung." proposa Yoochun. Jaejoong trouva cela bizarre. Il n'avait jamais eu de Hyung, jamais. Et il avait vraiment du mal avec cette appellation. Il fixa les yeux noirs profonds de son interlocuteur et répondit :

"- Oui... Sunbae." 


	4. Se brûler les doigts

Jaejoong se jeta sur son lit, sans même avoir pris le temps d'enlever sa doudoune. Épuisé. 3h24. Il se félicita d'avoir laissé sa sœur chez son amie.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier si sa mère était à la maison. Mais où serait-elle sinon ?

Dans sa poche, il froissait les deux billets de 50 000 wons que Yoochun lui avait donné. C'était énorme. 100 000 wons. Juste pour être resté debout à côté d'un type. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sourire. Juste rester là et incliner la tête. Jaejoong ressentit comme une petite joie, ou un soulagement l'envahir.

Il serait rapidement pleins aux as, comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre le fameux Xiah.

Il n'avait pas touché à la came. Il n'avait pas pris une goutte d'alcool. Le conseil de son senior était des plus sages : être en permanence dans un état de lucidité et de vigilance extrême. Les flics rôdaient... Et pas que les flics. Les bandes rivales aussi, et les affrontements pouvaient être sanguinolents.

Ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue se fermaient seules. Il plongea dans un sommeil profond instantanément.

Quand il se réveilla, sa montre indiquait plus de midi. Il sursauta. Le lit de sa sœur était vide. Pendant un quart de seconde, une panique l'envahit. Puis le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. 

Il était encore habillé, ses fringues et sa doudoune puaient la clope froide. Il tergiversa pendant deux secondes entre prendre une douche ou filer comme ça pour chercher sa sœur.

Sa mémoire dessina la silhouette fine et tentatrice de la mère de Ha Na. Est-ce cela qui le poussa à se changer et même se parfumer ? Il ne se l'avoua pas.

Jaejoong avait toujours été un solitaire. Pas d'amis et encore moins de petites amies. L'amour ? Il ne connaissait que l'amour démesuré qu'il portait pour sa frangine, et un amour presque filial pour Madame Hwang. Quant au prêtre Kwon... Ce vieux papi sympathique, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait... Quel était donc cet attrait physique pour cette femme mariée ? Il rougit.

Père Kwon. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Avec ses 100 000 wons, il pouvait bien acheter un petit truc sucré pour le prêtre. Et pourquoi pas ? C'était dimanche. Le jour ennuyeux... Il avait décidé que ça allait changer à présent.

Mais d'abord, il devait aller chercher sa sœur. Son cœur battait la chamade en appuyant sur le bouton de la sonnette.

"- Oui ?" 

La voix douce de la femme le fit sursauter.

"- Euh... C'est... C'est le grand frère de Hee Soon... Désolé du retard."

Comme toute réponse, il n'y eut que le déclic du portail indiquant son ouverture. Jaejoong hésita, puis le poussa. De jour, le jardin lui parut bien plus vaste que la veille. En arrivant sur le perron, la porte s'ouvrit, sa sœur était dans l'encadrement, habillée, coiffée, l'air heureuse. 

Une main sur son épaule, la mère de son amie affichait un large sourire.

"- Bonjour !"

Jaejoong s'inclina poliment mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu rentrer, s'asseoir dans le salon, vivre dans cette maison. Avoir cette mère. Avoir cette vie.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, sa sœur plongea dans ses bras.

"- Elle a eut un peu de chagrin au milieu de la nuit..." annonça la maman. Jaejoong regarda la petite fille avec étonnement.

"- Tu m'as manqué, Oppa. Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi."

La femme, attendrie, sourit :

"- Si seulement Ha Na et Han Eul étaient ainsi... Chats et chiens, ces deux-là."

Peut-être que la misère rapproche les humains... L'opulence les éloigne ?

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup les cheveux de sa sœur toujours dans ses bras, et la serra encore plus près de son cœur.

Main dans la main, ils partirent après avoir chaleureusement remercié cette famille... Normale.

Après quelques mètres de marche, Jaejoong proposa à Hee Soon de se poser un instant, sur un banc. 

Il sortit de sa poche un énorme pain aux haricots rouges et regarda sa petite sœur le dévorer à grandes dents.

"- Tu as bien mangé chez Ha Na ?"

"- Délichieux." répondit la gamine la bouche pleine. Et elle commença à énumérer les plats que la mère de son amie avait préparé. Hee Soon était devenue prolixe et parla sans arrêt : des jeux auxquels elles avaient joué, des dessins animés qu'elles avaient vu à la télé, de la couleur du papier peint de la chambre de Ha Na, de la splendide salle-de-bain dans laquelle il y avait une baignoire !

"- Un château, Oppa ! C'était un château ! Ha Na c'est une princesse !"

Jaejoong ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur :

"- C'est toi, ma princesse." Elle sourit tristement... Elle ne se sentait pas princesse pour un sous.

"- Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas triste sans moi, hier soir ? "

Il soupira. Si elle savait... Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti mais du désespoir. Cependant, en sentant l'argent du bout de ses doigts, il s'apaisa. Il devait lui dire.

"- Soonie... Je... " Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs formes étaient semblables. Ils avaient beau être demi-frère et sœur, leurs yeux étaient les mêmes. "Désormais, je ne serais plus là les samedis soirs."

Il lut la panique dans ses yeux.

"- Co... Comment ça? Tu... Tu vas voir des amis ?"

"- Hum. Si on veut. Je... Je travaille avec des amis. C'est juste le samedi. Tiens, regarde."

Il sortit de sa poche son nouvel appareil téléphonique flambant neuf.

"- Wahou !" dit-elle impressionnée par cet engin si peu répandu.

"- Bientôt j'aurai assez d'argent pour t'en acheter un. On pourra s'appeler quand on ne sera pas ensemble."

"- Pour de vrai ?"

"- Pour de vrai."

Les yeux brillants de sa sœur valaient plus que toutes les étoiles réunies.

Il y avait droit une fois par an à peu près. Yunho porta le verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres en scrutant la jeune femme face à lui. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, malgré lui.

Sa mère avait insisté comme souvent au mois de décembre : "Tu vas encore finir seul cette année !" 

Même en 1999, il n'y avait pas échappé. Et il était donc là, dans ce restaurant, à sourire sans sincérité, parce que sa mère avait arrangé un énième rendez-vous avec une énième fille d'une énième voisine, amie, cousine éloignée.

" _ Ça me fait grandement chier, tout ça _ ..." songea-t-il en dégustant le morceau de steak cuit à point.

"-...bibliothécaire, c'est ça ?" Yunho releva la tête, il n'avait pas entendu le début de la phrase.

"- Hum, tout à fait, oui." Poli, souriant, mais exaspéré.

"- Je trouve ça vraiment chouette..." et elle le noya à nouveau dans un flot de paroles.

Le jeune homme s'évada en pensées. Était-ce grâce à sa passion pour la lecture, ou tout simplement son calme olympien, mais Yunho avait cette facilité à voyager dans son imagination dès qu'une situation présente lui pesait. Comme à ce moment-là.

Elle avait parlé de bibliothèque, et ses méditations l'avaient amené, de fil en aiguille, au jeune homme assis par-terre, remontant ses lunettes pendant sa lecture. Il poussa un tout petit soupir de satisfaction quand cette image se dessina malgré lui.

Qu'était-il arrivé à ce lycéen, la veille ? Serait-il là le lendemain ? Pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Devait-il lui parler ? 

La question obsédante ne le lâchait pas. Allait-il, oui ou non, aller le voir et entamer une discussion plus longue que "c'est l'heure de fermer."?

Yunho sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude à cette idée.

D'un coup, devant ses yeux, le visage de Changmin se dessina, avec ses sourcils froncés et son air réprobateur : "Yunho, fais gaffe ! Tu descends dangereusement... Il y a un âge pour tout... Fais gaffe."

Le bibliothécaire eut un petit rictus. Mais bien sûr qu'il faisait gaffe ! Oh la la... 

Cependant, une partie de lui ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. Et si Changmin avait raison ? Et s'il glissait vraiment sur une pente savonneuse ?

C'est vrai que cet étudiant était de loin beaucoup plus jeune que toutes ses conquêtes précédentes.

Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître l'adolescent, Changmin, les livres. Et il tenta de revenir sur terre, face à cette gentille fille... Dont il avait oublié le nom.

Le serveur apporta deux coupelles de glace avec de la crème chantilly. Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'elle attaqua :

"- Yunho-shi, c'est dans votre caractère d'être si peu affable ?"

Il sursauta, lui envoya encore, un de ses sourires désolé.

"- Oh, je... Eh bien... Oui." admit-il.

"- Ah. J'ai eu peur un instant... Je pensais que peut-être... Je ne vous intéressais pas."

Yunho, las de cette entrevue qui ne donnerait rien, de toutes façons, énonça très posément :

"- En vérité, ce n'est pas vous qui ne m'intéressez pas. Vous êtes tout à fait charmante et d'excellente compagnie..."

La jeune femme fut charmée, car depuis le début, elle trouvait ce jeune homme très à son goût.

"- Mais," continua-t-il, "je ne suis juste pas intéressé par les personnes de votre sexe."

Il avait annoncé ça, d'une traite, dans le but de choquer un peu. Et aussi de se détacher d'elle rapidement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle eut un air amusé.

"- Ah bon ? Vraiment ?"

"- Oui, vraiment. Mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir garder la confidence."

"- Cela va de soi." avait-elle répondu en pouffant, tout en avalant sa gorgée de vin.

"- Vous n'êtes pas choquée ?"

"- Oh ! Il m'en faudrait bien plus ! " Cette fois, elle riait franchement. "Je comprends mieux votre attitude de ce soir."

"- Je suis bien heureux que vous le preniez comme ça." Avoua Yunho.

La soirée prit une tournure différente et bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils finirent même par s'entendre pour se revoir à l’occasion.

" _ Sympathique, ce genre de rencontre  _ !" se dit-il, une fois chez lui, alors qu'il se retirait son costume pour enfiler une tenue plus agréable. Il se demanda tout de même ce qu'il dirait à sa mère...

"- Tu retournes encore en cours ?" 

Elle était assise dans le salon, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il n'était même pas huit heures du matin. Son visage était pâle, ses cernes bleues creusaient encore plus son visage amaigri. 

Jaejoong, prêt à partir lui jeta un œil.

"- Tu as au moins conscience de quelle heure il est ?"

Elle rit en laissant sa tête trop lourde partir en arrière.

"- Je sais même pas quel jour on est."

"- J'ai commencé à travailler."

La femme leva un sourcil. Ce gosse serait-il enfin utile ?

"- Ça paye bien ? "

Savoir si c'était dangereux, si son fils ne risquait rien, n'était pas dans ses priorités. Il serra ses poings dans ses poches.

"- Hum." Il ne savait plus très bien s'il éprouvait de la haine ou de la pitié. "Dès que j'aurai assez d'argent, tu iras te faire soigner. Ça ira mieux après."

Il s'était approché d'elle. Hee Soon était restée près de la porte d'entrée, observant son frère, happant tous les mots qu'il disait pour tenter de comprendre. Le rire soudain et tranchant de sa mère la fit sursauter.

"- Me soigner ? Avec l'argent que tu gagnes en en vendant ?"

"- Comment tu sais ?"

Elle planta ses yeux d'un brun terreux dans le regard franc de sa progéniture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le père de cet enfant, mais il devait être sacrément beau pour avoir engendré un garçon aux traits si fins. Elle regretta presque n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir de cette nuit qui avait été témoin de la création de Jaejoong.

"- Je le sais. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire d'autre ? On vit dans une société de merde. Alors on vend ce qu'on peut. De la merde ou son corps."

"- Tais-toi." Il l'avait ordonné d'un ton pesant. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur comprenne ce genre d'allusions. Il n'était pas encore prêt à expliquer. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas mettre dans la tête de sa sœur, que la vie ce n'était que ça.

Non, la vie ça pouvait aussi être une famille, dans une grande maison, un père et une mère qui soutenaient leurs enfants, des week-ends en camping et des pop-corns devant un dessin animé sur la télé pendant les dimanches frileux. La vie, ça pouvait être la famille d'Ha Na. Avec une vraie maman qui préparerait des lunch-box avant d'embrasser ses enfants qui partiraient en se disputant sur le chemin de l'école. 

Oui...

Jaejoong laça ses vieilles baskets. Bientôt, ça aussi, il s'en rachèterai. Et pour sa sœur aussi. Ce boulot, finalement, c'était une porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'espoir. S'il y avait des gens trop cons pour consommer cette merde, il fallait bien des salauds pour en prendre. Eh bien, soit. Il allait entrer dans le monde des salauds.

Pour offrir à sa sœur les étoiles qu'elle avait eu la veille au fond des yeux. Elle devait sourire. Toujours.

Il redoubla d'attention en cours, gardant dans un coin de sa tête que son job du samedi soir ne serait que temporaire. Il devait réussir ses études. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire vraiment mais maintenant, il en était sûr : quelque chose qui payait bien. Médecin ? Avocat ? C'était bien le genre de métiers que les gens de bonne famille espéraient pour leurs enfants. Alors... Pourquoi pas lui ? 

Mais ce sont des métiers à vocation. Et si le seul paramètre important était l'argent...

Il soupira. Il aurait voulu être éditeur, ou bosser dans un journal... Mais quel avenir pour ce genre de métier ? 

Avocat. Ce serait bien avocat. Ou médecin ? Tirer à pile ou face ?

"- Monsieur Kim !" Le professeur avait presque crié. C'était bien la première fois. Jaejoong avait sursauté. 

"- Vous êtes dans la lune aujourd'hui ? Cela fait deux fois que je vous pose une question."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses joues se tintèrent en rouge. Quelle question avait-il bien pu poser ?

"- Alors ? Cette traduction ?" 

Jaejoong se redressa et regarda la phrase écrite en anglais, à la craie blanche sur le tableau noir. 

"- C'est un passage d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles de Lewis Carroll." 

"- Je ne l'avais pas précisé. J'ai juste demandé la traduction de ce passage. Mais effectivement c'est bien ça." 

Le sourire fier du jeune homme éclaira son visage. D'une traite, il traduisit simultanément en coréen les phrases qu'il lisait en anglais. Le professeur se gratta la tête et le coupa dans l'exercice. 

"- Bon, bon, c'est bien. Laissons quelques phrases à vos camarades de classe. Soo Ah, vous voulez bien prendre la suite ?... Soo Ah ?... Mademoiselle Jeon ! Tout le monde dort aujourd'hui ?!" 

La journée au lycée se terminait enfin. Il semblait à Jaejoong que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas allé lire. Il courut en direction de la bibliothèque. 

Sur le chemin, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'église du prêtre Kwon. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'était pas passé le voir. Sur un coup de tête, il fit un crochet. Le vieil homme astiquait le sol de la paroisse. Jaejoong le surprit en lui prenant le balai des mains. 

"- Bonjour mon Père." 

"- Oh ! Mon ptit Jaejoong ! Cela fait un moment ! Comment vas-tu ?" 

"- Bien, comme toujours." 

"- Avec la grâce du Seigneur ! Tu travailles toujours aussi bien ? Et ta sœur ?" 

"- Elle va bien aussi. Depuis peu, elle a une amie qui la rend heureuse." 

Le vieil homme sourit. Jaejoong s'activa à rassembler la poussière. 

"- Toujours dans tes livres ?"

L'adolescent hocha la tête :

"- Je m'apprêtais à aller à la bibliothèque mais vous me manquiez... Je voulais vous voir et vous donner ça. "

Il sortit de sa poche des petites douceurs sucrées dont le prêtre raffolait. Il lui tendit et s'en alla. Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'il raconterait tout au Père Kwon. De toutes façons, il était tenu par le secret de confession, non ? Mais... Et si le prêtre estimait qu'il fallait mettre sa sœur en foyer ? Le jeune homme avait le cœur gros. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. Il voulait partager sa peine et sa hargne. Il le voulait tellement... 

Mais non. Il ne le ferait pas. Parce que c'était trop risqué. Sa sœur, personne ne le lui enlèverait. 

Ses pas le portèrent à la bibliothèque et ses soucis s'envolèrent enfin. 

La lourde porte s'ouvrit sous sa poussée et il sentit immédiatement un regard insistant posé sur lui. Le nouveau bibliothécaire. Il lui sourit. Madame Hwang ne serait plus jamais là. Il fallait passer à la suite. Comme lui, ne serait plus jamais un gamin. Il était entré dans le milieu. On ne revient pas en arrière. Jamais. Ce qui est fait, est fait, alors il faut continuer à avancer. Ce type avait remplacé Madame Hwang, il fallait l'accepter. Comme il fallait accepter de bosser sous les ordres de Yoochun. Comme il fallait accepter que sa mère se shootait. 

"- Bonjour." 

Ce type avait une voix chaleureuse. Et un regard protecteur. 

"- Tu vas mieux ?" 

Jaejoong fut surpris par la question. 

"- Euh... Mieux ? De quoi ? Je vais bien... Merci." 

"- Alors tant mieux." Répondit l'autre soulagé. 

Son cœur s'était apaisé. À partir du moment où le lycéen avait pénétré l'établissement et qu'il lui avait montré sa mine réjouie, Yunho ressentit un certain soulagement. Il reprit son exercice favori : l'observation du lecteur. 

Cette fois-ci, il décida de se perdre complètement dans les méandres fantasques de son imagination, quitte à frôler des idées quelques peu frivoles. Ce jeune homme réveillait en lui un désir assez ardent. Pourtant, il ne le connaissait pas. Pas du tout. 

"La nature de l'homme est bien dégueulasse, parfois !" Changmin lui avait dit ces paroles, alors qu'ils discutaient des instincts de prédateurs de certains "amants". Yunho avait frémit. Il avait peur par moment de se retrouver dans la description de son ami. 

Jaejoong était absorbé dans sa lecture, jetant de temps à autre, un œil à l'horloge. Sa sœur devait le rejoindre avec Ha Na juste après ses cours. Elle avait décrété qu'elle était assez âgée à présent, pour pouvoir venir sans lui. 

Il l'attendait, presque anxieux. 

"- Bonsoir." Les voix des deux jeunes filles résonnèrent enfin. Il leva simplement la tête, et les vit se faufiler jusqu'à leur étage, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et se replongea dans sa lecture. 

Yunho passa plusieurs fois devant lui pour ranger des livres rendus, ou pour aider un étudiant à trouver le bon bouquin pour son exercice. Il jetait toujours un coup d'œil à Jaejoong, et s'étonnait sans cesse du flegme imperturbable du garçon. On aurait pu croire qu'il c'était une statue posée là. Ses seuls mouvements, à présent que sa sœur était présente, consistaient à tourner les pages du livre. 

"- C'est un sacré bouquin que tu lis là !" Yunho avait décidé qu'il devait lui parler. Cela ne servait à rien de l'observer de loin. Qu'il brise la glace une fois pour toute, et qu'il se mette face à la réalité des choses. C'était un jeune adulte, beaucoup plus jeune que lui et apprendre à le connaître permettrait de stopper les fantasmes, et de remettre chaque chose à sa place. 

Jaejoong leva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux si pénétrants ? Il avait envie de se noyer dedans... 

"- Hum..." répondit le jeune homme passablement excédé. 

"- Pourquoi tu n'amènes pas le livre chez toi pour lire autant que tu veux ?" 

Jaejoong se dit qu'il avait peut-être jugé le nouveau bibliothécaire, un peu trop rapidement. Il n'était pas sympathique, il était casse-pied. Pourquoi le coupait-il dans sa lecture ? 

"- Parce que jusqu'alors, c'était bien plus calme ici, que chez moi !" 

Yunho eut un petit rire. 

"- Eh bien, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu vas devoir laisser ton Comte pour aujourd'hui. Il est vingt heures." 

Ses paroles venaient de sonner le glas de son échappée. Retour à la réalité. Yunho le regarda aller chercher sa sœur. Il voulait le retenir, lui dire qu'il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître, de rester avec lui... Mais il ne s'y résolut pas. 

Quand Jaejoong le salua avant de quitter la bibliothèque, un désir incontrôlable prit possession de l'employé. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment, goûter ses lèvres. 

Il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de la bouche rose et brillante du garçon. Quel goût sucré pouvait-elle avoir ?

Tout en le suivant du regard, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.  "Yunho, tu ne serais pas en-train de tomber amoureux, toi ?" 

Cette idée lui sembla ridicule. Sa seule vraie histoire d'amour s'était terminée douloureusement après avoir mis du temps à démarrer, qu'il se pensait guéri de ce genre de maladie. 

Pourtant, il se surprit à espérer de revoir cet étudiant le lendemain, et le jour d'après et encore...  Il ressentit une quelconque tristesse dans son cœur... Et il avait l'impression de jouer un jeu dangereux... De se brûler les doigts... 

Son souhait se réalisait. Les jours passaient, et le lycéen revenait, inlassablement, s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée, s'évader dans son roman. Les pages défilaient. Il aurait bientôt fini cet énorme pavé de plus de mille quatre cents pages. Impressionnant.

Yunho essayait d'estimer combien de pages il pouvait rester, ce samedi. Les fameux samedis. Ceux où il restait toute la journée avec sœur. Ceux où il était un peu plus nerveux. Ceux où il partait toujours avant la fermeture. 

Le samedi était un jour particulier mais Yunho l'adorait. La présence continue de Jaejoong sur la journée entière le réjouissait. 

Le matin-même, il avait eu l'idée de préparer des kimbap, des omelettes et d'autres petites saveurs afin de proposer à l'étudiant et sa sœur de manger avec eux. Mais ses catastrophes culinaires l'avaient plutôt poussé à en acheter, déjà tout prêts. 

Midi trente-deux. Jaejoong était toujours dans son livre. Yunho ne devait pas rater le coche. Il tentait d'évaluer quand le garçon se relèverait pour aller déjeuner avec sa sœur.

"- Oppa !" C'est elle qui avait décidé de le déranger sous les gargouillis de son estomac. Il se leva en souriant, et attrapa son sac. Il avait préparé trop de riz. Ha Na n'avait pas pu venir, ce jour-là. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"- Attendez." L'interpellation de Yunho le fit se retourner.

"- Moi ?" demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

"- Vous deux." sourit le bibliothécaire. "Vous allez manger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hee Soon hocha la tête. Ses cheveux dansaient devant ses yeux.

"- Il fait trop froid dehors, à l'arrêt de bus."

"- On a l'habitude." rétorqua le lycéen.

"- Venez. Il y a un bureau fermé, c'est là-bas que je mange... Vous voulez venir avec moi ? "

Jaejoong se sentit devenir méfiant. Il avait toujours mis en doute les adultes trop gentils. Même ses professeurs. Il ne brisait pas facilement la glace. S'il avait été proche de madame Hwang, c'est parce que cette mamie attendrissante le connaissait depuis plus de dix ans.


	5. Yunho

Si Hee Soon ne s'était pas précipité à suivre le bibliothécaire dans le bureau pour aller déjeuner, certainement que Jaejoong ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais ils étaient assis, tous les trois, sur des petits fauteuils moelleux en skaï vert foncé. Sur la petite table basse, Yunho avait déjà disposé le festin. Jaejoong aurait voulu briser cette méfiance qui alourdissait son cœur. Mais en vain.

Le jeune homme semblait mal-à-l'aise, dans son siège, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Sa sœur, elle, mangeait de bon cœur. Yunho la resservait en kimbap, en omelette, et ses yeux de petite fille pétillaient.

"- Tu ne manges pas ?" Le bibliothécaire observait Jaejoong qui mastiquait longuement sa seule et unique bouchée de riz qu'il avait pris. Pourquoi son estomac était noué sous le stress ? Était-ce le fait d'être dans cette pièce ou la soirée qui se profilait ?

Soudain, une sonnerie brisa le silence, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes gens. Yunho cherchait à savoir d'où elle venait, quand Jaejoong sortit de la poche arrière de son jean, le téléphone portable.

Carrément. Ce gamin avait un portable. L'employé en restait quelque peu ébahi. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il songeait à s'en offrir un, mais seuls les gens vraiment importants en avaient, au vu du prix que cela coûtait. Et les communications étaient encore plus chères.

Jaejoong décrocha. C'était la première fois que cet engin avait son utilité depuis la semaine d'avant. Évidemment, c'était Yoochun, il n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

"- On partira à 18h." annonça son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

"- 18h ? Mais... C'est très tôt pour moi."

"- Pas le choix, on doit changer d'endroit. Je t'expliquerai. Tu m'attends à la station de métro." L'autre raccrocha d'un coup. Le garçon n'avait pas le choix. Pour être à dix-huit heures à Itaewon, il devait partir d'ici facilement une heure et demi avant. Il soupira. Laisser sa sœur seule avec sa mère si longtemps. Il en avait mal au cœur.

Hee Soon leva les yeux vers lui :

"- C'est ton travail ?" Jaejoong fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

"- Chut !" lui intima-t-il fermement. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Devant le bibliothécaire, en plus. Ne rien dire. Le moins possible...

"- Tu travailles ?"

Trop tard...

"- Hum." Surtout ne pas en dire plus. Il lança à nouveau un regard noir à sa petite sœur pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle ne devait plus parler. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant. S'en voulant d'avoir mis son frère dans une mauvaise posture.

"- C'est quel genre de travail ?" Yunho insistait. Jaejoong prit une autre bouchée de riz.

"- Tu jongles entre le travail et le lycée ?"

Il n'allait donc pas arrêter de poser des questions, celui-là ?

Yunho était déboussolé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce jeune homme travaillait... Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu le téléphone portable. Il s'était imaginé que c'était un fils de bonne famille, peut-être même pleins aux as. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? 

"- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne vous en parle pas ? Je n'y tiens pas." répondit-il sur un ton assez froid.

"- Très bien, très bien..." avait capitulé l'autre.

  
  


Devant sa pression, accoudé à ce bar en faux marbre, Yunho détaillait avec beaucoup d'attention la couleur ambrée de sa boisson. Quel boulot pouvait bien faire ce lycéen ? Le mystère autour de ce garçon le bouleversait. Il se rappelait ses yeux tristes, son ton froid, sa méfiance. Il se souvenait de sa propension à ne jamais se laisser aller... Sauf quand il lisait. Il sourit en repensant aux doigts rapides du lecteur qui tournaient les pages, à ses cheveux noirs qui parcouraient ses joues pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses aventures, à son air ingénu quand il disait "Déjà ?" parce que c'était l'heure de partir.

Quand était la dernière fois que son cœur avait battu la chamade ainsi ? Ça remontait à longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

Il n'y avait eu que Jong Suk qui avait marqué passablement sa mémoire, son esprit et son cœur. Son seul amour. Il but une gorgée de bière. Pourquoi penser à ce connard, à présent ?

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur dix-huit ans, ils avaient été dans la même classe. Au début, Yunho ne prêtait pas tellement attention à ce type populaire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles... 

Et puis, il y avait eu ces travaux à faire en binôme, et c'est Jong Suk qui s'était planté devant Yunho, premier de la classe : "On se met ensemble ?" il avait souri. Comme ça. Yunho savait pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Ce gars-là était le dernier de la classe. Il allait se la couler douce, laissant le perfectionniste faire tout le boulot. Il s'en doutait.

À cette époque, Yunho ne comprenait pas tellement ses amis qui jetaient leurs dévolus sur telle ou telle nana. Il avait essayé, lui aussi, d'avoir une copine. Mais, à part discuter cinéma, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Alors pourquoi son cœur avait fait un bond face au premier sourire de Jong Suk ?

Yunho n'était pas bête. Il eut vite compris qu'il n'était pas "comme les autres". Mais il gardait cela pour lui, comme une honte.

Il bossait d'arrache-pied pour finir le travail en binôme afin que Jong Suk, puisse avoir, une fois dans sa vie, une bonne note. Et quand il le quittait le soir, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

D'années en années, lui et Jong Suk continuaient à fréquenter le même cercle d'amis. Personne n'était vraiment au courant des tendances sexuelles de Yunho bien qu'il se faisait régulièrement taquiner parce qu'il n'avait jamais de copines. Yunho aimait Jong Suk. Passionnément. Et Jong Suk aimait les filles. À la folie.

"Crétin."

Sa gorge se noua à la réminiscence du passé. Il but une gorgée de bière en fixant le cadre qui se trouvait face à lui. 

Alors, il avait noyé son chagrin dans les boîtes gays, accumulant rencontres intéressantes et plans cul, mêlant moments intellectuels avec d'autres plus sauvages... Cela avait duré de longues années. Revoyant Jong Suk régulièrement s'afficher avec des filles toujours plus jolies les unes que les autres. Jusqu'à ce soir-là...

Yunho avait commencé à dompter son cœur et à oublier ce joli brun. Et il avait refait surface. D'un coup. Il était arrivé à minuit moins le quart, sous la lune glacée. Il avait tambouriné la porte du petit studio du bibliothécaire en hurlant son nom. Il était visiblement bien éméché. Yunho venait de se mettre au lit et il lui était difficile de sortir de dessous la couette bien chaude. Mais en entendant la voix de son ami, il se fit violence. En ouvrant la porte, l'autre lui était tombé dans les bras. Visage rouge et cheveux collés au front sous la sueur.

Il avait pleuré.

Yunho l'avait transporté jusqu'au canapé avant de lui servir un grand verre d'eau. Jong Suk lui avait raconté que sa dernière conquête l'avait rendu fou. Elle s'était permise de le tromper. Et de le lui avouer. Comme ça. Sans préambule. Qu'il se sentait mal. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal.

Yunho soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire basculer son cœur presque guéri. Puis Jong Suk avait demandé si son ami avait déjà vécu une peine de cœur. Mais l'autre n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer que sa peine se trouvait sur le canapé.

Il avait fini par s'endormir là, sur le sofa. Yunho avait dormi par terre, à côté. Mais le matin, Jong Suk s'était glissé près de lui, une main sur le torse de son ami. En sursaut, Yunho le réveilla. Mais l'autre s'était encore plus collé à lui. Tout doucement, il avait déposé un baiser dans le cou ambré.

" Tu sens bon..." il avait murmuré.

Les battements du cœur de Yunho avaient résonné jusque dans ses tempes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'encourager ou le repousser. Il se demandait si Jong Suk aimait aussi les hommes... Cette hypothèse lui semblait tellement invraisemblable...

Alors il s'était tu. Ne rien dire, pour ne pas faire disparaître cet instant. Yunho était resté immobile, attendant la suite, se disant qu'il avait peut-être rêvé. Il se rappellait encore combien son cœur avait battu vite. Et quand les doigts de Jong Suk se mirent à danser subrepticement sur le torse de Yunho, qu'ils vinrent titiller de manière presque vicieuse ses mamelons, le jeune homme s'était senti défaillir. Dans la sensualité de l’instant, ils avaient cédé à un moment de partage assez intense. 

Et puis, Jong Suk était revenu. Ce n'était pas que le coup d'un soir. Il lui avait avoué, qu'entre les filles et les garçons, son cœur balançait... Que Yunho lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pas osé… qu'il ne savait pas trop… Il avait même fini par avouer que le coup de la "copine qui l'avait trompé" n'était qu'un subterfuge pour se réfugier dans ses bras en pleine nuit...

Ils se voyaient. En secret. Ils partageaient un repas, et beaucoup de câlins. Presque que ça. À y repenser, Yunho se souvenait de leurs ébats quasi-quotidiens, qui parfois étaient trop violents pour lui. 

"Quel con..." Yunho s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux assez tôt pour comprendre que ce qui intéressait vraiment ce mec n'était que son propre plaisir. Et son intérêt.

Après quelques mois à se voir quasiment tous les soirs, Jong Suk était carrément venu s'installer chez Yunho. Il était là, à l'attendre le soir en rentrant du boulot, sachant pertinemment que l'autre étant amoureux de lui, il lui pardonnerait tout. Et cet imbécile de Yunho lui pardonnait absolument tout. De squatter chez lui, en attendant de retrouver un boulot, un jour, quand il en chercherait un. De passer sa journée à dormir et à manger des ramens. D'attendre que Yunho rentre du travail pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller au lavomatic pour le linge ou de passer un coup d'aspirateur. Il lui avait pardonné la première crise de jalousie, quand devant le petit écran, Yunho avait osé dire qu'un des acteurs du drama qu'ils regardaient était sacrément beau gosse. Il avait même passé l'éponge sur les insultes qu'il se prenait quand Jong Suk était bourré, parce que juste après, il pleurait en se lamentant qu'il n'était qu'un minable à cause de son père qui l'avait battu. Alors Yunho le prenait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Toujours. Et l'autre lui faisait jurer, encore et encore. Cela finissait inlassablement au lit, sous un rapport dominant/dominé dans lequel Yunho finissait par se convaincre qu'il appréciait. À l'heure actuelle, en ressassant son histoire, il avait la gerbe. Il avait eu tellement d'histoires courtes mais basées sur le respect et l'échange qu'il se rendait compte à présent à quel point la relation avec son premier amour avait été malsaine, toxique, et destructrice. 

Il avait épuisé Yunho. Physiquement et moralement. Il lui avait aspiré toute son énergie. Yunho avait perdu du poids, son teint bronzé était devenu terne, son sourire avait des airs de faux. 

Au fil du temps, Yunho mettait à jour de nouveaux mensonges, de nouvelles promesses non-tenues, et des découvertes qui lui brisaient le cœur. Le jour où il était rentré plus tôt que prévu et qu'il avait vu une fille assise dans son canapé, aux côtés de son amant, il avait hurlé sa colère. L'autre avait hurlé aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer quoique ce soit, qu'il était bi et qu'il avait aussi besoin d'aller satisfaire son besoin ailleurs que dans son cul à lui. La fille s'était levée, outrée, et était partie en claquant la porte. Jong Suk l'avait suivi. 

"Lâche ce putain de manipulateur !" Changmin avait toujours été direct et franc. Mais il cernait les gens du premier regard. Il avait raison. En y repensant des mois plus tard, Yunho admit que Jong Suk n'était qu'un "putain de manipulateur". Un de la pire espèce. Un manipulateur pervers narcissique, qui refaisait d'ailleurs régulièrement surface dans sa vie, histoire de s'assurer que Yunho n'était pas casé avec "quelqu'un de mieux que lui."

"Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui t'a aimé comme je t'ai aimé !" lui avait-il lancé quand le bibliothécaire avait décidé de mettre fin à cette relation toxique. Il avait failli céder à nouveau à ces mots. Mais heureusement que Changmin avait été à ses côtés à ce moment-là pour lui balancer calmement :

" Tu as de bien drôles façons d'aimer, hein... Les mensonges, les tromperies, les humiliations... Je crois qu'on se porterait tous mieux sans ton amour !"

Jong Suk avait balancé un verre à terre, le brisant en mille morceaux, en hurlant que si ça se finissait comme ça, c'était à cause de Changmin ! Que Yunho pourrait lui lécher les pieds pour qu'il revienne mais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais !

"Un vrai connard. Vraiment. Saleté."

L'amour qu'il lui portait s'était enfin changé en une haine incroyable. 

Sa bière était presque finie.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'eut plus jamais goût à revenir à une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Se prendre les pieds dans le tapis aussi misérablement… Non.

" - Une deuxième, s'il vous plaît."

Il tendit son verre au barman. Jeune. Teint en blond. Boucle d'oreille provocante. Le jeune homme saisit le verre, et fit couler le liquide jaune depuis la tireuse, tout en regardant intensément l'homme perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Ça va pas fort, on dirait... " lui dit-il en faisait glisser le verre vers Yunho.

Le brun releva la tête et sourit.

"- Ça va... Ça va... Quand on est seul, on a toujours des pensées un peu mélancoliques, hein ?"

"- Et vous êtes seul... Seul ?"

"Il va me draguer, lui ?" se questionna Yunho en buvant une gorgée. Ce soir-là, il était prêt à se laisser aller dans les bras de n'importe qui. Il ne devait pas rentrer seul. Absolument pas.

Yunho n'avait pas pris de gants. En sentant le barman intéressé par une nuit sulfureuse, il y était allé tout de go, en lançant un clin d'œil : "Chez toi ou chez moi ?" c'était simple, et efficace. Clair et précis. Ça n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. 

Et le jeune homme était dans son lit.

En attendant Yunho sortir de la petite salle de bain, il avait commencé à feuilleter le bouquin qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Harry Potter. Lui aussi était fan.

Quand le brun le rejoignit, torse-nu, il resta planté quelques secondes en l'observant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce jeune homme ressemblait au lycéen. Ses mèches tombaient sur ses joues et il souriait en lisant. Il avait presque peur de le déranger.

Il s'installa près de lui dans le lit, et lut par-dessus son épaule. L'autre, surpris, ferma prestement le livre.

"- Pardon ! C'était en t'attendant ! J'adore Harry Potter!"

"- Moi aussi ! J'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre parce que je pensais bêtement que ce serait un bouquin destiné aux enfants. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris la première fois que je l'ai lu. J'ai l'impression qu'au delà de la banale histoire de Harry se trouve un monde fantastique vraiment passionnant ! "

"- J'ai exactement le même avis, au départ j'ai lu par curiosité le bouquin de mon frère et je suis devenu accro. Tu as une maison préférée ? "

"- Serpentard ! Sans hésiter !"

Le jeune rit franchement à la remarque de Yunho. 

"- Un rebelle alors, si je comprends bien, pourtant je t'aurai facilement imaginé chez les intello de Serdaigle…"

Leurs bavardages sur la saga les amenèrent tard dans la nuit. Si tard, qu'ils s'endormirent, sans même avoir eu l'envie de partager autre chose que leur passion pour le sorcier. 

L'approche de Noël se faisait sentir dans les rues mouvementées d'Itaewon. 

Jaejoong avait froid. Il tapotait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, en soufflant dessus. Il avait laissé sa sœur à la maison, sa mère était sortie derrière lui. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne ramènerait personne. Elle avait juste besoin de prendre l'air. 

Hee Soon seule, l'anxiété de Jaejoong était à son paroxysme, malgré la main presque fraternelle de Yoochun sur son épaule. 

"-On bouge de ce quartier." lui avait-il annoncé. Jaejoong s'était étonné. 

"- Tu te souviens du meurtre au Burger King, il y a deux ans ? Ils ont rouvert l'enquête et ça grouille de flics dans tout Itaewon..."

Bien sûr que Jaejoong s'en souvenait. Cette histoire avait remué toute la Corée. Un étudiant, poignardé à mort dans les toilettes d'un fast-food. Sans raison apparente. Des témoins. Des suspects. Mais pas de mobile. Des jours et des jours de procès... Et aucune preuve. Rien. Ce meurtre restera dans les annales de l'histoire moderne... 

"- On va où?" avait demandé le jeune homme. 

"- On vise plus chic. Xiah nous envoie à Gangnam. Au Morning Sun. Un club très huppé. Allez. Go. Et vire-moi tes lunettes. On va pas lire des bouquins !" 

"Dommage" songea Jaejoong. Il soupira et suivit son mentor. 

Yoochun avait facilement une tête de plus que lui. Plutôt joli garçon. Bouille ronde et regard attendrissant. Peut-être que si sa vie n'avait pas tourné ainsi, il aurait pu être un type vraiment bien. La semaine précédente, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps d'échanger. Mais dans le métro qui les ramenait dans le quartier des affaires, Yoochun était plus prolixe... Il avait sorti de son porte-feuille la photographie d'une petite fille. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans. Bouille aussi ronde, yeux noirs en amande et un sourire qui laissait voir ses jolies petites dents de lait. 

"- C'est ma fille, Na Ri." Il avait l'air fier. Cela impressionnait Jaejoong. Quel âge avait donc ce type ? Il n'osait pas lui demander. Comme il n'avait toujours pas fait le pas de l'appeler "Hyung". 

"- Vous... Vous êtes marié ?" La question candide de l'étudiant fit rire le plus grand. 

"- Pas encore... On verra. Si elle..." Il stoppa sa phrase. Un sanglot imperceptible avait enrayé sa voix. 

Jaejoong n'osa pas insister. Il ne voulait rien demander. 

"- Et toi ? " demanda Yoochun après s'être éclairci la voix. "Pour qui tu fais ça ?" 

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, et ne répondit pas. L'autre continua :

"- Bah oui... On ne fait pas ce qu'on fait juste parce que c'est cool... On risque pas notre peau, par plaisir."

"- Euh... Pour avoir du pognon... On peut être prêt à risquer notre vie... "

" - Les imbéciles, oui. Mais pas toi. Toi, t'as l'air d'un p'tit intello... "

Jaejoong baissa la tête.

"- Un parent malade ? Des dettes chez un prêteur sur gage ? 

Le métro s'arrêta à la station. Yoochun donna un petit coup sur la cuisse du plus jeune. 

"- J't'emmerde avec mes questions, c'est ça ? Désolé ! C'était pour mieux te connaître. Viens, on descend là." 

"- J'veux pas en parler." 

"- J'comprends, y a pas de soucis... On va rester comme ça, dans l'flou."

Le quai du métro était bondé de monde. Samedi soir, c'était toujours ainsi. En remontant dans la rue, Jaejoong fut assez impressionné par les buildings hauts, les néons, et la vie trépidante de ce quartier. 

Des hommes d'affaire en costard trois-pièces, attaché-case à la main marchaient à grandes enjambées. Même en habitant Séoul depuis sa naissance, Jaejoong n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin de la ville. 

"- Ici." Désigna Yoochun. 

Les lettres Morning Sun resplendissaient dans la nuit noire. La devanture sentait le luxe. 

Un portier, impassible, leur bloquait le passage. 

"- Tenue correcte exigée." Il jaugeait le jean déchiré aux genoux, de Jaejoong. 

"- Hey, destresse, mec... Tu sais pas que c'est à la mode ?" 

L'autre ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas. Yoochun finit par murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Le portier se décala pour les laisser passer en jetant un dernier coup d'œil hautain au plus jeune. 

"- Dès que tu mentionnes Xiah, toutes les portes s'ouvrent ! Retiens cette leçon." 

Ils se dirigèrent vers des fauteuils en velours bleus nuits. 

"- Deux vodkas." commanda l'aîné. 

Jaejoong sursauta. 

"- De l'alcool ? Mais... Vous m'aviez dit..." 

"- Tu ne vas pas perdre pied avec un petit verre de vodka, quand même? Si ? "

Jaejoong n'avait jamais bu. Il avait peur de toutes les substances dont on pouvait devenir accro. Ne jamais essayé la première fois, pour ne pas devenir une épave. 

"- La neige est poudreuse." Un homme venait de glisser cette phrase innocente à Yoochun, en regardant Jaejoong d'un œil suspicieux. 

"- Très." avait répondu le dealer haut-de-gamme. 

"- Dix centimètres." 

Jaejoong devait apprendre sur le tas. Yoochun se leva et l'homme le suivit. Bien habillé, cheveux gominés. Il devait avoir la quarantaine. Pourquoi ce genre de type se droguait ? Cela parut si étrange au jeune homme. 

La poudreuse, dix centimètres. Il s'y ferait vite. Dix grammes de blanche. Yoochun s'était éclipsé pour le lui en vendre. Fastoche. 

Est-ce que c'était écrit sur son visage, pour qu'il attire les clients aussi facilement ? 

En revenant à sa place, il lança à l'attention du petit nouveau :

"- Le prochain, c'est ton tour." 

"- Moi...?" Jaejoong avait paniqué. 

"- Bien sûr, toi ! Tu penses que tu es avec moi juste pour la compagnie ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi... Tiens, prends ça." 

Il lui avait balancé sur les genoux, un tas d'enveloppes noires ressemblant à des cartons d'invitations à un événement officiel. Dedans, deux grammes de coke chacune. Jaejoong les fourra dans la poche interne de sa doudoune. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. 

Depuis plusieurs minutes, un couple, assis quelques tables plus loin, jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs. 

"- Vas-y." ordonna Yoochun à Jaejoong en les pointant du menton. 

"- Je... Dois faire quoi ?" 

"- Ils osent pas venir mais ils nous ont repéré. Va les voir. Démerde-toi... Te fais pas pincer." 

Le gamin se leva, ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il s'approcha, flageolant, de la table visée. Dans sa tête, il préparait ce qu'il devait dire... Mais rien ne lui venait. En se retrouvant devant eux, il était rouge comme une pivoine. 

"- Tu as quoi ?" La femme, vêtue d'une robe échancrée noire, avait parlé sans élever la voix. 

"- Poudreuse. Dix centimètres." Il avait répondu automatiquement, en reprenant les termes de son sunbae. 

L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Jaejoong regarda rapidement du côté de Yoochun, qui l'encouragea d'un geste de la main. 

L'homme s'était réfugié dans un couloir, au tournant. Il attrapa Jaejoong par le col et l'attira vers lui. 

"- Dix, c'est trop. Trois." 

"- Quatre. Je ne vends que par deux." 

"- Combien?" 

"- Quatre cents dollars." 

"- Trois cents."

Putain, il lui cassait vraiment les pieds. Il le prenait pour un vendeur de tapis ou quoi ? 

"- C'est pas moi qui fixe les prix." Jaejoong se sentit prendre de l'assurance. Il se remémora les paroles de Yoochun :"Quand tu leur vends, rappelle-toi que t'es au-dessus d'eux. Ce sont que des p'tits camés de merde. Ils sont rien sans toi. T'es leur roi. Ils te vénèrent. Te laisse pas faire." 

"- Trois cents cinquante." 

"- Quatre cents." 

L'autre capitula en maugréant. 

"- T'es nouveau, mais t'es un dur, toi... "

Devait-il prendre cette remarque comme un compliment ? Il revint à sa place, satisfait, donnant les billets discrètement à son supérieur. 

"- Pas mal, pour une première. "

"- Mais vous, vous avez vendu dix grammes."

"- Le type qui est venu m'en acheter est pleins aux as. C'est le fils aîné du premier ministre. Il se fournit chez Xiah parce que c'est la meilleure et il en refourgue à ses amis pendant les soirées. Quatre grammes, une première fois, sans avoir fait baisser les prix, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien."

Jaejoong avala la vodka que le serveur avait apporté. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et le fit tousser. 

Yoochun rit. 

"- T'y vas franco, toi ! "

Les yeux embués de larmes sous l'effet de la brûlure, Jaejoong le regarda. 

"- Je... Je savais pas... La vache... Ça arrache."

"- T'as le droit de fêter ça, va. Xiah m'a dit que tu pouvais garder l'argent de ta première vente, pour ce soir."

Le jeune sentit les billets danser sous ses doigts. Quatre cents dollars. Quatre cents dollars. Demain, il amènerait sa sœur dans un parc d'attraction et lui achèterait des habits. 


	6. Les montagnes russes

La sonnerie du téléphone tira Yunho du sommeil. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de qui était le jeune homme à ses côtés dans son lit.

Il passa une main sur son visage et se leva difficilement de dessous la couette.

Il se dirigea vers le petit bureau en bois sur lequel était posé le combiné qui continuait à jouer sa mélodie stridente.

"- Allô ?" marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

"- Yunho-ssi ?" la tonalité féminine à l'autre bout du fil surprit Yunho.

"- Euh... Oui ?"

"- Lee Ji Eun à l'appareil."

Yunho fronça les sourcils. Lee Ji Eun? Lee Ji Eun? Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

"- Euh... Je..."

"- Vous ne me remettez pas. Je m'en doutais." Elle rit franchement. "Lee Ji Eun, le rendez-vous arrangé de l'autre soir..."

"- Ah oui ! Désolé ! Je viens de me réveiller et... "

" - Pas de soucis... Je pensais que c'était plus judicieux de vous avertir... Votre mère est dans mon salon. Elle discute avec la mienne. Si j'en comprends leur discussion, elles ont prévu de nous faire passer le dimanche ensemble..." 

" - Hein ?" C'était bien la première fois que sa mère agissait comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme endormi dans son lit. 

"- Elle m'a demandé de me préparer. À priori, on ne devrait pas tarder à partir pour venir chez vous. "

"- Euh... Je..."

"- J'ai préféré vous prévenir... Au cas où vous auriez de la compagnie." Elle eut à nouveau un petit rire malicieux.

"- Merci !" Yunho se dit qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle, et qu'il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donner son numéro en fin de soirée. 

En soupirant, il passa un t-shirt noir, manches longues, qui moulait parfaitement les lignes dessinées de son torse. Et il alla secouer le garçon qui dormait encore. 

"- Je suis désolé." lui dit-il. "D'habitude je prépare toujours le café pour mes invités... Mais... Tu vas devoir t'en acheter un, en bas... Ma mère va débarquer..." 

L'autre ouvrit les paupières. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le pieux du beau brun, alors qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Il n'était même pas nu. 

Il émergea un instant, avant de comprendre la situation. 

"- Mais... On se reverra, Monsieur Serpentard ?" 

Yunho ébouriffa les cheveux du barman. 

"- Certainement, Harry!" 

L'autre s'habilla à la hâte, et partit en claquant la porte. 

Chez Jaejoong, le silence régnait. Hee Soon s'était endormie en révisant, et sa mère était avachie sur le canapé. En rentrant à trois heures du matin, le jeune homme avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'inconnus chez lui. Il avait même été stupéfait que la cuisine et le salon soient étonnamment propre. Était-ce le fait de sa sœur ou de sa mère ?

Malgré la courte nuit, il se leva tôt et partit faire des courses pour préparer un vrai petit déjeuner. Du riz, des omelettes, de la soupe. L'odeur des mets délicieux emplit la maison et masqua celle nauséabonde du crack brûlé. 

Il disposa trois couverts, et s'affaira en cuisine. Il souriait. Il avait l'impression d'être heureux. 

Sa sœur, réveillée par les bruits inhabituels d'ustensiles qui s'entrechoquaient, et par le fumet exquis, rejoignit son frère. 

"- Oppa ?" 

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. 

"- Oh ! Soonie ! Tu as bien dormi ?" 

La petite hocha la tête. 

"- Tu fais quoi, Oppa ?" 

"- Un vrai petit déjeuner ! Et après, surprise ! On va sortir tous les deux." 

Il avait réveillé sa mère, qui l'avait regardé bizarrement. Mais au final, elle s'était levée et les avait rejoint à table. Elle avala son bol de soupe sans même jeter un regard à ses enfants. Elle avait compris que Jaejoong avait commencé à travailler, et qu'elle pourrait enfin réduire la cadence des passes. C'était pas compliqué, bordel. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait simplement demandé depuis longtemps, mais cet imbécile se réfugiait dans ses études inutiles, qui ne le mèneraient nulle part. Elle écoutait les deux gosses parler ensemble. Il disait à sa soeur de se préparer, et de réserver cette journée, pour l'une des plus belles qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu.

"- Mieux que d'aller chez Ha Na ?" 

"- Mille fois mieux. Une journée avec ton Oppa. On va aller... Devine !"

"- À la mer ?"

Il rit.

"- Avec ce froid ? Non, quelque chose d'encore mieux !"

Elle fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir très fort et sa petite mine renfrognée lui donnait un air tellement chou.

"- Dis-moi où !!"

"- Au Lotte World."

Elle ouvrit grand ses petits yeux émerveillés.

"- Avec les manèges ?"

"- Avec les manèges, les grand-huits, les montagnes russes, les barbapapas, les bonbons, les ballons."

La mère soupira, il gagnait du fric enfin, et il allait le claquer dans ce genre d'endroit inutile... Pour quelle raison ? Elle tendit sa main.

"- T'as quelque chose pour moi ?"

Jaejoong se résigna et lui remit un billet de cinquante mille wons, sans lui adresser la parole.

"- C'est tout ?"

"- Oui. Le reste, c'est pour te faire soigner."

"- Tu me fais chier avec ça... Je suis pas malade."

Elle froissa le billet qu'elle cacha dans son soutien-gorge et se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Mais rien ne pouvait entraver à la bonne humeur du garçon.

Dans la rue enneigée, les timides rayons du soleil passaient au travers les branches nues des arbres. Jaejoong sentit les doigts de sa petite soeur serrer sa main fortement. Elle regardait le ciel.

"- Est-ce que ça peut durer toujours, ça ?"

"- De quoi ?" questionna le grand frère.

"- Ce bonheur-là."

"- Je te promets... Bientôt, on n'aura plus que ça. Tellement qu'on en aura marre. Je te promets !" Et il y croyait dur comme fer.

En passant devant une boutique ouverte, il repéra une jolie robe en velours violet.

"- Regarde ça." Dit-il en pointant l'habit dans la vitrine. "Tu aimes ?"

"- Elle est très belle !"

Ils ressortirent de la boutique avec la robe, un serre-tête assorti, et des mocassins vernis. 

Sa soeur ressemblait à une princesse sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Son coeur s'apaisait. Tant pis d'où venait l'argent. Il devait passer par là pour la combler, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais. 

Devant les portes du parc d'attraction, le poids si longtemps porté sur leurs épaules, s'envola d'un coup. Même du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Jaejoong se sentit redevenir enfant. Un enfant qui avait droit à sa part d'enfance. Qui avait droit de rire et de courir. De sauter dans les flaques, de faire des blagues. De danser. De crier de joie. 

Devant le marchand de friandise, il hésitait entre une barbapapa et une pomme d'adam, à la couleur si rouge et gourmande. Il finit par prendre les deux. Sa soeur tira sa manche alors qu'il payait.

"- Oh! Regarde !" 

Jaejoong se tourna dans la direction désignée par sa sœur. Il aperçut le bibliothécaire à quelques pas de lui. 

Yunho avait été surpris par les devants pris par sa mère. Elle avait entendu, de la part des parents de Ji Eun, que la rencontre s'était bien passée et avait voulu précipiter un peu les choses. Quand même, il allait sur ses trente ans. Il était temps qu'il se case avec quelqu'un. Il n'allait quand même pas rester seul toute sa vie. 

Elle était donc arrivée chez Yunho, au petit matin, avec sa potentielle future belle-fille, la mine réjouie, le cœur en fête. 

Lee Ji Eun était une jolie femme, indépendante elle aussi. À vingt-huit ans, elle enseignait l'anglais à des collégiens et prenait plaisir à le faire. Elle non plus, n'était pas pressée de se marier et d'instaurer une vie de famille. Son visage rond et enfantin était jovial. On avait envie de se confier à elle sans se soucier de ce que pourraient dire les autres. C'était peut-être pour ça que Yunho avait décidé de lui avouer son homosexualité. En tout cas, il ne le regretterait pas. Lee Ji Eun deviendrait, il le sentait, une alliée. Sa couverture. 

C'était gênée qu'elle était arrivée chez Yunho au petit matin. Il était seul et rien ne dénotait qu'il avait passé la nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il avait souri en ouvrant la porte à sa mère et Ji Eun. 

"- Un café ?" 

Il était charmant avec ses cheveux courts en épis, son petit haut noir réhaussait la couleur caramel de sa peau et ses yeux étaient rieurs. 

"J'aurais pu me douter qu'il était gay. Ça se voit." Se dit-elle. 

À table, la mère de Yunho avait reproché à son fils de ne lui avoir fait aucun retour sur le rendez-vous passé. 

"- Petit cachotier ! Tu n'allais pas me dire que tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? "

Yunho était embarrassé. 

"- Maman..." 

Elle attrapa sa tasse de café chaud et but une gorgée. 

"- Oui, il ne faut pas aller trop vite... On ne va pas vous marier avant que vous ayez fait correctement connaissance et que vous passiez du temps ensemble... Tiens."

Elle avait posé un panier plein de petites douceurs à partager pour un pique-nique. 

"- Maman..." 

Cette fois-ci, il était exaspéré. 

"- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es occupé ! D'habitude le dimanche, tu fais la feignasse chez nous. Aujourd'hui, ton père et moi sommes d'accord pour que tu ne viennes pas !" 

"- Maman, un pique-nique en plein mois de décembre..."

"- On ne va pas attendre le printemps, quand même ! Vous pouvez aller au parc d'attractions... "

Lee Ji Eun s'amusait de la situation. Yunho lui jeta un regard pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Elle devait bien avoir une occupation quelconque, aujourd'hui, non ? 

Mais contre toute attente, elle applaudit. 

"- Oh oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée." 

Vaincu, ce fut ainsi que Yunho capitula et se retrouva quelques heures plus tard nez à nez avec Jaejoong. De toutes les places de Séoul, c'était ici qu'il le recroisait. 

Son cœur manqua un battement. Voir Jaejoong hors de la bibliothèque lui donnait une aura particulière. 

Hee Soon l'avait salué en premier, puis lui s'était retourné. Son bonjour avait été franc. Il souriait. Il semblait heureux. Et pour Yunho, cela valait tout l'or du monde. Il n'avait pas son air renfrogné, ni sérieux. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. 

Sa nouvelle veste en faux cuir lui donnait presque des airs de badboy. Mais Yunho le trouvait toujours plus charmant. 

Lee Ji Eun repéra les deux jeunes gens et surtout le trouble de son ami. 

"- Tu les connais ?" 

Depuis le début de leur sortie "arrangée", ils avaient laissé tomber le vouvoiement et s'étaient mis d'accord sur leurs rôles respectifs. 

Yunho n'était pas fermé à élargir son cercle d'amis et Ji Eun ne mettrait aucun espoir dans une quelconque relation. Elle avait ri. 

"- Tu es charmant, mais je ne suis vraiment pas amoureuse." 

Il l'aimait vraiment bien. 

"- Hum, oui. Des habitués de la bibliothèque." Il avait tenté de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. 

"- Tu veux qu'on passe la journée avec eux ?" proposa-t-elle espiègle, en faisant mine d'aller vers eux. 

Il la retint par le bras. 

"- Non... Laisse-les tranquille. Je ne les connais pas..." 

Lui revint en mémoire ses dernières interrogations sur les occupations de ce lycéen particulier. Et son visage s'assombrit quelque peu. Il voulait rompre la glace, il voulait se rapprocher de lui, mais il avait peur de ce que ce jeune homme aurait pu penser de lui. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines et roses de Jaejoong qui ouvrait la bouche pour croquer dans la pomme rouge. Il secoua la tête pour éviter de faire monter l'envie de l'embrasser... Et se retourna vers sa nouvelle amie qui le lorgnait de manière suspicieuse. 

"- Un point faible ?" demanda-t-elle. 

Attrapé sur le fait, ses joues piquèrent un fard. 

"- Mais non... C'est juste... Ça me fait plaisir de le voir s'amuser avec sa sœur. Ce garçon est assez mystérieux..." 

Le jolie brune l'attrapa par le bras tout en marchant dans la direction opposée à Jaejoong et sa sœur. 

"- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi !" 

Yunho soupira. Se remémorant, encore, le visage opalin de l'adolescent plongé dans son livre presque tous les soirs. La petite voix de sa sœur "Oppa, j'ai faim." Ses yeux attendris quand il la regarde. Il ne voulut pas parler de ce désir presque intenable de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le voyait entrer, ni des heures qu'il pouvait passer à l'observer en train de lire. Surtout, ne pas avouer que les sentiments que ressentait le bibliothécaire étaient persistants. Il ne l'admettait pas et se refusait à l'accepter. 

Jaejoong observa le bibliothécaire partir bras dessus-dessous avec celle qu'il imaginait être sa petite amie. Et sous cet angle, Jaejoong lui trouvait un air sympathique. Lui aussi voulait une vie insouciante et souriante. 

Travailler dans un milieu qu'il aime, avoir une petite amie qu'il pourrait sortir les week-end, rentrer dans un appartement propre et calme, voir sa sœur épanouie. Il envia l'homme qui s'éloignait de lui. Ce gars-là a dû avoir une enfance paisible avec des parents attentifs. Il eut une envie soudaine de l'appeler et de lui parler. Le sentiment que cet homme-là, peut-être, pourrait écouter son histoire sans crainte. Il se ravisa. Qu'en savait-il vraiment ? L'appeler pour le déranger alors qu'il était de sortie avec sa copine ? L'appeler… Il ne connaissait même pas son nom...

Il regarda sa sœur qui avait de la barbapapa sur les joues. Elle riait et sautait partout. Il allait profiter à fond de cette journée et ne pas se miner en pensant aux choses désagréables. 

Avec son job, à présent, il pourrait combler sa sœur et leurs vies changeraient. 

Il serra fort la main de sa sœur dans le manège à sensation. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et respirait son parfum si doux, s'envolant dans un monde délicieux où son frère était son protecteur. 

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, entre les cours qu'il suivait toujours avec attention et les passages réguliers à la bibliothèque. Le crack, le dealeur camé du coin de la rue, la puanteur des poubelles devant chez lui. Yoochun dans son costard. Les clubs huppés de Gangnam. Les billets jaunes entre ses doigts. Sa sœur silencieuse, lui souriait derrière ses mèches noires, qu'il avait amenées se faire couper. Elle était belle. Il en avait profité pour s'acheter quelques habits neufs, une paire de chaussures. Le quotidien qui avait repris. Épuisant par moments, euphorisant à d'autres. 

Il menait sa double vie de moins en moins culpabilisé. Le samedi soir, il rangeait ses principes et son empathie pour se transformer en requin. Yoochun s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme qui faisait du bon boulot. Cela faisait presque de la peine à l'aîné, de voir un gosse comme ça, finir dans le trafic. Il ne savait rien de lui, mais Yoochun sentait bien que le poids de Jaejoong était lourd à porter. Alors, il parlait de choses et d'autres mais jamais il ne posait de questions personnelles. 

Entre les cours et le deal, Jaejoong ne soufflait qu'à la bibliothèque. Rentrant chez lui en coup de vent pour voir que sa mère était toujours en vie, lui apporter un bol de ramens, se faire insulter au passage. 

Les passes se faisaient moins nombreuses. Et il ne prenait plus le fric qu'elle en tirait. Bientôt, bientôt elle arrêterait ! 

Les dernières pages défilaient entre les doigts fins de l'étudiant assis en tailleur contre la baie vitrée. Le Comte de Monte Cristo terminait doucement son aventure qui avait transporté Jaejoong pendant plusieurs jours. La bibliothèque s'assombrissait, la nuit était tombée quand il referma, le cœur gros, l'énorme livre. Il releva la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un autre monde. 

Le bibliothécaire l'observait. "Encore." pensa Jaejoong. 

Il ressentait souvent le regard appuyé de Yunho sur lui, et quand il se forçait à sortir de sa lecture pour vérifier, il trouvait le bibliothécaire en train de farfouiller dans son bureau, comme s'il jouait au chat et à la souris... 

Il le savait. Sa sœur avait éveillé les soupçons de l'homme en lui parlant de son travail. Jaejoong se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller vers lui afin de trouver une parade. Mentir, il savait faire. Ne rien laisser paraître. 

Après avoir fermé cet énorme bouquin, Yunho ne dissimula même pas son regard sur le jeune homme qui se leva en sa direction. 

Le cœur de Yunho battait la chamade. "Ce soir ou jamais." Il voulait juste se rapprocher de lui. Il avait trop longtemps attendu pour lui parler vraiment. Juste mieux le connaître pour briser cet espèce de fantasme malsain qu'il avait créé autour de cet adolescent. Il en était sûr. Une fois qu'il comprendrait que c'était un lycéen sans intérêt, avec une mentalité de petit bourgeois né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, il pourrait faire disparaître son obsession... 

Parce que oui, il ne pouvait pas être autre chose, qu'un de ses fils de bonne famille... Même si son attitude dénotait franchement avec celle, insupportable de ces gosses de riche... 

Ce gamin était un mystère et ce mystère ouvrait les portes de l'imagination... 

"- Tu l'as fini ? Bravo. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le terminer." Il avait lancé ça, en frottant l'arrière de sa tête, en désignant le livre du menton. 

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux lire maintenant ?" Il avait demandé ça de sa petite voix fluette et douce. 

"- Tu aimes les romans de capes et d'épées ? "

"- J'aime un peu de tout... Mais je veux bien lire un roman fantastique." 

"- Harry Potter?" 

Le garçon secoua la tête en fronçant son nez. Harry Potter était trop populaire. Ça le rebutait. Il attendrait que la fièvre Potter redescende pour le découvrir. 

"- Hum... Alors... Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? "

Non plus... Ah ! Jaejoong regrettait Madame Hwang et ses goûts pointus. Il se refusait à entrer dans le moule, à aimer ce que tout le monde aimait. 

"- Tu es difficile." dit Yunho en riant devant l’air grognon du jeune homme. "Attends, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut..." 

Il se dirigea entre les rayons de la bibliothèque et chercha du doigt ce livre qui l'avait transporté, plus jeune. 

L'Epouse De Bois. Il décoinça le livre pris entre plusieurs autres volumes et l'époussetta un peu. 

"- Tiens." 

Jaejoong saisit le livre. Beaucoup moins épais que celui d'Alexandre Dumas, avec une couverture attrayante et mystérieuse. Il en oublia de remercier le bibliothécaire et retourna s'asseoir à sa place fétiche, croisant ses jambes. Sans même lire le résumé, il ouvrit la première page. Yunho s'approcha délicatement. 

"- Je... Je suis désolé... Mais... Il est 20h passées." 

"- Hein?" Jaejoong ne voyait pas le temps défiler. 

La mère d'Ha Na était passée à l'école pour proposer à Jaejoong d'amener sa sœur passer la nuit chez elles. 

"Je la redéposerai à l'école demain matin ! Ne t'en fais pas !" avait-elle suggéré de sa voix mélodieuse. Jaejoong en avait presque été hypnotisé. 

Il reposa le livre, déçu, sur l'étagère et se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur lourd. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, et il y serait profondément seul sans sa sœur. Il eut envie de pleurer. Il retint la larme qui essaya de s'échapper en murmurant un timide au-revoir au bibliothécaire. 

Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, seul. Il avait noté la mélancolie dans la voix de Jaejoong. Et cela l'avait poussé à l'action. 

Il devait se décider vite. C'était maintenant le bon moment. Il attrapa le livre que l'adolescent avait laissé sur l'étagère, et courut le rejoindre. 

Essoufflé, il s'assit à ses côtés avant que le bus n'arrive. Il posa le livre sur ses genoux en lui souriant. 

"- Ça te dirait de venir dîner avec moi ?" 

Était-ce déplacé de sa part ? Il ne le savait pas. Le regard triste du lycéen qui semblait dire "Ne me laisse pas" l'avait simplement poussé à poser cette question. 

Jaejoong releva la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui arrivait. Ses mèches noires volaient devant ses yeux. 

Il ne percevait pas exactement pourquoi il ressentait un tel soulagement en entendant cette proposition. Manger avec quelqu'un qui aurait sans aucun doute, de quoi partager en matière de bouquins, l'apaisa soudain. Plus il regardait Yunho, plus le bibliothécaire lui semblait sympathique. Fraternel, même. Il se surprit à penser en lui-même "Finalement, je l'aime bien." Même si dans son cœur personne ne remplacerait la bonne Madame Hwang, Yunho trouvait, peu à peu, grâce aux yeux de Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong hocha la tête avec un sourire. 

L'air soudainement heureux du jeune homme donna quelques petites palpitations au cœur de l'employé. 

"- On ne s'est pas présenté, depuis tout ce temps. Jung Yunho." 

"- Kim Jaejoong."

Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. L'homme répéta son nom en lui-même. Un nom doux, chaleureux. Kim Jaejoong. 

"- Enchanté."

"- De même !" 

Le jeune adulte se sentit tout d'un coup en sécurité auprès de cet homme. Devant leurs bols de soupe fumante, attablés, Jaejoong avait commencé à lire le bouquin que lui avait ramené Yunho. 

L'aîné l'observait. Et plus il l'observait plongé dans sa lecture, plus il avait envie de le connaitre lui. Il ferma les yeux et imagina, un très bref instant, l'électricité qu'il y aurait s'il pouvait poser ses lèvres sur celles du garçon devant lui. Le frisson qui parcourut son corps lui donna la chair de poule. Il devait se ressaisir. Et vite. 

"- On dirait que tu aimes lire plus que tout." glissa-t-il sans le brusquer. 

Jaejoong ferma précipitamment son livre et rougit. 

"- Pardon... Je... Je n'ai pas réalisé que ce n'était pas poli. Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de lire chez moi..." 

Enfin, il se livrait ! Yunho planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'étudiant pour l'inciter à continuer, mais Jaejoong resta silencieux. Alors l'autre prit les devants. 

"- Il doit s'en passer des choses chez toi pour que tu t'enfuies ainsi dans la lecture." 

La curiosité naturelle du bibliothécaire reprit le dessus. Qui était cet étudiant silencieux, comment vivait-il, avec qui, quelle était son histoire ? Il voulut tout savoir, tout de suite. Mais il savait que s'il se précipitait, Jaejoong risquait de se refermer comme une huître, alors qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour s'en approcher. 

"- C'est juste... Juste trop bruyant, chez moi. Je n'aime pas lire là-bas." 

En avalant la cuillerée de soupe brûlante et piquante, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ses joues se rosirent. Sa respiration devenait courte. 

"Il pleure ?" se questionna Yunho. Son cœur se serra sous l'émotion. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. 

Il servit un verre d'eau et le tendit à l'étudiant, qui le prit et le but d'un coup. 

"- Chez moi, c'est trop calme... Tu veux venir y lire ?" 

Une fois de plus, il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir. Sous l'impulsion. Les larmes que Jaejoong tentaient de cacher, le début de révélations qui semblaient être lourde à porter, l'avait poussé à faire cette demande. Après coup, en s'entendant la prononcer, Yunho trouvait qu'elle sonnait bizarre. C'est comme si sa voix avait déraillé, trahissant les battements trop rapides de son cœur. 

"Je suis complètement en train de tomber amoureux." Mais se cachait-il le fait que cela faisait quelque temps que son amour pour ce garçon grandissait ? Ne voulait-il pas simplement l'admettre ? 

Jaejoong l'avait regardé pendant un long moment. Lui revint en tête la grande et spacieuse maison de Ha Na, le parfum de sa mère, la chaleur d'un salon confortable. C'était peut-être ainsi chez lui aussi. 

Sa sœur ne l'attendait pas à la maison… pourquoi ne pas découvrir ce livre, au calme. De toutes façons, chez lui, il ne pourrait pas lire. 

"- Pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il sans regarder le brun, en aspirant les nouilles de ses baguettes. 

Il avait accepté... Yunho sentit une victoire s'amorcer. Partager un moment avec lui, discuter, lui faire ouvrir son cœur... Et peut-être y pénétrer. Tout allait trop vite dans sa tête. 

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Tomber amoureux ? Certainement pas. Plus jamais. Et il ne voulait pas s'amuser avec le cœur de cet enfant non plus. 

Sa tête allait exploser. 

"- Alors... Est-ce que je dois t'appeler "hyung"? "

Le tutoiement soudain et la demande saugrenue du lycéen le surprit et le sortit de sa torpeur. De... De quoi parlait-il ? 

Jaejoong se rappelait l'insistance de Yoochun à ce qu'il l'appelle Hyung et non Sunbae, mais le gamin n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était lui le grand frère. Il ne considérait pas Yoochun, même aussi protecteur qu'il était, comme un Hyung. 

Alors, pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce sentiment en regardant Yunho ? Peut-être comme un sentiment de se raccrocher à quelque chose de bien, à un monde qui ne puait ni la pisse ni la poisse. Un monde où l'argent n'est pas sale. Le vrai monde. Au-dessus de celui de Yoochun, au-dessus de celui ni duquel il nageait depuis trop longtemps. Se rattacher à ce type, le prendre comme un grand frère, comme une conscience externe... C'était peut-être de ça dont il avait besoin. 

Il ne sut le dire. Mais il voulait l'appeler ainsi, aller chez lui et s'asseoir au coin d'un feu de cheminée pour lire au calme. S'enfuir loin... 

"- Euh... Oui." Yunho le trouva encore plus craquant. Mais le bibliothécaire se demandait comment Jaejoong le percevait. Comme un simple "Hyung"? Il soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jaejoong. Comme un grand frère. 

Ce premier contact physique fit sourire le plus jeune. Alors que l'aîné en eut presque le souffle coupé. 


	7. Dans la joie comme dans la peine

Yunho glissa la clé dans la serrure de son studio en se demandant si c'était bien raisonnable de le faire entrer chez lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit soudainement. 

Jaejoong, lui, était plutôt curieux de savoir si l'appartement du bibliothécaire avait la même odeur de bonheur que la grande maison de Ha Na.

En y pénétrant, il fut surpris par l'espace réduit mais si confortable. Une grande bibliothèque, pleine à craquer de bouquins aux couvertures multicolores, couvrait tout un pan du mur. Une table ronde au milieu de la pièce, un grand lit disposé avec goût à l'autre bout de la pièce lumineuse, Jaejoong se sentit comme dans un cocon duquel il ne voulait plus sortir.

Au sol, près de la bibliothèque, il aperçut deux gros coussins en velours vert, sur lequel il se jeta après s'être déchaussé. Il faisait face à la cuisine ouverte où Yunho était allé faire bouillir de l'eau.

"- Je te propose plutôt une infusion qu'une bière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Le souvenir du seul verre d'alcool qu'il avait partagé avec Yoochun lui donna la nausée. Il acquiesça en silence et ouvrit son livre.

Appuyé sur le plan de travail qui faisait office d'une pseudo-séparation entre le salon et la cuisine, le bibliothécaire se remit à la contemplation du lecteur plongé dans son livre.

Le silence qui habitait dans la pièce n'était pas lourd, il était soyeux, doux, paisible. La lumière tamisée transmettait la sérénité qui régnait. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Yunho se dit que ce serait bien de rester ainsi pour toujours. Avoir à ses côtés un homme tranquille, qui lirait le soir, et qui l'apaiserait juste en le regardant. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il ne voulait plus d'effusion, de grands mots, d'expansion... De sentiments trop lourds à porter. Non.

Peut-être était-ce la trentaine qui sonnait le glas d'une vie mouvementée, en regardant Jaejoong, Yunho eut le sentiment que c'était maintenant le moment de se poser.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire était le seul son qui venait perturber cette ambiance voluptueuse. Yunho versa l'eau bouillante sur les deux sachets de tisane qui dégagèrent instantanément l'odeur fruité d'un breuvage léger. 

Il apporta la tasse à Jaejoong, déjà parti dans un monde merveilleux. Le bibliothécaire commença à lire par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce livre l'avait transporté, quand il l'avait lu et il était heureux de constater que cela était également le cas de son petit protégé. 

"- C'est sympa d'avoir accepté de venir, ça me fait de la compagnie." Yunho avait brisé le silence. Jaejoong ne le regarda même pas. 

"- Shhhhhh." lui intima-t-il. 

Yunho sourit. Il se demanda un instant si son invité allait rester la nuit, et comment aborder le sujet. Son cœur palpita un bref instant. Il se tordit les doigts de gêne et d'hésitation, puis se décida :

"- Excuse-moi de te couper dans ta lecture... Mais... Tes parents... Tu ne vas pas les prévenir ?... Tu... Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?" 

Le garçon leva enfin les yeux vers lui. En croisant son regard, Yunho se dit qu'il était amoureux. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un coup de cœur, ce n'était pas possible... Il ne niait pas et admettait que cela avait commencé par un fort attrait physique. Il se rappela les frissons qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la bibliothèque. Et la façon dont, en le détaillant à la dérobée il avait eut envie de l'embrasser. Ce désir obsédant qui le reprenait sous pulsion, dès qu'il voyait les lèvres du jeune homme, ne le lâchait pas. 

Combien de fois avait-il imaginé toucher le visage doux de Jaejoong, noyer ses yeux dans les siens, et goûter doucement les lèvres pleines et roses du garçon ? Il ne les comptait plus. À chaque fois, son cœur se serrait, se disant que cela n'arriverait certainement jamais... 

Accepter et comprendre son homosexualité avait été le fruit d'un long processus pour le bibliothécaire... Alors qu'en serait-il de Jaejoong ?

"- Je suis majeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de prévenir mes parents... Encore faudrait-il qu'ils notent mon absence..." avait répondu assez placidement Jaejoong. 

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait dormir ici ? 

Yunho restait indécis sur la tournure des choses alors il préféra garder le silence et s'assit en tailleur face à lui. Il continua à le regarder avec une certaine admiration. Mentalement, Yunho tentait de mettre une force considérable pour ne pas laisser vagabonder son esprit vers des pensées licencieuses qui pourraient l'amener à des conséquences graves. 

Jaejoong s'était remis à lire sans réfléchir outre mesure à ce qu'il devait faire. Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, il était complètement plongé dans son livre, oubliant les coussins en velours, l'odeur de la tisane, le regard du bibliothécaire sur lui. 

Yunho finit par se décider à aller prendre une douche. Sa tête explosait de pensées, d'interrogations. Sous le jet brûlant de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, pendant un court instant, il réussit à faire le vide en lui. 

Debout devant le miroir, il s'observa un long moment. Ses cheveux noirs formaient des épis indomptables. Sa peau ambrée et ses yeux en amande lui donnaient un air incroyablement craquant, mais soudainement, il se sentit vieux. Comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Sa poitrine se souleva sous la frustration, ou la colère, ou le résignement. Il ne savait pas. 

Yunho soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec ce garçon ? Il se rappela les jeux pervers qu'ils avaient instauré avec Jong Suk à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble et Yunho avait pris l'habitude de continuer à les pratiquer de temps en temps. Ils s'installaient dans un bar côte à côte et choisissaient chacun une cible d'un soir. Puis ils s'amusaient à se chuchoter entre eux, tous les fantasmes que ça leur inspirait. C'était un jeu drôlement excitant pour eux. Attiser à la fois la jalousie tout en faisant monter la tension sexuelle entre eux deux. Les nuits qui avaient suivi ce genre de petits jeux, avaient été des plus torrides. 

Si Yunho s'était limité, depuis son célibat, à ne fantasmer ainsi que sur des types qui étaient vraiment susceptibles de finir dans son lit, c'était la première fois, avec Jaejoong, qu'il poussait le bouchon à faire ça ailleurs que dans les boîtes qu'il fréquentait. Avec un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Et Yunho s'était brûlé les doigts. 

Les fantasmes qui habitaient son esprit depuis qu'il avait vu ce jeune homme refaisaient surface pernicieusement et il se sentait sale. Comme dépassant une limite qu'il n'aurait pas du, par respect pour le garçon. 

Il noua son peignoir blanc à la taille, avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce embuée. Il s'était décidé ! Jaejoong voulait l'appeler Hyung ? C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin d'un grand frère... Alors soit ! Yunho serait ce dont ce garçon mystérieux avait besoin. Peu importe l'évolution de ses propres sentiments. Il se jura ne plus jamais avoir de pensées malsaines envers Jaejoong, et sortit de la salle de bain. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il se refusait de le voir comme un jouet sexuel. Il devait se faire une raison. 

Le lecteur s'était assoupi, en tailleur contre le mur, la tête ballotant sur le côté, lui donnant un air totalement innocent. 

Yunho resta pétrifié. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le réveiller ? Lui dire d'aller se coucher ? Ou bien le porter endormi dans son lit ? 

Il frissonna à cette pensée. "Yun, merde ! À quoi tu joues, bordel ? T'avais dit que t'arrêterais tes conneries !" Il secoua la tête... Non, non, ce n'était pas ça ! Il allait juste le transporter dans son lit pour qu'il dorme à l'aise. Et lui dormirait sur le canapé. C'était tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Un grand frère et un petit frère. Voilà, tout. Il ne se passe rien entre deux frères. Il respira un grand coup et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le soulever délicatement. Ce gosse était léger, c'en était presque alarmant. Jaejoong ouvrit un œil alors que le bibliothécaire le posait sur le matelas. Il se releva d'un coup, sauta au sol et frotta sa tête. 

"- Je... Pardon... Je suis crevé... Je vais y aller." 

Yunho le regarda faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le retenir... 

"- Tu fais comme tu veux... Si tu veux dormir ici, j'irai dormir sur le canapé. Il est confortable aussi..." 

"- Je...je ne veux pas te déranger, Hyung..." 

"- Quelqu'un t'attend chez toi ?" 

Non. Personne n'attendait Jaejoong. Sa mère n'avait sûrement même pas noté l'absence des gamins et Hee Soon était chez son amie. Qu'est-ce qui obligeait le lycéen à rentrer chez lui ? Pourquoi ne pas dormir dans un endroit où l'ambiance était détendue, calme ? Se réveiller reposé ? 

Il se rassit sur le lit. 

Yunho sourit, soulagé de constater que le jeune homme resterait certainement. Il le prenait comme une marque de confiance. Yunho se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un pyjama qu'il posa à côté du jeune homme. 

"- Fais comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de prendre une douche, vas-y." 

Jaejoong n'avait même pas retiré sa veste d'uniforme. Il prit le pyjama beige et alla dans la salle de bain. 

Elle était toute petite, mais si bien entretenue. Pas de moisissure sur les jointures, pas de traces de crasse dans le lavabo, comme chez lui. 

Il y avait encore de la buée sur le miroir. Il l'essuya avec sa main et se regarda un instant. C'était vrai que ses lunettes lui donnaient un air d'intello, ce qui mettait Yoochun dans tous ces états à chaque fois. 

"- T'en as vraiment besoin ?" lui avait-il demandé. Non... Pas vraiment. C'était surtout quand il lisait, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête. "Alors ici, tu les enlèves !" lui avait ordonné le dealer. Il s'était résigné. 

Il retira ses lunettes et se détailla encore dans la glace tout en enlevant ses habits. L'avant-veille, il avait retrouvé Yoochun au bureau de Xiah et était entré dans la pièce alors que son Sunbae passait une nouvelle chemise. Il avait entraperçut sur son pectoral un tatouage sur lequel il avait déchiffré "Always keep the faith". Jaejoong avait trouvé ça tellement cool. 

Il posa ses doigts à l'endroit où il avait vu le tatouage de son supérieur et se dit qu'il se ferait bien le même. 

Il sourit, et releva ses cheveux en arrière. Le jeune lycéen avait l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir un petit voyou, et il rit à cette idée. Il était vraiment pas mal comme ça... 

"- Tout va bien ?" Yunho avait tapé à la porte. Cela faisait de longues minutes que l'étudiant était rentré et qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit... Il s'était affolé. 

"- Euh... Oui... Oui..." bégaya Jaejoong en allumant l'eau et dirigeant le jet chaud sur son corps. 

Il frotta son corps énergiquement comme pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de chez lui, de sa vie, en se disant qu'ici tout était différent. La vapeur de l'eau chaude l'aidait à se détendre. Pourquoi Yunho l'avait-il pris sous son aile ? Pourquoi Jaejoong se sentait-il tellement en sécurité ici ? Il voulait rester là.

En sortant de la salle de bain, son uniforme scolaire plié et posé sur son avant-bras avec la serviette de bain, le pyjama beige trop grand qui traînait sur ses chevilles, il posa ses yeux sur ce type qui aurait pu être son grand frère. Si seulement la vie avait été autrement.

Yunho s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, et prit un coup en plein cœur en voyant le jeune homme dans ses habits, les cheveux encore mouillés qui gouttaient sur ses épaules. Il tenta de se contrôler mais la vision était si sensuelle qu'il eut du mal à ne pas réagir. Il se leva et alla vers le jeune homme, lui prit la serviette des mains et l'aposa sur les cheveux humides de Jaejoong qu'il frotta.

"- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes avec les cheveux mouillés !"

Jaejoong ferma les yeux... Jamais personne ne lui avait séché les cheveux. Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de lui de cette façon. Il commençait à trouver en Yunho, un protecteur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. 

Il se détendit sous les doigts du bibliothécaire qui massait agréablement son cuir chevelu. Son visage caché par la serviette de bain, Jaejoong laissa couler la petite larme qu'il retenait depuis quelques temps, trop ému de sentir que l'on prenait soin de lui. Quelqu'un semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Un adulte. Quelqu'un de responsable.

Un adulte qui avait peur qu'il attrape froid, qui lui essuyait la tête, qui lui préparait une tisane chaude. Comment son cœur ne pouvait pas exploser de joie et d'émotions ?

Est-ce que sa sœur ressentait la même chose chez Ha Na avec sa mère si douce et que c'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait si bien là-bas ? Et si la vie était mieux ainsi ? Lui chez Yunho, elle chez Ha Na?

Jaejoong regarda le lit de Yunho. Avait-il vraiment le droit de faire dormir son hôte sur son canapé ?

"- Tu peux te coucher, si tu es fatigué." la voix douce de Yunho le fit obéir. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé.

Il se glissa dans les draps sans pli, qui sentaient un mélange d'odeur de lessive et d'un parfum plus suave. Peut-être cette odeur qui régnait chez le bibliothécaire,"une odeur du bonheur" aurait dit Hee Soon.

Il se redressa soudain. Hee Soon. Son cœur eut un pincement violent. Le manque de sa moitié commençait à se faire sentir.

"- Ça ne va pas ?" Yunho s'était allongé avec un plaid sur le canapé qui faisait face au lit.

"- Je... Je pensais à ma sœur."

"- Où est-elle ?"

"- Chez son amie... Mais, à l'idée de ne pas la revoir avant demain soir, je me sens triste tout d'un coup."

"- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle."

Jaejoong regarda Yunho droit dans les yeux :

"- Elle est toute ma vie, Hyung."

L'autre ferma les yeux. Ce regard franc et profond, cette phrase sincère, ce ton assuré, lui avaient foutu en l'air toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il bascula la tête sur son oreiller pour se coucher en pensant : "Mais c'est pas permis d'être aussi craquant."

"- Hyung ? On... Tu dors toujours avec la lumière ?"

Yunho se releva d'un coup et étendit le bras pour éteindre la petite lampe de chevet. La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité rapidement, et le cœur du trentenaire s'oppressa. Comme s'il avait peur du noir, comme quand il était enfant et qu'il appelait sa mère pour qu'elle laisse la lumière du couloir allumée. Il trembla un peu. Mais finit par se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal. Le noir l'empêcherait de laisser partir ses pensées vers des contrées malsaines. 

Le réveil fut agréable malgré la pluie qui tambourinait à la fenêtre, jouant une mélodie nostalgique. Jaejoong s'étira et chercha du regard où il avait émergé. Chez Yunho. Il était chez le bibliothécaire. Une odeur de brûlée lui chatouilla désagréablement les narines.

"- AISH !" La voix de l'homme résonnait depuis les fourneaux. "Je les crame toujours c'est incroyable." Il s'apprêta à jeter les deux œufs au plat complètement noircis en-dessous, à la poubelle.

"- NON !" cria Jaejoong, comme s'il s'agissait d'une hérésie. "Non, Hyung, ne jette pas la nourriture." Yunho avait arrêté son geste.

"- Mais... J'en ai d'autres... On va pas manger ça..."

Le jeune homme jeta un tel regard noir que Yunho posa la poêle sur la table. 

L'air un peu déconfit, il servit aussi deux bol de riz, visiblement trop cuit. Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

"- On dirait que la cuisine n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection." 

"- Absolument pas." s'excusa-t-il. "D'habitude, je fais du café, ce genre de choses... Mais je prends tous mes repas à l'extérieur... Ou chez ma mère." 

Le jeune homme pensa pendant quelques instants que si lui aussi, il avait eu une mère qui cuisinait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire cuire des œufs. 

"- La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras faire, Hyung."

"- Tu cuisines ?" l'aîné s'était étonné. Dans son esprit, Jaejoong était toujours ce petit fils de bonne famille qui ne devait pas toucher une casserole de sa vie. 

"- Quand je trouve les ingrédients que je peux... Oui... " dit-il en attrapant une grande bouchée de riz. 

En relevant sa tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur la grande horloge placardée au mur. 7h35.

"- Hyung ! Je suis en retard !" Jaejoong s'était relevé d'un coup, attrapant son sac. 

"- Attends ! " Yunho s'essuyait la bouche tout en suivant le garçon et attrapa les clés de son scooter. "Je vais te déposer, ne t'en fais pas." 

Sur la route glissante, sous la pluie battante, les doigts de Jaejoong serraient fort les hanches de Yunho. Il roulait vite. La montée d'adrénaline dans le corps de Jaejoong lui arriva à la tête. Il ne sentait pas la peur même si le scooter avait fait quelques glissades dangereuses en s'arrêtant aux feux rouges. Yunho frémissait au contact chaud des doigts du garçon. Dans un élan irréfléchi, il attrapa l'une de ses mains de sa hanche et enserra son ventre avec le bras de Jaejoong. Le garçon passa son deuxième bras, ce qui l'obligea à se coller au dos du bibliothécaire. Le souffle chaud de Jaejoong dans sa nuque faisait palpiter son cœur. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. 

Pourtant, l'imposante bâtisse finit par se profiler à l'horizon et Yunho freina devant le lycée. Le scooter fit un dérapage qui n'échappa pas à l'œil des élèves regroupés là, ni à celui du professeur qui surveillait l'entrée. 

L'uniforme du lycéen était trempé. Ses cheveux aussi. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas porté de casques. 

Il s'inclina à peine devant Yunho pour le saluer, qui, une dernière fois, ébourrifa les cheveux noirs de l'étudiant. 

"- À ce soir, Hyung !" 

Il disparut dans le flot d'élèves qui montaient en classe. Yunho l'observa encore jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. 

"- À ce soir..." 

Ces mots si familiers lui firent presque mal. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se répètent inlassablement tous les matins. 

Du fond de son cœur, Jaejoong aussi. Il voulait avoir un Hyung, comme il était un Oppa pour Hee Soon. Quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Quelqu'un à aimer inconditionnellement... 

Dix-sept heures tapantes, Jaejoong avait couru comme un fou pour être à l'heure devant le portail de l'école élémentaire. Comme il l'avait prédit, ce jour-là Hee Soon n'était pas la dernière à sortir. Quand elle aperçut la silhouette de son frère au loin, elle se mit à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru et se jeta dans ses bras. Jaejoong l'attrapa et serra le corps de la petite fille si fort contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur son front. 

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué !" lui dit-il. 

"- Toi aussi !" 

Il sourit. Il avait retrouvé sa moitié, son âme-sœur. 

"- On va à la bibliothèque ou tu veux manger quelque chose d'abord ? Tu as mangé quoi à midi ? Et chez Ha Na, tu as bien dormi ? C'était comment ?"

Hee Soon posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua sa tête :

"- Ah Oppa ! Arrête ! Tu me donnes le tourni ! "

Ils rirent. La petite attrapa la main de son frère et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction de la bibliothèque et elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Du bibimbap préparé par la mère d'Ha Na, à son rêve merveilleux de dauphin, en passant par le gel douche senteur vanille dans la salle de bain, elle décrivait tout. Jaejoong écouta religieusement sa sœur. 

En passant devant la supérette, elle se stoppa net. 

"- Oppa... Tu as de l'argent ?" elle demanda timidement. Jaejoong hocha la tête. 

"- On prend quelque chose à manger pour maman ?" 

Le jeune homme plissa son nez comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Bien sûr qu'il devait penser à sa mère, mais c'était bien à contre-cœur. Dans quel monde était-ce aux enfants de penser à nourrir leurs parents ? En soupirant, il passa la porte coulissante du petit magasin, entraîné par sa sœur. 

Il restait dans sa poche plus de 300 dollars de ce qu'il avait empoché de son boulot. Il aurait même pu les inviter au restaurant... Si sa mère avait été sortable. 

"- T'inquiète pas des prix." sermonna-t-il sa sœur en la voyant comparer les prix des nouilles. Il passa derrière elle et attrapa plusieurs dizaines de paquets aux saveurs différentes. Il profita aussi pour prendre quelques bouteilles de limonade. 

En payant à la caisse, Jaejoong se tourna vers sa sœur :

"- Du coup, on ne va pas à la bibliothèque ? On rentre directement ?" 

La petite haussa les épaules désolée de priver son frère de son moment préféré. 

"- On peut poser tout ça et y retourner tout de suite après ?" 

Le lycéen tapota la tête de sa sœur :

"- Ça marche, ma princesse... Allons voir maman."

Arrivés devant le portail en fer rouge, ils entendirent un bruit de verre qui se brise suivi d'un hurlement de femme. Le sang de Jaejoong se glaça. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu la voix de sa mère. Il entra rapidement dans l'appartement, toujours en tenant la main de Hee Soon fermement. 

Dans le couloir, les débris d'une bouteille jonchaient le sol. 

"- T'ES RIEN QU'UNE SALOPE DE TOUTES FAÇONS ! CRÈVE !" 

La voix foudroyante de l'homme paralysa les deux enfants pendant un instant. 

Un second coup, comme une gifle, résonna à nouveau. Jaejoong prit son courage à deux mains et traversa le couloir en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de verre. La chambre de sa mère donnait au bout de ce couloir, la porte était fermée. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un homme rouge de colère, nu, qui était en-train de frapper de ses pieds et de ses poings, l'épave qu'était sa mère, au sol, recroquevillée, le visage défiguré par les coups. 

Hee Soon avait tout vu depuis la porte d'entrée. Elle avait couru dans la chambre, ne sentant pas, sous la colère, les milliers de bouts de verre qui se plantèrent dans ses pieds et se jeta sur le corps de sa mère pour la protéger. 

Seule Hee Soon avait encore assez d'amour pour sa mère pour faire une chose pareille. 

Jaejoong lui avait hurlé de s'écarter mais trop tard. L'homme emplit de rage, avait fermé son poing sur une autre bouteille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, avait frappé la gamine au visage et s'était déchaîné à coups de pieds. 

Voir le sang de sa sœur couler, transforma instantanément le garçon. Mu d'une haine et d'une colère sans précédent, il se jeta sur l'homme. Ce petit être frêle se sentit devenir un Hulk indomptable. Il ne sentait pas les coups qu'il infligeait à l'agresseur, coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux. La rage le fit se déchaîner à tel point que l'homme en fut surpris. D'un coup de genou, Jaejoong finit par viser les testicules de l'homme si fortement, que le cri qu'il poussa, résonna longtemps dans la maison. À terre, l'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Jaejoong chercha des yeux n'importe quelle chose qui pourrait servir d'arme. Une assiette, qui avait probablement servi à sa mère pour préparer son crack, était posée sur la table de nuit. Il la saisit et se dirigea vers l'homme. Dans ses yeux, toute la bienveillance qu'il avait jusque là avait disparu. Il regarda l'énorme tas rose et geignant à terre, ses mains sur son appareil génital qui devait être en piteux état. Le type en avait les larmes qui coulaient. Il n'eut pas la force de supplier Jaejoong de ne rien lui faire de plus. Il était là, à attendre le prochain coup. Il avait trop mal pour bouger. 

Le garçon leva l'assiette au-dessus de la tête de l'immondice par-terre. Puis se ravisa. Il donna des coups de pieds dans les fesses pleines de graisses et de mit à hurler :

"- DEGAGE! DEGAGE OU JE TE TUE ! DEGAGE, PUTAIN !" 

L'autre ne croyant pas à la reddition, chopa ses fringues d'une main, et couru vers la sortie. Jaejoong l'entendit hurler une dernière fois. Le bruit des bouts de verre. Puis la porte claqua. 

Il se précipita sur sa sœur, inerte sur le corps de sa mère. 

"- Il... Il est parti ?" La femme de dégagea du corps de l'enfant. "Quelle petite conne... Qui lui a demandé de faire ça ?" 

Le sang de Jaejoong ne fit qu'un tour et il se retint fortement pour ne pas foutre une gifle à sa mère. Il ressentait une telle haine qu'il ne trouva rien à dire. 

Il prit le corps ensanglanté de sa sœur dans ses bras. 

"- Soonie... Soonie ! SOONIE!" il secoua le corps de la gamine. 

D'un coup un "hum" sortit de la bouche entrouverte d'Hee Soon. 

"- Soonie! Soonie! Tu m'entends ?" 

"- O... Op... Op... Pa..." elle avait du mal à articuler. 

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, d'une main il sortit le téléphone qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais appelé avec, se contentant de seulement répondre aux appels qui arrivaient. Il composa fébrilement le numéro de Yoochun, qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. 

"- Hey, Jae!" la voix enjouée de son collègue lui fit mal à la tête. 

"- Sunbae... J'ai... J'ai un problème..."

Jaejoong n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, de sa vie... Mais l'urgence dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui fit oublier toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prise. Révéler qu'il avait une petite sœur lui faisait peur. Peur que les rapaces avec qui il évoluait dans le milieu puissent se servir d'elle au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. 

"- On a tous des problèmes dans la vie." avait ironisé Yoochun. Comme si c'était le moment. 

Jaejoong explosa en larmes :

"- Ma sœur va mourir" 

"- Merde." répondit l'autre. "Bouge pas. T'es où ? Tu as appelé une ambulance ?"

Le garçon raccrocha après avoir donné son adresse à son mentor. Et se laissa choir sur le sol, la tête de sa sœur contre sa poitrine. Sa mère assise en tailleur face à eux, le visage tuméfié eut un rictus dégueulasse. 


	8. Attachement

Les portes battantes s'ouvraient et se fermaient, inlassablement. Yunho les fixait avec l'espoir que Jaejoong et sa sœur arriveraient avec le prochain flux d'élèves. Mais l'heure tournait, et le "À ce soir" que le jeune homme avait lancé le matin semblait n'être qu'une chimère qui s'évaporait au milieu des teintes rosées qu'avait pris le ciel. 

Yunho soupira. Sa poitrine lui semblait lourde. L'espoir de revoir l'étudiant ce soir-là disparaissait au bruit des secondes qui s'égrainaient sur le grand cadran. 19h40. Il rangea nerveusement son bureau. Il fallait qu'il voit Changmin, ou quelqu'un d'autre... Sa peine lui semblait démesurée. Comment pouvait-il se sentir autant en colère de ne pas avoir vu le lycéen ? Pour lui, il le ressentait comme une trahison... À qui pourrait-il en parler ? Son meilleur ami lui ferait encore la leçon, très certainement. Lee Ji Eun ? 

En sortant, il nota que la neige qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures avait recouvert les trottoirs et les toits des maisons. Et traîna son soulier sur le bitume pour amasser un tas de poudreuse sur le bout de son pied. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait froid, sous la neige mais il finit par sourire. 

Pourquoi s'en faire ? Des après-midis à la bibliothèque, il y en aurait d'autres. Comme des samedis. Comme pleins d'autres moments. Après tout, il n'avait rien promis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé... Il allait rentrer et appeler Ji Eun. Il allait papoter de tout et de rien. Il allait oublier. Et voilà tout...

Le bruit continu des bip-bips qui rythmait les battements du cœur de Hee Soon rassurait Jaejoong qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

L'infirmière dans sa blouse rose finissait les derniers ajustements sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

La mère était allongée dans le lit qui faisait face et regardait impassible le spectacle.

"- Vous êtes le responsable légal ?" l'employée de l'hôpital s'était adressée à Yoochun. Il se racla la gorge.

"- Non. C'est moi." Jaejoong avait à peine articuler.

"- Mais c'est moi qui paye les frais médicaux." Le ton employé par son supérieur ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque opposition. Jaejoong baissa la tête. 

"- Merci, Sunbae." 

"- Il serait peut-être temps de laisser tomber les formalités, tu crois pas ? "

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait pourtant. Avec Yunho cela lui avait été si naturel. 

Il saisit la main de Hee Soon et serra ses petits doigts si fragiles qui se recroquevillèrent sur ceux de son grand frère. Le médecin avait parlé d'état comateux. Cela voulait-il dire que sa vie était en danger ? À priori pas... Il fallait juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Retirer les morceaux de verres dans ses pieds avait pris plus de temps que ce que l'on avait imaginé. Ils avaient été nombreux. Mais le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vu serait certainement plus profond que les blessures physiques. Jaejoong haïssait sa mère de tout son être, à ce moment précis. Comment un être humain aussi pitoyable pouvait être sur Terre ? Tout était de sa faute... À commencer par leurs existences à lui et Hee Soon.

Il ne disait rien, mais la rage explosait dans ses yeux. Il retenait encore ses larmes de colère. Yoochun avait posé sa main chaude sur son épaule. Une main qui voulait dire "Je suis là en cas de besoin". Une main qui ne voulait pas lâcher le frêle jeune homme. Ce qui procurait un sentiment désagréable à Jaejoong. Un sentiment de redevabilité. Ça l'écoeurait . Il se leva d'un coup, et prit la porte, laissant Yoochun dans la chambre, ne se souciant de rien.

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air. Vite. Il sortit à tout allure à l'extérieur du bâtiment, s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et leva sa tête vers le ciel noir. Les flocons de neige tombaient serrés et nombreux. La vue aurait pû être magnifique. Un cri de fureur sortit de la gorge du garçon d'apparence frêle et fragile. Et enfin, les larmes tant retenues se mirent à couler. Enfin. Comme une libération durement attendue. Jaejoong se remit à courir pour se brûler les poumons. Sous sa veste qu'il n'avait pas enlevé depuis qu'il était sorti du lycée, toujours avec ses souliers qui n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour la course. Ses pieds se mouillèrent, il trébuchait sur certains pavés, mais il courut autant que les larmes continuèrent à couler. La rue floue, éclairée par les réverbères jaunes n'avait plus l'air de rien. Les passants s'écartaient ou bien se retrouvaient bousculés par le garçon. 

Sa course s'était arrêté nette. Jung Yunho. Il avait juste étendu son bras pour le stopper.

"- Jaejoong ? "

Étonné, le garçon renifla. Du revers de sa main, il essuya son nez qui coulait.

"- Jaejoong, ça va ?" D'un coup, Yunho sentit un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? S'il n'était pas venu, c'était parce que quelque chose était arrivé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, le lycéen se blottit dans les bras de Yunho, contre toute attente. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Comme si les bras protecteurs du bibliothécaire étaient le réceptacle le plus sûr pour toutes ses peines.

"- Hyu... hyung... hyung..." hoqueta-t'il, incapable de dire plus.

Désemparé, Yunho tapota son dos. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal et ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui dire que ça allait, que ce n'était pas grave ? Mais de quoi, exactement ? Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler. L'aîné attendit que Jaejoong reprenne son calme pour le décoller doucement de lui. Son visage était rouge, humide. Ses mèches brunes s'étaient collées à son front. Des flocons de neige ayant conservé leurs formes magnifiques rayonnaient dans les cheveux noirs du garçon. 

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Jaejoong baissa les yeux. Il eut le sentiment qu'il ne faisait que ça. Comme s'il avait honte. Comme si ? Non. Il avait réellement honte. Honte de cette putain de vie qu'il était obligé d'assumer seul, et dont il était fatigué. Il finit par bégayer.

"- Ma soeur... ma soeur..." Il retint très fort les larmes qui voulaient sortir. "...elle est dans le coma..."

L'angoisse parut immédiatement sur le visage de Yunho.

"- Hee Soon? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Le cœur de l'homme s'était émietté comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un membre de sa famille. 

Jaejoong serra plus fort le blouson de Yunho pour enfouir son visage plus profondément. Il secoua la tête et les sanglots ainsi qu'un autre cri de rage, étouffé par la couche des vêtements, sortirent de son cœur pour le libérer. 

Pouvoir pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Se laisser aller. Quémander un réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Qu'il pensait ne jamais recevoir. Il cria. Cria encore. Et encore. Les mains de Yunho avait fini par l'étreindre si fort, presque à l'asphyxier. Il recevait en sa poitrine les cris libérateurs de l'adolescent. Il voulait s'en boucher les oreilles tellement ça lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Mais il murmurait :

"- Pleure, pleure, crie, autant que tu en as besoin."

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Yunho. Voir la peine de cet enfant innocent, sentir l'affliction profonde dans laquelle il se trouvait lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. 

"- Pleure, Jaejoong. Pleure."

Il lui sembla que c'était une des premières fois qu'il l'appelait vraiment par son prénom. En y mettant des sentiments qui dépassaient ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il pinça ses lèvres. Il avait mal. 

Jaejoong finit par se calmer sous la voix douce, le parfum sucré, la simple présence de cet homme. Sa sœur, sa moitié, allongée sur le lit... Il se rappela les yeux qu'elle avait fait quand elle s'était pris les coups, la terreur dans son regard quand sa mère était frappée, son courage. Celui que lui n'avait pas eu. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir. 

Il se recula en reniflant et regarda les habits de Yunho trempés par ses larmes. Il passa sa main dessus pour essuyer. 

"- Pardon, Hyung." Le frisson électrique qui parcourut l'échine du bibliothécaire le paralysa. Il avait planté ses yeux dans celui du garçon et le désir irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara de lui. C'était à cet instant présent qu'il le voulait plus que tout. L'embrasser. Sentir ses lèvres pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait là pour lui. 

Il se força à parler pour enrayer cet attrait irraisonné. Sa voix se cassa presque, quand il lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Il retira la main du jeune homme, de son torse, un peu trop prestement. 

"- Allons voir ta sœur. Tes parents sont auprès d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Cette question ramena les pensées de Jaejoong à l'hôpital, où sa génitrice regardait sa sœur avec des yeux dénués de sentiment. Il revoyait aussi Yoochun, debout, prenant en charge l'hospitalisation. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû lui dire quelque chose avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il était toujours là-bas ? 

"- Hyung... Ne peut-on pas simplement... Aller chez toi ?" 

Jaejoong avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait se calmer dans l'appartement où il avait passé la nuit dernière. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital et affronter le regard de sa mère ou celui de Yoochun. Il ne voulait pas non plus revoir sa sœur dans cet état, les hématomes sur son visage et la tête bandée. 

Non. Il avait besoin de repos. De calme. De sérénité. D'odeur douce. 

"- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec tes parents ?" 

Jaejoong hurla :

"- ME PARLE PAS DE MES PARENTS ! ME PARLE PAS DE MES PARENTS !" Il frappait le bras de Yunho. "... S'il te plaît..." 

Le brun lui saisit le bras fermement pour arrêter les coups :

"- D'accord, d'accord... Calme-toi. "

Il l'entraîna vers un banc un peu éloigné et l'y assit. 

"- Bouge pas." Il pénétra à toute vitesse dans une petite épicerie non loin de là et en ressortit avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au jeune homme. 

Le liquide frais coulait dans la gorge de Jaejoong et lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement instantané. Comme si en déglutissant sa boisson, ses soucis disparaissaient loin de ses pensées. Yunho s'assit à ses côtés. 

"- Ça va mieux ?" 

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il respira à plein poumon, l'air glacé de l'hiver pénétrant ses bronches, les lui brûlant presque. Sa tête basculée vers le ciel, il regardait les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur son visage et remplaçaient peu à peu ses larmes. Yunho lui prit la main. Et serra ses doigts dans les siens. 

Minces, doux. Il ne tenta même pas de réprimer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il finit même par essuyer les joues opalines du garçon. Tant pis. Tant pis, si son rythme cardiaque semblait exploser, tant pis si ce qu'il ressentait pouvait ne pas sembler correct. Chaque toucher lui envoyait une onde électrique agréable. Le garçon, apaisé, se laissa faire. 

Soudain, une sonnerie vint perturber l'instant présent. Jaejoong sursauta. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche arrière, et décrocha rapidement :

"- Oui, Sunbae ?" 

"- Tu es où ?! Ta sœur est réveillée !! Il faut que tu viennes !" 

Il raccrocha sans même réfléchir et se leva d'un bond. Il se mit à courir. 

"- Jaejoong!" Yunho avait hurlé, désemparé. Comme une bulle de savon qui avait éclaté, son moment avait disparu d'un coup. "Tu vas où ?" 

"- À l'hôpital !" cria le garçon par-dessus son épaule. 

Le bibliothécaire, debout, les bras ballants, se demanda s'il devait le suivre ou le laisser ; rester dans cette rue qui se désertait ou rentrer chez lui. 

Son cœur était gonflé de peine. 

Jaejoong n'avait pas stoppé sa course jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Pourtant, en y pénétrant, il s'immobilisa net. Deux agents de police étaient dans la chambre. Le garçon eut un terrible pressentiment. Ses yeux allaient de sa soeur, à sa mère, à Yoochun. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ils étaient là. Et ce qu'ils voulaient. La panique s'installait en lui, vicieusement... 

Hee Soon était toujours couchée mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. 

"- Oppa..." 

Jaejoong rejeta toute mauvaise idée et se précipita sur elle. Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Silencieusement, cette fois. 

"- Soonie." L'étreinte dura longtemps. Elle se serait certainement poursuivie si l'un des policiers ne s'était pas raclé la gorge pour intervenir. 

"- Nous sommes venus sur la demande de l'hôpital." 

Jaejoong sursauta. 

"- Les relevés toxicologiques de votre mère indiquent..." 

"- Je sais ce qu'ils indiquent." grommela le jeune homme, la crainte de ce qui se passerait ensuite l'envahissant. Allaient-ils lui enlever sa sœur ? Seraient-ils séparés ? Il avait vécu dans le secret depuis toujours pour ne pas la perdre... Ils ne survivraient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. 

"- Pourrait-on voir vos papiers d'identité ?" Le deuxième policier s'était approché du lycéen en tendant la main. Jaejoong lança un regard noir à l'agent. Est-ce que cet imbécile pensait réellement qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre ses papiers ? 

Yoochun, spectateur de la scène depuis le début se décida enfin àintervenir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. 

"- Je suis le responsable légal." Il sortit de sa poche intérieure son porte-feuille et tendit sa carte au policier. 

L'autre examina la carte sous toutes les coutures, compara la photo avec le visage de Yoochun. 

"- Et vous êtes qui par rapport à eux ?" 

Le grand brun se redressa :

"- Leur oncle. AÀ tous les deux." dit-il en désignant le frère et la sœur. Jaejoong essaya de capter le regard de son boss.

"- Le frère de..." Le policier pointa la mère de Jaejoong qui semblait dans un état proche du sommeil. 

Yoochun hocha la tête d'un air entendu. La femme le fixait sans chercher à comprendre. Qui était ce type à l'allure classe et posée ? Elle ne comprenait pas exactement comment son fils pouvait bosser sous ses ordres. Mais soit. S'il voulait se faire passer pour un oncle improbable. Elle ricana. Un oncle. Il voulait mettre son nez dans sa vie crasseuse ? Très bien, il s'occuperait des deux merdeux. Ça lui allait très bien. 

"-Vous m'avez entendu, Madame ?" L'agent avait pris un air sévère face à elle. 

Non. Elle n'avait pas entendu. 

"- Votre état nécessite une hospitalisation dans un centre de désintoxication. Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous pour le moment. Vous en avez conscience."

Elle leva ses yeux vides vers le type qui avait parlé. Un centre de quoi ? Elle frémit comme si le manque de drogue se faisait déjà ressentir... Elle secoua la tête pour refuser. Hee Soon s'était redressée et regardait, anxieuse, son frère. Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir ou non soulagé. Il assista à la scène comme s'il y était étranger. L'agent qui menotta sa mère au garde-corps du lit. Elle qui se débattait en hurlant "NON" mais sans force. L'infirmière qui débloqua les roues du lit et s'éloigna avec les deux agents et la mère. Yoochun les suivit dans le couloir. 

"- Maman !" Le cri de Hee Soon brisa les tympans et le cœur de Jaejoong, qui la prit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre son cou. 

"- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? POURQUOI ?" Il avait hurlé de douleur. "Elle ne nous a jamais voulu, on n'est rien pour elle ! Alors pourquoi ?!" Sa rage le bouffait entièrement. "Tu es ici, dans cet état à cause d'elle ! Pourquoi, Hee Soon ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" 

Les halètements du jeune homme s'estompèrent. La petite fille respirait difficilement sous ses larmes, sa vue brouillée, elle distinguait mal le visage rougit de son frère. 

"- Oppa... Quand même... C'est... Notre mère... " sanglota-t-elle. 

Yoochun entra à ce moment-là et observa son petit protégé. Il soupira. Il devrait le ramener chez lui, ce soir. Seul. 

Les pas de Yunho l'amenèrent au détour des rues sans qu'il ne le remarqua. Il finit par lever la tête devant un immeuble qui lui était familier. 

"- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" 

Devant l'interphone, il finit par appuyer sur le nom de Shim Changmin. S'il était arrivé ici sans y réfléchir, c'était qu'il devait le voir. La voix claire de son ami répondit presque immédiatement au coup de sonnette. 

"- C'est moi."

"- Yunho?"

"- Je te dérange pas ?" 

"- Non, monte..." Le déclic de la porte se fit entendre et le bibliothécaire monta deux à deux les marches des deux étages jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. 

Il poussa la porte laissée entrouverte exprès et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'entrée sentait bon le café chaud. Yunho s'y déchaussa et rejoignit son ami qui était installé sur le canapé en velour du salon devant la table basse où fumaient deux tasses. 

"- Ça va pas, Yun?" demanda son ami d'un air un peu inquiet. 

Yunho passa une main dans sa tignasse brune, avant de la passer sur son visage. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre face à Changmin. Il soupira. 

"- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas..."

"- Pour débarquer sans prévenir à cette heure, je me doute que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme. Raconte-moi." 

Le bibliothécaire saisit la tasse de ses deux mains et y réchauffa ses paumes glacées. 

"- C'est Jaejoong." commença-t-il. 

"- Jaejoong ?"

"- Le lycéen, tu sais ?"

Changmin le regarda en plissant les yeux.

"- Ah, donc maintenant tu connais son prénom... "

"- Hum..." Yunho baissa la tête et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. "Il est venu dormir à la maison hier soir." 

Changmin posa sa tasse sur la table un peu précipitamment. 

"- Quoi ?!" 

"-Oh, ça va... Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! J'ai dormi dans le canapé. Va rien t'imaginer s'il te plaît !" 

"- Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit pour te faire remarquer à quel point l'idée d'héberger un lycéen pour la nuit est problématique. Et surtout CE lycéen ! Mais je note que tu te défends directement sur le sujet du cul." 

Changmin s'interrompit en voyant Yunho rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il soupira. "Bon, raconte. Comment il s'est retrouvé chez toi ?"

"- Concours de circonstances..." éluda Yunho d'un geste de la main, sans oser le regarder. 

"- Hum." grogna Changmin. "Et donc...?" 

"- Et donc rien, Min... Rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Ce gosse qui pleure dans mes bras et moi qui me retrouve comme un con avec le cœur en vrac. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse... Hein ?" 

Changmin regarda son ami avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte ? 

"- Rappelle-moi, Yunho. Ce jeune homme a quel âge, déjà ?"

Le brun releva brutalement la tête et regarda son ami, avec dans les yeux un éclair de défi:

"Et alors ? Je suis amoureux, Chang... Je suis amoureux, putain !"

Changmin s'énerva :

"- Amoureux ?" Il n'en revenait pas. Que Yunho se soit leurré à ce point. Et qu'il le force à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il soupira en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. "Tu n'es pas amoureux, Yunho. Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un jeune homme qui sort à peine de l'enfance !"

Yunho fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement un cadre accroché au mur.

"- Soit au moins honnête avec toi-même, Yun. C'est toi-même qui m'a parlé de tes petits jeux malsains en le regardant, le désir que tu t'amusais à faire monter... Tu crois que c'est de l'amour, ça ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! RIEN ! Tu pourrais me dire quoi, sur sa vie ? Sur qui il est ? Ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ce qu'il aime, comment s'appellent ses amis ? Tu ne sais même pas s'il est homosexuel ou pas... Tu ne sais rien ! "

Yunho se leva et s'assit sur la table basse pour être face à son ami. Hargneux, il lui lança :

"- Tu es en train de dire que je suis qu'un connard de pervers, c'est ça ?"

"- Yun. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette les idées en place, merde ! Puisque t'es pas capable de le voir par toi-même !" Changmin ne se sentait même pas désolé d'être aussi direct avec son meilleur ami. 

Yunho, piqué à vif, perdait ses moyens... "- C'est quoi ton problème, Min ? Tu es jaloux ?"

"- Pardon ? Moi, jaloux ?"

Le brun ricana et approcha son visage de manière aguichante de celui de son ami. 

"- Tu es sûr ?"

Changmin le repoussa d'une main ferme :

"- Arrête ça. Ça ne te va vraiment pas de jouer au provocateur. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambigüité entre nous. Alors revenons-en à ce que tu es en train de faire, plutôt."

"- Oh, mais et toi, alors ? Quand tu vas passer la nuit avec un mec juste parce qu'il a un petit cul bien bandant, tu fais quoi, au juste ?"

L'hôte se leva, excédé et ramena sa tasse à la cuisine. Yunho se sentit honteux. Il se coucha sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. 

Quand Changmin revint, il ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant. 

"- Ça n'a rien à voir" dit-il, sur un ton plus doux. "Quand on va en boîte, les règles du jeu sont claires. Que l'on drague ou que l'on se fasse draguer... On est tous adultes, consentants et on sait très bien pourquoi on se retrouve là. Toi, c'est différent. Ce jeune homme vient lire à la bibliothèque, il n'a rien demandé. Que tu t'amuses à fantasmer sur les lecteurs de la bibliothèque est déjà problématique en soi. Mais que tu joues ainsi avec un lycéen... Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Yunho. C'est un désir de possession, rien d'autre."

"- Excuse-moi, mais quand tu passes une seule nuit avec un mec, tu n'en sais pas plus sur lui que moi sur Jaejoong."

"- Jaejoong. Est un. Enfant", souligna Changmin.

Yunho était soufflé. Changmin le prenait donc pour un prédateur sexuel ? Il se sentait bouillir. Il grogna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos à son ami, bien décidé à rester là. 

Il sentait le regard de son ami sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais ses paroles l'avaient retourné. Ces accusations, en plus de tout ce qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs jours... 

La tête enfouie dans le dossier, il relâcha petit à petit la pression. Il sentit une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Il essaya de l'empêcher de couler, sans succès.

Le visage de Jaejoong lui revint en mémoire, ses cris de douleur, ses yeux emplis de détresse, les coups qu'il lui avait mis sur les bras, puis les paroles de son meilleur ami. Yunho pleura. D'abord silencieusement. Il laissa juste rouler les larmes contre le velours du canapé. Mais très vite, les sanglots arrivèrent.

Changmin avait certainement raison... Il n'était qu'un putain de salaud qui fantasmait sans honte sur un gamin. Et il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'inviter chez lui, la veille... Peut-être bien qu'il l'entraînait avec lui dans ses délires. 

Il se dégoûtait. Il repensait à la façon dont Jaejoong l'appeler "Hyung" sans aucune arrière pensée, alors que lui crevait d'envie de lui dévorer la bouche. Il se sentit sale. Si sale... La nausée lui prit. 

"- Yun... Yun..." Son ami posa sa main sur son épaule. Yunho secoua le haut de son bras pour ne plus sentir la main réconfortante. 

Changmin soupira et alla chercher un plaid qu'il étendit sur son ami.

"- Tu me connais." lui dit-il. "Je préfère dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, avant que Les portes battantes s'ouvraient et se fermaient, inlassablement. Yunho les fixait avec l'espoir que Jaejoong et sa sœur arriveraient avec le prochain flux d'élèves. Mais l'heure tournait, et le "À ce soir" que le jeune homme avait lancé le matin semblait n'être qu'une chimère qui s'évaporait au milieu des teintes rosées qu'avait pris le ciel. 

Yunho soupira. Sa poitrine lui semblait lourde. L'espoir de revoir l'étudiant ce soir-là disparaissait au bruit des secondes qui s'égrainaient sur le grand cadran. 19h40. Il rangea nerveusement son bureau. Il fallait qu'il voit Changmin, ou quelqu'un d'autre... Sa peine lui semblait démesurée. Comment pouvait-il se sentir autant en colère de ne pas avoir vu le lycéen ? Pour lui, il le ressentait comme une trahison... À qui pourrait-il en parler ? Son meilleur ami lui ferait encore la leçon, très certainement. Lee Ji Eun ? 

En sortant, il nota que la neige qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures avait recouvert les trottoirs et les toits des maisons. Et traîna son soulier sur le bitume pour amasser un tas de poudreuse sur le bout de son pied. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait froid, sous la neige mais il finit par sourire. 

Pourquoi s'en faire ? Des après-midis à la bibliothèque, il y en aurait d'autres. Comme des samedis. Comme pleins d'autres moments. Après tout, il n'avait rien promis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé... Il allait rentrer et appeler Ji Eun. Il allait papoter de tout et de rien. Il allait oublier. Et voilà tout...

Le bruit continu des bip-bips qui rythmait les battements du cœur de Hee Soon rassurait Jaejoong qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

L'infirmière dans sa blouse rose finissait les derniers ajustements sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

La mère était allongée dans le lit qui faisait face et regardait impassible le spectacle.

"- Vous êtes le responsable légal ?" l'employée de l'hôpital s'était adressée à Yoochun. Il se racla la gorge.

"- Non. C'est moi." Jaejoong avait à peine articuler.

"- Mais c'est moi qui paye les frais médicaux." Le ton employé par son supérieur ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque opposition. Jaejoong baissa la tête. 

"- Merci, Sunbae." 

"- Il serait peut-être temps de laisser tomber les formalités, tu crois pas ? "

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait pourtant. Avec Yunho cela lui avait été si naturel. 

Il saisit la main de Hee Soon et serra ses petits doigts si fragiles qui se recroquevillèrent sur ceux de son grand frère. Le médecin avait parlé d'état comateux. Cela voulait-il dire que sa vie était en danger ? À priori pas... Il fallait juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Retirer les morceaux de verres dans ses pieds avait pris plus de temps que ce que l'on avait imaginé. Ils avaient été nombreux. Mais le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vu serait certainement plus profond que les blessures physiques. Jaejoong haïssait sa mère de tout son être, à ce moment précis. Comment un être humain aussi pitoyable pouvait être sur Terre ? Tout était de sa faute... À commencer par leurs existences à lui et Hee Soon.

Il ne disait rien, mais la rage explosait dans ses yeux. Il retenait encore ses larmes de colère. Yoochun avait posé sa main chaude sur son épaule. Une main qui voulait dire "Je suis là en cas de besoin". Une main qui ne voulait pas lâcher le frêle jeune homme. Ce qui procurait un sentiment désagréable à Jaejoong. Un sentiment de redevabilité. Ça l'écoeurait . Il se leva d'un coup, et prit la porte, laissant Yoochun dans la chambre, ne se souciant de rien.

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air. Vite. Il sortit à tout allure à l'extérieur du bâtiment, s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et leva sa tête vers le ciel noir. Les flocons de neige tombaient serrés et nombreux. La vue aurait pû être magnifique. Un cri de fureur sortit de la gorge du garçon d'apparence frêle et fragile. Et enfin, les larmes tant retenues se mirent à couler. Enfin. Comme une libération durement attendue. Jaejoong se remit à courir pour se brûler les poumons. Sous sa veste qu'il n'avait pas enlevé depuis qu'il était sorti du lycée, toujours avec ses souliers qui n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour la course. Ses pieds se mouillèrent, il trébuchait sur certains pavés, mais il courut autant que les larmes continuèrent à couler. La rue floue, éclairée par les réverbères jaunes n'avait plus l'air de rien. Les passants s'écartaient ou bien se retrouvaient bousculés par le garçon. 

Sa course s'était arrêté nette. Jung Yunho. Il avait juste étendu son bras pour le stopper.

"- Jaejoong ? "

Étonné, le garçon renifla. Du revers de sa main, il essuya son nez qui coulait.

"- Jaejoong, ça va ?" D'un coup, Yunho sentit un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? S'il n'était pas venu, c'était parce que quelque chose était arrivé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, le lycéen se blottit dans les bras de Yunho, contre toute attente. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Comme si les bras protecteurs du bibliothécaire étaient le réceptacle le plus sûr pour toutes ses peines.

"- Hyu... hyung... hyung..." hoqueta-t'il, incapable de dire plus.

Désemparé, Yunho tapota son dos. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal et ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui dire que ça allait, que ce n'était pas grave ? Mais de quoi, exactement ? Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler. L'aîné attendit que Jaejoong reprenne son calme pour le décoller doucement de lui. Son visage était rouge, humide. Ses mèches brunes s'étaient collées à son front. Des flocons de neige ayant conservé leurs formes magnifiques rayonnaient dans les cheveux noirs du garçon. 

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Jaejoong baissa les yeux. Il eut le sentiment qu'il ne faisait que ça. Comme s'il avait honte. Comme si ? Non. Il avait réellement honte. Honte de cette putain de vie qu'il était obligé d'assumer seul, et dont il était fatigué. Il finit par bégayer.

"- Ma soeur... ma soeur..." Il retint très fort les larmes qui voulaient sortir. "...elle est dans le coma..."

L'angoisse parut immédiatement sur le visage de Yunho.

"- Hee Soon? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Le cœur de l'homme s'était émietté comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un membre de sa famille. 

Jaejoong serra plus fort le blouson de Yunho pour enfouir son visage plus profondément. Il secoua la tête et les sanglots ainsi qu'un autre cri de rage, étouffé par la couche des vêtements, sortirent de son cœur pour le libérer. 

Pouvoir pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Se laisser aller. Quémander un réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Qu'il pensait ne jamais recevoir. Il cria. Cria encore. Et encore. Les mains de Yunho avait fini par l'étreindre si fort, presque à l'asphyxier. Il recevait en sa poitrine les cris libérateurs de l'adolescent. Il voulait s'en boucher les oreilles tellement ça lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Mais il murmurait :

"- Pleure, pleure, crie, autant que tu en as besoin."

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Yunho. Voir la peine de cet enfant innocent, sentir l'affliction profonde dans laquelle il se trouvait lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. 

"- Pleure, Jaejoong. Pleure."

Il lui sembla que c'était une des premières fois qu'il l'appelait vraiment par son prénom. En y mettant des sentiments qui dépassaient ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il pinça ses lèvres. Il avait mal. 

Jaejoong finit par se calmer sous la voix douce, le parfum sucré, la simple présence de cet homme. Sa sœur, sa moitié, allongée sur le lit... Il se rappela les yeux qu'elle avait fait quand elle s'était pris les coups, la terreur dans son regard quand sa mère était frappée, son courage. Celui que lui n'avait pas eu. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir. 

Il se recula en reniflant et regarda les habits de Yunho trempés par ses larmes. Il passa sa main dessus pour essuyer. 

"- Pardon, Hyung." Le frisson électrique qui parcourut l'échine du bibliothécaire le paralysa. Il avait planté ses yeux dans celui du garçon et le désir irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara de lui. C'était à cet instant présent qu'il le voulait plus que tout. L'embrasser. Sentir ses lèvres pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait là pour lui. 

Il se força à parler pour enrayer cet attrait irraisonné. Sa voix se cassa presque, quand il lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Il retira la main du jeune homme, de son torse, un peu trop prestement. 

"- Allons voir ta sœur. Tes parents sont auprès d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Cette question ramena les pensées de Jaejoong à l'hôpital, où sa génitrice regardait sa sœur avec des yeux dénués de sentiment. Il revoyait aussi Yoochun, debout, prenant en charge l'hospitalisation. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû lui dire quelque chose avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il était toujours là-bas ? 

"- Hyung... Ne peut-on pas simplement... Aller chez toi ?" 

Jaejoong avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait se calmer dans l'appartement où il avait passé la nuit dernière. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital et affronter le regard de sa mère ou celui de Yoochun. Il ne voulait pas non plus revoir sa sœur dans cet état, les hématomes sur son visage et la tête bandée. 

Non. Il avait besoin de repos. De calme. De sérénité. D'odeur douce. 

"- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec tes parents ?" 

Jaejoong hurla :

"- ME PARLE PAS DE MES PARENTS ! ME PARLE PAS DE MES PARENTS !" Il frappait le bras de Yunho. "... S'il te plaît..." 

Le brun lui saisit le bras fermement pour arrêter les coups :

"- D'accord, d'accord... Calme-toi. "

Il l'entraîna vers un banc un peu éloigné et l'y assit. 

"- Bouge pas." Il pénétra à toute vitesse dans une petite épicerie non loin de là et en ressortit avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au jeune homme. 

Le liquide frais coulait dans la gorge de Jaejoong et lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement instantané. Comme si en déglutissant sa boisson, ses soucis disparaissaient loin de ses pensées. Yunho s'assit à ses côtés. 

"- Ça va mieux ?" 

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il respira à plein poumon, l'air glacé de l'hiver pénétrant ses bronches, les lui brûlant presque. Sa tête basculée vers le ciel, il regardait les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur son visage et remplaçaient peu à peu ses larmes. Yunho lui prit la main. Et serra ses doigts dans les siens. 

Minces, doux. Il ne tenta même pas de réprimer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il finit même par essuyer les joues opalines du garçon. Tant pis. Tant pis, si son rythme cardiaque semblait exploser, tant pis si ce qu'il ressentait pouvait ne pas sembler correct. Chaque toucher lui envoyait une onde électrique agréable. Le garçon, apaisé, se laissa faire. 

Soudain, une sonnerie vint perturber l'instant présent. Jaejoong sursauta. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche arrière, et décrocha rapidement :

"- Oui, Sunbae ?" 

"- Tu es où ?! Ta sœur est réveillée !! Il faut que tu viennes !" 

Il raccrocha sans même réfléchir et se leva d'un bond. Il se mit à courir. 

"- Jaejoong!" Yunho avait hurlé, désemparé. Comme une bulle de savon qui avait éclaté, son moment avait disparu d'un coup. "Tu vas où ?" 

"- À l'hôpital !" cria le garçon par-dessus son épaule. 

Le bibliothécaire, debout, les bras ballants, se demanda s'il devait le suivre ou le laisser ; rester dans cette rue qui se désertait ou rentrer chez lui. 

Son cœur était gonflé de peine. 

Jaejoong n'avait pas stoppé sa course jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Pourtant, en y pénétrant, il s'immobilisa net. Deux agents de police étaient dans la chambre. Le garçon eut un terrible pressentiment. Ses yeux allaient de sa soeur, à sa mère, à Yoochun. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ils étaient là. Et ce qu'ils voulaient. La panique s'installait en lui, vicieusement... 

Hee Soon était toujours couchée mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. 

"- Oppa..." 

Jaejoong rejeta toute mauvaise idée et se précipita sur elle. Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Silencieusement, cette fois. 

"- Soonie." L'étreinte dura longtemps. Elle se serait certainement poursuivie si l'un des policiers ne s'était pas raclé la gorge pour intervenir. 

"- Nous sommes venus sur la demande de l'hôpital." 

Jaejoong sursauta. 

"- Les relevés toxicologiques de votre mère indiquent..." 

"- Je sais ce qu'ils indiquent." grommela le jeune homme, la crainte de ce qui se passerait ensuite l'envahissant. Allaient-ils lui enlever sa sœur ? Seraient-ils séparés ? Il avait vécu dans le secret depuis toujours pour ne pas la perdre... Ils ne survivraient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. 

"- Pourrait-on voir vos papiers d'identité ?" Le deuxième policier s'était approché du lycéen en tendant la main. Jaejoong lança un regard noir à l'agent. Est-ce que cet imbécile pensait réellement qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre ses papiers ? 

Yoochun, spectateur de la scène depuis le début se décida enfin àintervenir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. 

"- Je suis le responsable légal." Il sortit de sa poche intérieure son porte-feuille et tendit sa carte au policier. 

L'autre examina la carte sous toutes les coutures, compara la photo avec le visage de Yoochun. 

"- Et vous êtes qui par rapport à eux ?" 

Le grand brun se redressa :

"- Leur oncle. AÀ tous les deux." dit-il en désignant le frère et la sœur. Jaejoong essaya de capter le regard de son boss.

"- Le frère de..." Le policier pointa la mère de Jaejoong qui semblait dans un état proche du sommeil. 

Yoochun hocha la tête d'un air entendu. La femme le fixait sans chercher à comprendre. Qui était ce type à l'allure classe et posée ? Elle ne comprenait pas exactement comment son fils pouvait bosser sous ses ordres. Mais soit. S'il voulait se faire passer pour un oncle improbable. Elle ricana. Un oncle. Il voulait mettre son nez dans sa vie crasseuse ? Très bien, il s'occuperait des deux merdeux. Ça lui allait très bien. 

"-Vous m'avez entendu, Madame ?" L'agent avait pris un air sévère face à elle. 

Non. Elle n'avait pas entendu. 

"- Votre état nécessite une hospitalisation dans un centre de désintoxication. Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous pour le moment. Vous en avez conscience."

Elle leva ses yeux vides vers le type qui avait parlé. Un centre de quoi ? Elle frémit comme si le manque de drogue se faisait déjà ressentir... Elle secoua la tête pour refuser. Hee Soon s'était redressée et regardait, anxieuse, son frère. Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir ou non soulagé. Il assista à la scène comme s'il y était étranger. L'agent qui menotta sa mère au garde-corps du lit. Elle qui se débattait en hurlant "NON" mais sans force. L'infirmière qui débloqua les roues du lit et s'éloigna avec les deux agents et la mère. Yoochun les suivit dans le couloir. 

"- Maman !" Le cri de Hee Soon brisa les tympans et le cœur de Jaejoong, qui la prit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre son cou. 

"- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? POURQUOI ?" Il avait hurlé de douleur. "Elle ne nous a jamais voulu, on n'est rien pour elle ! Alors pourquoi ?!" Sa rage le bouffait entièrement. "Tu es ici, dans cet état à cause d'elle ! Pourquoi, Hee Soon ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" 

Les halètements du jeune homme s'estompèrent. La petite fille respirait difficilement sous ses larmes, sa vue brouillée, elle distinguait mal le visage rougit de son frère. 

"- Oppa... Quand même... C'est... Notre mère... " sanglota-t-elle. 

Yoochun entra à ce moment-là et observa son petit protégé. Il soupira. Il devrait le ramener chez lui, ce soir. Seul. 

Les pas de Yunho l'amenèrent au détour des rues sans qu'il ne le remarqua. Il finit par lever la tête devant un immeuble qui lui était familier. 

"- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" 

Devant l'interphone, il finit par appuyer sur le nom de Shim Changmin. S'il était arrivé ici sans y réfléchir, c'était qu'il devait le voir. La voix claire de son ami répondit presque immédiatement au coup de sonnette. 

"- C'est moi."

"- Yunho?"

"- Je te dérange pas ?" 

"- Non, monte..." Le déclic de la porte se fit entendre et le bibliothécaire monta deux à deux les marches des deux étages jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. 

Il poussa la porte laissée entrouverte exprès et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'entrée sentait bon le café chaud. Yunho s'y déchaussa et rejoignit son ami qui était installé sur le canapé en velour du salon devant la table basse où fumaient deux tasses. 

"- Ça va pas, Yun?" demanda son ami d'un air un peu inquiet. 

Yunho passa une main dans sa tignasse brune, avant de la passer sur son visage. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre face à Changmin. Il soupira. 

"- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas..."

"- Pour débarquer sans prévenir à cette heure, je me doute que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme. Raconte-moi." 

Le bibliothécaire saisit la tasse de ses deux mains et y réchauffa ses paumes glacées. 

"- C'est Jaejoong." commença-t-il. 

"- Jaejoong ?"

"- Le lycéen, tu sais ?"

Changmin le regarda en plissant les yeux.

"- Ah, donc maintenant tu connais son prénom... "

"- Hum..." Yunho baissa la tête et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. "Il est venu dormir à la maison hier soir." 

Changmin posa sa tasse sur la table un peu précipitamment. 

"- Quoi ?!" 

"-Oh, ça va... Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! J'ai dormi dans le canapé. Va rien t'imaginer s'il te plaît !" 

"- Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit pour te faire remarquer à quel point l'idée d'héberger un lycéen pour la nuit est problématique. Et surtout CE lycéen ! Mais je note que tu te défends directement sur le sujet du cul." 

Changmin s'interrompit en voyant Yunho rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il soupira. "Bon, raconte. Comment il s'est retrouvé chez toi ?"

"- Concours de circonstances..." éluda Yunho d'un geste de la main, sans oser le regarder. 

"- Hum." grogna Changmin. "Et donc...?" 

"- Et donc rien, Min... Rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Ce gosse qui pleure dans mes bras et moi qui me retrouve comme un con avec le cœur en vrac. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse... Hein ?" 

Changmin regarda son ami avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte ? 

"- Rappelle-moi, Yunho. Ce jeune homme a quel âge, déjà ?"

Le brun releva brutalement la tête et regarda son ami, avec dans les yeux un éclair de défi:

"Et alors ? Je suis amoureux, Chang... Je suis amoureux, putain !"

Changmin s'énerva :

"- Amoureux ?" Il n'en revenait pas. Que Yunho se soit leurré à ce point. Et qu'il le force à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il soupira en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. "Tu n'es pas amoureux, Yunho. Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un jeune homme qui sort à peine de l'enfance !"

Yunho fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement un cadre accroché au mur.

"- Soit au moins honnête avec toi-même, Yun. C'est toi-même qui m'a parlé de tes petits jeux malsains en le regardant, le désir que tu t'amusais à faire monter... Tu crois que c'est de l'amour, ça ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! RIEN ! Tu pourrais me dire quoi, sur sa vie ? Sur qui il est ? Ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ce qu'il aime, comment s'appellent ses amis ? Tu ne sais même pas s'il est homosexuel ou pas... Tu ne sais rien ! "

Yunho se leva et s'assit sur la table basse pour être face à son ami. Hargneux, il lui lança :

"- Tu es en train de dire que je suis qu'un connard de pervers, c'est ça ?"

"- Yun. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette les idées en place, merde ! Puisque t'es pas capable de le voir par toi-même !" Changmin ne se sentait même pas désolé d'être aussi direct avec son meilleur ami. 

Yunho, piqué à vif, perdait ses moyens... "- C'est quoi ton problème, Min ? Tu es jaloux ?"

"- Pardon ? Moi, jaloux ?"

Le brun ricana et approcha son visage de manière aguichante de celui de son ami. 

"- Tu es sûr ?"

Changmin le repoussa d'une main ferme :

"- Arrête ça. Ça ne te va vraiment pas de jouer au provocateur. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambigüité entre nous. Alors revenons-en à ce que tu es en train de faire, plutôt."

"- Oh, mais et toi, alors ? Quand tu vas passer la nuit avec un mec juste parce qu'il a un petit cul bien bandant, tu fais quoi, au juste ?"

L'hôte se leva, excédé et ramena sa tasse à la cuisine. Yunho se sentit honteux. Il se coucha sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. 

Quand Changmin revint, il ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant. 

"- Ça n'a rien à voir" dit-il, sur un ton plus doux. "Quand on va en boîte, les règles du jeu sont claires. Que l'on drague ou que l'on se fasse draguer... On est tous adultes, consentants et on sait très bien pourquoi on se retrouve là. Toi, c'est différent. Ce jeune homme vient lire à la bibliothèque, il n'a rien demandé. Que tu t'amuses à fantasmer sur les lecteurs de la bibliothèque est déjà problématique en soi. Mais que tu joues ainsi avec un lycéen... Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Yunho. C'est un désir de possession, rien d'autre."

"- Excuse-moi, mais quand tu passes une seule nuit avec un mec, tu n'en sais pas plus sur lui que moi sur Jaejoong."

"- Jaejoong. Est un. Enfant", souligna Changmin.

Yunho était soufflé. Changmin le prenait donc pour un prédateur sexuel ? Il se sentait bouillir. Il grogna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos à son ami, bien décidé à rester là. 

Il sentait le regard de son ami sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais ses paroles l'avaient retourné. Ces accusations, en plus de tout ce qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs jours... 

La tête enfouie dans le dossier, il relâcha petit à petit la pression. Il sentit une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Il essaya de l'empêcher de couler, sans succès.

Le visage de Jaejoong lui revint en mémoire, ses cris de douleur, ses yeux emplis de détresse, les coups qu'il lui avait mis sur les bras, puis les paroles de son meilleur ami. Yunho pleura. D'abord silencieusement. Il laissa juste rouler les larmes contre le velours du canapé. Mais très vite, les sanglots arrivèrent.

Changmin avait certainement raison... Il n'était qu'un putain de salaud qui fantasmait sans honte sur un gamin. Et il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'inviter chez lui, la veille... Peut-être bien qu'il l'entraînait avec lui dans ses délires. 

Il se dégoûtait. Il repensait à la façon dont Jaejoong l'appeler "Hyung" sans aucune arrière pensée, alors que lui crevait d'envie de lui dévorer la bouche. Il se sentit sale. Si sale... La nausée lui prit. 

"- Yun... Yun..." Son ami posa sa main sur son épaule. Yunho secoua le haut de son bras pour ne plus sentir la main réconfortante. 

Changmin soupira et alla chercher un plaid qu'il étendit sur son ami.

"- Tu me connais." lui dit-il. "Je préfère dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, avant que tu fasses une connerie qui blesserait des gens. Sans compter que te connaissant, celle-là, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'assumer."

Yunho ne répondit pas mais remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. 

"- Dors bien." lui dit son ami, en tapotant sa tête avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

tu fasses une connerie qui blesserait des gens. Sans compter que te connaissant, celle-là, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'assumer."

Yunho ne répondit pas mais remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. 

"- Dors bien." lui dit son ami, en tapotant sa tête avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.


	9. Nouveau millénaire

Le bruit des souliers de Yoochun claquant sur le bitume ressemblait presque à celui d'une paire de talons aiguilles. La nuit glacée les avaient rendus muets. Le déroulement des événements aussi. Jaejoong n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, acceptant tacitement que son supérieur le raccompagne chez lui.

Dans sa tête, il préparait les phrases qu'il dirait pour empêcher Yoochun de rentrer dans son appartement crasseux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Même s'il s'était résigné à l'appeler à l'aide, contraint et forcé, il était hors de question que Yoochun se rende compte à quel point sa vie était pitoyable.

Quand, quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait appelé plein de détresse, l'homme n'avait pas eu à pénétrer à l'intérieur, précédé par l'ambulance.

Arrivé devant le portail rouge rouillé, Jaejoong se retourna pour lui faire face.

"- Merci Sunbae." Il s'inclina et passa le pas de la porte qu'il allait refermer derrière lui. Mais la main puissante de Yoochun la retint.

"- Laisse-moi t'aider."

"- Ça ira. Vous avez fait beaucoup. Merci." répliqua Jaejoong.

L'autre ne lâcha pas la pression.

"- Jaejoong, laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît." insista-t-il. La situation du jeune homme l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Depuis le début, ce garçon avait toujours été sur la réserve, ne disant rien. Ce que Yoochun avait découvert ce jour-là, était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les circonstances des blessures de la mère et la fille ne lui avaient pas été expliqué, mais il avait bien compris que cette femme était détruite à la coke.

"- Je préfère pas. Vous m'avez assez aidé. Je veux m'occuper seul du reste."

Est-ce que ses épaules fragiles retiendraient encore longtemps ce poids immense qu'il portait ?

"- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais j'imagine que ce doit être un foutoir immense là-dedans... Et te savoir seul me tord le bide... "

" - Justement... Je veux être seul."

Yoochun capitula. Ce gosse avait une tête de mule, et savait ce qu'il voulait.

"- Bon..." renonça-t-il." Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles. Et demain j'irai voir ma nouvelle nièce à l'hôpital..."

"- À demain." Jaejoong avait presque claqué la porte derrière lui.

Sa nièce ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Par pitié ? Il avait déjà une gamine ! Etait-ce si génial de se comporter en bon samaritain ?

Jaejoong ne voulait pas attirer cette pitié presque obscène. Il refusait qu'on se serve de lui pour permettre aux autres de s'auto-glorifier. Qu'il aille donc s'occuper de sa fille et continuer à dealer ! Après tout, il avait aussi ses emmerdes s'il était dans ce milieu, non ? Pourquoi vouloir se charger du merdier des autres ? C'était presque de la colère qui submergea le jeune homme.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement, il n'osa pas tourner l'interrupteur. Il ne se déchaussa pas, et eut l'impression de commettre une hérésie en rentrant avec ses souliers. Il fit crisser exprès les derniers morceaux de verre qui parsemaient le sol, coupables des blessures de sa sœur. Les larmes se remirent à couler sans retenue.

Il avança dans le noir jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère où la lampe de chevet était restée allumée. Au sol, le sang de Hee Soon était presque sec. De rage, il donna un coup de poing immense sur la porte de la chambre. Un trou apparut sur la cloison. Il le regarda longuement. Puis se mit à donner d'autres coups de poing, de pieds. Il se déchaîna sur la porte en hurlant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit quasiment détruite.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. 

Lire. Il voulait lire. Il avait une envie irrepressible de s'évader loin, de partir ailleurs, de vivre des aventures merveilleuses. S'échapper...

Il sentit ses jambes s'engourdir, sa tête peser trois tonnes. La fatigue s'abattait sur lui, sournoisement. Il se releva avec difficulté et tituba comme un homme saoul , jusque dans sa chambre. Vide. Angoissante. Sans Hee Soon.

Il s'affala sur son lit. Hee Soon. Hee Soon. Pour elle, il allait tenir. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de se laisser entraîner dans le sommeil.

"- NON !" 

Yunho haletait. Il s'était réveillé d'un coup, en sueur, le visage pâle. 

La peau opaline du jeune homme sous ses mains tyranniques, le forçant à se mettre de dos pour entrer en lui, violemment, malgré les larmes... Les images de son cauchemar lui tournaient la tête.

Il se leva chancelant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était chez Changmin.

"- Putain..." murmura-t-il. Son visage était trempé. Ce rêve lui faisait mal. Si mal. "C'est pas vrai... C'est pas ça que je veux." Son cœur se lacéra. "Je suis pas un violeur... Jamais ! Jamais !"

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sortir ce cauchemar de sa tête. Ne plus y penser.

"Prédateur. Dégueulasse. Pervers."

L'image qu'avait dépeint de lui son ami le blessait énormément. Il cherchait encore des excuses et des explications à ses actes... Mais devant l'eau qui coulait, et qu'il s'appliquait à asperger sur son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune.

Le jeu auquel il avait joué lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Changmin avait raison. Putain de merde ! Changmin avait raison.

"- T'es abjecte, Yunho !" se dit-il les yeux dans les yeux.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge accrochée au salon. 3h20. Ce n'était pas une heure pour ouvrir, seul, une bouteille de soju, et il savait que s'il commençait sur cette pente-là, il serait dans un état déplorable le lendemain. Tant pis. Il chercha un verre dans le placard et trouva une bouteille au frais. Il s'installa à table.

"- Yun... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Yunho sursauta.

"- Tu... Tu es réveillé ?"

"- Je t'ai entendu crier. Ça va ? Tu fais quoi avec cette bouteille ?"

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il laissa la bouteille fermée et la fixa du regard. Changmin s'en empara et la replaça dans la porte du frigo.

"- Une tisane ?" proposa-t-il avec son sourire ravageur. Yunho approuva d'un hochement de tête. 

"Ah ! Pourquoi je ne suis simplement pas amoureux de cet homme-là ?" Il observait les gestes de son meilleur ami qui disposait les tasses sur la table. Il versa l'eau bouillante sur les sachets d'infusion et s'assit.

"- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" Le ton quasi paternel de Changmin eut un effet apaisant sur Yunho. 

"- Hum. Laisse tomber. Je veux pas en parler."

Changmin but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse. Il scruta son ami.

"- Je t'ai fait mal hier soir ?"

Yunho soupira bruyamment.

"- On dit que la vérité blesse..." Il leva les yeux vers son ami. "Je crois que je me suis fourvoyé dans mes sentiments. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu quelqu'un dans mon pieux." Il réfléchit puis ricana. "Ah si. On a parlé Harry Potter toute la nuit..."

Changmin pouffa.

"- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Ce mec ne devait pas être plus bandant que tes livres si tu as pu te retenir..."

"Pas plus bandant que Jaejoong, surtout." pensa Yunho. "Merde... Je recommence." Il se mordit les lèvres.

"- Pourquoi tu te cases pas avec quelqu'un de sérieux ?"

La question parut improbable à Yunho.

"- Pourquoi je le ferai ?" L'échec de sa vie de couple avec Jong Suk avait eu des répercussions sur son estime de lui-même et sur sa capacité à aimer. Lui qui se croyait amoureux de Jaejoong... Théorie démontée en deux-deux par son meilleur ami.

Il n'était pas amoureux, il voulait juste le posséder. De la même manière qu'il avait été l'objet de possession de son ex. Non ! C'était ce que pensait Changmin... C'était forcément faux.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai me caser ?" insista-t-il. "Me mettre avec un type juste pour être posé ? Appartenir à quelqu'un qui va me détruire ? Ne plus savoir si c'est de l'amour ou pas ?"

L'heure tournait et Changmin ne devait pas être à la bourre au bureau le matin même, cependant il ne se résolut pas à aller de coucher.

"- Yun... Je sais que ton histoire passée t'a énormément blessé. Et que tu en es sorti fracassé. Et je sais très bien, qu'au fond de toi, tu ne souhaites ça à personne. Surtout pas à Jaejoong. N'est-ce pas ?"

Yunho releva la tête un peu vexé.

"- De quoi tu parles ? Je... Je n'ai pas l'intention de manipuler qui que ce soit ! Encore moins Jaejoong !"

" - Je sais. Je sais bien... C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit tout ça hier soir. Jaejoong est un jeune adulte tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Il est encore certainement naïf, et te fait peut-être confiance... Il est facile pour toi, du haut de tes 30 ans..."

" - 29, s'il te plaît. "

"- Du haut de tes 29 ans, pardon, de tomber dans un rôle de protecteur, qui peut tourner à la manipulation... "

Yunho grogna. Il ne voulait pas entendre à nouveau les brimades de son ami. Il ne voulait pas admettre une fois de plus qu'il avait raison. Il se raccrocha une dernière fois à sa conviction. Il voulait dompter son esprit qui partait dans tous les sens. Donner raison à Changmin, puis lui donner tort. Se dire qu'il était amoureux. S'en convaincre à la folie.

"- Min... " gémit-il."... Je ne dis pas que tu as tort... Je... Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi à tout ça, tu sais. Mais dans mon cœur, je le sens. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux, tu n'as pas le droit de dire le contraire."

Changmin sourit.

"- Yunho, à tête reposée, refais le point. L'amour ce n'est pas juste un coup de foudre et un désir physique. L'amour ce n'est pas vouloir asseoir sur l'autre un pouvoir dû à son âge ou sa condition sociale. L'amour c'est au-delà de ça. C'est quand tu veux partager d'égal à égal. Que tu considères l'autre dans son entièreté. Que tu en tomberais fou d'amour même sans l'avoir vu si tu étais aveugle."

Le bibliothécaire regarda son ami :

"- Chang ? Tu as déjà été amoureux comme ça ?"

Le petit rire timide fit place au malaise :

"- Oui. Mais j'ai abandonné, préférant une amitié sincère à un amour forcé. Cette personne n'ayant pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard."

Yunho ouvrit de grands yeux :

"- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui !"

"- C'est du passé, Yun." mentit-il. "Et cet idiot ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de le mentionner..."

Changmin se leva et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

"- Allez... On va se coucher. Demain, on bosse !"

Jaejoong se leva à la hâte. Le jour pénétrait dans la chambre et il sut, avant même de regarder l'heure qu'il était en retard au lycée. Il ne s'était pas changé la veille, son uniforme s'était froissé pendant qu'il dormait.

Il resta quelques minutes de plus dans son lit et hésita. Et s'il n'y allait pas ? Après tout... Sa sœur était hospitalisée. Il n'avait jamais manqué une seule journée de cours. Alors, exceptionnellement, il pourrait faire l'impasse ce jour-là. Il irait visiter sa sœur, il lui ramènerait des livres de la bibliothèque, et des pains aux haricots rouges. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Enfin.

Il ôta son uniforme, s'habilla de façon plus décontractée et sortit sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'état de la baraque. Il voulait fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

Sous le vent glacé, ses mèches noires jouaient devant ses yeux. Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa doudoune, il marchait à grandes enjambées en direction de l'église du Père Kwon. Il demanda au Pasteur de bien vouloir prier pour sa sœur hospitalisée, suite à un "accident". Il arrangeait la vérité. Toujours. Instinct de protection.

Puis ses pas le menèrent à la bibliothèque. Il sentit l'apaisement envahir son cœur. Il venait pour choisir des livres pour sa sœur, et ressortir rapidement, mais tout de même. Entrer ici était juste réconfortant.

Yunho ne s'attendait pas à voir le lycéen à cette heure.

"- Bonjour Hyung!" Le sourire de Jaejoong contrastait tellement avec son visage de la veille. Et avec ce qu'il avait cauchemardé. Il fut rassuré de le voir ainsi.

"- Jaejoong ! Tu... Tu vas mieux ? Ta sœur ? Comment va-t-elle ?"

Les yeux de Jaejoong tombèrent sur le calendrier accroché derrière le bibliothécaire. 19 Décembre 1999. Dans quelques jours, ce serait le nouveau millénaire. Comme une date symbolique, un redémarrage à zéro. Reprendre ce qui était raté et le changer en quelque chose de réussi. Jaejoong voulait y croire en ce sens.

"- Je viens pour elle. Je viens lui chercher des livres."

"- Avec plaisir !"

Yunho le regarda s'éloigner vers les rayons en repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Changmin la veille. "Il est marrant, Min, quand il veut... Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de ce garçon ? Il ne l'a pas vu c'est pour ça !"

Et puis, il se souvint : "Tu connais quoi de lui ? Ses amis ? Sa famille ? Ce qu'il aime ? As-tu au moins une idée de sa sexualité ?". C'était peu ou prou ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et il devait admettre la vérité. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Il se faisait des idées mais n'en savait rien.

Il se demandait pourquoi ce gamin avait un "boulot" et lequel. Comment ça se faisait qu'il avait un téléphone portable. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il venait d'une famille riche ? Mais alors, pourquoi travailler ? Et comment sa sœur avait fini à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne demandait que ça à le connaître !

Il prit un livre sur l'étagère et le suivit. C'était un des derniers livres que Hee Soon avait lu.

"- Tiens." lui dit-il en le lui tendant. "Il me semble qu'elle ne l'avait pas terminé." C'était une bande-dessinée. Jaejoong le remercia en souriant. "Je suppose qu'elle s'est réveillée, alors ?"

Le lycéen fut confus.

"- Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis parti rapidement hier... Oui... Elle s'est réveillée..."

"- J'étais inquiet mais te voir sourire me soulage. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?"

Jaejoong serra les doigts sur le livre. Mentir comme au père Kwon ? Se risquer à dire la vérité ? Il devint rouge, les yeux de Yunho le fixèrent. La respiration du garçon devenait courte. Il repensa à la gentillesse avec laquelle Yunho l'avait traité jusqu'alors. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"- J'ai une histoire de famille compliquée, Hyung. Un jour, je t'en parlerai."

"Oui, un jour, sûrement... Plus tard... Quand tout ce merdier sera dernier nous." pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

Yunho tenta de contenir sa curiosité. Ne pas brusquer. Ne pas forcer. Il avait bien compris que le garçon n'était pas du genre à se livrer. Il attendrait, le temps qu'il faudra. Il voyait Jaejoong comme un livre, dont on découvre des choses petit à petit au fil de la lecture. Un livre avec une couverture alléchante qui donnait envie de se plonger dedans, et d'en découvrir encore plus.

"- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle aille mieux !" sourit-il. Jaejoong prit un air ravi.

"- Je vais prendre tous ces livres." Il tendit les bouquins au bibliothécaire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Yunho se creusa la tête pour le retenir encore un peu. Le voir s'éloigner lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un joli poisson lui glisser entre les doigts.

"- Jaejoong ! Attends !"

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se retourna. Yunho se dirigea vers lui.

"- Tu fais quoi pour le Nouvel An ?"

Le lycéen ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de question. Mais il supposait que c'était un soir où il devrait travailler d'arrache-pied...

"- Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas encore. Je... Je serai sûrement avec des amis... "

Yunho était déçu, mais il tenta quand même :

"- Ah, tu as déjà des plans..."

"- À vrai dire, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Nous n'avons discuté de rien... Je ne sais pas encore. "

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le visage du bibliothécaire.

"- Bon.. Si tu as envie, tu peux nous rejoindre chez moi ? Je serai avec quelques uns de mes amis. Et surtout j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose."

Jaejoong plissa son nez.

"- Je te dirai ça, Hyung !" Et il sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque.

Hee Soon souriait à la vue du panier de fruit et de tous les livres que son frère avait ramené. L'infirmière avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici deux à trois jours et il lui tardait de retourner avec son frère.

"- Maman est à la maison ?" questionna-t-elle.

"- Hum... Non..." s'excusa presque Jaejoong.

La petite baissa la tête.

"- Tu sais, Soonie... Maman est malade. Alors elle reste encore à l'hôpital pour le moment..."

Hee Soon ne répondit pas. Elle triturait la couverture d'un des livres, qu'elle finit par prendre et ouvrir.

Jaejoong l'observa un long moment en silence. Soudain trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Il sursauta. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? L'air jovial, Yoochun pénétra accompagné d'une petite fille que Jaejoong reconnut. Ha Ri. La petite bouille photographiée et précieusement gardée dans le porte-feuille de son père. La ressemblance était frappante.

"- Ha Ri, dis bonjour." pria gentiment Yoochun.

"- Bon'our." s'inclina poliment la toute petite fille. Puis elle se mit à courir en direction d'Hee Soon. "Toi est malade ? Bobo ? Où ?"

Hee Soon plaqua rapidement son livre contre la poitrine de peur que la petite fille ne le lui prenne.

Jaejoong salua son sunbae à la va-vite, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait là.

"- Ça va, Jae ?"

Le garçon frissonna. Personne ne l'appelait Jae. Absolument personne. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton familier qui tentait de briser des barrières entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Ça va." grommela-t-il.

"- Quand elle sera déchargée, venez chez moi. Je suis votre oncle, maintenant !"

L'air radieux de son supérieur ne lui plaisait pas. Sa proposition non plus. Même si retourner chez lui, lui filait la nausée, il se refusait encore à se faire aider de cette manière.

"- Ça ira Sunbae... Vraiment ça ira !"

"- T'as la tête dure, ma parole ! Tu vas vivre tout seul là-bas ?"

"- J'suis pas seul. J'ai Hee Soon."

Yoochun soupira. Rien à faire. Ce gamin était obstiné. Il se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

"- Tu en penses quoi Soonie ? "

Hee Soon hocha les épaules et finit par répondre timidement :

"- J'irai là où ira mon frère." Peine perdue. L'aîné avait le cœur en miette de ne pas pouvoir aider comme il l'aurait souhaité. Soit !

Les jours défilèrent. Jaejoong avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait nettoyé tout l'appartement de fond en comble. Même la chambre de sa mère. Il avait trouvé des immondices sous le lit, mêlant préservatifs usagés à des restes de crack brûlé. Il en avait eu la nausée. Mais en regardant le travail achevé, il avait été fier de lui.

Sa sœur avait pu rentrer dans une maison propre, comme elle n'avait jamais connu. La nourriture sur la table. On aurait dit une famille normale, dans un appartement normal. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Jaejoong sortait les samedis soirs en laissant les instructions à sa sœur de n'ouvrir à personne. Il arrivait qu'ils soient dérangés par des anciens clients de leur mère, que Jaejoong renvoyait aussitôt. Il se disait qu'il rechopperait, un jour ou l'autre, le type qui avait fait ça à Hee Soon... Mais il n'était pas revenu.

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin là. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Yunho avait noté un changement dans le comportement de Jaejoong. Et même physiquement. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes pour lire et il avait pris un air assuré, presque prétentieux. Quand le jeune homme sentait le regard du bibliothécaire, il levait les yeux et le fusillait du regard. Il semblait vouloir dire : "Hyung, laisse-moi lire tranquille..."

Yunho tentait désespérément d'enterrer au fond de lui, ce désir ardent d'embrasser Jaejoong. Mais comme il n'y arrivait pas, il se limitait à ne pas imaginer plus que ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas correct... Mais son imagination allait plus vite que sa raison, surtout quand le jeune homme pinçait ses lèvres entre elles pendant la lecture, parce qu'il arrivait à un moment décisif de l'histoire.

"- Tu as réfléchi pour demain ?"

Il lui avait lancé cette phrase de loin, comme ça. Jaejoong releva les yeux de son livre.

"- Demain ?" II regarda la date du calendrier. 30 Décembre. Déjà ? Le nouveau millénaire était à sa portée ? Le renouveau ? L'espoir ?

"- Oui, tu te souviens pas ? Je t'ai invité à passer le nouvel an chez moi."

Jaejoong se remit à lire en maugréant :

"- Je bosse..."

"- Tu bosses un 31 Décembre au soir ?"

"- Hum..."

Yunho s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

"- Quel boulot tu fais ?"

Le garçon releva la tête franchement exaspéré.

"- Un p'tit boulot de rien du tout pour gagner trois thunes. Je dois faire un rapport de ma vie privée ?"

Une fois de plus, Yunho avait été renvoyé dans les ronces, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de connaître un peu plus de la vie du jeune garçon. Secret. Mystérieux. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'attachement et aussi le désir que Yunho avait pour lui.

"- Tu peux vraiment pas venir t'amuser ? Je parais insistant, mais... J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois parmi nous demain soir."

Jaejoong claqua son livre et soupira bruyamment. Même s'il s'était attaché au bibliothécaire, il détestait être interrompu dans sa lecture.

"- Je vais essayer."

Il posa le livre et sortit presque en colère. Il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir au nouvel an. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa mère était hospitalisée sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles. Avec les vacances, sa sœur était souvent seule à la maison et lui, il bossait quasiment tous les soirs.

L'argent affluait. Il avait pu offrir un téléphone à sa sœur pour Noël et elle en avait été heureuse. Il soupira. S'amuser. Yunho avait parlé de s'amuser. Ce n'était pas un mot tellement commun dans le vocabulaire de Jaejoong. Oui, il avait envie d'y aller, sortir de la même ambiance dans laquelle il était depuis une dizaine de jours : des types pétés de fric qui se plaignaient de la dureté de la vie, et qui achetaient de la coke comme lui achetait des petits pains au lait. Il s'immobilisa dans la rue et fit demi-tour jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Quand il passa la tête par la porte, il aperçut Yunho un peu plus éloigné qui rangeait des bouquins.

"- Hyung ! C'est d'accord !"

Le bibliothécaire releva la tête dans sa direction. Le sourire qu'il lui faisait sous ses mèches noires, et son col relevé jusqu'au menton lui donnait cet air faussement innocent qui le faisait complètement craquer.

"- Tu te souviens où j'habite ?"

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il fit un signe de la main.

"- À demain !"

"- Hé ! Attends ! Viens pour 19h, d'accord ?" 

L'effervescence dans la salle de bain minuscule de l'appartement de Jaejoong donnait une ambiance rarement vécue. Hee Soon avait passé la jolie robe offerte par son frère il y a quelques temps et dont elle était fière, et avait trouvé dans les affaires de sa mère, un vieux parfum qui sentait encore la fleur.

"- Tu es contente de fêter le nouvel an chez Ha Na ?" La petite fille hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

"- Et toi, Oppa ? Tu vas où ?"

"- Chez Hyung." Jaejoong sourit.

Le ciel avait été si nuageux la journée, que même à 17h, il semblait faire nuit noire. Le froid glacial s'inflitrait dans les rues qui défilaient sous les pas de courses des enfants. Heureux. Leurs rires retentissaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas encore 10 ans. En courant pour attraper son frère, Hee Soon trébucha et faillit tomber s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle sourit encore un peu. Jaejoong plongea dans ses yeux rieurs.

"- Soonie, 2000 ne pourra qu'être mieux que tout ce qui est derrière nous !"

L'espoir de son frère s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit si légère.

Les joues rosies et essoufflés, ils arrivèrent devant la grande demeure d'Ha Na, dignement décorée de façon festive. Madame Choi se tenait debout devant eux, accueillante.

"- Bienvenus !"

Sa robe de fête brillait sous les lumières décoratives, et mettait en valeurs ses formes féminines. Jaejoong en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'inclina pour la saluer en espérant que son trouble ne serait pas apparent.

"- Je... Je viens chercher Hee Soon demain..." murmura-t-il en repartant.

La femme prit la petite fille par les épaules pour entrer chez elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Jaejoong se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction de l'appartement de Yunho. Pour oublier les formes tentatrices de cette femme, pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Laissant les températures glacées refroidir son esprit et ce vers quoi il l'amenait.

Essoufflé, il appuya enfin sur la sonnerie de chez le bibliothécaire. 

"- C'est... c'est... c'est moi..." haleta-t-il.

"- Jaejoong ?! Entre !" Jusqu'à la dernière minute, Yunho s'inquiétait de savoir si le jeune homme n'allait pas faire faux bond. 

Les notes de jazz, les rires, la lumière douce et les odeurs de sucrées donnaient à cette ambiance feutrée un goût si particulier. D'un coup, Jaejoong avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un monde d'adultes responsables. Un truc dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Loin des ambiances très festives des bars de Gangnam où il vendait sa came à des types, qui avait peut-être l'âge de Yunho ou bien plus, mais qui semblaient tellement immatures et inconscients.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, le rire de Ji Eun retentissait encore. Changmin, une coupe de champagne à la main, lorgna le garçon, et s'approcha de Yunho qui était resté derrière Jaejoong.

"- Bonjour." Dit poliment Changmin tout en détaillant le jeune homme. Jaejoong s'inclina. Il repéra la jeune femme plus loin. Il se dit que Yunho avait vraiment de très bons goûts en matière de fille. Il l'enviait presque. Le sourire plein et entier de Ji Eun était aussi ensorcelant que les formes de la mère de Ha Na.

"- Alors, c'est lui le fameux Jaejoong ?" murmura Changmin, une fois que le garçon s'était éloigné.

"- Hum." répondit Yunho en dévorant des yeux son nouvel hôte. Il n'osait rien ajouter de plus, de peur des remarques de son ami.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable de l'avoir invité, ce soir, Yun."

"- Tu m'emmerdes, Min. Vraiment." Yunho avait souri en répondant, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami, gâcher ce moment. Il ne l'avait pas invité seul, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Jaejoong se sentait privilégié. Il comprit rapidement que Yunho et Changmin se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Cependant, depuis plusieurs heures, il avait des doutes concernant la relation entre Yunho et Ji Eun. Si jusque là, il avait été persuadé qu'ils étaient en couple, toutes ses certitudes tombèrent. Il n'y avait aucune intimité entre eux, aucun regard vraiment amoureux échangé, rien. Le champagne avait été bu. Jaejoong avait hésité à en boire une coupe, mais la douceur de la boisson le laissa prendre le dessus. Il but deux coupes. Et déjà, il sentait sa tête un peu lourde, et dans un état de flottement bienheureux. Les discussions des trois autres étaient plutôt sympathiques, parfois un peu houleuses. Lui, écoutait. Il ne voulait pas parler. Ji Eun avait tenté de creuser un peu autour de sa vie. Changmin avait pris la relève, mais le garçon en disait le moins possible. Yunho en avait fait son parti. Il ne cherchait plus à savoir. Il attendrait. Patiemment. Un jour, peut-être, Jaejoong se livrerait de lui-même.

À 23h58, le trentenaire alluma la télé pour voir le décompte en temps réel, sur diverses émissions de variété. Les trois plus âgés s'étaient levés, un peu euphoriques, devant le petit écran. Ji Eun était allée chercher plusieurs bouteilles de bière qu'elle avait posées sur la table, avec diverses petites saveurs salées qu'elle avait préparées. Jaejoong, quant à lui, n'avait pas la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Les boissons qu'il avait laissé le tenter commençaient à prendre possession de lui, et il savait que s'il se mettait debout, il ne tiendrait pas. Il tendit son bras vers la table pour attraper une autre bouteille de bière, qu'il commença à boire au goulot. L'an 2000 marquait pour lui, le début d'un changement radical. Il voulait connaître cet état dont les autres parlaient... Et tant pis.

" - 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! ...." Le décompte avait été lancé... Il restait huit putain de secondes pour se débarrasser de ce siècle pourri. L'euphorie prit entièrement le jeune garçon, qui voulut en être pour le comptage. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se relever, vacilla, et se rattrapa à la dernière minute à la manche de Yunho, en riant. 

"- Hyung..." Toujours en se tenant à son bras, il était enfin complètement debout.

"- 3 ! 2 ! 1 !... BONNE ANNÉE !!!!!!" 

Yunho attrapa Changmin par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

" Pleins de bonheur, mec !" 

Puis il se tourna vers Jaejoong et le prit dans ses bras, dans la joie, la délectation, et le plaisir. Juste un peu. Juste là. Juste pour le moment, ce nouvel an.

Surpris le jeune homme se recula et trébucha sur le canapé derrière lui. La bouteille de bière qu'il avait en main lui glissa entre les doigts et s'écoula sur ses habits et ceux de Yunho. 

"- Merde ! Je... Je suis désolé, Hyung..." 

Yunho éclata de rire. 

"- C'est un baptême du nouveau millénaire ! Viens, on va se nettoyer." 

Il attrapa Jaejoong par les épaules et le ramena dans la petite salle de bain. Pendant que le garçon passait de l'eau sur sa chemise et son visage rougit par l'alcool, Yunho nettoya à l'aide d'une serviette de bain, les tâches que l'alcool avait laissé sur son pantalon.

"- Hyung, je... je suis vraiment désolé... " L'autre continua de rire.

"- Mais c'est pas grave, je te dis." En le regardant, Yunho nota que le visage de Jaejoong était livide. Il ne devait pas supporter l'alcool. "Comment tu te sens ?" 

"- Bizarre..."

Yunho se redressa et le regarda. Bizarre. Il se sentait également bizarre. Son petit visage tout doux, ses yeux profonds, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son front. L'effet de l'alcool était peut-être moins présent dans le corps de Yunho, mais sa tête lui tournait quand même.

"- Jaejoong, s'il te plaît... Pardonne-moi."

Le garçon ne semblait pas entendre, et encore moins comprendre ce que disait son interlocuteur. Il ne réagit pas quand les mains du bibliothécaire se posèrent sur son visage. Il était encore dans un état de flottement où rien n'était vraiment réel. Quand les lèvres de Yunho se posèrent sur les siennes, il ne réalisa toujours pas. Même s'il n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant. Il ferma simplement les yeux, parce que c'était doux, parce que cela le transportait ailleurs. Il se laissa faire, parce que la béatitude dans laquelle il se trouvait à cet instant présent, était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son coeur battait la chamade, la chaleur de la bouche de cet homme sur la sienne l'emmenait au-dessus des nuages... 

"- Pardonne-moi, Jaejoong... Bonne année."


	10. Vision des cœurs

  
En sortant de la salle de bain, Jaejoong titubait légèrement. Il avait un vague souvenir d'une sensation agréable.

"- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose." lui dit Yunho en le rejoignant.

Changmin et Ji Eun étaient assis sur le canapé, occupés à vider les bières, pris dans des discussions passionnantes. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux autres.

Le bibliothécaire jeta un œil vers son ami, se demandant ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait su ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il s'était laissé porter par son cœur... Et il était décidé à ne pas laisser passer ce moment... 

Yunho attrapa le bras de Jaejoong et l'attira vers lui.

Le jeune homme souriait béatement. Les effets de l'alcool étaient encore très présents. Il ne montra aucune résistance et se laissa guider par Yunho qui l'entraînait à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Ils montèrent les marches en pierre qui les ramenèrent sur le toit.

Arrivés sur la terrasse, un coup de vent glacé les enveloppa. Ils se mirent à frissonner. Yunho se rendit compte qu'être sortis aussi précipitamment sans prendre de veste, n'était pas des plus judicieux. Mais Jaejoong s'était rapproché du bord du toit pour admirer le paysage.

"- Wahou." Il était impressionné par les lumières, les feux d'artifice qui se tiraient encore un peu autour de lui, l'effervescence qu'il voyait d'en haut lui conférant un léger sentiment de domination. Yunho se plaça derrière lui et regarda avec lui, en le tenant par les bras. 

"- Tu apprécies le spectacle ?" 

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il tremblotait. Le froid pénétrait sa peau. Yunho le ressentit, alors pour le réchauffer, il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse. 

"- Tu es frigorifié. Tu veux rentrer ?" Le garçon secoua la tête. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé de douceur, à profiter du spectacle. Il voulait rester ainsi. Yunho respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il était bien. Ils regardèrent ensemble, encore quelques instants les lumières qui éclairaient le ciel de ce nouveau millénaire. 

Au bout de quelques instants, le bibliothécaire osa demander :

"- Jaejoong... Pour tout à l'heure... " 

"- Hum ?" le garçon avait encore les joues roses, sous l'alcool, sous le froid. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir de quoi voulait parler Yunho. Impossible d'en avoir une idée nette. 

"- Je... Je suis désolé... "

"- De quoi, Hyung ? " Sa tête lui tournait toujours, mais beaucoup moins. 

Yunho soupira, effleura de ses lèvres la chevelure du garçon et répondit :

"- Non, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas." Il reserra un peu plus la pression de ses bras sur le torse de Jaejoong. Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait détendu en ayant ce garçon dans ses bras. Il aurait souhaité que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais. 

"- C'est quoi ton souhait pour cette nouvelle année, Hyung ?" 

"Rester avec toi pour toujours..." pensa immédiatement l'autre... Mais il répondit :

"- Que tu sois heureux où que tu ailles." 

Jaejoong se retourna surpris. Emprisonné des bras de Yunho, il le regarda :

"- Tu fais des vœux pour moi ? Pourquoi ?" 

"- Parce que toi aussi, je suis sûr que tu as souhaité le bonheur de ta sœur." 

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, et rougit. Oui, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa sœur. Il avait souhaité tellement fort qu'elle s'en sorte bien, qu'elle soit heureuse toute sa vie à partir de maintenant. 

"- Comme toi tu penses à ta sœur, Jaejoong, il faut bien quelqu'un qui pense à toi." 

Le garçon se défit de l'étreinte du bibliothécaire. Pas qu'il était mal à l'aise, au contraire. L'embrassade, qu'il avait jugé fraternelle, avait rechargé son énergie. Ce nouveau bibliothécaire, dont il s'était méfié, s'avérait être quelqu'un qui lui apportait une part de bonheur. Il souriait béatement. Avoir quelqu'un qui pense à lui, en dehors de sa sœur, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. 

Yunho regardait profondément ce garçon et ses fantasmes reprenaient le dessus malgré lui. Son cœur implosait sous les batailles qu'il menait. Le désirer avec autant de force n'était plus domptable pour lui. Dans cette ambiance, ce contexte... 

À nouveau, il prit le visage de Jaejoong entre ses mains et le regarda sourire, naïvement. 

"- Hyung, je..." 

L'aîné ne voulait pas entendre ce que l'autre avait à dire, de peur qu'il l'arrête dans son geste. Il s'excuserait après, il lui demanderait pardon à genoux s'il le fallait. Mais, à cet instant précis, son besoin viscéral prit le dessus. 

Ce n'était pas un simple petit baiser comme il avait donné un peu plus tôt. Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de Jaejoong qui ouvrit grands ses yeux, surpris. Les bras ballants, ne sachant trop comment réagir. La bouche de Yunho s'entrouvrit sur la lippe rose et pleine du jeune homme, qu'il commença à téter goulument. Un frisson plutôt agréable parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui finit par fermer les yeux et laisser son partenaire guider la danse. 

Yunho, sentant une sorte d'accord tacite de la part du jeune homme, resserra l'étreinte et appuya encore son baiser. Il respira profondément l'odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines. Ce mélange d'innocence et d'alcool, de parfum légèrement ambré et de douceur. Yunho se sentit complètement défaillir et se retenait à la taille de Jaejoong pour se dire que ce qu'il vivait était bien la réalité. 

Le jeune homme se laissait porter, ne sachant plus trop où il se trouvait, ni avec qui. Sous ses paupières closes se mêlaient les images des formes pulpeuses de la mère d'Ha Na, le sourire du bibliothécaire, les longs cheveux de Ji Eun... Il se sentit transporté ailleurs. Jamais, du haut de ses 19 ans, il n'avait reçu de baiser. 

Sa vision de l'amour, de la sexualité était tellement entachée. Des cris, des coups, des rires gras et des simulations lascives dont il avait été témoin par sa mère. Alors il se laissait simplement porter par cette douceur agréable. Sentant la langue de Yunho jouer avec la sienne, le plaisir du frisson du bonheur enveloppant son corps...

"- YUNHO!" 

Le cri de Changmin immobilisa tout le monde et réveilla Jaejoong qui se rendit compte, enfin, de la situation. 

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il secoua la tête, se recula prestement avec une main sur sa bouche et se mit à courir vers les escaliers. 

Lee Ji Eun se trouvait sur la seconde marche, et le réceptionna quasiment dans ses bras. 

"- Ça ne va pas ? Jaejoong-ssi ?" 

Mais le garçon se défit de son emprise en secouant la tête, et continua à courir jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Sortir. Partir. 

Son premier baiser... Son cœur battait, son souffle était court. 

Jaejoong avait la tête qui tournait, les poumons qui lui brûlaient. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir. Il en fermait les yeux. Courir au hasard des rues pour ne pas s'arrêter et analyser ce qui venait de se passer. 

La sensation étrange de bien-être restait sous-jacente... C'était tellement agréable et en même temps, il se sentait si honteux. 

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'église du Pasteur Kwon. Il y entra sans réfléchir et se laissa tomber sur le dernier banc de prière. La tête entre ses mains, il laissa couler ses larmes. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pleurait, ni pourquoi il avait fui. 

Changmin avait attrapé Yunho par les épaules, et le secouait de toutes ses forces. 

"- Putain ! Yunho ! Tu dépasses les bornes, tu t'en rends compte ?! " 

Le bibliothécaire, honteux, gardait ses yeux rivés au sol. Ils se remplissaient malgré lui de larmes quand il repensait à la fuite de Jaejoong. Il ressemblait à un gamin de cinq ans, pris sur le fait d'une énorme bêtise. 

"- Il était saoul ! SAOUL, BORDEL ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Tu peux pas faire une chose pareille. La notion de consentement ne te dit plus rien ? Toi, avec tes grandes phrases, tes grands mots ! Ton blabla que tu adores sortir sur le respect d'autrui ! Tu mérites des baffes, Yun ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient."

Le cœur de Yunho explosait complètement. Les mots de son meilleur ami ne devenaient plus qu'un brouhaha inaudible. Où était parti Jaejoong ? Il voulait tellement s'excuser auprès de lui. Le retrouver et se mettre à genoux pour lui demander pardon. Lui dire que s'il voulait le frapper, il se laisserait faire. 

Son ami ne lâchait toujours pas son encolure. D'un geste brusque, Yunho arracha la main de Changmin et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"- Ta gueule. Tu me fais chier à jouer les mecs parfaits, ceux qui sont toujours dans les clous. FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, MERDE ! Laisse-moi gérer mes émotions et mes sentiments !" Les larmes recommencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. "Dis ce que tu veux ! Pense ce que tu veux ! Mais lâche-moi la grappe ! Tombe amoureux et après retiens ton désir, pour voir si c'est facile..."

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Réveille-toi, merde ! T'as trente ans ! T'es pas un petit puceau de quinze ans qui ne sait pas contrôler sa queue !"

Yunho ricana :

" - Bah face à lui, je me sens comme tel !"

"- T'es con, ma parole ! " Hurla Changmin pendant que son ami descendait les marches, croisant Ji Eun, témoin de la scène. Elle lui agrippa le bras. 

"- Yunho, ça va ?"

Il secoua sa manche pour la faire lâcher :

"- T'inquiète." Son visage était encore rouge de colère. Cela lui arrivait rarement de se fâcher contre son meilleur ami, et en règle générale, ce n'était que sur des broutilles sans importance. Mais là, il savait que dans le fond, Changmin avait raison. Il savait aussi qu'il avait fait son possible pour se retenir. 

Il arriva dans la rue et regarda de tous les côtés sans apercevoir le jeune homme. Il poussa un cri de rage ou de désespoir. 

Le lampadaire qui se trouvait près de lui reçut tous ses coups de pied et ses insultes. Les passants le jugèrent éméché et n'en tinrent pas compte outre mesure mais Yunho se sentait extrêmement mal. 

Assis sur son banc à l'église, Jaejoong s'était quelque peu calmé et tentait de faire le bilan de ce qui venait de se passer. Yunho l'avait clairement embrassé. Il avait reçu son premier baiser d'un mec. Un mec de dix ans de plus que lui. Un type chez qui il avait dormi, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il frissonna... 

"- Ça ne va pas, Jaejoong ?" Le prêtre Kwon s'était approché de lui silencieusement et l'avait observé. Le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta. 

"- Oh! Mon père !" 

"- Tu as l'air tourmenté... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" 

Jaejoong secoua la tête. 

"- Non... Non..." 

Le vieil homme sourit. Ses cheveux blancs se mariaient à merveille avec sa soutane noire. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon. 

"- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?" Insista le prêtre sur un ton paternaliste. 

Jaejoong soupira :

"- Je... En réalité... C'est une chose dont j'ai un peu honte... Je ne sais pas si je dois parler de ça dans une église..." 

"- Libère-toi, mon petit. Une fois que l'on se libère du poids des mots, les choses deviennent plus claires." 

Le garçon réfléchit, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre... 

"- Je... J'ai embrassé quelqu'un aujourd'hui... Ce... C'était ma première fois. "

Le vieil homme sourit et lui caressa le genou. 

"- Et, tu as trouvé cela agréable ? "

"- Plutôt, oui." répondit Jaejoong en rougissant. 

Le prêtre tapota la jambe du garçon. 

"- Ah ! Les amourettes de jeunesse... "

"- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, Mon Père." 

"- Ouh là, mon petit ! L'amour est un sentiment si vaste et énorme ! C'est très compliqué de le définir..." 

"- Je ne sais rien de cela..." 

Le silence se fit quelques instants et finalement Jaejoong se lança :

"- Et puis... Il ne s'agit pas d'une personne classique... Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrai développer des sentiments différents envers cette personne... Ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit..." 

"- Peut-être que tu la pensais inaccessible ?" 

Jaejoong secoua la tête. 

"- Non... Juste... Je ne voyais pas cette personne comme autre chose... Qu'un grand frère. "

Le sourire qui rayonnait sur le visage du grand-père jusqu'alors, s'effaça instantanément. 

"- Un grand... Quoi?"

Jaejoong baissa la tête et répéta à voix basse. 

"- Un grand frère... "

"- Tu veux dire... Que... Tu as embrassé un homme ? "

Le ton de reproche du prêtre donna la chair de poule à Jaejoong. Alors... Ce n'était vraiment pas bien ? Et ces palpitations qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cœur... Ce n'était qu'une supercherie ? Qu'était-il censé répondre au prêtre ? Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de murmurer :

"- Non... Enfin... C'est lui, qui..." 

Quand Jaejoong releva les yeux, il nota que le visage du vieil homme était empourpré par la colère. 

"- Éloigne-toi de lui, mon Fils ! Ces gens n'amènent qu'insanités, dévergondage ! C'est contre-nature ! Un homme ne peut désirer un homme ! C'est un fruit du diable ! Du diable !" 

Le jeune homme frissonna. Les larmes lui revinrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise avec les propos du Père Kwon, qu'il avait toujours respecté. Pourquoi, à ce moment-là, il semblait que ces paroles étaient fausses ? Pourquoi la seule idée qui l'obsédait était de vouloir revoir Yunho et de lui demander pourquoi ce baiser, et si c'était vraiment... Le diable...? 

Il garda ses yeux rivés au sol, sans pouvoir répondre. Le prêtre continuait :

"- Promets-moi, Jaejoong, que tu ne verras plus ce genre de personnes ! Elles sont là pour te détourner du droit chemin !" 

"Le droit chemin ?" pensa le jeune homme. "Mais de quel droit chemin tu me parles ? Celui d'être témoin de la prostitution de ma mère ? Celui du deal ? Quel droit chemin, bordel ?!" 

"- Oui, mon Père." répondit-il sans le regarder. Il se releva et saluant brièvement le prêtre, sortit de l'église. 

Les flocons de neige et le vent glacé le fouettèrent en plein visage et il se secoua et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Son esprit passait du souvenir sucré du baiser, aux paroles dures du prêtre. Lui, qui avait cherché du réconfort, se retrouvait encore plus tourmenté. 

Pendant que ses pas le transportèrent chez lui, sa tête était ailleurs. Il ressentait encore sur ses lèvres la chaleur de la bouche de Yunho, et sentit son cœur se gonfler. Oui ce baiser avait été agréable, il n'allait pas le nier. Il s'était senti important. Aimé. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait : "Quelle importance que ce soit un homme ou une femme..." 

Mais les paroles de l'homme de foi venaient noyer son for intérieur... Dévergondage. Fruit du diable. 

Yunho, fruit du diable ? 

Yunho, avec ses épis noirs dans tous les sens, ses longs doigts qui venait les aplatir dans un geste routinier qu'il faisait sans y penser... Ce même Yunho capable de faire cramer des oeufs au plat, celui-là même, fan d'Harry Potter. Yunho, qui malgré sa trentaine, ressemblait plus à un adolescent souriant et croquant la vie, qu'à un adulte moralisateur et ennuyeux... 

Jaejoong ne voulait pas croire les paroles du prêtre. À cet instant précis, il se sentait presque coupable mais fier d'avoir une opinion différente de ce papy qu'il avait pourtant toujours respecté. 

Se dire que ce vieil homme pouvait aussi avoir tort, lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir droit d'exprimer son opinion sur la question. 

Certes, il ne connaissait rien de l'amour, ce sentiment qui semblait présent chez certains de ses camarades du lycée... Il regardait les filles glousser à l'approche des garçons les plus populaires. Il avait bien noté qu'elles se pressaient aux toilettes pour refaire leur maquillage et minauder devant des types aux allures d'Apollon. 

Jaejoong avait toujours observé ce manège de loin, sans ressentir la moindre jalousie ou la moindre envie. Quand il avait attrapé une fille de sa classe et un garçon de la classe d'à côté, en train de s'embrasser, appuyés à son casier, il les avait bousculé sans leur parler pour pouvoir prendre ses affaires. Le gars l'avait attrapé par l'épaule prêt à en découdre, mais Jaejoong avait simplement incliné la tête, refermé son casier et retiré la main du type. 

"Qu'ils continuent à se bouffer comme ça..." avait-il pensé, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y trouver... 

Pour lui, l'amour n'existait que dans les contes de fées. Un homme et une femme, pouvaient baiser ensemble. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui les liait. L'homme se vidait, et c'était fini. Pourquoi aller plus loin. Sa mère semblait s'en satisfaire. 

À en juger les quelques films pornos que Jaejoong avait réussi à voir, sans grand intérêt, les filles aussi semblaient aimer ça. Juste baiser. 

L'amour... Ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait qu'envers sa sœur, d'ordre purement fraternel. Il tressaillit... 

Tout en marchant, il donnait des coups dans les petits tas de neige qui se formaient aux abords du trottoir. La tête baissée, ses cheveux chatouillant son cou, il essayait de condenser ses idées pour comprendre ses émotions.

Comment pouvait-il interpréter les sentiments qui le liait au bibliothécaire ? Lui, qu'il appelait Hyung ? Il était persuadé que cette émotion était presque la même que l'amour qu'il portait à Hee Soon et pourtant... 

Pourtant il avait apprécié ce baiser. Quand il y repensait, le frisson qui parcourait son corps lui paraissait agréable. 

Aurait-il pu embrasser sa sœur de la même façon ? Ressentir le même réconfort ? La même paix intérieure ? Il secoua vivement la tête ! Embrasser Hee Soon ?! Jamais! Embrasser à nouveau Yunho... L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. 

Il arriva devant chez lui, enfin, poussa la lourde porte en fer, puis pénétra dans l'appartement vide, qu'il laissa volontairement dans le noir. Le prêtre avait dit que c'était contre-nature. Alors, c'était ça qu'on appelait l'homosexualité ? Malgré lui, Jaejoong ricana. Et son rire résonna dans sa chambre. Il en frémit... Et les larmes lui montèrent. Alors... Il était homo ? 

Il se jeta sur le ventre sur son lit. Les images de cet élève en sang, martyrisé par une bande de gros durs du lycée, il y a deux ans, lui revinrent. 

"Pédale ! On t'a cramé ! On sait que t'es un PD!" Ils lui avaient mis la tête dans les toilettes et s'étaient déchaînés en coups de pieds et de poings. 

Lui, il était en train de se laver les mains et avait fait comme si rien ne se passait. Ne pas faire de vagues. Surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. 

À ces souvenirs, Jaejoong avala difficilement sa salive... Non, il n'était pas homo. Yunho l'était peut-être, mais pas lui... C'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas finir avec des coups et des humiliations... 

Lee Ji Eun avait eu le bon réflexe de retrouver Yunho dans la rue et lui proposa de marcher. Le bibliothécaire avait accepté en maugréant mais avait gardé sa bouche scellée. 

"- On se pose ici ?" Proposa la jeune femme en pointant du doigt un banc qui commençait à devenir blanc sous la neige. Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, elle l'attrapa par la manche et le força à s'asseoir après avoir enlevé la douce couche blanche.

"- Je suis vraiment qu'un con." bougonna-t-il après un long moment. "Changmin a raison." 

Ji Eun jouait du bout des doigts avec les flocons de neige qui s'étaient posés sur son pantalon noir. Elle laissait Yunho vider son sac. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas forcément une situation aussi simple que cela semblait. L'amour n'est jamais simple. 

"- Mais il m'énerve aussi, cet idiot !" continua le bibliothécaire. "De quoi il se mêle ?" 

"- Il s'inquiète peut-être ?" risqua la jeune fille. "Il tient beaucoup à toi..." 

Yunho se tourna vers elle, enfin :

"- Je tiens aussi à lui, mais je ne me mêle pas de ses histoires d'amour... Lui... Est tout le temps derrière moi. J'en peux plus !" 

"- Tu te sens infantilisé, c'est ça ?" 

"- Tout à fait !" s'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt. "C'est vrai que je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour avoir dégagé Jong Suk de ma vie et de mon cœur... Mais..." Il baissa la tête se tut. 

"-... Mais ? Ce n'est pas la même chose avec Jaejoong, c'est ça ?" 

Il soupira. Ça explosait dans sa tête. Oui, il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas correct. Embrasser un jeune garçon saoul, était loin d'être quelque chose de convenable... Mais...

Mais. Il se cherchait une excuse qui ne venait pas. Il aurait dû se retenir. Lui parler avant. Le lui dire. Lui expliquer qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour lui, sans même le connaître. Admettre que ça n'était que purement physique. Il se dégoûtait. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer ? "Hum, Jaejoong, excuse-moi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je te trouve ultra-bandant, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" N'importe quoi... 

Il secoua la tête. Et pourtant c'était la vérité. La pure vérité. 

"- L'amour ce n'est pas aussi facile que l'on imagine." Lee Ji Eun lui tapota le genou."Ce n'est pas une équation qui se résoud toujours de la même manière..." 

Yunho lui saisit la main et la regarda.

"- Je sais que je me leurre depuis longtemps. Je n'ai vécu de relations que purement physiques. Ma seule relation sentimentale était une relation bafouée et biaisée d'avance..."

"- Mais... Tu as déjà aimé auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Me fais pas parler de ce connard de Jong..." pensa Yunho. 

"- Je parle... De Changmin." précisa Ji Eun. Yunho frissonna. Changmin ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait... Comme son ami. Rien de plus... Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle savait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés ? 

"- Il m'a raconté, oui... Quel amant exceptionnel tu faisais à l'époque..." 

Une sorte de colère sourde envahit soudain Yunho. 

"- Quelle époque ? C'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois et c'était il y a presque dix ans ! Comment se fait-il qu'il ressasse encore cette nuit ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. 

"- En tout cas, chez lui, le souvenir est vivace..." 

Un pressentiment le submergea. Changmin était-il... Amoureux ? Yunho ricana. Était-ce alors l'unique raison pour laquelle il cherchait à l'éloigner de Jaejoong ? 

"- Ji Eun, sois honnête avec moi..." Il planta ses yeux dans les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille. À cet instant précis, elle se dit que c'était bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas du même bord qu'elle. Son air de petit chiot perdu lui donnait un air si mignon et tendre. C'était bien sa veine ! "Est-ce que tu me trouves aussi mauvais que ça, envers Jaejoong ?" 

Elle se racla la gorge :

"- Hum... Je pense surtout que c'est un sacré combat que tu mènes à l'intérieur. Entre tes désirs humains et la façon dont tu as vécu jusque là. Et ta conscience qui te rappelle à la réalité des choses. C'est vrai que Jaejoong est très jeune et que tu ne connais pas grand chose de lui... Mais, j'ai également le sentiment que ton cœur bat pour lui, parce que tu as repéré cet aspect fragile... Et que tu veux le protéger. Je me demande si cet instinct de protecteur n'amplifie pas tes désirs pour lui... "

" - Hein?" Yunho la regarda bizarrement. "Je... Je sais pas si je te suis." 

"Les bières et le baiser ne lui ont pas laissé l'esprit très clair." pensa Lee Ji Eun. 

"- En gros, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que du physique. Tu as dû développer des sentiments amoureux pour lui." 

Le bibliothécaire sourit. Un peu comme si on lui avait pardonné ce qu'il avait fait. 

"- Néanmoins," reprit-elle "embrasser sans consentement un jeune adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence, saoul qui plus est... Ça reste très incorrect..." 

"- Je sais." bougonna Yunho. 


	11. Fuite

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jaejoong le tira du sommeil lourd dans lequel il était plongé. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et tenta de savoir où il était. Sa tête lui faisait mal, affreusement mal. Elle semblait lui peser trois tonnes.  
Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre. La sonnerie s'était arrêtée. Il posa sa main sur sa tempe.  
Que cette migraine était insupportable. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?  
La sonnerie reprit de plus belle et résonnait dans sa tête, comme une litanie insupportable.

"- Ah ! Putain !" hurla-t-il.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'engin agaçant, l'attrapa. Le nom affiché sur l'écran le surpris. Xiah.  
Jamais il ne l'avait appelé directement. Il passait toujours par Yoochun.

"- Euh... Allo ?" La bouche pâteuse de Jaejoong lui donnait une voix éraillée.

"- Jae ? Bonne année !" Le ton jovial surpris le jeune homme. Il détestait plus que tout qu'on l'appelait Jae. Bordel, il s'appelait Jaejoong ! Il grinça des dents.

"- Bo... Bonne année, à vous aussi, boss."

"- Bon, va falloir que tu décuves rapidement de ta soirée d'hier... Ça va, tu t'es bien amusé ?"

"- Euh..." Jaejoong fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé exactement la veille... Yunho, il était chez Yunho. Ah, oui... Le fameux baiser. Il soupira."Oui... Oui, assez."

"- Bon, très bien. Maintenant, ramène tes fesses. T'as voulu ta soirée du 31... Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant, même."

Maintenant ? Mais... Hee Soon... Il devait aller la chercher... Il ferma ses paupières qui pesaient des tonnes.

"- Boss, j'ai... J'ai un truc à faire avant... Je serai là dans l'après-midi... "

L'autre explosa de rire :

"- Il est 16h, là... Tu seras là quand, exactement ?"

Jaejoong sursauta. Seize heures ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il se tourna vers son réveil. 15h56. Il écarquilla ses yeux et réfléchit très rapidement.

"- Laissez-moi une heure, boss. Juste une heure. Je serai à 17h dans votre bureau." Le temps de se changer, de récuperer Hee Soon, de la ramener, de repartir. Une heure... C'était vraiment très juste.

"- Magne-toi, alors... Ce soir, t'es seul."

"- Pardon? " La surprise eut le dessus sur le clic de fin de conversation. Une sueur froide parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Seul... Comment ça, seul ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il n'avait qu'une heure et il avait clairement sur-estimé sa capacité à arriver à l'heure. Il le savait.

Il composa le numéro de sa sœur en se félicitant de lui avoir offert ce téléphone à Noël. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

"- Oppa ! T'es où ?"

"- Soonie, prépare-toi. Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre à l'arrêt de bus en bas de chez Ha Na ? J'ai un rendez-vous et je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer chez elle..."

"- D'accord." coupa la petite voix fluette en raccrochant le combiné.

Une bonne chose de faite. Pas besoin de se retrouver mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de la mère d'Ha Na, devoir souhaiter une bonne année et tout le tintouin à tous... Ouf.

Il passa dans la salle d'eau, devant le miroir abîmé et attrapa un pot de gel qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques jours, arrangea ses cheveux vers l'arrière, attrapa le costume offert par Yoochun pour le travail et l'enfila. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à un lycéen venant se noyer dans des romans sans fin. Il plissa ses yeux et prit un rictus de caïd. Seul. Xiah a dit qu'il serait seul, ce soir. Putain, où était Yoochun, alors ?

Il enfila ses mocassins, et sortit dans le froid. Ce premier janvier de l'an 2000. Ce jour qui avait annoncé tant de promesses et de nouveauté, d'espoir de vie meilleure. Ce jour aussi gris et sombre, froid et humide. Ce jour où il allait dealer comme un autre soir.

Et pourtant, il se sentait changé. Comme si le fait d'avoir été embrassé l'avait fait passer dans la cour des grands. De ceux qui connaissent le miracle de se sentir aimé. Il expira bruyamment et cela fit sortir de la buée de sa bouche. Il accéléra ses pas et arriva enfin près de l'arrêt de bus. Sa sœur l'ayant repéré s'était mise à courir vers lui en tendant les bras.

"- Bonne année Jaejoongie." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. "T'es beau habillé comme ça... Mais j'aime pas tes cheveux."

Il rit.

"- Bonne année, ma sœurette. Tu t'es bien amusée ?"  
Alors comme à son habitude Hee Soon détailla tous les moments passés avec son ami. Mais son frère n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Il fixait des yeux sa montre. Et Hee Soon marchait trop lentement. D'un coup, Jaejoong se plaça devant elle et s'accroupit :

"- Monte sur mon dos..."

Des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle ne se fit pas prier. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son frère ne l'avait pas porté ainsi !  
Il reprit la marche rapide avant de la déposer devant chez eux. Après ses dernières recommandations, il courut à la recherche d'un taxi qui le déposerait chez Xiah.

Yunho mâchait silencieusement sa viande sans oser regarder sa mère. Son père, jovial, continuait de resservir les verres de vin qui se vidaient.

"- Elle est vraiment exquise. EX-QUI-SE." continuait de minauder la vieille dame.  
"Yunho ! J'ai hâte ! Tellement hâte !"

Le bibliothécaire releva la tête. Sa mère ne cessait de parler de Ji Eun depuis le début du repas et Yunho se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de dire à ses parents la vérité...  
Ce repas de famille, prévu comme tous les ans, ne l'enchantait pas. Non pas à cause de ses parents qu'il adorait malgré leurs défauts, mais parce que sa seule et unique bonne résolution depuis dix ans, était de leur annoncer son homosexualité... Et qu'il n'y arrivait jamais.

Et là, le mensonge dans lequel il s'était empêtré, mêlant son amie, rendait les choses encore plus difficile.

Il respira profondément et préféra regarder son père que sa mère.

"- Je ne sors pas avec Ji Eun." déclara-t-il en reprenant une bouchée de riz.

"- Mais oui, mon chéri... Je sais bien, il faut du temps... Tu devrais l'inviter..."

Il se retourna vers sa mère :

"- J'aime beaucoup Ji Eun, mais je ne souhaite pas en faire ma femme, maman."

Elle posa ses baguettes un peu vivement sur la table.

"- D'accord. Il est peut-être prématuré pour parler de mariage... Mais tu as tout de même bientôt 30 ans..."

"- Maman, je ne vais pas me marier. Jamais. "

Le père leva doucement la tête vers son fils et lui sourit tendrement.

"- Papa, excuse-moi si je te déçois, mais... "

Monsieur Jung leva les mains en signe de protestation :

"- Ho! Ho ! Mon garçon... Tu ne me déçois pas... Tu as ta vie, tes envies, tes opinions. Ta mère est un peu... Vieux-jeu... Dirons-nous." Il passa une main tendre dans le dos de son épouse." Ne lui en veux pas..."

"- Vieux jeu ? Moi ? Vouloir des petits-enfants c'est être vieux jeu ? "

"- Maman, je suis désolé... Je ne serai pas en mesure de t'en donner... Je... C'est compliqué à dire... Mais..." Le rouge lui monta aux joues. "Je... Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je ne peux pas en avoir. Enfin... Je..."

"- Mais de quoi tu parles, Yunho, enfin !"

Le vieux monsieur Yung attrapa un morceau d'omelette roulée et le posa dans le bol de riz de sa femme.

"- Ce qu'il veut dire, ma chérie, et qu'il n'arrive pas à dire depuis des années... C'est que ton fils aime les hommes, voilà tout."

Yunho s'étouffa avec son riz et regarda son père avec des yeux aussi ronds que son bol. Sa mère se mit à taper le dos de son mari en hurlant :

"- On ne blague pas avec ce genre de chose ! Tu ne me fais pas rire !"

Le père continuait à fixer son fils dans les yeux.

"- Dis-le lui pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle te laisse vivre ta vie sans t'imposer tous ces rendez-vous arrangés !"

À ces mots, la vieille dame s'immobilisa. Elle appuya son regard sur son fils, attendant une infirmation. Yunho prit une grande inspiration. 

"- C'est vrai, maman."

Le père applaudit, la mère poussa un cri. Le bibliothécaire se retourna vers le vieil homme :

"- Comment tu as su, papa ?" 

L'homme au visage émacié et aux cheveux blancs eut un petit rire :

"- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas." Quand il plissait des yeux en souriant, la ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante. 

La mère se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber la carafe d'eau qui inonda la nappe dont personne ne se souciait. 

"- JE... JE REFUSE D'Y CROIRE ! " Elle tapa son poing sur la table et sortit de la pièce aussi prestement que son petit corps rondouillet le lui permettait. Elle reniflait. 

"- Il va lui falloir du temps pour l'admettre." sourit le père. 

Mais Yunho avait le cœur brisé. S'il ne s'était pas décidé avant pour le leur dire, c'était justement car il savait que sa mère aurait été blessée. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Son père, lui, semblait s'amuser de la situation cocasse. L'orientation sexuelle de son fils ne le dérangeait pas, et ce n'était même pas ce qui le préoccupait, trop heureux de voir la contrariété sur le visage de son épouse qu'il adorait taquiner par-dessus tout, et qu'il irait consoler dans quelques temps, la prenant dans ses bras comme au bon vieux temps. 

Yunho se décida à aller voir sa mère, mais en frappant à la porte de la chambre, il fut reçu par un : "Je ne veux voir personne." 

"- Maman..." 

"- Ne me parle pas !" 

La main paternelle serra son épaule. 

"- Ça ira mieux dans quelques temps, Yunho... Laisse-lui un peu de temps... Raconte-moi, plutôt." 

Le bibliothécaire se retourna et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il avait un géniteur formidable. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé et respecté son père, même si souvent absent de la maison et perdu dans ses bouquins. C'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de la lecture. Il tenait, à l'époque, une petite librairie qui regorgeait de trésors littéraires et, un peu à la manière de Jaejoong, le vieux monsieur Jung voyageait dans ses romans, parfois en abandonnant sa famille pendant quelques jours, obligeant sa mère à venir lui apporter à manger à la librairie.

Mais ce jour-là, Yunho admit que finalement ce vieil homme était bien plus observateur qu'il en avait l'air. Il s'assit à ses côtés dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir du salon. Les accoudoirs étaient laminés, mais les souvenirs des histoires qu'il écoutait, assis sur les genoux de sa mère, posés dans ce siège confortable, étaient si agréables. 

"- Il n'y a rien à raconter, papa." répondit-il en observant son père sortir le jeu de Go afin d'entamer l'une de leurs parties habituelles. 

"- Que dirais-tu d'aller filer un coup de main à ton oncle, dans sa librairie d'Ulsan ?" La proposition tomba comme un couperet. Yunho savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix quand son paternel prenait ce ton. 

"- Ulsan ? Tu veux m'envoyer là-bas ?" 

"- Là-bas, là-bas..." ironisa le vieil homme "C'est pas un petit village de pêcheurs perdus sur une île. Il a besoin d'aide. Et je pense que ta mère a besoin de couper un peu le cordon, aussi..." 

Le bibliothécaire cogita rapidement. S'éloigner de Séoul, de Jaejoong, de sa vie actuelle qui était juste un gros merdier sentimental... Pourquoi pas. Le temps de laisser tout ça décanter. 

Les cliquetis des mocassins de Jaejoong résonnaient dans le long couloir menant au bureau de Xiah. 

"- MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS À CE CONNARD DE YOOCHUN QUE TU DONNES LES MEILLEURES PLACES, BORDEL !" 

Jaejoong s'était immobilisé devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. En entendant les cris, il se ravisa et s'apprêta à frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un homme grand, visage sec, paumettes remontées, regard noir en sortit. Il dévisagea Jaejoong. Encore un nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme si Junsu prenait le temps de faire les présentations. 

Par la porte entrouverte, le jeune homme aperçut son chef, prenant par les épaules un autre de ses gars. Un peu plus jeune que le premier, teint en blond, mèches rebelles, visage rond et rouge de colère. Xiah l'avait rapproché de lui et caressait son cou du bout de ses doigts.

"- Yoongie, calme-toi... Tu sais bien la confiance que j'ai en toi, et en lui, vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments..." 

Le dénommé Yoongie leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder son chef en face. 

"- Arrête de m'amadouer avec tes mots doux..." 

Jaejoong se râcla la gorge pour notifier sa présence. Junsu se retourna en souriant. 

"- Ah tu es là ? Entre."

Les deux plus jeunes s'observèrent. 

"- Yoongie, je te présente Jae. Jae, Yoongie." 

"- C'est lui le petit protégé de Yoochun ? "demanda le blond sur un ton agressif.   
Xiah ne prit pas la peine de répondre. 

"- Bon, pour finir avec toi, mon ptit Suga, tiens." Le chef lui tendit une enveloppe."Ton billet de train pour Busan." Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. "Ce soir, tu vas à Gangnam seul. Yoochun a des soucis avec sa femme." 

"- PUTAIN!" hurla Yoongie. "Moi, tu m'envoies à Busan, et lui, là, il a le droit à Gangnam ? C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est pour me récompenser de toutes ces années à tes côtés ? Je dois me taper les bandes de dégénérés de Busan !" 

Junsu l'attrapa par l'encolure :

"- Je t'envoie pas seul, tu pars avec Rain. Calme-toi deux minutes. Si je vous envoie vous deux, là-bas, c'est que je sais que vous avez la carrure suffisante. Regarde-le, lui !" dit-il en pointant Jaejoong qui s'était renfrogné dans le fauteuil. "Tu le vois à Busan avec les autres tarés ? Non. Et Yoochun n'a vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment, sa femme est en-train de crever. Faut le laisser tranquille. J'ai besoin de toi, Yoongie. Je sais que tu peux faire du bon boulot là-bas. Hum ?" 

Yoongie, surnommé Suga dans le milieu, baissa la tête et attrapa les deux billets de train. En sortant, Junsu cria en riant :

"- Mon p'tit sucre! Je t'aime !" Et se tourna vers Jaejoong. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, encore ? Allez, dégage ! Tu connais l'endroit... Je vais pas t'accompagner par la main..." 

"- Je... J'ai pas les enveloppes de dope." 

Junsu se tapa le front. Il avait la tête ailleurs.   
Le jeune homme l'observa se diriger vers le coffre-fort. Il se demandait si ce qu'il avait vu en entrant dans le bureau était vraiment une embrassade. Amoureuse ? Fraternelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se prendre dans les bras et agir comme des tourtereaux ? 

"- Il... Il y a quoi... à Busan ?"

Xiah se retourna vers Jaejoong qui avait posé la question et lui balança le paquet d'enveloppes. 

"- C'est le merdier là-bas. Les gars que j'ai formé et envoyé dans le sud m'ont poignardé dans le dos et ont formé leur propre réseau. Suga et Rain que tu as croisé en rentrant vont remettre un peu d'ordre." 

Jaejoong hocha la tête, impressionné. Il se dit que les deux autres devaient bosser depuis pas mal de temps. Et pourtant... Même si le dénommé Rain semblait être bien plus âgé que lui, le petit Suga devait avoir son âge. 

"- Si tu veux partir dans le sud avec eux, va falloir te muscler." Lui dit Xiah en balançant son poing dans son épaule. 

Jaejoong ne voulait absolument pas partir dans le sud. Il était bien à Séoul. Avec sa sœur. Avec Yunho et la bibliothèque. Avec Yoochun. Gangnam lui convenait. C'était un coin tranquille où les gosses de riches venaient acheter de la drogue sans poser de question, sans faire de vague. Où les policiers étaient plus ou moins au courant des activités et fermaient les yeux parce que Xiah leur graissait la patte. Ceux de Gangnam étaient corruptibles. Pas comme ceux de Itaewon... 

Il n'avait pas la carrure, comme l'avait fait remarquer Junsu... Et il ne comptait pas l'avoir. Pourquoi faire ? Se battre ? Même s'il s'était douté, en acceptant ce boulot, qu'il devrait sûrement passer par des choses comme ça, la planque qu'il avait pour le moment lui convenait, presque agréablement. 

En sortant du bâtiment, il croisa les deux autres, en bas de l'immeuble.   
Rain écrasait un mégot de cigarette sur le sol et s'adressait à Yoongie :

"- Tu comprends pas ? Il se sert de toi ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel." Il avait une voix calme et posée. 

"- N'importe quoi..." 

"- Tu sais pourquoi il couche avec toi n'est-ce pas ?" 

"- Ta gueule, Rain, merde !" 

"- Comme ça tu le balançeras pas le jour où tu te feras choper... Et tu lui es tellement loyal. Sous tes airs de durs, t'es tout mou. T'es un ange. T'es trop gentil."

"- Mais ferme-la, putain ! Tu me fais chier, là ! "

Le plus âgé le saisit par les épaules :

"- Te leurre pas, Suga. Xiah est une ordure. Une vraie ordure. Il s'en fout de toi... Tu verras... Dès qu'il aura l'occasion de te remplacer... "

Jaejoong passa à ce moment à leurs côtés, tête baissée, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Les deux autres le suivirent des yeux, d'un regard entendu... Surtout pour Rain. Classique. Le petit jeune deviendrait le nouvel amant du chef. Au cas où. Cela coulait presque de source. Suga sentit la jalousie et la colère s'emparer de lui. C'était hors-de-question de se laisser battre par cette petite enflure qui venait d'arriver. 

L'amant du chef ? Qu'est-ce que racontaient ces deux idiots... Il en était hors de question... Comme si lui allait accepter d'être l'amant de ce type... Ces pensées le ramènerent au baiser de la veille, à Yunho... Comment se faisait-il que d'un coup, il se retrouvait entouré d'hommes... Aimant les hommes... Était-ce vraiment si courant ?   
Il soupira. L'envie de revoir le bibliothécaire était vraiment très pressante.   
Pendant un quart de seconde, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas aller discrètement chez Yunho plutôt que d'aller dealer. Il était tenté d'aller lui parler, peut-être même de lui demander pourquoi ce baiser, ce que ça signifiait pour lui... Et comment, lui, Jaejoong, pouvait interpréter ça...   
L'idée même de recommencer lui effleura l'esprit, et l'envie de sentir son odeur se manifesta... 

Mais il se ravisa. Il devait aller à Gangnam. Avec ou sans Yoochun. Il devait faire ses preuves. Il devait ramasser ce putain de blé pour pouvoir offrir une vie meilleure à sa sœur. Et payer l'hôpital pour sa mère. Il remonta le col de sa veste sur son menton et pénétra dans la rame de métro. 

"Sa femme est en train de crever." avait dit Xiah. "Merde. Quel nouveau millénaire de merde." pensa le jeune homme en sortant son téléphone. Il tapa un message pour son supérieur, pendant qu'il rentrait dans le bar habituel. Extrêmement calme. Il s'assit et commanda un café. 

Sa tête n'était pas au boulot. Sa tête était sur le toit de l'immeuble de Yunho, sa tête était dans les nuages, là-haut, tout là-haut, dans les bras du bibliothécaire. Il fallait qu'il le revoie. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme un lâche ? De quoi avait-il eu peur ? 

Il se dit qu'il irait le trouver dès le lendemain, quand son téléphone vibra. Un message de Yoochun qui lui souhaitait une bonne année en s'excusant de ne pas être près de lui ce soir. Il claqua le clapet du téléphone. Aucun client n'était venu le voir. Il soupira en regardant l'heure. Presque vingt-trois heures. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il s'emmerdait, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là et combien de temps cette chierie allait continuer. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit guérie ? Et après... Le serait-elle vraiment un jour ? Jusqu'à ce que Hee Soon soit entrée dans une bonne école et soit tirée d'affaire ? Ça prendrait des années... Mais ça en valait sûrement le coup. Des années... Et lui, plongeait. 

Un type s'approcha enfin. Une enveloppe. La seule de la soirée. Sans histoire. Sans encombre. Mais Jaejoong n'avait rien vendu. Il rentra à pied. Pendant des heures, il marcha dans la nuit noire et glacée et quand il poussa la porte de son appartement, le jour commençait à poindre.   
Il allait dormir un peu. Un tout petit peu. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque. Voir Yunho. Enfin. 

Hee Soon aussi était prête. Retourner à la bibliothèque. Le dernier jour de vacances. Une joie. Elle trépignait, attendant son frère qui prenait plus de temps que nécessaire pour se préparer. 

"- Oppa ! Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça ?" Le costume tailleur surprit beaucoup Hee Soon. 

"- Je ne vais pas mettre mon uniforme..." Était la seule excuse que Jaejoong pouvait donner. Il prit la main de sa sœur et marcha rapidement, le cœur presque trop léger sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. 

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus l'angoisse montait dans la gorge du garçon. Si jusqu'alors il s'était persuadé que Yunho ne l'avait pas embrassé sous l'effet de l'alcool, à présent il n'en était plus si certain. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une blague ? Une pulsion soudaine ? Si son cœur battait pour une pacotille ? Le doute s'emparait de son esprit et il s'immobilisa devant la grande porte d'entrée du bâtiment, l'empêchant de faire un pas. 

"- Oppa... Tu viens ?" Hee Soon tenait la porte et observait son frère. Il prit une grosse respiration, ferma les yeux et entra. En les rouvrant, il remarqua l'absence derrière le bureau de Yunho. Les affaires étaient rangées comme il en avait l'habitude, mais le grand brun n'était pas là. Jaejoong tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, parcourant des yeux tous les rayons de la bibliothèque. 

Aucune trace de lui. Il sentit une sorte de détresse enserrer son cœur. Yunho n'était pas là.   
Hee Soon s'était posée dans son coin et avait commencé à bouquiner, mais Jaejoong continuait à fureter partout. Il finit par apercevoir au loin, un des collègues de Yunho en grande discussion avec un vieil homme. Le garçon s'approcha pour écouter. 

"- Je suis vraiment désolé." Le vieil homme s'inclinait constamment depuis quelque temps. 

"- Ça veut dire que la place est libre ? Nous devons embaucher quelqu'un d'autre ?" 

"- Je suis désolé," répétait l'homme aux cheveux blancs. "Ça a été soudain." À bien y regarder, Jaejoong lui trouvait une forte ressemblance avec Yunho. 

"- Mais... Il ne reviendra pas, alors ? "

"- Non... Il part pour Ulsan, aujourd'hui-même. Une opportunité... Je suis désolé..." 

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme cherchait à comprendre le sens des paroles de l'homme... Et soudain, il eut le sentiment persistant qu'il s'agissait de Yunho. Place vacante. Départ soudain. Ulsan.   
Il trembla. Il devait voir Yunho et lui demander. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. 

Il courut vers sa sœur en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger de la bibliothèque, il serait de retour rapidement. Et sans rien dire d'autre, sortit à toute vitesse et sauta dans un taxi en direction de la gare d'autobus, où seuls les cars ramènent à Ulsan. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. 

Yunho tira sa petite valise à roulette sur le trottoir mouillé. Son père avait raison, partir serait pour le moment, la chose la plus judicieuse à faire. Mais sa peine était immense. Il n'avait prévenu que Changmin et Ji Eun. Et il pensait seulement à Jaejoong. La honte le submergea. Il aurait été plus correct de s'excuser avant de partir comme un voleur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si seulement... Si seulement, il pouvait, comme dans les dramas, y avoir quelqu'un pour le retenir de partir.   
Assis sur ce banc, à attendre le car, il savait d'avance que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. 

L'engin énorme se gara en face des voyageurs près à partir. Aux côtés de Yunho, deux amoureux se faisant des adieux interminables captaient toute son attention. Il décolla ses fesses du banc, difficilement et se dirigea vers le car. Ce fut en posant son pied sur la première marche que le miracle qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure se produisit. 

"- Yunho !" 


	12. Rattrapé par le passé

L'homme avait un sourire narquois sur son visage. Il n'était visiblement pas la personne attendue, mais qu'importe. Pour lui, le hasard n'existait pas. S'ils étaient tous les deux dans le bus les menant à Ulsan, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il s'était naturellement assis à côté de lui.

Yunho garda ses lèvres closes. Jong Suk. Pourquoi diable était-il là ? Le dégoût, la haine, la colère s'étaient mélangés en son for intérieur et donnaient un cocktail explosif qui transparaîssait sur son visage.

"- Tu pars en vacances ?" Son ex tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais Yunho refusait de répondre, et même de le regarder, préférant laisser ses yeux divaguer par la fenêtre du car.

Les passagers montèrent et s'installèrent, puis les portes se fermèrent, annonçant ainsi le nouveau départ, le début du voyage. Forcer l'oubli. Ne plus jamais penser à ce gamin, ce lycéen, tournant les pages de son roman derrière ses lunettes carrées et son visage innocent.

Un cri étouffé lui vint aux oreilles alors que le véhicule s'ébroua.

"- Hyung ! Hyung !"

Par la fenêtre, Yunho observa son petit miracle arrivé trop tard. Jaejoong gesticulait, faisant de grands signes des mains, alors que le car manoeuvrait pour sortir de sa place.

D'un coup, le bibliothécaire se leva et bouscula Jong Suk sans un mot pour se diriger vers le chauffeur.

"- Attendez ! S'il vous plaît. Juste une minute."

Le conducteur lança un regard noir au jeune homme.

"- J'ai des horaires à tenir ! Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?"

"- Oui ! Je ne serai pas long... Vraiment."

En soufflant, le chauffeur immobilisa le véhicule et ouvrit les portes. Yunho se précipita à l'extérieur et avant avoir eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Jaejoong s'était retrouvé dans ses bras.

"- Hyung ! Tu pars ? Tu pars comme ça ? "

"- Pardon, Jaejoong... Je voulais te le dire... J'ai pas eu le temps."

"- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?"

"- Absolument pas !" Sa voix avait tremblé et il avait baissé la tête. "Je... Je dois y aller, maintenant. Prends bien soin de toi. Et de ta sœur."  
Il se retourna pour faire demi-tour, mais Jaejoong avait attrapé sa main.

"- Attends ! S'il te plaît..." Il se mit à griffonner quelque chose avec un stylo bleu dans le creux de sa main. "Hyung, appelle-moi. S'il te plaît." Il la lâcha.

Yunho regarda le numéro inscrit et monta dans le car. Il partait pour essayer de passer à autre chose et ce gamin le retenait de toutes ses forces.  
Alors que le car s'ébranlait, Yunho et Jaejoong continuèrent à se fixer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus.

"- C'est ton nouveau copain ?" Jong Suk ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer au curieux.

"- Ça te regarde pas..."

"- Un peu, quand même..."

Yunho haussa des épaules. Son ex recommençait à jouer aux irremplaçables. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils avaient rompu, mais il arrivait au bibliothécaire de recroiser ce type malsain de temps à autre, et à chaque fois, l'autre jouait sur la corde sensible.

Une fois ou deux, Yunho avait craqué après avoir bu, et se réveillant au matin, dans un lit avec lui, il se dégoûtait et s'en voulait, s'enfuyant en douce.

S'enfuir. Toujours. Yunho se dit qu'il était un lâche. Il n'assumait absolument rien et c'était à cet instant présent qu'il s'en rendait compte. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu le courage d'annoncer ses préférences sexuelles à ses parents, afin que les choses soient plus simples ? Pourquoi n'assumait-il pas l'attirance qu'il avait pour Jaejoong ? Pourquoi ne disait-il pas clairement les choses à Changmin ? Pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas se faire voir ce connard de Jong Suk, une fois pour toutes ?

Il préférait partir. Comme si recommencer ailleurs avait le même effet que d'appuyer sur le bouton "delete" d'un ordinateur... La fuite était-elle réellement la seule option ?  
Il sentit ses yeux le piquer... Qu'il était con ! Rejetant la faute sur son père : "Je n'avais pas d'autre choix..." sachant pertinement que c'était faux. À bientôt 30 ans, bien sûr qu'il avait le choix. C'est juste que jusque là, il avait vécu comme un gamin irresponsable. 

Il regarda encore longtemps le numéro de téléphone que Jaejoong avait écrit. L'encre bleue disparaissait par endroit mais il l'avait mémorisé. 

"- C'est pas ton copain, donc..." Jong Suk eut l'air satisfait. Il ouvrit une gourde remplie et la proposa à son compagnon de voyage. "Jus d'orange." 

"- Non merci." Yunho avait refusé poliment mais sa patience avait atteint sa limite... "Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher la grappe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce bus ?" 

L'autre ricana. 

"- Je vais à Ulsan, comme tu le vois... Quant à te lâcher la grappe, que tu me crois ou non, je ne savais pas que tu y irais aussi. J'y vais régulièrement depuis quelques temps."

Yunho regarda défiler les paysages par la vitre. Les nouveaux buildings qui poussaient comme des champignons prenaient peu à peu l'espace sur les morceaux de campagne. Séoul se transformait à vue d'œil. Il soupira, se disant qu'il était en train de faire une grosse connerie. Une de plus. Comme si tous les choix qu'il faisait n'étaient qu'une succession de mauvais choix. 

Ji Eun avait dit qu'il était peut-être amoureux. Amoureux d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Amoureux obsessionnel. Il ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à Jaejoong. Et à ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. 

"- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi à Ulsan ?" La voix de son ex le fit sursauter. 

"- Travailler." 

"- Ah oui ! Tu vas rester un petit moment alors ! On va pouvoir se voir !" 

Yunho se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. 

"- Hors de question !" 

Jong Suk caressa la joue du bibliothécaire et prit une voix douceureuse. 

"- Yunnie... Tu m'en veux toujours ? Pourtant la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... "

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisé, cela s'était mal passé. Ils s'étaient rencontré par "hasard" dans un des bars gays de la ville. Et Yunho avait bu, beaucoup, Jong Suk avait ressassé le passé, comme toujours. Évoquant son cœur brisé et la tristesse dans laquelle il vivait depuis ce jour. L'alcool aidant, les réminiscences de leur histoire avaient fait tourner la tête du brun qui se laissa emporter à une nuit torride.   
Il soupira. 

"- Les choses ont changé maintenant !" 

L'autre haussa les épaules :

"- Bah non... On ne change pas le passé..." 

"- Justement, les faits ne changent pas. Mais la détermination des gens, si." 

Jong Suk fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu et embraya :

"- Alors, dis-moi... Ce jeune homme-là... Ça m'a pas l'air tout simple... Il est vraiment beau. Tu l'as pas encore mis dans ton lit ?" Il rit. Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota : "Il est sacrément bandant, putain..."

Un frisson malaisant parcourut la nuque de Yunho. Il ne supportait pas ce que Jong Suk était en train de faire... 

"- Son corps doit être tout neuf. Ça se trouve, il est encore puceau… Rien que d'y penser... Entrer en lui avec force doit être sacrément jouissif..." 

La nausée prit Yunho. Merde ! Jong Suk ne pouvait pas s'empêcher... Et le bibliothécaire se rendit compte que c'était exactement la même chose qu'il faisait depuis le début. 

"- Ta gueule, Jong !" Yunho tourna la tête mais l'autre ne se démonta pas pour autant. 

"- J'imagine trop sa jolie petite bouche me sucer... Huuuum... Il doit être exquis." 

Yunho attrapa son ex par le cou et le regarda plein de colère. 

"- Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Tu la fermes, sale connard." 

Le grand se mit à rire en plissant des yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Yunho. 

"- Serre un peu plus fort, ça m'excite quand t'es comme ça." 

Yunho relâcha sa prise et se tourna. 

"- Sale malade !"

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un pervers pareil ? Et il était devenu comme lui... Enfin, presque. Il savait que chez Jong Suk c'était un jeu quotidien, et qu'il pouvait passer ses journées à fantasmer de cette manière sur n'importe quelle personne qu'il croisait, s'en délectant à voix haute. Mais l'entendre parler de Jaejoong en ces termes le rendait fou. Déjà parce qu'il devait admettre que c'était insupportable de ne voir Jaejoong que comme une chose, et ensuite parce qu'il comprenait enfin que ses pensées obsessionnelles n'étaient pas si différentes... Il avait joué à un très mauvais jeu. 

"T'es tellement dégueulasse, Yunho." Pensait-il. Au final, ce voyage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Du pouce, il effaça le numéro que Jaejoong avait inscrit dans sa main. Il s'était décidé. Il l'oublierait. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir vu le jeune lycéen comme un jouet sur lequel il avait déversé ses fantasmes et ses envies. 

Jaejoong avait regardé pendant longtemps la ligne d'horizon où avait disparu le bus. Une fois de plus, on l'avait abandonné. Comme si de toutes manières, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue quand on était près de lui. Madame Hwang lui manqua tout d'un coup. Une boule le prit à la gorge. Était-ce Madame Hwang qui lui manquait vraiment ? Ou Yunho... Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas pleurer maintenant. Il respira un grand coup et ravala ses larmes. Doucement, il retourna à la bibliothèque, chercher sa sœur.   
Yunho était parti. Il l'avait embrassé sans préalable et il était parti. Il était clair qu'il regrettait son geste. Quel con. Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire pardon ? Un simple petit baiser et il devait partir à l'autre bout du pays ! Après la tristesse, c'était une sorte de colère que Jaejoong ressentait. Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre quand il pensait à cet idiot ? 

"Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner mon numéro ! Pourvu qu'il ne m'appelle jamais !" se dit-il au fur à mesure qu'il avançait. "Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? Pour un premier baiser ? N'importe quoi..." Il était bien décidé à oublier ce baiser, ces frissons agréables... Ce con de Yunho.   
"Non, j'aime pas les hommes... Je suis pas comme ça."   
Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Son cœur s'était juste un peu emballé parce que quelqu'un lui montrait de l'intérêt. Mais lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Et il se refusait à l'être. Il repensait aux paroles du grand osseux, de la veille. Le fameux Rain. La patron se taperait le petit nouveau par intérêt. Cette fois, Jaejoong rit franchement. Quelle idée grotesque et ridicule. Le prêtre Kwon avait sûrement raison... Des hommes qui aimaient des hommes... Quelle idée farfelue et complètement outrageante... Complètement... Ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'odeur du bonheur, la douceur...   
Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce baiser, il voulait le vivre et le revivre et c'était pour ça qu'il avait couru comme un fou pour rattraper Yunho.   
Putain de merde. Il shoota dans un caillou. 

Il avait tardé sur le chemin et sa soeur l'attendait devant la porte close de la bibliothèque.

"- T'étais où, Oppa ?"

Jaejoong ne répondit pas. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa soeur .

"- On rentre à la maison ?"

"- Je... J'ai envie de voir maman... Elle me manque."

Allons bon. Jaejoong avait fini par complètement occulter sa mère avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie jusqu'alors. Presqu'à en oublier sa soeur et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il se sentit coupable.

"- Viens, on va essayer de la voir à l'hôpital." Il n'avait strictement aucune idée s'ils avaient le droit de la visiter et dans quel état elle était. Cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'elle était hospitalisée et il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

  
L'odeur âcre de l'hôpital le fouetta en plein visage. Il détestait ces murs blancs, ces lumières blafardes, et ce silence de mort. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, mais la personne en charge refusa de leur donner le numéro de chambre de leur mère, sans même prendre le temps d'écouter leur requête. Les personnes en phase de désintoxication n'étaient pas autorisées à recevoir qui que ce soit. Pas même la famille. Mesure de sécurité. Hee Soon s'effondra dans les bras de son frère.

Haletante et transpirante, Jaejoong la dirigea vers des chaises un peu plus loin dans la salle d'attente. Sa soeur dans ses bras, il la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était triste de voir sa soeur dans cet état, mais soulagé de ne pas à voir sa mère.

"- Quand elle ira mieux, on ira la voir, promis." Hee Soon renifla et leva ses grands yeux vers son frère. 

"- Jae ?" 

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna.

"- Oh ! Sunbae ! Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Yoochun s'approcha, surpris de voir ses petits protégés à cet endroit. Il sourit. Mais dans son regard, la tristesse était visible.

"- Je viens voir la mère de Ha Ri."

Jaejoong baissa la tête. Alors c'était ça ? La raison pour laquelle il bossait dans ce milieu-là. Le jeune homme n'osa plus poser de question. 

"- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

"- Hee Soon voulait voir sa mère..." répondit Jaejoong comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne.

"- Ah, et elle n'a pas pu, c'est ça ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête. Le malaise le prit. Il sentait qu'il devait parler, dire quelque chose, mais il avait peur de faire une bourde. Il osa tout de même.

"- Ha Ri n'est pas là ? "

Yoochun sourit à nouveau. Il souriait tout le temps. C'était vraiment hallucinant.

"- Elle profite un peu de sa maman. On ne sait pas combien de temps encore ça va durer." Ses yeux se perdirent sur les aspérités rugueuses du mur en face de lui. Combien de jours allaient-ils venir dans cette chambre, combien de larmes à verser en douce, quand il tournerait le dos, combien de caresses encore sur le front de sa femme. Jusqu'à quand cette torture allait durer ? Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Et pourtant... Cela était inéluctable. Elle allait mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Et si la peur de se retrouver seul avec sa fille n'était plus présente, le manque se faisait déjà sentir.

Jaejoong comprit immédiatement et ne dit plus rien. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Yoochun parla enfin.

"- Tu as bossé seul, hier ?"

"- Hum." Il n'était pas fier de sa soirée.

"- Ça marche toujours moins bien les lendemains de réveillon. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu reprends ce soir ?"

"- Non... J'ai... j'ai cours demain... c'est fini les vacances."

Yoochun se tapa le front. Comment avait-il oublié ? 

"- Alors, samedi ? Samedi on sera ensemble." Il afficha toujours ce sourire fixé. C'en était presque indécent. 

Jaejoong hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se leva. Il prit la main de sa soeur et l'entraîna vers la sortie en lui tendant un mouchoir. Rentrer chez eux. Reprendre leur vie normale, leur vie d'écoliers. Leur vie à deux. Avec un manque dans son coeur... Le bibliothécaire était parti. 

  
Le ciel d'Ulsan semblait différent. Déjà trois semaines que Yunho travaillait avec son oncle, et si son nouveau boulot de libraire lui plaisait, il était toujours difficile d'oublier Jaejoong. Encore plus dans cette ville où il ne connaissait personne. Il ne voulait pas sortir et les seules fois où il allait boire avec quelqu'un, c'était avec son oncle. Ils partageaient des banalités sur la vie. Ce fut autour d'un verre de soju que Yunho comprit pourquoi son père l'avait envoyé chez son frère. Homosexuel refoulé, marié à une gentille femme pour ne pas faire de vague, son oncle lui répétait de ne pas vivre comme lui. Oui, il avait avoué avoir trompé sa femme plusieurs fois au cours de ses vingt longues années de mariage. La gentillesse et la dévotion de son épouse ne pouvait rien changer à ses orientations sexuelles, elle avait même fini par s'en faire une raison, s'en doutant sans l'admettre.

Ce mercredi 26 Janvier 2000 était frais mais ensoleillé. Yunho était monté sur les hauteurs d'Ulsan et observait la mer. Les rayons du soleil encore froid faisaient scintiller l'eau comme si elle était parsemée de millions de diamants minuscules. Le bleu du ciel était parfait. Si les températures n'avaient pas été aussi fraîches, il se serait cru en saison estivale. 

Il sortit de sa poche le nouvel appareil qu'il venait de s'offrir. Le premier numéro qu'il avait enregistré avait été celui de Jaejoong. Mémorisé malgré lui, cherchant à l'effacer à tout prix, sa mémoire avait refusé d'obéir. Mais il n'avait toujours pas passé le cap de l'appeler.   
Était-ce les paysages enivrants ? Le manque de Séoul ? Les discussions passionnantes avec son oncle ? 

"Pourquoi tu hésites, Yun ?" S'il lui avait donné son numéro, c'était bien pour une raison. 

Le téléphone de Jaejoong vibrait dans sa poche alors que le prof d'anglais finissait sa leçon. Ce n'était pas le moment. Yoochun et Junsu le savaient. Hee Soon était en classe aussi... Une seule autre personne avait son numéro. Son coeur se mit à battre. Il leva le bras vers son professeur et demanda à sortir aux toilettes. 

"- Fais vite !" 

Jaejoong sortit en trombe de la salle de classe et prit son téléphone qui avait arrêté de sonner.   
Un numéro inconnu. Il rappela immédiatement en se cachant dans les toilettes du lycée.   
La personne décrocha à la première sonnerie. 

"- A... Allo ? "

Jaejoong sursauta. 

"- Hyung ? Hyung, c'est toi ?" 

"- Oui." Yunho sourit tellement que le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre. "Tu vas bien?" 

"- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ?" 

Le silence se fit. Qu'est ce que Yunho pouvait répondre ? Qu'il voulait ne plus penser à lui ? Qu'il essayait de l'oublier à en devenir taré ? 

"- Hyung ? T'es là ?" 

"- Oui." 

"- Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?"

"- Mercredi." répondit le brun. 

"- Le 26. On est le 26 Janvier." 

"- Ah oui, sûrement... Les jours passent vite." 

"- Hyung, j'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui." 

Yunho se redressa de la rembarde sur laquelle il était appuyé. Il connaissait enfin quelque chose de Jaejoong. 26 Janvier 1980. Le jour d'arrivée de cette merveille... Il se félicita d'avoir appelé ce jour-là. 

"- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire." 

"- C'est tout ?" rigola le garçon. "Je veux un cadeau !" 

"- Je dois réfléchir à ce que je pourrai t'offrir." Mentit Yunho comme s'il allait rentrer à Séoul prochainement. 

"- Toi." lâcha Jaejoong. 

"- Quoi ?" 

"- Toi. Le cadeau. Viens me voir." 

"- Jaejoo..." Le clic de fin le surprit autant que ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Avait-il raccroché par honte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Yunho en était persuadé... 

"- Putain!" s'énerva Jaejoong en regardant son téléphone éteint. Plus de batterie. Engin de merde. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il en voulait depuis si longtemps à Yunho mais l'avoir entendu lui avait fait oublier sa rancœur. 

"- Mais quel con débile !" S'insulta Yunho. Son cœur n'avait qu'une envie, prendre le bus pour Séoul et retrouver Jaejoong, mais sa raison prit le dessus. Il avait intimidé le gamin deux fois de suite. C'en était assez... Il devait vraiment passer à autre chose. Faire une croix définitive sur Jaejoong et aller se perdre dans les bras d'un autre... 

Ici, il ne connaissait personne. Personne sauf Jong Suk. Merde. 

En marchant en ville, il cherchait des yeux le bar dont lui avait parlé son ex. 

"- Si jamais tu me cherches, il est possible que tu me trouves au BamDam dans la rue principale." lui avait lancé l'autre avec un clin d'œil après le voyage qui avait duré des heures. Jamais Yunho ne pensait qu'il le chercherait. Mais son exaspération contre lui-même était si grande qu'il avait besoin de vider son amertume, et échanger quelques punchlines avec son ex le réjouissait.   
Sauf que Yunho oubliait... Qu'à ce jeu-là, il était toujours le perdant. 


	13. Changement

Le joli brun se regarda dans le miroir pour s'en convaincre.

"T'avais juste besoin de baiser et c'est très bien ainsi."

Jong Suk était encore endormi, satisfait, dans le lit derrière lui. Yunho refermait les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Disons que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait profité de son ex et non l'inverse. De toute la soirée et même pendant leur ébat, il avait refusé de partager ses lèvres. Pendant si longtemps, ce mec l'avait pris pour un con, Yunho se persuadait que cette fois-ci, c'était l'inverse.

Il claqua la porte en partant, sans laisser aucune trace de lui dans le mini-studio de son ex. Ni un mot, ni une once de culpabilité. Il était presque fier de lui, se disant qu'il pourrait jouer à ça le temps de trouver un amant convenable.

Bien sûr que c'était immoral. Et alors ? Il rit. Changmin n'en saurait rien, et tout irait bien.

Il s'arrêta près d'un café et s'attabla, mort de faim. Il commanda un butter bread avec beaucoup de chantilly, et un americano, big size. La nuit avait été courte, mais destressante.

Il avait trouvé Jong Suk, la veille, au bar indiqué, attablé sur le comptoir à discuter avec la serveuse. Une fille teinte en rouge, avec des seins d'un volume qui paraissait peu naturel pour la taille de ses hanches.

En se rapprochant, Yunho avait compris sa méprise.

Un travesti.

Jong Suk semblait prendre un malin plaisir à discuter avec ce type.

"- T'es là ?" Il s'était étonné, ne pensant plus le voir après tout ce temps.

"- Une bière, s'il vous plaît." avait commandé Yunho.

Le bibliothécaire ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il était venu, et s'il avait les épaules assez larges pour supporter son ex... Mais puisqu'il était mal... Un peu plus ou un peu moins... Il n'était plus à ça près.

"- Pourquoi t'es venu ?" avait demandé Jong Suk.

Yunho l'avait regardé d'un air mauvais, puis avait fait le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil.

"- C'est un bar gay, ici, non ? Donc clairement, je suis venu pour pas rentrer seul."

"- Et tu m'as trouvé. Tu en as de la chance. "

"- Ou pas."

Jong Suk avait ri.

"- Personne ici ne sied autant à ton style que moi."

Yunho s'étouffa dans sa boisson tellement la remarque était farfelue.

"- Je pense surtout qu'ils sont tous au-dessus de toi, ici..."

"- Alors que tu crèves d'envie d'être au-dessus d'eux, hein... Ou sur eux... Avoue... Lequel ?"

"- N'importe lequel mais pas toi. Clairement pas toi."

Jong Suk était parti dans un rire en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, laissant apparente sa pomme d'adam saillante. Yunho se souvint de la façon dont il était tombé pour lui. Oui, indéniablement, son ex était très beau. Sûrement bien plus que la moyenne présente dans ce bar. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Moins beau que Jaejoong. Beaucoup moins.

"- Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ça quand je te défonce, hein..." Il avait susurré à son oreille et ça avait ramené Yunho à la réalité de ce qu'il était en train de faire...

"- Je ne faisais que simuler, cher ami." répondit-il narquois, en buvant une gorgée.

"Quel menteur je fais." pensa Yunho.

Cela ne démontait pas son ex-partenaire pour autant. La soirée avait continué ainsi jusqu'à la saoulerie, jusqu'au déshabillage, jusque sous les draps, les soupirs, les apaisements des corps. Sans aucun sentiment.

Yunho entra dans la boutique de son oncle d'humeur un peu plus heureuse.

"- T'as bonne mine." lui avait lancé le frère de son père avec un sourire entendu. Son neveu n'avait pas dormi à la maison.

Yunho avait touché deux mots à son oncle, de ce gamin de dix ans de moins que lui qui lui retournait le cœur, et l'oncle avait été ému de voir Yunho aussi torturé. Il n'avait rien trouvé de réconfortant à lui dire... Le voir jovial, de bon matin, prouvait qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit.

"- Un superbe amant ?" s'était risqué à demander l'homme. Yunho fit une moue dégoûtée.

"- Nan. Pas vraiment." Sans en dire plus, il se mit à ranger les nouveaux ouvrages dans les rayons et à en disposer d'autres dans la devanture.

Les journées avaient repris leurs cours, les samedis soirs aussi. Jaejoong avait essayé de rappeler Yunho, mais il ne décrochait jamais. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme se disait que tout ça n'était que des conneries. Le 1er Janvier était loin derrière lui, bientôt aurait lieu l'examen de fin d'année, et même s'il n'était pas encore décidé au sujet des études qu'il voulait poursuivre, il ne voulait pas partir du lycée sans avoir réussi.

Des conneries. Ce putain de baiser et ce cœur qui battait quand il pensait au bibliothécaire n'étaient que des conneries. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone... Et bien lui, il ne l'appellerait plus.

Depuis qu'il bossait, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué de se concentrer en cours, tant il essayait d'élaborer des plans pour vendre plus. Les affaires allaient bon train, mais Yoochun ne semblait pas au top de sa forme, quant à Xiah, il était concentré essentiellement sur les affaires de Busan. Jaejoong passait quasiment inaperçu. Et il voulait se faire remarquer par son chef.

Fin Mars le message tomba comme un couperet. Yoochun n'avait pas appelé. Pas eu le courage certainement. C'était en sortant des vestiaires de sport que Jaejoong avait lu l'annonce par SMS. Une invitation pour les funérailles de Na Yoon Mi. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. La femme de son sunbae était décédée... Il était obligé d'être présent. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour son supérieur. Et pour sa petite fille.

Quel monde injuste. Une mère aimante qui part, une génitrice camée qui veut pas crever. Jaejoong s'en voulait de penser ainsi à sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La salle du funérarium était pleine. Jaejoong s'était habillé de circonstance et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le cercueil recouvert de fleurs et d'une photo de la jeune femme. Elle semblait très jeune.

Le garçon prit une fleur qu'il déposa sur la boîte en bois dans laquelle elle reposait et salua son supérieur. Ha Ri jouait, assise en tailleur à côté de son père, ne comprenant pas tellement l'agitation qui régnait.

Le cœur de Jaejoong se serra. Par bien des côtés, cette petite bouille ronde lui rappelait sa sœur. Petit être innocent, ne se doutant pas du monde effrayant qui l'entoure...

Le garçon partit s'asseoir auprès des autres personnes présentes, autour de tables où étaient servis divers petits mets. Xiah était en face de lui.

"- Quand la réalité nous rattrape..." le chef avait prononcé cette phrase à l'égard de Jaejoong. Le jeune homme avait simplement hoché la tête.

"- Putain de maladie." avait continué l'autre. "Ils savaient que ça finirait comme ça... Et ils ont quand même voulu une gamine. Ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, parfois."

"- Elle... Elle... Elle était malade depuis longtemps ?" questionna Jaejoong.

"- Elle est née avec. Mucoviscidose. Partir à 22 ans, laissant une gamine... Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire un gosse ?"

Jaejoong observa la petite Ha Ri, la même bouille ronde que son père, et les grands yeux de sa mère. Lui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'existence de cet enfant... Pour ne pas que Yoochun ne sombre. Ce bébé, cet espoir... Sa femme vit toujours quelque part...

"- Laisse quelques jours à Yoochun, le temps qu'il s'en remette... Qu'il trouve comment faire garder son mioche aussi... Tu pourras bosser seul quelques jours ?"

Jaejoong était surpris. N'y avait-il vraiment que le business qui comptait ? Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Il connaissait très mal son patron, mais il en avait une très mauvaise image. Ces paroles ne jouaient pas en sa faveur non plus. Xiah passa une main sur son visage las.

"- Et puis à Busan, ça va pas forcément mieux... Putain... C'était vraiment pas le bon timing, son décès... J'ai besoin de Yoochun, moi !"

L'appétit du jeune homme était complètement coupé, à présent... Il n'osait rien répondre, mais la colère montait en lui. De sa place, il fixait des yeux son sunbae, debout dans la salle mortuaire, à saluer avec respect chaque personne qui venait lui présenter ses condoléances. Digne. Droit. Le visage abattu mais sans larme. Jaejoong éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité et d'attachement soudain, se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait refusé l'aide de son supérieur. Yoochun était quelqu'un de profondément bon. Ce boulot de dealer ne lui convenait pas. On pouvait plutôt l'imaginer comme un employé d'une prestigieuse société, peut-être même à un poste important...

Le téléphone du chef se mit à vibrer sur la table. Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer qui appelait, Junsu attrapa rapidement et le plaça à l'oreille.

"- Oui ?" Son visage s'assombrit. "C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, BORDEL!" Il avait crié si fort que tout le monde s'était retourné pour le regarder. Il se mit à chuchoter : "J'essayerai de venir, moi. Reste où t'es, Suga."

Il claqua de rage son téléphone sur la table en marmonnant :

"- Il me les casse, lui aussi ! À quoi ça sert de jouer les gros bras quand on vient geindre au téléphone...?!"

Jaejoong sentit que son boss parlait à voix haute pour attiser sa curiosité, mais le gamin mit un point d'honneur à ne rien demander. L'autre le fixa et finit par lui dire :

"- Tu te souviens de Suga, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce petit nerveux. Et de l'autre aussi.

"- C'est... L'homme de ma vie." Xiah ricana. Comme si balancer une phrase comme ça de manière provocatrice le satisfaisait.

"- Ah." répondit le jeune homme. Il aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose comme "et alors ?" ou même "je m'en fiche..." mais le respect qu'imposait la hiérarchie l'en empêcha.

"- Ça ne te choque pas ?" Xiah en semblait presque dépité. Dans un pays où l'homophobie était constante, il adorait plus que tout allumer des débats inutiles en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

"- Non." murmura Jaejoong. Choqué n'était pas le mot approprié. Même si les paroles du religieux tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, une part de lui se disait que tant que les gens ne se faisaient pas de mal, il n'y avait rien à y redire. Il frissonna. Pourquoi Xiah parlait de ça, à ce moment-là ? Bien évidemment que ça le renvoyait à sa seule expérience...

"- Tu baises toujours ta copine ?" Sa provocation était un poil trop haut. Jaejoong fixa son patron dans les yeux :

"- Pas ma copine, non..."

L'autre rit :

"- C'est pour ça que ça te choque pas ! Je comprends mieux... Il s'appelle comment ?"

"- Je croyais que ma vie ne vous intéressait pas..."

"- Ta vie, non..." répondit Junsu en le lorgnant par-dessus son verre. Il devait se mettre ce gosse dans la poche. Et ne pas froisser Suga. Pur intérêt. Acheter la loyauté de ces gamins était plus que nécessaire...

Jaejoong détesta instantanément ce regard concupiscent. Il se leva :

"- Je... Je dois y aller." Il s'inclina brièvement. "À samedi, boss."

"- À samedi." répondit l'autre en vidant son verre de soju d'une traite.

À l'extérieur, Jaejoong observait les bourgeons naissants sur les branches des arbres. Bientôt, les arbres seraient en fleurs. Le printemps.

À l'hôpital, on lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait venir visiter sa mère à partir du printemps...

Hee Soon serait contente. Lui se demandait si la vie serait différente après tout ça. La routine dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, sa sœur et lui, leur convenait. Ils vivaient enfin dans un appartement propre et calme, et Jaejoong avait récupéré la chambre de sa mère, laissant Hee Soon à son intimité.

Les sorties à la bibliothèque se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes puisque le calme était revenu à la maison.

Yunho arrangeait les dernières bricoles dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait presque reproduit à l'identique celui qu'il avait eu à Séoul.

Il fêtait donc seul, dans son canapé, sa première année à Ulsan. Un an plus ou moins chaotique, entre les bons moments avec son oncle, les quelques soirées débauchées avec Jong Suk ou d'autres sur son passage. Sans attache.

Douze mois pendant lesquels il avait tenté d'effacer Jaejoong de sa mémoire. Sans grand succès. Il s'était forcé à ne pas décrocher quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé et surtout ne pas le rappeler. Ça lui crevait le cœur mais il se persuadait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Pour qu'une relation soit saine, elle se devait de commencer sur de bonnes bases. Yunho prenait sur lui et préférait reprendre sa vie insouciante sans se prendre la tête. Il avait fait de Jong Suk une roue de secours plutôt agréable, cherchant dans cette relation une sorte de vengeance, sachant pertinemment qu'il le jetterait à la première occasion, sans le moindre remords.

La télé passait un drama historique que l'ex-bibliothécaire, devenu libraire, regardait d'un œil. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha sans regarder l'appelant.

"- Salut Yun !"

"- Oh! Min ! Ça va ?" La voix de son meilleur ami semblait enjouée. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis son départ de Séoul mais les longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu au téléphone pendant tout ce temps avaient pu remettre les choses à plat entre eux. Bien sûr, Yunho avait omis de parler de Jong Suk à son ami. "Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir non plus."

"- Tu fais quoi ?"

"- Je farniente dans mon nouveau canapé... Je viens de finir mon déménagement."

"- Ah merde... Je croyais que tu déménageais demain... Je... Voulais te faire la surprise."

"- La surprise ?"

Changmin marqua une pause :

"- Je suis à la gare routière d'Ulsan, mec... Je voulais te filer un coup de main... Ah ! Je suis dégouté ! J'ai raté mon plan !"

Yunho se redressa :

"- T'es là ? À Ulsan ? Mais c'est pas grave pour le déménagement ! J'ai encore pleins de cartons de bouquins à vider, hé hé ! "

Yunho entendit son ami sourire.

"- Bouge pas ! Je viens te chercher !"

Le libraire était heureux de cette surprise qui allait un peu casser la routine et lui permettrait de prendre de la distance avec Jong Suk qui réitérait son forcing pour recommencer une "vie de couple".

Une vie de couple. Quelle blague. Comme si Yunho allait se remettre dans une relation toxique. Il lui avait ri au nez et avait rétorqué :

"- Plan cul, oui. Mais pas plus. Il n'y a plus d'affinités."

L'autre s'était retourné dos au mur pour bouder. Mais cela ne touchait plus le brun. Il connaissait les techniques de ce mec et surtout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus du tout de sentiments pour lui. Ce qui l'aidait quand même pas mal.

Jaejoong arrangeait son col en se regardant dans le miroir accroché à côté du bureau de Junsu.

Cette petite veste en cuir, fraîchement achetée allait parfaitement avec son nouveau look. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait relevé avec un peu de gel.

"- Le blond te va divinement bien, Jae." murmura Xiah en se rapprochant de lui et l'attrapant par la hanche.

Jaejoong tréssaillit et s'écarta de son emprise en le fixant dans le miroir.

"- Pourquoi ? Ça te fait penser à Suga, c'est ça ?" Le ton froid et le tutoiement qu'il n'utilisait que rarement envers son chef démontrait sa colère sourde.

Junsu ne se démonta pas et revint se coller à lui, en lui caressant la nuque.

"- Arrête de dire des conneries. Tous les deux, vous êtes... Différents."

Jaejoong se retourna vivement vers lui et se retrouva coincé entre le miroir et Xiah qui souriait.

Un frisson prit le jeune homme. Par moment, il trouvait son chef très attirant et s'en voulait. Il culpabilisait. Pas qu'il ait la moindre sympathie pour ce pauvre Suga, qui était toujours à régler les problèmes de Busan... Mais parce qu'il trouvait que Xiah se comportait comme un salaud.

Après plusieurs mois à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, Jaejoong s'en fit une raison. Il avait même essayé d'aller voir une prostituée, une fois. Pour tester. Mais arrivée chez elle, le dégoût, la colère et les ressentiments contre sa mère le reprirent. Il avait payé la jeune femme sans la toucher, et lui avait dit : "Fais-moi plaisir, ne te drogue pas. Et surtout... Ne fais pas d'enfant." Et il avait claqué la porte.

Elle ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Ni son corps nu devant lui, ni ses seins ronds, ni ses cheveux longs. Elle était belle et encore jeune, peut-être toute nouvelle dans le milieu. Mais Jaejoong ne voyait que l'image de sa mère et ne s'y résignait pas.

C'était en sortant du bordel qu'il s'était remis à penser à Yunho, et qu'il eut envie de pleurer. "Et alors ? Et si c'était lui mon premier amour ?" Le cœur qui se serrait à cause du manque de lui. La tristesse qui le prenait à cause de son absence. La délectation du souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il était amoureux. Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter mais à présent, il en était sûr. Il était amoureux. Et amoureux d'un homme. Et alors ?

Il avait passé son examen de fin d'année avec succès. Première place, haut la main. Il aurait pu entrer dans n'importe quelle université. Faire les études qu'il voulait. Il avait le niveau. Il avait l'argent.

Mais Jaejoong s'était brûlé les doigts avec ce fric sale... Et plutôt que de prendre le chemin d'une école prestigieuse, il se dirigeait chaque jour vers le repère de Xiah. Il travaillait de plus en plus souvent, amassant de plus en plus d'argent, dépensant pour lui et sa sœur, presque sans compter. Jouissif.

Son image auprès de son chef s'améliora, mais Yoochun tentait de le freiner.

"- Pense à toi, à ta sœur avant tout. Fais gaffe..."

"Jaloux !" avait pensé le gamin, se disant que Yoochun était simplement énervé que Junsu lui montre moins d'intérêt.

Ce fameux chef et son intérêt particulier pour ses "jeunes gars" comme il les appelait, avait perturbé Jaejoong pendant des mois. Xiah lui tournait autour, le provoquant et le taquinant continuellement.

Et puis, la semaine passée, Jaejoong s'était pris au jeu. Encore une fois, pour tester. Junsu s'amusait à rapprocher son visage du sien, comme il le faisait souvent depuis quelque temps, et ce fut le jeune homme qui plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son chef. Il l'avait senti sourire sous ce baiser et s'était reculé d'un coup.

"- Alors, c'est ça que tu voulais depuis le début ?" lui avait lancé l'aîné.

Jaejoong avait senti son cœur battre. Pendant quelques secondes, ce n'était plus Junsu devant lui, mais Yunho. Ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux noirs, son regard profond. Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de ses souvenirs, mais son chef interpréta les choses autrement.

"- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

"- C'est... C'est vous qui..."

Xiah avait ri. Sous ses mèches couleur caramel, presque rousses, ses longs yeux en amande avaient détaillé avec parcimonie toute la silhouette de Jaejoong et il avait dit :

"- Tu es vraiment un très beau jeune homme. Tu devrais essayer de te teindre en blond..."

Voilà comment Jaejoong s'était retrouvé chez le coiffeur, au grand dam de sa sœur qui lui avait dit qu'il faisait peur ainsi, qu'il ressemblait à un voyou.

Junsu, quant à lui, avait aperçu en ce geste, une ouverture possible et tentait de rentrer dans la brèche.

Devant son sourire, contre le miroir, Jaejoong se sentit prisonnier. Cette sensation lui déplut d'autant plus que le rouquin avait posé sa main contre le mur, à côté de son visage et se rapprochait dangereusement.

"- Salut !" fit Yoochun en entrant à ce moment-là dans le bureau.

En constatant la scène, il poussa un soupir désapprobateur mais ne pipa mot. Junsu se dirigea vers lui, laissant Jaejoong reprendre son souffle.

"- Tu as changé ta couleur, Jae ?" questionna Yoochun.

Jaejoong haussa les épaules. Quelle question idiote... Ne le voyait-il pas par lui-même ?

"- Tu rapportes du nouveau de Busan ?" enchaîna le chef.

"- Hum... Pas fameux... Suga est à l'hosto..."

Junsu s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Une rixe qui a mal tourné avec les deux petites frappes qui nous ont baisé par derrière... "

" - Putain, ce Namjoon ! Si je l'attrape..."

Le rouge de la colère envahit le visage du patron. Yoochun souffla sur ses ongles et les essuya sur son pantalon. Quand il faisait ce geste, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une vérité plutôt blessante pour son interlocuteur.

"- Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais... C'était un peu prévisible. Namjoon non plus ne supporte pas la traîtrise... Et je n'ose imaginer ce que pourrait faire Suga si tu lui faisais la même chose."

"- Ta gueule, Chun ! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis et tes leçons sur ma façon de procéder avec les gamins."

Yoochun haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à Jaejoong en lui lançant :

"- Dans ce milieu, il faut se méfier de tout et de tout le monde..."

" - Arrête de lui bourrer le mou... Raconte-moi pour Suga."

"- Deux côtes cassés."

"- C'est tout ?"

"- C'est déjà pas mal."

"- Je veux dire... Y a pas eu les flics ?"

Yoochun éclata de rire.

"- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi." Il s'assit sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu du bureau et croisa ses pieds sur la table basse. "Jae, tu veux bien m'apporter une bière, s'il te plaît ?"

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le petit frigo près de la fenêtre de la pièce avant de rapporter la bouteille à son sunbae. Ce dernier la décapsula des dents, but une gorgée et dit :

"- La veine c'est que les gamins sont jeunes et paraissent encore plus jeunes. Les passants ont mis ça sur une bagarre entre jeunes pour une histoire de cœur, et c'est passé crème. Pas de flic. Par contre..."

Xiah s'était installé à côté de son partenaire :

"- Par contre ? "

"- Par contre Taehyung nous a lâché lui aussi pour rejoindre Namjoon... Comme tu le sais, ils se sont affiliés à la bande de Busan qui était déjà sur place. Rain a tenté de leur parler et leur a fait miroiter des bonnes places... Mais ça a fini en guet-apens et ton chéri est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et réclame ta présence."

Junsu resta silencieux et pensif. Yoochun continua :

"- Il paraîtrait que tu lui aurais promis de descendre sur Busan, il y a quelques temps... Et tu ne l'as jamais fait. N'est-ce pas ?"

"- Pas eu le temps."

"- Hum... Mais le temps de flirter avec Jae ?"

Jaejoong, toujours debout près de la fenêtre sursauta :

"- Hey ! Non ! Sunbae, c'est absolument pas ça !"

"- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Fais juste attention à tes fesses, je te le répète."

Jaejoong baissa la tête. Les paroles du fameux Rain refirent surface dans son esprit et se croisèrent avec la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre. Le chef couchait vraiment avec ses gars pour acheter leur loyauté ? Dégueulasse. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Il s'approcha du duo assis sur le canapé.

"- Boss...?"

L'aîné leva la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

"- Et si j'allais à Busan, moi aussi ?"

Yoochun s'étouffa avec sa bière :

"- Et ta sœur ? Tu en fais quoi ? T'as déjà bousillé tes études... Tu veux lui bousiller sa vie à elle aussi ?"

Non, bien sûr que non... Mais s'il réussissait à reprendre en main le gang de Busan, le fric qu'il pourrait se faire serait grandiose... Une ouverture grandement satisfaisante. Et sa sœur ne manquerait de rien.

Junsu coupa court :

"- Pour le moment, hors de question. Suga est un pro des arts-martiaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il a été mis k.o par ces petites frappes... Alors toi ? Va falloir que tu t'entraînes au tatami et que tu retournes dans des quartiers moins huppés que les planques faciles de Gangnam pour prendre en grade ! Oublie ça !"

"- D'accord !" asséna le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Laissez-moi vous montrer de quoi je suis capable, boss."

Yoochun soupira... Ce gamin se perdait complètement et il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de le repêcher. Depuis le décès de sa femme, il trimait pour ne pas sombrer et rester un père souriant auprès de sa fille.


	14. Dommages collatéraux

Changmin s'avachit sur le canapé confortable sous le sourire de son meilleur ami. 

"- C'est agréable chez toi !" 

"- Ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu d'intimité." répondit Yunho. 

"- T'es resté chez ton oncle tout ce temps... Lui aussi doit être content de s'être débarrassé de ce parasite !" 

Le brun envoya un coussin à la figure de son ami en riant. 

"- Et toi, tu fais pas le parasite, là ?"

Changmin se jeta sur son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue. Yunho eut un moment de recul. Oui, ils avaient toujours agi ainsi, mais il n'avait pas oublié les paroles que Ji Eun lui avait dites peu avant son départ. 

Sous-entendre que Min avait des sentiments pour lui l'avait mis mal-à-l'aise. Et même s'il n'avait jamais voulu aborder le sujet lors de leurs discussions téléphoniques, histoire de garder toujours cette intimité amicale, tout d'un coup, en face à face, Yunho était gêné. Il se releva d'un coup et épousseta son pantalon. 

"- Tu.. Tu bois quelque chose ?" 

Son visage cramoisi n'échappa pas à Changmin. 

"- Ça va pas, Yun ?" 

"- Si, si... Ça va très bien..." répondit l'autre. "Tu veux quoi ? Un café ? Un thé ?" 

"- N'importe... Ce que tu fais pour toi." 

Yunho fila à la cuisine et chercha une casserole dans un des cartons qui jonchaient le sol. 

"- Putain... Où elle est ?... J'en ai pas cinquante..." 

Changmin l'avait rejoint et fouillant dans un autre carton, trouva une petite casserole. 

"- Celle-ci, ça ira ?" Le sourire de Changmin montrait sa joie de retrouver son ami. 

L'odeur du café envahit rapidement le salon, l'ambiance était doucereuse, Yunho décida d'oublier cette histoire de sentiments... 

"- Tu as des nouvelles de ce petit Jaejoong ?" finit par demander Changmin, un peu hésitant. Yunho releva les yeux de sa tasse de café. 

"- Jaejoong ?" 

"- Quoi ? Tu l'as oublié ?" s'esclaffa son ami. 

"- Presque..." mentit le brun. 

"- Alors ce voyage est bénéfique !"

Changmin était plutôt satisfait de cette réponse. 

La soirée s'écoula calmement, entre les rangements des cartons et les blagues. Yunho était heureux et une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Et si... Non, c'était absurde... Mais si... S'il essayait avec Changmin ? Après tout, il était quasiment sûr que son ami avait des sentiments pour lui. S'il tentait, peut-être qu'il oublierait vraiment le jeune garçon resté à Séoul ? 

"- Ça te dit de manger dehors ce soir, Min ?" proposa-t-il. 

"- Si c'est toi qui offre, je suis toujours partant !" 

"- Cela va de soi !" répondit Yunho en prenant au sérieux la plaisanterie de son ami. 

Jaejoong et Hee Soon se retrouvaient dans cette grande salle de consultation, pour la séance mensuelle de "sociabilisation d'anciens toxicomanes". Cela pesait énormément au jeune homme, alors que sa sœur attendait ce moment avec impatience. C'était pendant ces séances qu'ils pouvaient revoir leur mère. Seule Hee Soon s'en approchait. 

Elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait grossi. Juste assez pour ne pas sembler décharnée. Son teint avait repris une couleur proche de celui d'une personne en bonne santé. Et chose inhabituelle, elle avait un joli sourire discret. Mais ses dents étaient pourries. Jaejoong se dit qu'il avait assez d'argent pour lui offrir de se les faire refaire, mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. "On verra plus tard..." 

Méfiant. Il n'arrivait pas à baisser sa garde. Sa mère était pour lui, le poison de sa vie, et quoiqu'elle devienne, il n'avait aucune estime pour elle. Sa sœur était trop bonne et naïve pour l'aimer pleinement, sans rancœur, et elle se réjouissait de la retrouver. Elle lui ramenait toujours quelques petites friandises achetées en forçant son frère :

"- Oppa ! S'il te plaît ! Oppaaaaa !" C'était toujours le même cirque, elle trépignait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède en grognant. 

Quand les patients entrèrent dans la salle, leur mère eut du mal à reconnaître son fils. Les cheveux jaunes lui allaient bien, elle devait l'admettre, pourtant elle avait ressenti une pointe au cœur. 

"- T'es... T'es beau comme ça..." 

Le poison ne lui coulant plus dans les veines, la femme était beaucoup plus calme et encline à la douceur. Mais son fils grogna en retour. Effacer tant d'années de maltraitance et pardonner, c'était difficile pour Jaejoong. Il attendit debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que sa sœur prenait soin de sa mère. 

Cet après-midi là, elle avait ramené un petit sac dans lequel elle avait préparé une brosse à cheveux et tout un matériel de coiffure. Elle prit du plaisir à peigner silencieusement les longs cheveux de sa mère. 

Les éclairs qui sortaient des yeux du garçon étaient à peine invisibles. Il savait que bientôt elle serait déchargée et qu'il devrait s'en occuper, comme une gosse. Elle n'était plus accro, mais le vice pouvait à nouveau réapparaître s'il n'y faisait pas attention.   
Il soupira. Il était résigné depuis longtemps à ne pas avoir une vraie maman, douce, qui lui raconterait une histoire le soir et lui préparerait un bon petit-déjeuner le matin. Une maman qui le prendrait sur ses genoux pour le réconforter. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Elle rentrerait à la maison, et ce serait lui, le chef de famille qui imposerait les règles. Ce rôle lui déplaisait fortement... Mais il était obligé de l'assumer s'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur suive un mauvais chemin. 

Comme à chaque fois, en sortant de l'hôpital, il se sentait mieux. Sa sœur rayonnait et il était tout de même réjoui de voir sa sœur ainsi.   
Il sentait qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus d'elle, à cause de son boulot, qu'elle restait souvent seule, et il comblait cette absence en la couvrant de cadeaux, de nourriture savoureuse et d'habits à la mode. Il se disait qu'ainsi il travaillait au moins pour une raison. 

"- On passe à la bibliothèque ?" proposa la petite fille sur le chemin du retour. Jaejoong soupira. Depuis combien de semaines n'y avait-il pas mis les pieds ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas enfui de sa réalité en se plongeant dans un livre ? 

Depuis bien trop longtemps. Il refusait d'y aller et d'y rester... L'endroit lui faisant trop penser à Yunho. Alors même qu'il l'avait dérangé quand il y travaillait, à l'observer pendant sa lecture, à présent, le vide se faisait ressentir. Il accepta tout de même la proposition de sa sœur et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment resté inchangé. 

Jaejoong scruta le bureau de l'ancien bibliothécaire et il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. 

"- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?" Le remplaçant de Yunho avait bien deux fois son âge, cheveux grisonnants, crâne dégarni et lunettes rondes. 

"- Non... Merci, ça ira." se força à sourire le jeune homme. Il suivit sa sœur, prit un livre au hasard des étagères et s'astreignit à y porter un quelconque intérêt. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il souriait en tournant les pages, s'immergeant à nouveau dans la lecture, se noyant dans son voyage. Occultant le monde qui l'entourait. 

Devant la viande qui grillait, Changmin racontait les dernières nouvelles de Séoul à son ami. Ji Eun et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis le départ de Yunho. 

"- C'est une nana qui a vraiment du peps." affirma Changmin. 

"- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas un homme !" Les rires les prirent. 

Le téléphone de Yunho se mit à jouer une petite mélodie qui les coupèrent dans leur conversation. Il jeta un œil sur le numéro de l'appelant. Jong Suk. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. D'une main, il fit disparaître l'appareil sur ses genoux, sous la table. 

"- Tu décroches pas ?" 

"- Pas la peine... Ça va me gâcher le repas." sourit Yunho. 

La soirée se poursuivit dans l'allégresse. Le libraire ayant eu la bonne idée de couper la sonnerie de son téléphone ne remarqua les cinq appels en absence, qu'une fois à l'extérieur du restaurant. 

"- Aish." grogna-t-il. Un pressentiment malaisant le submergea. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que racontait son ami, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Jong Suk insistait ainsi, ça n'était pas bon signe. Et il était vrai que cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Yunho ne l'avait pas contacté. 

En arrivant devant son immeuble, il le vit à faire les cents pas, sans surprise. 

"- T'étais où, putain ?" maugréa Jong Suk en se dirigeant vers eux avant de distinguer qui était l'accompagnant de Yunho. Il se stoppa net quand il comprit. "Ch-Changmin ?" 

Le visage de son ami s'assombrit d'un coup. Il se tourna vers son ami et grommela entre ses dents :

"- Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait ici ?" 

"- Une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai." répondit le brun avant de s'adresser à l'autre. "Je ne te dois aucune explication que je sache ? Retourne chez toi, tu vois bien que je suis accompagné." 

Le visage de Jong Suk vira au rouge en un quart de seconde. 

"- Tu baises ce petit con ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as plus besoin de moi et que tu m'ignores ?"

"- Exactement !" Yunho avait souri hypocritement en montrant toutes ses dents.   
Changmin se sentait mal-à-l'aise et surtout plein de ressentiments. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas stoppé les conneries... Il avait même recommencé de plus belle. De tous les mecs de la terre, pourquoi lui ? Il tenta de se contenir et ne voulait pas en découdre avec Yunho devant le manipulateur. Il attrapa son ami par le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'immeuble. 

"- J'arrive pas à le croire, Yun !" cria Jong Suk quand les deux autres le dépassèrent. Yunho s'immobilisa. 

"- De quoi ?" 

"- Que tu sortes avec ce looser ! Que tu te sois servi de moi juste pour te vider les couilles ! Que tu sois tellement... Un salaud!"

Yunho rit et attrapa Changmin par la hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. 

"- Pourtant, c'est bien vrai." 

Par pure provocation, il se pencha vers les lèvres de Changmin et les attrapa avec les siennes. Le baiser surprit son ami qui se recula et lui ordonna :

"- Viens, maintenant!" avant de le tirer vers chez lui. Changmin claqua violemment la porte vitrée de l'immeuble sur un Jong Suk mugissant et ivre de colère. Ils montèrent silencieusement les marches qui menaient à l'appartement. 

Une fois déchaussé, Changmin se prostra au milieu du salon, les bras croisés sur le torse. L'animosité qu'il ressentait envers son ami était si forte qu'il s'interdit de parler pour éviter de dire quelque chose de méchant. Mais Yunho agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. 

"- Je te fais une tisane ?" demanda-t-il. 

"- Tu te fous de moi, Yun ?" 

Yunho rougit et sourit maladroitement.

"- Pardon. Je suis désolé." 

"- Tu joues au con avec ce dégénéré et ensuite tu te sers de moi pour le faire dégager ?! Mais bordel ! T'es un gros gamin !"

Yunho s'était mis à farfouiller dans ses affaires. 

"- Tilleul ou verveine ?" 

L'exaspération envahit Changmin qui se dirigea droit sur lui.

"- TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, LÀ ? "

Yunho prit une grosse respiration en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Il devait essayer. Changmin, c'était l'assurance de vivre avec quelqu'un de stable, de virer l'autre manipulateur de son existence, et d'oublier le gamin. Changmin et ses yeux scintillants, son sourire franc et sa gourmandise. Changmin qui l'aimait malgré ses défauts. Qui l'aimait en silence depuis si longtemps... Il s'en sentait presque redevable. Mais il s'en persuadait. Lui aussi, un jour, il aurait des sentiments amoureux pour son meilleur ami.

Yunho se redressa de son carton, et le fixa.

"- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Min..." dit-il d'une voix posée.

"- Alors explique-moi ce que cet enflure fait là !"

Le brun se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Il vient régulièrement à Ulsan pour sa boîte d'import-export. On s'est croisé dans le bus."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait devant chez toi ? Tu sors avec lui ?"

Yunho secoua la tête.

"- Alors quoi ? Tu baises avec ?"

S'en était trop pour le brun.

"- Min, je n'ai pas à te faire un rapport détaillé de ma vie privée, lâche-moi la grappe..."

"- JE TE L'AURAIS LÂCHÉ SI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS EMBRASSÉ, MERDE !" s'énerva Changmin. "Je suis humain, moi aussi !" Sa voix tremblotait.

"- Min... Est-ce que c'est vrai... Que tu m'aimes ?"

Son ami planta ses yeux dans les siens presque par défi.

"- Même si c'est vrai ! On s'amuse pas à embrasser les gens comme ça, juste pour provoquer d'... "

Yunho l'avait interrompu en attrapant son visage et en l'embrassant à nouveau. Le souffle coupé, Changmin resta inerte avant de réaliser. Yunho appuya un peu plus longtemps ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse de son ami, avant de s'en détacher et de coller son front à celui de Changmin.

"- Min, une fois de plus, pardonne-moi..." Il vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil de son ami.

"- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Du pouce, Yunho essuya la larme qui coulait le long de la joue. Son doigt suivait la trace de la goutte jusqu'aux lèvres charnues de Changmin. Il passa son pouce plusieurs fois dessus sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Sa bouche se rapprocha tandis que celle de Changmin s'entrouvrit légèrement. Y voyant un signe d’acceptation, Yunho attrapa de sa bouche la lippe de son ami. Le cœur de Changmin battait à rompre sa poitrine. Alors que leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, l'initiateur du baiser serra son étreinte afin de ne plus laisser d'espace entre leurs corps. Changmin trouva la force de s'écarter et de rompre le contact de leurs bouches.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Yunho plissa des yeux sous son sourire :

"- Pourquoi quoi? "

"- Pourquoi ça ?!" cria Changmin. Yunho haussa les épaules d'un air charmeur et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire. Il le sentit frissonner.

"- Yunho... "

"- Oui ?" La voix du libraire était presque inaudible, laissant un souffle chaud sur la peau de Changmin.

"- Tu sais que je préfère les choses clairement énoncées." lui répondit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour le détacher de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de poursuivre : "Est-ce que ce baiser signifie vraiment quelque chose pour toi ?"

Yunho hochala tête de manière affirmative. Dire clairement les choses était compliqué pour lui... Parce que rien n'était clair dans sa tête. Sa seule obsession depuis un an était d'essayer d’oublier Jaejoong. 

Les dernières pétales de cerisier s'envolèrent pour recouvrir l'asphalte d'une multitude de confettis blancs rosés. Le soleil réchauffait déjà de ses rayons et la fin du printemps annonçait déjà un été caniculaire. Jaejoong observait Hee Soon sautillant, excitée comme une puce, attendant la sortie de sa mère. C'était le grand jour. Il était adossé à un mur, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière. Calme, impassible. Il la vit enfin franchir la double porte vitrée de l'hôpital, sa sœur se précipita sur elle. Emmitouflée dans un vieux gilet gris troué, et une jupe noire en velour côtelé, on aurait pu la prendre pour une vieille dame de 80 ans. Mais non, sa mère n'avait que 36 ans. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit son sac des mains. 

"- Viens." ordonna-t-il sans la saluer. 

Il marchait devant, laissant sa mère et sa sœur derrière lui. D'un coup, il s'arrêta près d'une boutique et regarda par la vitrine. Il se retourna et s'adressa toujours à sa mère. 

"- Entre." Elle s'exécuta comme une petite fille coupable d'une grosse bêtise. 

Elle observa son fils qui parlait à la vendeuse en pointant du doigt la jolie robe verte ornée de fleurs, exposée dans la vitrine. La vendeuse jaugea la taille de la femme, et revint avec le même modèle. 

"- Tenez." lui dit-elle. "Vous pouvez l'essayer dans une des cabines, là-bas." 

Une fois de plus, elle obéit et ressortit après quelques minutes, élégamment habillée de la robe à fleurs. 

"- Elle va la garder sur elle." annonça Jaejoong à la vendeuse en ouvrant son porte-feuille avant de déposer les billets sur le comptoir. Puis il se tourna vers sa génitrice. "Demain, tu iras avec Hee Soon pour acheter d'autres habits et des chaussures." 

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment ce garçon avait tellement grandi ? Elle se rendit compte que son fils était un parfait étranger pour elle. 

De retour à la maison, Jaejoong s'assit à la table de la cuisine et y appela sa mère alors qu'il envoya sa sœur dans sa chambre. 

"- Écoute-moi bien, 'man. Cet appartement, j'en paye le loyer et j'en suis responsable. Tu peux en faire le tour et tu verras à quel point je l'ai nettoyé et réparé. Les règles de vie ici, ce sont celles que j'impose. Si tu ne les respectes, je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre dehors. "

Sa mère n'osa pas demander pourquoi Jaejoong était aussi froid et sans cœur envers elle... Elle savait. 

Il poursuivit :

"- Règle numéro 1 : Pas d'hommes. Aucun homme ne pénètre dans cette maison. Règle numéro 2 : Pas de drogue, pas de cigarette, pas d'alcool. Rien. Règle numéro 3 : Tu laisses Hee Soon étudier et décider de son avenir. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?" 

Devait-elle vraiment répondre face à ce ton déterminé, presque agressif ? Elle avait l'impression que son fils s'était transformé en un père strict. Elle baissa la tête. Elle était redevenue la petite gamine se faisant remettre à sa place par la bonne sœur qui s'occupait d'elle à l'orphelinat. 

Jaejoong se leva et partit à la cuisine. Il avait commencé à préparer quelques ingrédients à assembler pour le repas. Depuis qu'il vivait seul avec sa sœur, il prenait plaisir à cuisiner et voir Hee Soon se délecter de mets autres que les habituelles ramens réhydratées.

Yunho finissait de disposer l'arrivage des nouveaux bouquins sur les présentoirs quand son téléphone sonna. 

"- Chou ?" La voix de Changmin résonna dans le combiné du libraire. Depuis l'hiver, et leur fameuse altercation leur relation avait évolué cahin-caha, entrecoupée de disputes par téléphone, de visites surprises le temps d'un week-end et de suspicions... Pas évident. 

"- Hum ?" Répondit le brun, plutôt distrait. 

"- Ça va ? Tu bosses ?" 

"- Oui." 

"- Je voulais juste ton avis..." 

"- Je t'écoute." répondit Yunho en regardant la couverture d’un livre qu’il posa sur un dévantoire.

"- Haeundae plage, trois jours, en Juin."

"- Hein ?" Yunho avait du mal à percuter ce que voulait dire son petit-ami. 

"- Je suis en train de voir pour les vacances dont on avait parlé, la semaine dernière." Répond ce dernier un peu agacé. Yunho n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. 

"- Tu veux aller à... Busan ? Pour nos congés ? Pourquoi Busan ?" 

Changmin souffla. 

"- Tu veux aller où ? Bali ? New Dehli ? On n'a que trois jours ! Y a un superbe hôtel qui vient d'ouvrir..." 

"- Mais... Je veux dire... Busan, on peut y aller n'importe quand... Pourquoi... "

"- Parce que je ne suis jamais allée à Haeundae plage et que tout le monde en parle. Parce que j'ai envie de prendre le temps avec toi, et pas perdre mon temps dans des avions !"

"- D'accord... D'accord... Ne te fâche pas Minou." Yunho sourit, il savait à quel point son ami détestait ce surnom. 

"- Ah ! Yun ! Sérieux!"

"- Je te taquine... On ira où tu voudras, bébé. À Busan ou chez toi... Peu m'importe..."

"- Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est ça ?" Minauda Changmin. 

"- Voilà... Tant que tu es là, ça me va." 

Changmin raccrocha plutôt satisfait, Yunho avait déjà pratiquement oublié de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il culpabilisait souvent de ne pas donner plus d'importance à cette relation. Pourtant il tentait d'y mettre du sien. Il avait stoppé toutes relations en-dehors de celle avec Changmin. Jong Suk réapparaissait pour taper quelques crises de temps en temps, mais Yunho n'avait aucune estime pour lui, et ne le calculait plus. Sauf que Min s'avérait beaucoup plus jaloux et possessif que ce que le brun avait imaginé. Cela pesait souvent au libraire, car il passait régulièrement devant "Inspecteur Shim", comme il l'appelait quand l'autre commençait ses interrogatoires. 

Qui il avait vu, qui il avait appelé, où il avait été... Ce que Yunho avait pris pour de la curiosité les premières semaines, lui pesait de plus en plus. Cela devenait du flicage. Un jour, il avait explosé en lui disant de le laisser respirer un peu. S'en était suivi deux semaines de silence radio pendant lesquelles Yunho ressentit le manque de "Changmin, le meilleur ami". Il l'avait alors appelé et lui avait expliqué les choses calmement. 

"- Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, on arrête là. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir... Et je ne veux pas non plus subir ça régulièrement." 

Changmin s'était excusé. Il connaissait tellement la personnalité de Yunho qu'il avait sans cesse la crainte que son petit-ami le laisse tomber du jour au lendemain. Surtout qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Plus les jours passaient plus la crainte grandissait. Changmin avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'osait pas parler de Jaejoong à Yunho, mais il avait le sentiment, véridique, que le gamin n'était pas sorti de l'esprit du libraire. 

Bras nus et musclés, débardeur noir, lunettes de soleil, valise à la main, le jeune garçon sortant de la gare de Busan n'avait plus rien du jeune étudiant qui dévorait des bouquins sous ses lunettes à la bibliothèque. 

Il avait passé des mois et des mois à s'entraîner tous les soirs à la salle de sport, avec comme seul objectif, rejoindre le gang de Busan. Écraser les autres, et se faire encore plus d'argent. Xiah avait finalement consenti à l'y envoyer. Suga s'était remis mais lui et Rain ne faisaient pas le poids. Jaejoong n'avait pas forcément plus de muscles mais certainement plus de jugeote. 

Son but était de faire revenir les gamins du côté de Xiah, leur faisant miroiter des places au soleil. Dans son collimateur, les deux derniers traîtres de la bande : Namjoon et Taehyung. 

Il se rappela les derniers échanges pleins de ressentiments envers son sunbae avant de partir. Yoochun s'était opposé avec véhémence au départ de Jaejoong à Busan... Mais la tête brûlée qu'était devenu le jeune blond ne voulait rien entendre.

"- Laisse-moi au moins prendre soin de ta mère et ta sœur."

"- Mais pourquoi ? Je leur laisse de l'argent, je leur en enverrai..."

Yoochun avait frappé du poing sur le bar sur lequel ils étaient accoudés.

"- Jae ! Réveille-toi !"

"- Je m'appelle Jaejoong... Pas Jae... " avait gromelé le blond.

"- Ta mère sort de desintox ! Elle est fragile. La moindre tentation, elle replonge direct. Et toi, tu veux quoi ? Partir ? En laissant du fric ? Et dire que je te croyais intelligent !"

Jaejoong avala son verre de bière. Depuis peu, il y avait pris goût mais s'interdisait d'aller jusqu'à l'ivresse. 

"- Et donc... Vous proposez quoi ? De jouer à l'oncle parfait ? De les prendre sous votre protection ?"

"- Arrête de me vouvoyer, ça m'horripile ! Même Xiah tu le tutoies !" 

Jaejoong eut un rictus avant de répondre :

"- Bah, forcément..." 

Yoochun savait. Il l'avait senti. Sans que personne ne lui dise rien, il avait compris. Jaejoong était passé dans le lit du chef. 

"- Si Suga l'apprend... " rétorqua son sunbae, ce qui fit hausser les épaules du jeune homme. 

"- Ça t'a plu, au moins, j'espère..." lança l'autre d'un ton irrité. 

Jaejoong passa une main dans le bas de son dos. 

"- À vrai dire... C'est... Douloureux... Mais pas totalement désagréable." Il prit une autre gorgée de bière. 

"- C'était ta première fois ?" s'étonna l'aîné. 

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Oui, c'était sa première fois. Il souffla. Il avait été l'initiateur de ce qui s'était passé la veille et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il se disait juste que s'il jouait le jeu du chef, il serait dans ses petits papiers et qu'il pourrait aller à Busan. Et il avait eut raison.

C'était vrai, sa première expérience n'était pas des plus jouissives. Et pour cause. Dans son esprit, dans son cœur, quand il fermait les yeux, il n'y avait que le sourire du bibliothécaire qui apparaissait.  
Il avait sa fierté et ne voulait plus le contacter. Il voulait l'oublier. Mais ce premier baiser restait ancré en lui. Si un jour il remettait la main sur ce Yunho... Il serra le poing contre sa jambe, puis prit le chemin de l'hôtel que son chef lui avait réservé. Son chef... Son amant ?


	15. Acculé au pied du mur

Les yeux de Suga fixaient profondément Jaejoong. Ami ou ennemi ? Il ne savait pas encore et ne pouvait le décider. Rain était appuyé contre le comptoir qui séparait la kitchenette du petit salon de leur appartement, situé au 32e étage. Jaejoong en avait eu le tournis.

Les gros buildings sortaient de terre comme des champignons en cette période, mais il n'était jamais monté si haut. Le plus âgé prit la parole :

"- Et donc Xiah te paye l'hôtel ?"

"- Hum." Jaejoong était assis dans le canapé. Il ne devait pas se les mettre à dos. Surtout pas.

"- Tu couches avec ?" Rain écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sans même le regarder.

"- HYUNG !" Suga était déjà assez énervé pour que l'autre en rajoute une couche.

"- Non." affirma Jaejoong d'une voix qu'il tenait à maîtriser.

"- Alors pourquoi il te paye l'hôtel si ce n'est pas pour venir te voir discrètement ?"

Le jeune homme, décontenancé, haussa les épaules.

"- Hyung, arrête s'il-te-plaît..." Suga regardait par la fenêtre. La vue était dégagée, la mer magnifique. Il s'adressa à Jaejoong : "Donc c'est toi qui est venu pour nous prêter main forte... Laisse-moi rire. Tu vas te faire défoncer dès le premier soir."

Ça commençait bien. Jaejoong essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme, il voyait les deux hommes comme des pitbulls prêts à mordre. Rain s'approcha de lui en pointant du doigt son torse :

"- Enlève ton débardeur pour voir... "

"- Hein ?!" Le blond fut surpris par la demande et ne réagit pas. L'aîné arriva à sa hauteur et tenta de le lui retirer mais Jaejoong le maintenait contre lui.

"- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"- Mais arrête de jouer à la pucelle ! Il m'a semblé voir un truc ! Enlève-le !"

Jaejoong refusa. L'autre se mit à rire :

"- Tu crois que tu m'intéresses ? Ah ah ah ! Tu te trompes... Je suis absolument pas du même bord que ce type." dit-il en montrant le jeune homme à la fenêtre du menton. Il tira sur l'encolure du t-shirt de Jaejoong pour observer son pectoral. Son nouveau tatouage venait d'apparaître.

"- C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Et le même que celui de Xiah... "

"- Et alors ?" répondit le blond vexé.

"- Alors, rien... Je voulais juste vérifier."

Jaejoong n'avait pas vu le torse-nu de son chef. Il avait reproduit celui qu'il avait aperçu sur Yoochun. Rain enleva son t-shirt et arbora le même tatouage.

Vérification terminée. Une histoire de pacte, d'appartenance, de famille. Il supposa que Suga avait le même.

"- Bon," embraya l'aîné, "trêve de blabla, nous devons nous organiser afin de faire revenir Namjoon et Taehyung... Une fois qu'on aura ramené ces deux ordures, il nous sera plus simple de couper les jambes à la bande adverse."

Jaejoong sourit. Il avait déjà un plan.

Yunho posa son sac à terre dans la jolie suite réservée par son petit-ami, et se jeta sur le lit pour tester le moelleux du matelas.

"- Ça te convient ?" Demanda Changmin.

"- Parfait pour les câlins." s'exclaffa le brun.

Les rires envahirent la pièce.

"- Je préférerai commencer par me baigner !" répondit enfin Changmin.

Yunho se releva et se blottit dans ses bras.

"- Merci, chou, de m'avoir fait sortir de mon train-train avec ces vacances ici."

Chou. Le surnom ridicule qu'ils se donnaient à tour de rôle. Cela avait été tellement bizarre pour l'un et pour l'autre de passer d'une relation amicale depuis près d'une décennie à une relation amoureuse. Et pour marquer le coup, ils s'obligeaient à se donner des surnoms qu'ils jugeaient mignons. Comme si c'était mignon, du chou...

Mais bien souvent, Yunho se disait qu'il avait tout gâché. Il n'était définitivement pas amoureux de Changmin. Il l'adorait. C'était son meilleur ami avant tout et cette histoire de réparer son coeur cassé en se casant avec lui... C'était vraiment la connerie monumentale de sa vie. Il s'obligeait à agir en amoureux, se disant que ça viendrait à un moment donné... Mais le doux visage de Jaejoong revenait hanter ses nuits. Même plus d'un an et demi après, il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Malgré tout. Il pensait avoir tout essayé pour effacer ce gosse. Quand il pleurait seul, sous la douche, il se disait même qu'il l'avait ensorcelé. Son fantasme s'était transformé en obsession et pas un jour ne passait sans que Jaejoong ne soit absent de sa tête. Même ici, avec Changmin, et le programme qu'ils avaient prévu, Jaejoong se baladait toujours dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'en voulait.

Détachant son étreinte, Yunho plongea ses yeux dans le regard pétillant de son ami. S'il n'était pas sorti avec lui, il n'aurait jamais remarqué les petites paillettes qui se trouvaient dans le noir de ses yeux.

"- Allons nous baigner, alors !"

De gros nuages gris cachaient déjà le soleil, et cette humidité moite annonçant la mousson à plein nez fit tortiller celui de Changmin.

"- J'espère qu'on évitera quand même les pluies !" dit-il en étalant sa serviette de bain sur le sable fin.

"- Tant qu'il pleut pas ! Pour moi ce temps est parfait... Il y a moins de monde sur la plage... J'adore."

Yunho exhibait son torse naturellement bronzé et des abdos saillants.

"- À chaque fois que je te regarde," commença Changmin "je me dis que tu as plus le corps d'un athlète que d'un rat de bibliothèque."

L'autre se mit à rire :

"- Depuis quand lire des livres empêche d'aller à la salle de sport ? J'ai pas envie de finir ma vie à 55 ans... Ça s'entretient tout ça." répondit-il en tapant ses abdominaux. "Allez, viens !"

Changmin attrapa le bras de Yunho et ils se mirent à courir sur la plage pour sauter dans l'eau.

Jaejoong était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville. C'est vrai que Xiah le lui avait payée, mais ce n'était pas le truc de luxe pour touristes fortunés. Il s'apparentait plus à un motel transformé en hôtel pour l'image, qu'à une véritable et confortable pension. Il soupira. Il trouverait une autre place où crécher. Pour le moment, il préparait son plan.

Il devait retrouver les deux autres acolytes au Love Angels, un café pas très loin de la plage, très populaire en été.

Il avait ri en entendant le nom de l'endroit. Il trouvait ça tellement kitch.

"- C'est peut-être kitch, mais y a des clients... Et pour le moment, on a encore la main sur cet endroit..." avait rétorqué Rain. Soit.

Son téléphone sonna.

"- Oui, ma Soonie." dit-il en décrochant.

"- Oppa, tu es bien arrivé ?"

Il avait oublié de prévenir sa sœur comme il lui avait promis. Il se sentit coupable... Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus des absences de mémoire de ce genre.

"- Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai enchaîné directement avec le travail."

"- C'est pas grave... Je sais que tu travailles dur... C'était juste pour savoir si ça allait."

"- Oui ! Je suis bien arrivé et c'est super ici... Et toi ? Tu es bien arrivé chez... Tonton ?"

"- Oui ! Tonton Yoochun est gentil. Et Ha Ri est trop mignonne en fait. Ça sera comme ma petite soeur... "

"- Maman est avec toi ?"

Jaejoong s'était énervé avant son départ, face à un sunbae trop insistant. Yoochun voulut absolument que sa mère et sa sœur restent chez lui, pour "veiller sur elles". Quel était cet intérêt pour cette famille ? Il avait fini par achever le jeune homme en lui disant que ça arrangerait tout le monde. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder sa fille, et lui, pourrait faire en sorte que sa mère ne retombe pas dans la drogue. Drôle d'idée pour un dealer...

"- Oui, elle est là..."

Jaejoong n'était pas forcément rassuré. Une ancienne junky qui ne s'est jamais occupée de ses propres gosses... Prête à faire repentance pour garder une gamine orpheline de mère ? Putain de vie. Elle avait accepté de suite quand son fils lui avait parlé de la proposition de Yoochun, et ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire.

"Quelle connasse !" il avait pensé, en se remémorant toute sa vie passée avec elle.

"- Garde un œil sur elle..."

"- Oppa... Elle a changé, vraiment. Elle le dit elle-même... Et ça se voit."

"- Soonie... Les gens ne changent jamais. Ils reviennent à leur nature première. Ils portent des masques."

"- Toi... Toi aussi ?" avait demandé la petite sœur.

"- De quoi tu parles ?" Jaejoong se regarda en même temps dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds, ses muscles, son tatouage... Où était passé le jeune garçon calme et posé ? Celui qui endormait sa sœur, bébé, en la berçant sur son dos ?

"- T'es devenu nerveux... Et... " Jaejoong entendit la voix de sa sœur se briser.

"- Je... Pardonne-moi, Hee Soon. C'est à cause du travail... Mais, tu restes toujours l'amour de ma vie, quoiqu'il arrive."

"- Je t'aime aussi Oppa." avait-elle dit en raccrochant.

Le cœur du garçon sembla exploser en mille morceaux. Il était devenu ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Mais quand il aurait assez d'argent, il arrêterait tout ce merdier et vivrait avec sa sœur. Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller dormir pour être opérationnel pour la soirée.

L'été avait ramené un nombre incalculable de touristes chinois, japonais et même américains sur cette grosse plage. Le Love Angels battait son plein. Les trois compères étaient attablés à la terrasse, et Jaejoong s'était penché pour parler à voix basse aux deux autres.

"- Le tout, c'est de réussir à leur faire croire que ce sont ceux de leur bande qui les trahissent ! Afin de briser leur confiance..."

"- Tu veux dire," essaya de résumer Suga, "qu'on fait en sorte que des mecs de leur bande dénoncent Namjoon ou Taehyung à la police...?"

"- Non." Rain secouait la tête. "On n'implique pas les flics !"

"- Alors quoi ?" demanda Suga.

"- On échange la dope, c'est tout. Leur boss pense que c'est Namjoon et Taehyung qui ont fait le coup. Nous, on les récupère."

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

"- Simple et efficace." approuva Rain.

"- Mais... tu sais te battre, toi ?" jaugea l'autre dubitatif.

Jaejoong devait faire tout son possible pour faire de ces deux pitbulls des alliés imparables.

Il but une gorgée de bière et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il passa à côté de sa chaise pour entrer dans le bar.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Jung Yunho. En pleine discussion avec son ami, dont Jaejoong avait oublié le nom. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. À ce fameux réveillon. Il avala difficilement le liquide qu'il avait en bouche.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Jaejoong se dit qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas Yunho.

Il se retourna pour voir, mais même de dos, il en était certain.

Jaejoong s'était levé d'un coup, abasourdi.

"- Je reviens, les gars."

"- On bosse pas ce soir !" protesta Suga.

"- C'est pas pour le boulot... Je reviens j'ai dit."

Jaejoong entra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse climatisée et chercha du regard en parcourant toutes les tables.

Il soupira, il avait dû se tromper, ce ne devait pas être Yunho. Il fit demi-tour pour retrouver ses deux amis, et ses yeux balayèrent le bar. Il était là. Riant aux blagues de Changmin. C'était ça, son prénom. Changmin.

Jaejoong se tint là un moment à le fixer. Il ne put détacher son regard. Combien de temps était-il resté prostré sans oser bouger de peur que le brun s'envole. Yunho n'avait pas changé. Absolument pas. Il était resté le même. Une minute s'écoula ou peut-être dix. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, n'écoutant que les battements rapides de son cœur et son souffle court. Dans sa tête, passèrent toutes sortes de pensées. De "Je hais ce connard." à "Je veux être dans ces bras."

Il ne se décidait pas de la marche à suivre à présent. Jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente seule.

Yunho s'était levé et sembla s'excuser auprès de son compagnon. Toujours de loin, Jaejoong le suivit du regard. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes du café. Il n'y avait plus lieu de réfléchir longtemps, le jeune homme le talonna.

En poussant la porte, il le vit, courbé devant le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Jaejoong se plaça derrière son dos et l'observa dans le miroir. Ils étaient seuls. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. L'engueuler ou se jeter dans ses bras ?

Yunho releva la tête et sentit enfin le regard sur lui. Il sursauta. Il le reconnut instantanément malgré les changements physiques apparents.

"- J-Jaejoong..." Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux par le miroir, puis, doucement Yunho se retourna vers son lecteur préféré. "Que... Qu'est-ce..."

"- Hyung!"

Jaejoong s'était précipité dans ses bras. Il jeta mentalement son costume de voyou et voulut, pour quelques secondes, redevenir le petit lycéen discipliné. Yunho reçut le corps chaud contre lui, comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Mais peut-être pas au moment le plus opportun.

Il serra, malgré lui, son étreinte autour du jeune garçon et sentit ses larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Yunho caressa les cheveux du garçon.

"- T'as changé... En un an et demi, on dirait que tu es devenu... Un homme."

Jaejoong se recula et jeta un regard noir à son aîné.

"- J'étais quoi avant ? Une femme ?"

Yunho se mit à rire. Il avait vraiment pris en maturité, et même s'il avait été très séduisant, il y a quelques temps, à présent il était vraiment beau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il repensait à la manière dont il l'avait embrassé et regarda ses lèvres.

Jaejoong avait la tête qui tournait. Plus il le regardait, plus il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Et plus il lui en voulait, plus il désirait être dans ses bras.

"- Hyung, réponds-moi... Tu me voyais comment avant ? Comme une femme ? Pourquoi tu dis que je suis un homme maintenant ?"

Yunho ébouriffa la chevelure blonde du garçon.

"- Je voulais juste dire que tu as mûri."

"- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?" Jaejoong avait lancé sa phrase comme une bombe, d'une traite. Un an et demi qu'il se torturait l'esprit avec cette question. Pourquoi est-ce que le bibliothécaire avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Pourquoi avait-il invité sa langue à une danse lascive ? Son esprit en était fatigué.

Yunho, déconcerté, suffoqua :

"- Je... Euh... Je voulais m'excuser... Mais..."

"- Mais tu as eu l'occasion de le faire et de m'expliquer !" Jaejoong avait crié en attrapant son aîné par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Yunho baissa la tête. Qui était le plus âgé des deux ? À cet instant précis, il ne savait plus. Jaejoong était devenu tellement autoritaire... Mais était-ce vraiment ?

Jaejoong planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yunho, et sûr de lui approcha sa bouche. Il n'était plus le petit peureux, il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient. Toujours en tenant fermement le t-shirt de Yunho, il l'approcha à lui pour attraper ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leurs nez se touchèrent et Jaejoong força le baiser. Il sentit Yunho vouloir s'échapper et rattrapa son visage des deux mains.

Yunho dut y mettre toute sa force pour se détacher de lui et se reculer.

"- Jaejoong... Je..."

"- Quoi ? C'est pas ça que tu m'as fait ? Sans me demander mon avis ?"

Il se rapprocha à nouveau du brun qui recula, bloqué par le mur.

"- C'est pas toi, qui a commencé tout ce cirque et a perturbé mon cœur ?"

"- C'était... Une erreur... Je... "

Le regard du jeune homme se durcissait.

"- Une erreur ? Par deux fois ? Parce que c'est bien arrivé deux fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'autre baissa la tête. Jaejoong poursuivit.

"- Je m'en suis souvenu plusieurs jours plus tard... Tu m'as embrassé. Dans la salle de bain. Non ?"

Yunho resta sans réponse.

"- Hyung, est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a bouffé la tête et le cœur, tout ça ? Tu t'imagines ça ou pas, putain !"

En parlant, le blond avait posé sa bouche dans le cou de Yunho. Il se calma et respira profondément

"- Hyung..." Sa voix dérailla.

Yunho frissonna sous le souffle chaud dans son cou. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit se perdre complètement.

"- Hyung..." continua l'autre. Le brun se ressaisit et le recula.

"- Jaejoong, pardonne-moi. Je suis avec quelqu'un."

La tête baissée, une larme s'écrasa sur le sol. Il pleurait. Le souffle chaud qu'il avait ressenti dans son cou avait été mêlé de larmes. Merde...

"- Yun ? Yun, t'es là ?"

Les pas et la voix de Changmin raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Le cœur de Yunho battit aussi fort qu'un voleur pris sur le fait. Sans un mot pour Jaejoong, il sortit et claqua de justesse la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son petit-ami.

"- Ça va ? Tu as beaucoup tardé... Ton oncle a appelé trois fois..."

Yunho attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers leurs places. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il entre dans les toilettes et se retrouve nez à nez avec Jaejoong. Surtout pas.

"- Il y avait un monde dingue... Désolé."

Il se rassit et appela son oncle qui lui passa un savon pour une commande de stock qu'il n'avait pas fait avant de partir.

"- Et c'est à 23h que tu dois m'appeler pour ça ?"

En réalité, Yunho était soulagé de cet appel qui tombait à pic pour faire diversion de ce qui venait de se passer. De loin, il vit Jaejoong sortir des toilettes. Serait-il assez raisonnable pour ne pas venir le retrouver au bar ? Il avançait droit sur lui, les yeux dans les siens. Changmin dos à Jaejoong continuait à picorer dans son assiette, Yunho toujours au téléphone, avait le cœur qui explosait sous le stress de la situation. Il priait mentalement : "Ne viens pas là, Jaejoong, pitié. Pas là."

Mais le jeune homme passa à sa hauteur sans se retourner, ne laissant derrière lui que son odeur parfumée. Le brun relâcha la pression.

Jaejoong retourna à sa table. Ivre de colère, ou de tristesse, ou de rancœur. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Ivre d'amour, peut être bien...

"- Ça va pas ?" lui lança Rain en même temps qu'en lui resservant un autre d'être de bière.

Jaejoong refusa de la main.

"- Je suis désolé. Je crois que je suis crevé... Je préfère y aller pour ce soir."

"- Déjà ?" Suga sentait la fin de la soirée se profiler, et il avait eu l'intention de tirer les vers du nez de ce petit nouveau... Savoir ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Junsu.

"- Demain... On se voit demain... " répondit le jeune homme en se relevant. Il s'éloigna

"- Tu crois qu'il supporte pas l'alcool ?" se questionna Rain.

"- Je crois surtout qu'il se méfie de nous..."

Dans sa chambre, Jaejoong faisait les cent pas en regardant son téléphone.

Yunho avait quelqu'un. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il avait cette pensée... Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il sortait avec Junsu ? Non. Bien sûr que non. C'était juste une connerie au passage. Histoire de savoir ce qui lui plaisait. Histoire de pouvoir venir ici... Et c'est ici qu'il a revu Yunho. Alors... Ça n'avait pas été si inutile. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de sa chambre et ouvrit son téléphone.

Il tapa juste l'adresse de l'hôtel et le numéro de la chambre. Pas besoin de plus. Yunho comprendrait.

S'il avait vraiment quelqu'un, il ne viendrait pas. C'était tout simple. Et il ne viendrait certainement pas.

"- Ça va, Chou ? T'es pâle depuis qu'on est rentré."

Yunho retira son t-shirt et le lança sur la chaise. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

"- Excuse-moi... C'est ce temps moite, là... Je me sens collant et transpirant. Je vais prendre une douche... "

Changmin détailla le corps de Yunho. Il avait une plastique vraiment superbe.

"- Je peux venir avec toi ?"

Le brun fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu et referma la porte derrière lui. Avec le verrou.

Changmin grogna. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait vraiment avec Yunho. Est-ce que les sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui n'étaient pas en train de diminuer sentant que son partenaire n'était pas si enclin que cela à leur relation ? Il devait lui parler. Mettre les choses au clair. Absolument.

Il s'était déjà décidé en prenant le train pour rejoindre Yunho ici. Si pendant ces trois jours, son petit-ami ne semblait pas plus impliqué dans leur relation, il valait mieux stopper avant que cela soit ne nuise à leur amitié... Mais... N'était-ce déjà pas trop tard ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà tout gâché en sortant ensemble ?

La gorge du jeune homme se serra. Il s'installa sur le couvre-lit et s'assit contre le mur. Yunho sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, un des peignoirs de l'hôtel noué à la taille.

"- Pardonne-moi, Min."

Changmin leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite. Le vibreur du téléphone résonna sur le bois de la petite table. Yunho jeta un œil au loin et décida d'ignorer ce message pour le moment.

"- Je suis un peu perturbé ce soir..."

"- Je vois ça... Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?"

"- Non... Ça ira... Je dois régler un truc avec moi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas..."

"- Yunho..."

Le brun tressaillit. Quand il prenait ce ton, c'était qu'il avait un truc dur à dire. Yunho s'assit sur le lit puis se tourna, dos à son petit-ami :

"- Minou, tu me fais un massage ?" minauda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Changmin poussa un grand soupir et aposa ses mains sur le dos musclé de son ami. Yunho tendit le bras vers son téléphone et lut le message. Il se redressa d'un coup.

Une adresse, un numéro. Son cœur allait rompre sa poitrine.

"- Tu ne veux plus de massage ?"

Yunho se coucha sur le ventre :

"- Si, si !"

Pendant que les mains de son ami s'appliquaient avec soin à tendre la peau de ses épaules, le libraire se torturait l'esprit. Devait-il y aller ? Ou ignorer ce message ? Suivre son instinct premier ou rester auprès de son petit-ami ? Il était complètement perdu. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux caresses sous les mains chaudes de son amant.

Changmin installé correctement sur les jambes de Yunho se vouait complètement à la réussite de ce massage. Serait-ce le dernier ? Quand allait-il réussir à lui dire ? Ses mains appuyaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'odeur du gel douche emplissait ses narines. La douceur de sa peau le fit fondre. Une larme roula. Devait-il lui dire adieu ? Vraiment ?

Les yeux fermés, pour Yunho, c'était les doigts de Jaejoong qui lui procuraient les frissons sur sa peau. L'érection qu'il sentit contre ses fesses le fit frémir de désir...

"- Min ?"

Changmin s'attendrit au son de la voix de son amant. Il se coucha sur son dos, et murmura à son oreille, d'une façon presque inaudible :

"- Laisse-moi te le faire ce soir..."

Jaejoong n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, sans regarder ce qui passait à la télé et jetait des coups d'œil à son téléphone de temps en temps. Il ne viendrait pas. "J'ai quelqu'un." Il lui avait dit. C'était tout. Pourquoi espérer.

Les paupières lourdes, les bras croisés sur son torse, le jeune homme se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Trois coups secs se firent entendre. Il sursauta. Était-ce dans son rêve ? Dans la télé ? Il attendit un peu. Quelqu'un tapa à nouveau à la porte. Il sauta au pied du lit, torse-nu et se précipita à la poignée.

Yunho.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment par l'entre-baillement de la porte, sans rien dire.

Puis Jaejoong ouvrit complètement et sourit enfin. Yunho hésita. Il avait laissé Changmin endormi après leur moment torride. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était la pire des saloperies pour son meilleur ami, mais son cœur n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

"- Entre." lui dit Jaejoong. "Promis, je ne mords pas."


	16. De trop

"- Un verre de vin ?"

Jaejoong prit deux verres dans ses mains et la bouteille qu'il avait commandée en prévision. Au cas où. Juste au cas où. Et il ne le réalisait pas encore vraiment... mais le cas s'était réellement présenté.

Yunho était interloqué.

Comment ces dix-huit mois avaient pu tellement changé ce gamin ?

" - Du vin ? Là ? Maintenant ? À trois heures du matin ?"

Jaejoong haussa les épaules. Il ne répondit pas.

"- Tu bois du vin, maintenant ? Toi qui devenais saoul au bout d'un demi-verre de bière ?" Yunho eut presque envie de rire s'il n'avait pas été si perturbé par le garçon devenu homme.

Son regard noir était direct et semblait montrer une certaine détermination. Yunho ne put s'empêcher de déchiffrer le tatouage sur la poitrine musclée du jeune homme et de noter les abdos qui s'étaient formés. Bien loin du corps frêle du lycéen qui était venu dormir chez lui, un soir. Il frémit.

Jaejoong posa les verres et la bouteille sur la table de nuit, faute d'endroit plus approprié, et approcha la seule chaise de la chambre à côté. Il sourit enfin.

"- Viens, Hyung."

Il attrapa son t-shirt qu'il avait jeté en boule au pied du lit et l'enfila.

Yunho s'installa sur la chaise, Jaejoong s'assit sur le rebord du lit en face de lui.

"- Je préfère ne pas boire." avait lancé Yunho. Jaejoong reposa la bouteille qu'il avait prise pour servir, sans avoir fait couler la moindre goutte.

"- D'accord."

Le silence était pesant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement ce qu'ils devaient se dire. Mais une chose était sûre, dans leurs esprits, les mêmes désirs tournaient en boucle.

"- Désolé..." dirent-ils en même temps, au bout d'un moment, ce qui les fit rire. Yunho passa une main dans ses cheveux, et aplatit ses épis rebelles. Il se racla la gorge.

"- Tu fais quoi à Busan ?" tenta-t-il comme amorce pour vaincre sa gêne.

"- Je bosse." répondit Jaejoong. Cela renvoya Yunho à leur début. Toujours secret, il en dirait le moins possible. "Et toi ?"

"- Je suis en vacances... Enfin... Juste trois jours."

"- Ah." Jaejoong aussi voulut en savoir plus. Mais il se doutait que c'était du donnant-donnant et comment pouvait-il raconter à Yunho que son boulot était d'empoisonner des gens pour se faire du fric ?

"- Je suis content de t'avoir revu." dit maladroitement Yunho.

"- Ah bon ?" La colère commença à envahir le jeune homme. Il finit par se servir un verre de vin et le but d'une traite. "Alors pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ?"

Yunho respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

"- Je vais être franc avec toi."

"- C'est le minimum que j'attends."

"- Je me suis senti tellement coupable de ce que j'ai fait au Nouvel An. Je ne l'ai pas assumé."

"- C'est pas de la franchise, ça... C'est de l'évidence !" s'énerva le jeune homme. "Moi je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé ! Pour de vrai ! On était saouls tous les deux, et tu m'as roulé une pelle. C'est tout. Quand tu as pris conscience de ça, et que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur, tu as eu peur de prendre tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de moi... De me dire que c'était une erreur, juste un délire... Et t'as préféré m'ignorer pensant que j'allais oublier. Mais tu sais quoi, Hyung ? Tu sais quoi... "

"- Non... Ce n'est pas ça qui s'est passé..."

Mais l'autre n'écoutait pas, pris dans son argumentaire.

"- Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait ? Hein ? Non ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Parce que même moi je savais pas ! Je savais pas que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un homme ! " Il posa violemment son verre de vin sur la table de chevet, et quelques gouttes en giclèrent. Lui, qui ne parlait quasiment jamais, d'un coup avait ouvert le flot de paroles et sortait tout ce qu'il avait trop longtemps accumulé. Yunho eut du mal à analyser ce qu'il entendait. Il attendit que Jaejoong reprenne son souffle.

"- Tu... Tu veux dire..."

"- Je veux dire que tu m'as fait du mal, Hyung. Je sais rien de toi, de tes relations, de ta vie et t'es venu me..."

"- MOI NON PLUS JE NE SAIS RIEN DE TOI !" hurla le libraire. "Et toi aussi, tu es venu me bouleverser." Finit-il posément.

Jaejoong était estomaqué. Lui ? Venu le bouleverser ?

"- Pardon ? Qu'ai-je fait pour te bouleverser ? JE NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS QUE J'ÉTAIS HOMO !" Il avait crié. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait mis les mots sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Sans crainte, sans déni.

Yunho baissa la tête et pensa : "Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que venir lire en face de moi, croisant tes grandes jambes, souriant au fil des pages, ou mordant tes lèvres... Tu n'as rien fait consciemment... C'est moi, rien que moi..." Alors que ces pensées tournaient dans la tête du brun, l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras le submergea. Il usa de toutes ses forces pour garder ses fesses collées à la chaise.

Le silence était revenu. Jaejoong était gay. Il l'avait dit comme ça. D'une même traite, il avait aussi avoué ses sentiments pour Yunho. Son cœur avait bondi.

"- Jaejoong..."

Le blond avait du mal à respirer et se sentait oppressé. Il aurait voulu se lever et se précipiter à la fenêtre. Mais il ne bougea pas, la tête baissée.

"- Jaejoong, tu m'as bouleversé sans le savoir. La vérité c'est que je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais tellement de..."

Les mots ne venaient plus. Rien ne pouvait sortir de la bouche de Yunho. Il réfléchit à comment formuler les choses. S'il lui disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait en assumer les conséquences. Surtout en ce moment. Avec Changmin. Comment pouvait-il se laisser tellement aller, alors qu'il avait décidé d'être en couple avec son ami et de passer à autre chose ?

La phrase coupée de Yunho fit mal au jeune homme qui finit par lever sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

"- Tu t'en voulais de quoi, Hyung ?"

Jaejoong ressassait ce que lui avait dit Yunho quelques heures plus tôt. "J'ai quelqu'un." Et il était persuadé que c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Yunho avait préféré mettre de la distance.

"- Je m'en voulais de m'être attaché à toi." répondit-il en se disant qu'il avait limité la casse.

"- On y vient ! Tu t'es attaché à moi alors que tu es en couple, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que t'es parti ! C'est pour ça que tu répondais pas au téléphone !" Yunho secouait la tête pour montrer que c'était faux, mais Jaejoong continuait : "Alors pourquoi t'es venu maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison tu as hésité depuis si longtemps pour venir me voir à trois heures du matin ?"

La tête du libraire explosait sous les questions du jeune homme et sous le désir aussi. Depuis combien de temps exactement Jaejoong était devenu encore plus irrésistible. Yunho se leva d'un coup faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui.

"- Arrête. Arrête de te faire des films !"

"- C'EST TOI QUI M'A DIT QUE TU AS QUELQU'UN !"

Yunho baissa la tête :

"- Oui... J'ai quelqu'un. Mais c'est récent. Ça ne date pas du moment où je t'ai embrassé..."

"- Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir, si tu as quelqu'un ?" Jaejoong lançait des éclairs dans son regard.

"-... Je ne sais pas trop... L'envie de te revoir... Était trop forte."

Jaejoong se mit debout juste en face de Yunho. Il était devenu aussi grand que lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment.

Yunho eut l'impression que le garçon qu'il avait embrassé sous les feux d'artifice, ce 1er Janvier 2000 avait disparu à jamais, et s'était métamorphosé en un homme aussi adulte que lui. Comme si ces un an et demi avaient gommé leurs dix années de différence.

"- Tu m'as revu maintenant... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner voir ton amant ? Et moi le mien ?"

La flèche que Yunho se prit en plein cœur lui fut si douloureuse qu'il s'assit sur le lit, abasourdi. Qu'avait-il donc imaginé ? Que lui pouvait tenter d'oublier ce garçon, mais que Jaejoong se devait d'être disponible, au cas où, il aurait eu envie de commencer quelque chose avec ?

"- Tu... Tu es heureux avec ?" Yunho essaya de sourire en posant cette question.

Jaejoong le regarda toujours debout :

"- Hyung, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à être heureux dans ma vie ?"

Il soupira, s'assit et se servit un autre verre de vin. Finalement Yunho tendit le verre vide pour qu'il le lui remplisse.

Ils burent en silence. Puis Jaejoong reprit la parole.

"- J'ai jamais eu une mère qui me demandait comment se passaient mes études. Jamais eu de père qui sortait faire un foot avec moi. Ma vie... C'était des cris, des coups, et des visites chez le dealer du coin pour ramener la dose de ma mère pour la calmer... Ma vie c'était le défilé des hommes éméchés qui venaient se vider entre les cuisses de ma mère. Ma vie c'était mettre ma tête sous mon oreiller pour ne pas entendre ses cris simulés. Plus elle criait, plus elle gagnait. Ma vie, c'était ne pas réfléchir à d'où venait ce fric avec lequel j'achetais des ramens... Être heureux ? Avec qui ? Le mec qui couche avec moi ?" Jaejoong explosa d'un rire nerveux.

Yunho le regarda le souffle coupé. Une masse venait de lui tomber sur le coin de la figure. Il regarda le jeune homme complètement abasourdi et se sentit tellement con sur le coup. Sa gorge se noua. Jamais il ne s'était douté que le jeune garçon sur lequel il faisait marcher son imagination vivait une vie si difficile. Il eut l'impression d'être un gosse pourri-gâté qui se plaignait de son existence pathétique, alors qu'il avait en face de lui, un type qui vivait un truc vraiment misérable depuis si longtemps. Il avala une gorgée de vin.

"- Je ne savais pas." C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, et c'était vraiment nul.

"- Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas." Jaejoong le narguait presque dans sa médiocrité. "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu sais ?"

L'autre le regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Encore geindre et se plaindre que sa vie était difficile ? Égoïstement , avec son petit coeur fragile ? "Réveille-toi, vieux !" Mais rien ne venait. Ce que venait de lui dire Jaejoong l'avait tétanisé. Avait-il bien compris que sa mère était une prostituée ? Il voulait lui poser mille questions, mais il savait pertinemment que le garçon n'y répondrait pas. Il était du genre à ne dévoiler que ce qu'il voulait au moment où il voulait. Yunho termina son verre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il se leva.

"- Je suis désolé, Jaejoong. Vraiment."

"- Tu peux l'être." maugréa-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Etait-ce pour Yunho le moment de partir ? Il hésita un instant, releva la chaise qui était restée au sol, et s'apprêta à y aller, quand il entendit la voix de Jaejoong. "Tu as été mes seuls moments de répits... et tu as disparu d'un coup. Tu as de quoi être désolé..."

Yunho s'immobilisa, dos à Jaejoong. Tous ses regrets le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ne bougea plus, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"- Hyung !" Jaejoong s'était précipité dans son dos, enserrant ses bras autour de son ventre. Yunho ferma les yeux. "Hyung, ne pars pas... Pas maintenant." Jaejoong posa son front dans la nuque du brun. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi jusqu'au matin. Ou plus encore. Doucement, Yunho posa ses mains sur celle du jeune homme. Il hésita. Il revoyait dans son esprit, Changmin qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Pourquoi faisait-il un truc pareil ? Il ne devait pas céder. Pas après avoir jeté son amitié avec son meilleur ami, pour en faire un amant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi... Mais son coeur battait la chamade. Il se retourna dans l'étreinte du blond.

"- D'accord, je ne pars pas maintenant." Jaejoong avait laissé glisser sa tête de la nuque du brun à son cou, sans la relever. De son index, Yunho lui souleva le menton. Il défaillit en le regardant. L'amour qu'il avait ressenti la première fois était toujours présent. Il s'était même décuplé.

"Merde." pensa Yunho.

Il ferma ses yeux et posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles du garçon. Jaejoong attrapa la nuque du libraire et inspira de toutes ses forces pour se sentir enfin vivant. Ce n'était pas l'effleurement de lèvres qu'il avait initié et forcé dans les toilettes du bar, quelques heures plus tôt, non, c'était un vrai baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres jouèrent ensemble et les mains de Jaejoong descendirent dangereusement le long du dos de Yunho. Ce dernier voulait se laisser emporter, mais en sentant les doigts du blond sur ses fesses, il rompit le contact.

"- Pardonne-moi, Jaejoong."

Le plus jeune sourit d'un drôle d'air.

"- De quoi, cette fois ? Tu vas encore disparaître sans laisser de traces ?"

"- Je... mon..."

"- Il t'attend, c'est ça ? C'est Changmin ?"

À l'évocation du prénom de son amant, la tête de Yunho se mit à tourner, et il vacilla un peu, se retenant contre le mur. Jaejoong se mit à rire nerveusement.

"- Et dire que ce fameux jour, je pensais que tu étais avec la nana, la jolie brune... J'ai oublié son nom. Mais non. C'était l'autre."

Il se retourna et se dirigea à la fenêtre qui était à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Yunho. Le brun, toujours appuyé au mur, l'observa. Il se sentait mal, avait la nausée, voulait fuir mais rester. Il ne savait plus. Il tenta de prendre un peu de prestance et finit par lui dire :

"- Tu as dit que tu avais quelqu'un aussi... Ça ne te dérange pas de m'avoir laissé t'embrasser..."

Jaejoong avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était accoudé sur le rebord. Il haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un... C'est pas quelqu'un qui m'appartient... Il est déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, lui aussi. Mais je m'en fous." Le blond se mit franchement à rire. "À croire que je suis toujours un peu comme une roue de secours..."

Yunho eut mal, à nouveau.

"- C'est Changmin, là, la roue de secours." avait-il murmuré sans s'en rendre compte.

"- Ah ouais ?" Jaejoong avait ri de manière assez vulgaire. Puis il s'était retourné vers le libraire : "Je n'aimerai pas voir comment ça fonctionne dans ton cerveau... On dirait qu'y a un sacré merdier."

Même si Yunho désapprouvait le nouveau comportement de celui qu'il avait connu en tant que lycéen, il ne pouvait qu'admettre cette vérité.

"- Je... Je dois y aller... "

"- Tu connais la sortie, je te raccompagne pas... " répondit Jaejoong en se remettant à regarder par la fenêtre, pour tourner volontairement le dos au bibliothécaire.

Quand la porte claqua, le flot de larmes ruissela le long de ses joues. Quel idiot ! Se laissant emporter par ses sentiments contradictoires, il avait fini par blesser Yunho et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il l'avait laissé glisser entre ses doigts sans n'avoir aucune emprise sur lui. Se revoir n'était qu'au bon vouloir du bibliothécaire. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il en saigna.

"- Bordel ! Non !" cria-t-il en claquant violemment la fenêtre pour la fermer avant de se mettre à courir à la poursuite de Yunho.

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit de l'établissement, complètement essoufflé. Yunho était figé, les yeux dans le vague, devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Jaejoong se stoppa à ses côtés et reprit son souffle. Le brun tourna la tête pour l'observer et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Comme s'il l'avait attendu.

"- Marchons." finit par ordonner Yunho.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se mirent à marcher. Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans les épaules de Yunho, dans ses jambes qui commençaient à vaciller et dans ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient. Mais il résistait encore.

Leurs pas les amenèrent sur cette plage magnifique, silencieuse dans la nuit, vidée de tous les touristes qui s'y posaient la journée. Le sable fin pénétrait dans les tongs en plastique de Jaejoong, lui procurant une sensation désagréable. Il les ôta et s'assit, face à l'eau, écoutant le clapotis doux et régulier des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage.

Nouvelle vague, nouvel espoir. Et déjà, elle se meurt. Yunho s'assit à son tour. Le ciel était clair de tout nuage alors qu'il avait été grisonnant toute la journée de la veille. Les étoiles brillaient encore un peu, tandis qu'à l'horizon, quelques filaments roses annonçaient le début de la journée. Yunho ferma les yeux. Jaejoong s'aperçut de la fatigue de son aîné et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchèrent. Il caressa la joue de Yunho qui n'avait plus la force de réagir, puis appuya doucement sur la tête du brun pour la caler sur son épaule. Yunho gigota un peu pour trouver une meilleure position tout en restant dans le cou de Jaejoong, sans y parvenir. Alors le plus jeune, maintenant le bassin du brun contre lui, s'allongea sur le sable, entraînant avec lui, le corps de Yunho. Le bibliothécaire partit dans un sommeil profond, la tête sur le torse du jeune homme, bercé par le rythme des battements de son cœur... Ou bien était-ce celui des vagues ? Jaejoong tapotait son épaule comme il le faisait par habitude à sa sœur quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et finit, lui aussi, par se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Il s'endormit.

Le bruit des badauds, la chaleur des rayons du soleil et le cri des mouettes les firent se réveiller. Le bras de Jaejoong était endolori et ses cheveux, remplis de sable. Yunho se leva d'un coup. Changmin ! Son cœur se brisa à l'idée que son ami ait pu s'inquiéter. Sous la pulsion du brun, Jaejoong s'affola.

"- Tu pars ? Hyung ? Attends !"

"- On se voit ce soir au Love Angels !" cria-t-il en partant.

Au Love Angels ? Mais... Il devait bosser, lui... Et il ne savait pas encore où... Il avait rendez-vous avec Rain et Suga... Il soupira et prit le chemin de son hôtel.

Yunho entra comme un dératé dans sa chambre et constata que la chambre était vide. Il transpirait, mal-à-l'aise.

"- T'es enfin là ?"

Yunho se retourna vers la salle de bain d'où sortait son ami, habillé, grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans une once de colère sur le visage. Le libraire en fut déstabilisé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit quelques grains de sable.

"- Euh... Oui..."

"- Tu veux qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur ?"

Le cœur de Yunho battait à tout rompre. Il s'attendait à essuyer des cris, peut-être des larmes. Il avait cherché des justifications, des paroles à dire...

Changmin agissait complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Yunho hocha la tête pour accepter.

"- Tu passes pas à la douche avant ?"

"- Euh... Si, si, bien sûr..." La voix doucereuse de son ami lui fit perdre pied. Il se précipita dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau. Il laissa couler l'eau le temps de se déshabiller et se mit directement sous le jet puissant, frais. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, ou au comportement étrange de son petit-ami.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva Changmin, toujours souriant, en train de feuilleter un magazine.

"- T'as eu une bonne nouvelle ? T'as l'air tout heureux." amorça Yunho.

"- Viens ! Je t'en parle devant le café." lui dit-il en le précédant et sortant de la chambre.

La terrasse était agréable, avec une vue merveilleuse sur la mer turquoise, la plage dorée où le brun avait passé la nuit. Les tasses fumantes étaient accompagnées de délicieuses viennoiseries encore chaudes.

"- Alors ? Cette bonne nouvelle ?" demanda un peu anxieux Yunho.

Changmin prit sa tasse à deux mains et but une gorgée, puis reposa doucement la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Il regarda le brun dans les yeux et lui sourit.

"- Yun... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Yunho lâcha son croissant des mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Depuis le début de leur relation amoureuse, il avait pris le pli de donner des petits surnoms à son ami, se disant que les sentiments allaient forcément émerger à un moment ou à un autre. Mais jamais il ne lui avait clairement dit "Je t'aime", contrairement à Changmin qui pouvait le répéter de temps à autre. Il toussa.

"- Bah... Euh... Oui... Oui, enfin..."

"- Tu m'aimes comme tu m'as toujours aimé... Comme ton ami... Tu ne vois pas vraiment un compagnon en moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yunho baissa la tête :

"- Non, ça va venir. Je t'adore. Vraiment... Laisse-moi un peu de temps... "

"- Yun... Tu crois pas qu'on se leurre tous les deux ?"

Le libraire prit une grande respiration. Était-ce le moment ? Il s'apprêtait à parler mais Changmin posa le téléphone de Yunho sur la table.

"- Tu l'as oublié quand tu es sorti cette nuit."

Le rouge monta aux joues du libraire.

"- Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on arrête cette mascarade, non ?"

"- Je suis en train de me faire plaquer, c'est ça ?"

Changmin sourit, ses yeux se plissèrent adorablement.

"- Non... Disons que nous avons essayé... Et soyons honnête... Ça n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais non plus."

Yunho attrapa les mains de son ami. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il sentit qu'il l'avait fait souffrir.

"- Pardonne-moi, Min. Je suis vraiment désolé du fond du cœur."

Changmin retira doucement ses mains et tapota l'avant-bras de son ami.

"- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien compris que ton cœur n'est pas disponible... Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais m'en remettre." Les paillettes qu'il avait dans les yeux se mirent à briller. Une petite boule se forma dans la gorge. "Yunho, ce qui m'embêterait c'est de te perdre vraiment..."

"- En gros, tu me dis de tout arrêter et de reprendre notre vie d'avant comme si rien ne s'est passé ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules toujours en souriant.

"- Tu penses que c'est impossible ?"

Yunho secoua la tête.

"- Non, non... Mais... " Il rit nerveusement. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à te voir autrement que mon meilleur ami, Chou..." Yunho se tut. "Pardon... Min."

Changmin soupira :

"- Sortir avec toi m'a au moins permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments réels... Ça t'a un peu désacralisé... M'en veux pas, Yun... Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as essayé de te mettre en couple avec moi. Et je sais aussi pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné."

Yunho détailla son croissant en tous petits morceaux avant de les mettre dans sa bouche.

"- Je crève d'envie de te demander qui tu as vu hier soir. Je te mens pas que ça m'a perturbé toute la nuit. J'ai mal agi... J'ai lu le message."

"- Ah." Yunho réfléchit pendant quelques temps. "Tu n'as pas mal agi... Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil... C'est humain."

"- Mais ça ne m'a pas avancé. Un numéro non-enregistré dans ton répertoire. Un message avec une simple adresse... À moins d'y aller, et je ne le ferai pas, je ne risque pas de savoir... "

"- Jaejoong."

Changmin pouffa. La réponse ne le surprit pas plus que ça.

"- Bien sûr... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé... Il est à Busan ?"

"- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à hier. Min, vraiment... Il ne s'est rien passé... "se justifia Yunho.

Changmin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réprouver l'attirance de son ami pour le jeune homme. Mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'une obsession qui durait aussi longtemps, n'était pas qu'un simple passage... Yunho devait vraiment être torturé.

"- Il... Il va bien ?"

Yunho fut surpris de la question. Changmin s'intéressait-il vraiment à l'état du jeune homme qui lui avait volé l'homme de son cœur ?

"- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Il... Il a beaucoup changé..."

"- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui ?"

Yunho croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, il murmura :

"- Plus que jamais."


	17. Friction

"- Comment vous pouvez être tellement sûr qu'ils s'arrêteront ici ?"

Jaejoong était dubitatif. Assis sur le fauteuil conducteur d'un petit break, il questionnait Rain sans comprendre. C'était son plan mais les deux autres l'avaient organisé sans le mettre dans la confidence et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

"- J'ai mes infos." avait répondu le grand anguleux, en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Ils étaient garés à une des stations-service sur l'autoroute à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Jaejoong s'énerva.

"- Mais y a une chance sur dix-mille qu'ils viennent mettre de l'essence ici !"

"- Ils viendront. Ils vont venir manger ici. C'est dans leurs habitudes."

"- Et s'ils changent de chemin ? S'il partent ailleurs ?"

Suga intervint :

"- La ferme, putain. Tu crois qu'on est des amateurs ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps on est dans le milieu ?"

Jaejoong haussa les épaules et se tut, vexé. Il souhaitait presque que leur plan tombe à l'eau, juste par fierté.

"- Je t'ai dit que j'ai mes infos. Clara. Elle s'appelle Clara." Rain s'était dit qu'il serait mieux d'expliquer au nouveau, afin de ne pas en faire un nouvel ennemi. Jaejoong s'était retourné vers lui pour l'écouter. "C'est une nana qui bosse dans leur réseau."

"- Bosse ?" demanda Jaejoong.

"- Une pute, quoi." répondit Suga dans un ricanement.

Jaejoong eut la nausée. La bande adverse faisait aussi dans la prostitution. Il aurait dû s'en douter... Est-ce que Xiah... Il ne s'était jamais demandé. Ces trucs-là le ramenaient trop à son enfance.

"- Elle en pince pour moi.." rit Rain en gonflant sa poitrine. "Et ce petit con de Taehyung est complètement sous son charme."

L'équation était simple. Clara couchait avec Taehyung pour avoir des infos. Rain couchait avec Clara pour récupérer ces dites-infos. Le monde marchait comme ça. Dans ce milieu, le sexe était tarifé. En argent, en informations ou en protection. Rien d'autre. Les sentiments comme l'attachement ou l'amour semblaient inexistants.

Jaejoong hocha la tête en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il soupira, contrarié.

"- Là !"

Suga pointa du doigt une petite berline noire qui venait de déraper sur le gravier pas loin d'eux et deux jeunes hommes en sortirent. Rain rajusta sa casquette et lança :

"- Jae, tu viens avec moi."

La colère empourpra le visage du jeune garçon. Ce type se comportait comme son supérieur, comme s'il avait mis en place le plan tout seul. Et il se permettait de l'appeler Jae. Il respira un grand coup pour se contenir et sortit du véhicule en faisant claquer la portière.

"- C'est quoi la suite ?" maugréa-t-il.

"- Tentative de distraction pendant que Suga échange les paquets."

Les deux traîtres étaient entrés dans la petite boutique qui faisait également office de petite brasserie restaurative.

"- Ça, c'est Namjoon." Rain pointa du doigt le plus grand des deux, accoudé au bar où était posé ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner. Teint en blond lui aussi. "L'ex de Junsu." précisa son acolyte. Décidément, Xiah avait un attrait pour les jeunes, teints en blond.

Taehyung était assis à côté, cheveux aussi noirs que son regard.

"- Hey ! Tae, fils de pute ! Comment tu vas ?" Rain s'était approché d'eux, et avait saisi les épaules du plus jeune et lui pinça la joue en guise de salutation. L'autre se secoua.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rain ?" Sa voix grave était presque inattendue pour son physique. "Dégage..."

Mais le grand brun se tourna vers Namjoon qui le fixait l'air mauvais.

"- Ça va ma petite tapette ? Tu le vis bien ton statut de traître ?"

Jaejoong, spectateur, secoua la tête de dépit. Quel con, ce mec... Comment il voulait rattraper ces deux-là en agissant ainsi ?

Ça n'avait pas loupé, le poing de Namjoon atterrit de façon monumentale dans la mâchoire du prétentieux.

Jaejoong soupira. Pour le coup, il pensait vraiment que Rain l'avait amplement mérité, mais il se devait d'aller le défendre. Il s'approcha du bar et remarqua que son collègue souriait vicieusement. Le plus jeune prit la parole :

"- On n'a pas envie de t'envoyer à l'hosto... Dégage, Rain. Au nom de notre ancienne amitié."

"- C'est pas vous qui avez tendu un piège à Suga, y a quelques mois ?"

"- Prononce pas le nom de ce fils de pute." fulmina Namjoon. Cela fit rire l'autre aux éclats.

"- Tu t'es jamais remis du dévolu qu'a jeté Xiah sur lui, c'est ça ?"

Jaejoong était à présent juste à côté d'eux et Rain le pointa du doigt :

"- Je te présente Jae. Dis bonjour, le nouveau."

Contre toute attente, Namjoon cracha le jus d'orange qu'il avait en bouche dans la figure de Rain.

"- Allez vous faire enculer !" cria-t-il.

Le grand brun attrapa le petit blond par l'encolure et l'obligea à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Parle pour toi, pédale. J'étais revenu vous faire une proposition honnête. Pour revenir avec nous et étendre notre business bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et surtout... Pour éliminer ce connard de Xiah. Tu veux pas ? Reste avec ces clodos de Busan, va faire le tapin avec eux."

Tandis qu'il le reposait au sol tranquillement, Taehyung avait saisi une des bouteilles de bière qui jonchaient le bar et s'apprêtait à frapper la tête de Rain. Son geste fut interrompu par la main de Jaejoong qui serra son poing fortement en souriant, et secouant la tête.

"- Lâche-moi." grommela Taehyung.

"- Pose ça, alors. Évitons les effusions de sang..."

Rain attrapa Jaejoong par l'épaule et fit mine de sortir. Suga attendait au volant, devant la devanture de l'épicerie.

"- À plus, les filles!" lança Rain sans se retourner.

"- Mais t'es complètement con, ma parole !" l'engueula Jaejoong une fois dans la voiture. "Tu veux les récupérer mais tu viens les provoquer exprès ?"

"- Je voulais juste gagner un peu de temps..." rétorqua l'autre en se frottant la mâchoire. "Putain, il m'a pas loupé ce p'tit nerveux."

"- Tu l'as mérité..." Le regard noir de Rain sur lui, le fit taire immédiatement.

"- T'as réussi ?" Le grand brun s'adressait à Suga. Est-ce que les cargaisons ont été échangé ? Suga avait-il eu le temps de balancer les paquets de came mélangée à la farine, contre ceux pleins de drogue pure ?

"- Impecc'! Heureusement que Clara t'a donné la taille et la couleur des paquets..." Et il démarra en trombe.

Yunho regardait Changmin finir d'emballer ses affaires, coupable. Assis sur le canapé de la suite, il se tordait les doigts, ne sachant trop que dire ou que faire.

Soudain, le bruit imperceptible d'un reniflement se fit entendre rompant le silence qui pesait depuis leur retour dans la chambre et la décision de Changmin de rentrer.

"- Ça va ?" risqua Yunho.

Changmin dos à lui, courbé sur sa valise, hocha la tête. Le brun finit par se lever et tira son ami vers lui, pour le retourner. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Ce dernier sourit malgré son air triste.

"- T'inquiète... Ça va aller... "

"- Je me sens tellement désolé."

Changmin haussa les épaules. Sa gorge était nouée. Il voulait lui dire qu'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait même plus espéré qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble, qu'il était heureux des bons moments passés ensemble... Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, mais le son ne dépassait pas sa bouche. Alors, il se remit à sourire.

Même s'il avait initié cette séparation, son cœur était gonflé de peine. Yunho avait voulu rentrer lui aussi mais son ami avait insisté pour qu'il reste les deux derniers jours. De toutes manières l'hôtel était payé...

"- Min... Je... Vraiment... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon ami le plus cher."

Changmin finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ex-petit-ami, et laissa couler les larmes.

"- Merci." finit-il par dire une fois que les larmes ne sortaient plus. "Laisse-moi un peu de temps et je reviendrai à toi en tant qu'ami. Je te le promets."

Yunho se recula de lui pour le regarder et sourit.

"- D'accord. Je te laisse le temps. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi. À tout moment."

Sur le quai de la gare, ils marchèrent silencieusement, et enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau du train. Changmin se retourna vers Yunho :

"- Promets-moi une seule chose... "

Yunho fit mine d'écouter attentivement.

"- Ne retourne pas avec cette enflure de Jong Suk... On ne peut pas être ensemble parce que tu aimes Jaejoong... Alors, promets-moi... Promets-le moi... Que tu seras heureux avec Jaejoong. S'il te plaît. Vis avec lui une relation profonde et sincère."

Les larmes qui piquaient les yeux de Yunho depuis le matin finirent par jaillir. Il hocha la tête en les essuyant.

"- Je te le promets, Min... "

En revenant de la gare, les yeux rougis, il regarda béatement le grand lit. Sans même ôté le moindre habit, il se jeta dessus à plat ventre et toute la fatigue et la tension accumulée le firent sombrer dans le sommeil.

Junsu se trouvait à la cuisine, en train de tripatouiller dans les placards à la recherche de quelques choses à manger quand le trio entra dans le studio loué par Rain et Suga.

"- T'as mis la gomme." lança Suga en guise de salutation.

Jaejoong eut un rictus bizarre en voyant le chef s'approcher de l'autre et l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

"- Tu m'as manqué, bébé."

"- Ah, pitié !" aboya Rain. "Pas de mièvrerie ici."

L'animosité de Rain pour le chef était palpable. Xiah capitula avec son petit sourire de côté et fit un clin d'œil à Jaejoong.

"- Tu t'adaptes avec ces deux sauvages ?"

Le blond hocha la tête se demandant ce qu'il fichait là. Était-il venu surveiller que le boulot était bien fait ? En combien d'heures avait-il fait la route depuis Séoul à bord de sa voiture puissante pour arriver aussi rapidement ?

"- Bon, montrez ce que vous avez récupéré." dit Junsu en portant la main sur un des paquets de came. Il y plongea la lame d'un couteau et en ressortit une infime quantité de poudre blanche qu'il goûta du bout de la langue.

"- Wahou... C'est de la pure." Il semblait réjoui."C'est bien les mecs... Beau boulot... Où sont les deux petits merdeux ?"

"- Pas encore là, mais ça va pas tarder... On va les récupérer. En attendant, on peut pas écouler la marchandise à Busan... Ils vont comprendre que c'est nous." répondit machinalement Rain.

"- Suga... Je compte sur toi. Ramène-les au bercail que je leur pète les jambes en bonne et due forme." ordonna Junsu.

Jaejoong était resté en retrait et les maudissait tous. Il se sentait floué. C'était les autres qui ramassaient les honneurs, alors que le plan venait de lui, bordel. Mais face à la prestance de Rain et la complicité entre Junsu et Suga, il avait choisi de s'effacer.

Il sortit une bière fraîche du frigo, et s'assit par terre, dos au mur dans la pièce où ils étaient tous. Xiah se tourna enfin vers lui.

"- Tu m'en ramènes une, Jae ?"

Le blond serra les dents et s'exécuta en silence.

"- Je rentre avec ça." annonça le chef en pointant du doigt les quelques paquets. "Continuez à bosser votre plan pour récupérer les deux p'tits cons. J'ai besoin d'eux."

"- Tu pars déjà ?" s'étonna Suga.

"- Tu penses que je suis venu pour te la mettre ?" ricana l'autre.

L'autre devint rouge de honte et ne voulut pas répondre.

"- Tu mets des sentiments là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir, Suga." dit placidement Rain.

La vision de la scène rappela à Jaejoong, peu ou prou, celle qui s'était déroulée avec Yoochun qui l'avait mis en garde contre Junsu quelques jours plus tôt.

Il était clair que ce mec se servait d'eux... Et il semblait encore plus clair que Suga avait dessentiments vraiment profonds pour ce connard. Combien étaient passés dans son lit ?

Certainement pas mal. D'un coup lui revint en mémoire la douleur de la pénétration. Le chef n'y était pas allé de main morte, et l'avait labouré assez violemment. Heureusement qu'il s'était appliqué à le caresser en même temps. Jaejoong avait fini par trouver ça assez agréable, au final. Et il s'était même dit qu'il recommencerait bien...

"Ce type est vraiment une ordure" pensa le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Suga apprenne ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le chef. Il grinça des dents, et sourit méchamment en buvant une autre gorgée de bière. Lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas attaché à Junsu. Aucune crainte. Il pouvait apprendre que Xiah couchait avec tous les petits jeunes de Corée, qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de Suga et ce ne fut pas non plus celui de Namjoon si ce qu'il avait compris était juste. Il ricana.

Deux imbéciles. Comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer que ce mec qui ne pensait qu'au business et au fric puisse avoir de quelconques sentiments pour les mecs avec qui il couchait ? Comme si le sexe était forcément empreint de sentiment. Vaste fumisterie !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua l'absence de Suga et Junsu quand ce dernier avait claqué la porte. Jaejoong se retrouva seul avec Rain. Il se leva de sa place au sol, frotta sur ses fesses quelque peu endolories.

"- J'y vais aussi." déclara-t-il.

"- Où ça ?" questionna Rain qui allumait une cigarette avec une allumette.

"- Bah... Dans ma piaule d'hôtel."

"- Oublie, mec. Laisse-leur deux heures."

Jaejoong eut du mal à comprendre.

"- Hein ?"

"- T'as pas entendu Xiah ? Il t'a dit qu'il t'emprunte tes clés." Non, Jaejoong n'avait pas entendu. "Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Jouer à la belote ?"

"- Mais y a pas assez de chambre ici ? Ils vont faire ça dans mon lit ? Putain !"

Le jeune homme se souvint des liquides répandus partout lors de son premier rapport, il eut la nausée. Rain partit dans un fou-rire.

"- Ouais, sans honte. C'est lui qui paye l'hôtel... Donc il se sert. Il nous paye aussi... Donc il se sert... "

"- Toi... Toi aussi, tu... "

Le regard noir de Rain sur Jaejoong le fit frémir.

"- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserai tripoter par un mec ?"

Le blond secoua la tête. En effet, le type en face de lui ne semblait pas du même bord. Il souffla.

"- Je suis pas une femmelette comme vous."

"- Vous ?" s'indigna Jaejoong.

Rain écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier déjà plein. Et sourit.

"- Fais pas genre... Avec ta petite gueule d'ange, sous tes airs caïds... Ça se sent à dix kilomètres que t'es gay. Je m'en bats les couilles, mec, tu fais ce que tu veux des tiennes. Juste, c'est pas mon délire. Me saute pas dessus pendant mon sommeil."

"- Même si je suis gay, je suis pas aveugle..." bougonna le blond.

L'autre hoqueta de rire.

"- Heureux de savoir que je ne plais qu'aux gonzesses ! " Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Méfie-toi de Xiah... Quand il voudra se débarrasser de Suga, il n'hésitera pas à lui balancer que vous avez couché ensemble."

"- Je... Je... J'ai jamais couché avec lui !" protesta Jaejoong tentant de paraître véridique.

"- Mouais... Mais les mensonges ne lui font pas peur. Il s'est débarrassé de Namjoon de cette façon. Trop collant. Trop... Romantique... C'est pour ça qu'il est parti chez les autres. "

"- Hum... Je vais tâcher de faire gaffe."

L'heure défilait, et Jaejoong commençait à désespérer de retrouver ses clés... Et son lit souillé. Il avait plusieurs billets en poche, il se dit qu'il prendrait un autre hôtel.

Toute cette discussion l'avait renvoyé vers Yunho. Il savait qu'il l'attendrait au Love Angels. Il avait fortement envie de le rejoindre ou de l'y attendre. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Yunho avec Changmin... Les choses étaient claires...

Bizarrement quand il pensait à Yunho, il avait simplement envie d'être dans ses bras, de goûter à ses lèvres et de se reposer. Il n'imaginait pas un instant coucher avec lui. Évidemment... Au vu de son vécu et de sa seule expérience, le sexe avait forcément un but de marchandage, était violent, faussé et douloureux. Pourquoi vouloir partager ça avec Yunho qu'il portait dans son cœur pour sa douceur, sa présence, et son amour ?

Il sortit, vagabondant au gré des rues, respirer l'air marin qui le faisait voyager. La drogue échangée, il suffisait d'attendre que Namjoon et Taehyung se fassent pincer par leur bande pour avoir gardé une partie de la came et mélangé l'autre à de la farine. C'était l'histoire de quelques jours.

Jaejoong s'assit sur un petit muret, face à la mer. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, comme s'il se noyait dans l'étendue aqueuse devenue rose sous les rayons. Les clapotis des vagues le berçèrent doucement. Soudain une envie irrépressible le prit. Il sortit son calepin de sa poche sur lequel il notait, habituellement, ses gains et ses dépenses. Il l'ouvrit à l'envers et se mit à écrire. Juste décrire la beauté de ce paysage, les teintes du ciel, les bruits des oiseaux. Il voulait garder cette image, apaisante, à jamais en mémoire.

Il fut interrompu par la vibration de son téléphone. Il pesta en sortant l'appareil et vit l'appelant. Yunho. Il décrocha.

"- H-Hyung ?" bredouilla-t-il.

"- Jae-Jaejoongshi, sale enculé !" rigolait l'autre au bout du fil. "T'es vraiment... Vraiment..."

"- Hyung ! Ça va ?" Jaejoong était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à être traité ainsi.

"- Ça va pas, sale con ! Ça va vraiment pas !" hurla l'autre complètement éméché.

Après avoir dormi tout son saoul, il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, et s'était décidé à aller boire jusqu'à oublier.

"- Tu... Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir une vie merdique ? HEIN ?"

"- Hyung ! T'es où ? Je viens te chercher !"

Le rire qui résonnait au bout du fil glaça le sang du jeune homme.

"- Me cherche pas ! J'ai perdu ! J'ai perdu !"

"- T'as perdu quoi, Hyung ? "

"- TOOOUUUT !" hurla le libraire. "Ma dignité et mon meilleur ami ! À cause de toi, bordel de merde ! T'es quoi ? Un magicien ? Un shaman ? Tu m'as jeté un sort ?"

"- T'es où, Hyung ?" Jaejoong ne l'écoutait presque plus tellement l'inquiétude prenait le dessus.

"- Où je suis... OÙ JE SUIS BORDEL ?" Yunho avait hurlé.

"- Vous êtes au Love Angels et visiblement vous avez trop bu." dit une voix féminine, au loin.

"- Ta gueule, toi... Je t'ai rien demandé... Je... Je parle à... Mon amour, là... Ta gueule, toi..."

Jaejoong ne savait plus comment agir. Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et se dirigea vers le bar.

En arrivant, il trouva Yunho complètement avachi sur le bar, la serveuse fut soulagée de le voir approcher.

"- Il a l'alcool mauvais, votre ami."

Jaejoong posa quelques pièces et billets sur le comptoir et attrapa le libraire.

"- Hyung... T'es lourd... Fais un effort."

S'appuyant complètement sur les épaules du blond, Yunho se laissa traîner jusqu'à un taxi. Jaejoong monta avec lui.

"- Tu es dans quel hôtel ?" demanda-t-il. L'autre haussa les épaules. Et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

"- Ah ! Putain!" cria Jaejoong en fouillant les poches du brun. Il y trouva une carte de passe pour la chambre avec le nom de l'hôtel qu'il donna au chauffeur de taxi.

Arrivés avec difficulté à la chambre, Jaejoong se délesta de l'ivrogne en le jetant sur le lit. Il entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures. Yunho ouvrit un œil.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"- Il est où Changmin ?" questionna le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

"- PA... RTI....! Comme ça ! Pfiout! Envolé Minou ! Bye bye! Ciao, mon chou !" Et à nouveau Yunho partit dans un fou-rire.

Jaejoong soupira. Une fois les chaussures retirées, il s'assit à côté de Yunho, toujours couché sur le lit.

"- Tu veux dire que tu es seul ?"

L'autre approuva d'un signe de tête. L'ouverture que voyait Jaejoong emballa son cœur. Il ne savait pas où dormir...

"- Hyung... Je... Je peux rester ce soir ? Ma chambre est occupée et j'..."

Yunho enlaça le torse de Jaejoong et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Cela voulait certainement dire oui. Le blond esquissa une mine réjouie et regarda son aîné, yeux fermés, sourire comme un bienheureux. Pendant de longues minutes, les doigts de Jaejoong se perdirent dans les cheveux bruns de Yunho. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Les caresses des doux doigts du blond sur son front lui procurèrent des frissons indescriptibles. Il s'apaisa peu à peu, laissant échapper Changmin de son esprit. Puis la caresse continua le long de sa joue, de son menton, il frissonna.

"- Hyung..." La voix presque inaudible de Jaejoong rompit le silence.

"- Hum ?"

"- T'es... T'es encore saoul ?"

Yunho sourit avec cette mimique qui lui faisait plisser les yeux.

"- Je... Je crois, oui... Pourquoi ?"

Jaejoong prit une grande respiration.

"- Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser."

Le libraire se redressa et fit face au blond. Il lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et lui dit :

"- Vas-y." Mais Jaejoong secoua la tête.

"- Non, si tu es bourré, ça sert à rien..."

Yunho colla son front à celui du blond.

"- Tu viens de me dégriser d'un coup."

De ses deux mains, il saisit le visage fin de Jaejoong.

"- Menteur." sourit-il.

Le souffle chaud caressa les lèvres roses et gonflées du plus jeune. La bouche de Yunho s'entrouvrit légèrement et vint attraper celle de Jaejoong dont la respiration s'était accélérée comme les battements de son cœur. Il se sentit bien. Oubliant l'endroit où il était, pourquoi, et même jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même... Peu importe. Si embrasser un garçon lui procurait ce bien-être intense... Non, embrasser CE garçon-là... Il était prêt à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement.

Presque sans y penser, alors que leurs langues jouèrent pendant un long moment, leurs mains se croisèrent, s'attachèrent, se détachèrent... La pression de la bouche de Yunho fit basculer Jaejoong sur le dos, sur le matelas ferme. Leurs bouches se lachèrent enfin. Yunho fixa un long moment les yeux marrons de l'homme qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Couché au-dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur ses bras, il voulut parler mais ne dit rien. Le regardant encore et encore, persuadé que cela suffisait à se faire comprendre. Jaejoong trembla un peu. Pour la première fois, il sentit le vrai le désir. Celui mêlé à ce sentiment étrange qu'est l'amour, l'attachement, l'envie d'appartenir, de donner et de recevoir. Son cœur se gonfla tellement pour se remplir de ces émotions et sentiments qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

"- Jaejoong..."

Le blond posa ses mains sous la chemise du bibliothécaire, sur son dos musclé et frémit. Il n'osait pas répondre.

"- J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre mais j'en suis sûr aujourd'hui..."

Jaejoong ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il voulait juste qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore. Il craignait, une fois de plus, que cette nuit ne se transforme qu'en une chose sans saveur où chacun se viderait sans aucune émotion.

"- Jaejoong, quoiqu'en dise les autres, je t'aime." Sa voix dérailla sur la fin, et sa gorge se noua. Comment avait-il pu, pendant tout ce temps, jouer avec ce gosse dans ses fantasmes, alors qu'il en était si amoureux et qu'aujourd'hui son seul but c'était de vivre heureux en l'aimant.

Jaejoong se sentit presque misérable. L'aimer ? Lui ? Qui l'avait aimé jusqu'alors à part sa sœur ? Personne. On se servait de lui, on l'utilisait... Mais ce grand type brun venait de lui dire clairement qu'il l'aimait. Pas juste qu'il l'attirait, ou qu'il le trouvait "ultra-bandant" comme lui avait dit Junsu avant de le pénétrer. Non. Il lui avait dit "je t'aime". Il prit une flèche dans son cœur, si forte, qu'il en ressentit la douleur réelle.

La bouche de Yunho fondit dans son cou, et le brun continuait, sans répit à dire qu'il l'aimait. La tête du jeune homme se mit à tourner. De bonheur, d'excitation, de plaisir... Et de peur.

Les mains expertes du plus âgées déboutonnaient tout doucement la chemise noire, rendue collante par la transpiration due à l'excitation, et le torse laiteux, orné du tatouage noir, apparut. Yunho caressa doucement, de ses doigts le moindre centimètre de peau.

"-Je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort."

Jaejoong glissa ses doigts le long du cou de cet amant inespéré, si doux. Il ferma les yeux. Tandis qu'il sentit les lèvres de Yunho saisir subrepticement un de ses mamelons, il tressaillit de façon violente, et son érection ne pouvait plus se cacher. Le brun l'avait forcément senti. Les respirations saccadées des deux hommes s'étaient calées l'une sur l'autre. Yunho, doucement, frôla le ventre de Jaejoong avant d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean qui provoquait une certaine douleur au jeune homme. Sa verge gonflée par l'excitation se dressait sous son boxer noir. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Yunho la saisit à pleine main par-dessus le tissus.

"- Jae... Je... Je ne veux pas te forcer..."

Pour la première fois, Jaejoong ne se sentait pas irrité en étant appelé ainsi. Lui, Yunho, avait le droit. Pleinement.

Tacitement, le jeune homme posa sa main par-dessus celle du brun et sourit, les yeux mi-clos. "Vas-y." pensa Jaejoong sans oser le dire. Mais le message était passé. Doucement, le membre du garçon apparut sous les yeux de Yunho, et lentement il posa sa bouche dessus. Les frissons qui parcoururent le dos du blond furent si intenses qu'il ne put retenir le gémissement. Il se cabra complètement ce qui fit entrer plus profondément son sexe dans la bouche de Yunho qui soupira d'aise et commença sa caresse de manière plus langoureuse et lascive encore.

"- Hyu... Hyung... Hyung... Je..."

Jaejoong était ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait reçu une caresse aussi douce et pleine d'amour. Yunho augmenta la cadence et caressa en même temps le ventre durcit et musclé du garçon devenu jeune homme. D'un coup, Jaejoong attrapa le visage de Yunho et le retira de lui pour l'approcher de son visage. Il colla sa bouche à la sienne, les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur. Le liquide chaud s'écoula contre le ventre de Yunho qui sourit. Le baiser dura encore. Jaejoong trembla un peu.

"- Dé... Désolé... Je suis désolé... J'ai pas réussi à me retenir."

Yunho rit.

"- Tu n'as pas être désolé pour ça..."

Jaejoong attrapa la nuque de son amant, et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

"- Merci Hyung." 


	18. Et tombent les masques

La vibration du téléphone de Jaejoong se faisait persistante. Il réalisa enfin où il était et quel était ce poids sur sa poitrine. Le bras de Yunho, avachi à moitié sur lui, le renvoya à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il tourna la tête pour observer le visage endormi du joli brun. Le sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahit à ce moment-là, l'emplit d'une béatitude sans nom. "Je veux rester là pour toujours." se dit-il.

Le bruit du vibreur ne cessait pas. Du bout de ses pieds, le jeune homme chercha son pantalon. Son téléphone était dans sa poche. Il fit glisser doucement le corps de Yunho sur le côté et attrapa son vêtement pour en sortir l'appareil.

"- Hum ?" fit-il en décrochant après avoir constaté qu'il s'agissait de Rain.

"- T'es où ?"

"- Je... J'ai trouvé un endroit où me reposer."

"- Ramène ton cul. T'es pas venu à Busan pour te reposer."

"- Maintenant ? Mais il est quelle heure ?"

Le rire qui résonna dans le combiné lui glaça le sang.

"- T'as vraiment cru que t'allais passer des vacances ici ? Il est deux heures du mat', ramène ta petite gueule d'ange illico. "

"- Mais... On devait pas attendre que les deux autres imbéciles... "

"- MAIS FERME-LÀ, BORDEL ! JE TE DIS DE TE LA RAMENER, TU OBÉIS, PUTAIN !"

Jaejoong raccrocha d'un mouvement vif, plein de colère. Merde, pour qui il se prenait, ce con ! Rejoindre Rain était bien là dernière chose au monde qui lui faisait envie à ce moment précis. Il souffla, plein de rage. Il observa un moment le visage endormi de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé une intimité si forte. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. D'amour. Et de peine de devoir partir comme un voleur.

Du bout des lèvres, il déposa un baiser sur le front ambré de celui qu'il voulait considérer comme amant, et respira profondément l'odeur de son parfum qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Il se releva et s'habilla, puis sortit son calepin duquel il arracha une feuille. Il y griffonna un petit mot qu'il laissa sur l'oreiller et sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre, y laissant cet homme endormi, et son cœur.

Dans la rue noire, le temps était moite, lourd. Aucune étoile, ni même la lune. Le ciel était rempli de gros nuages. Depuis l'endroit où il marchait, il entendait les rouleaux des vagues qui semblaient être déchaînés. Il regarda autour de lui et ne sut plus tellement quelle direction prendre. Pas de taxi à l'horizon. Il se résigna à appeler Rain pour venir le chercher devant l'hôtel de Yunho.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand anguleux arrêta son scooter qui avait certainement réveillé tout le voisinage.

"- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?" lui lança-t-il.

Jaejoong choisit de ne pas répondre. Sa vie privée ne le regardait pas.

"- On va où?" demanda le blond en s'installant derrière son collègue et attrapant ses hanches pour éviter de tomber au moment où ils demarrèrent en trombe.

"- Admirer le spectacle de Namjoon et Taehyung en train de se faire défoncer la gueule par les leurs." ricana Rain.

Les muscles du dos du plus âgé se faisaient voir par-dessous son débardeur. Jaejoong lui envia presque sa carrure.

Le scooter s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle d'où sortait une odeur nauséabonde entre la pisse et le vomi. Le calme des beaux quartiers de Busan était rompu ici. Des invectivations se faisaient entendre. Jaejoong crut même reconnaître des bruits de coups. Il s'immobilisa.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le trafic, il avait été protégé. Bossant dans les milieux bourgeois, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre. Et même s'il s'était entraîné pendant un an, afin de développer sa musculature et son habileté au combat, il manquait de pratique et de confiance en lui. Et il le savait. La peur s'empara de lui. Rain le sentit tout de suite.

"- Tu fais ta mauviette ? On va juste constater les dégâts et relever les mecs s'il faut..."

Comme un automate, Jaejoong suivit son aîné. Il fermait les yeux en marchant, essayant de faire renaître, sous ses paupières, l'image de Yunho endormi. Penser à autre chose, ne pas être mentalement présent dans ce merdier...

"- Hey ! Rain ! Enculé ! Tu te promènes en amoureux avec ta blonde ?"

Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage inconnu, souriant de manière très provocatrice. Rain attrapa le gamin qui venait de prononcer ces mots, par le t-shirt.

"- Garde ta bouche ouverte seulement pour sucer ton chef, Ho Seok, ou je te défonce ta sale gueule." menaça-t-il d'un ton très calme. Presque un murmure. L'autre se mit à rire. "Mauvaise idée." se dit Jaejoong.

"- Ça te fait rire, p'tit merdeux ?"

"- Ouais." Le dénommé Ho Seok regardait Rain droit dans les yeux. Jaejoong ne savait pas vraiment quelle était leur relation, mais il devina que ce petit type devait faire parti du camp adverse.

Le poing de Rain atterrit dans le bide de l'autre qui se plia en deux sous la douleur, toujours retenu par son t-shirt.

"- Où sont Taehyung et Namjoon ?" grinça le grand brun entre ses dents. L'autre lui cracha à la figure :

"- Pourquoi ils t'intéressent ? On leur refait leurs portraits à ces deux enculés."

Rain secoua l'encolure d'Ho Seok :

"- OÙ, BORDEL ?!"

Le gamin ricana :

"- T'es belle quand tu t'excites, pédale."

La colère traversa les yeux de Rain qui plaqua Ho Seok contre un mur de la ruelle.

"- Tu me connais pas encore en colère..." La gifle résonna. Même Jaejoong sursauta. La joue du plus jeune devint rouge sous le coup. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire vicieusement.

"- T'en veux encore, enfant de putain ?" Cette fois, ce fut le poing qui atterrit au niveau de la mâchoire. Un craquement se fit entendre. Le sourire d'Ho Seok se transforma en un rictus assez affreux. Il cracha par-terre, et une tâche sombre s'étala au sol, éclairé par une vieille ampoule jaune d'un des lampadaires. Au milieu du crachat sanguinolant, Jaejoong aperçut un débris blanc, scintillant.

"- Putain, fils de pute, tu m'as pété une dent !" cria le plus jeune.

"- T'as dit que j'étais une pédale, tout à l'heure ?" Rain avait saisi son cou et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

L'autre lui montra un sourire ensanglanté :

"- Ouais... Vous êtes tous connus pour vous sauter les uns les autres à Séoul..." susurra-t-il encore plein d'audace.

Jaejoong attrapa le bras qui tenait le cou du gamin.

"- Viens, Rain... On va chercher les autres..." Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais le malaise qu'il avait ressenti s'était transformé en trouille incontrôlable en voyant les flammes dans les yeux de son partenaire. Les jointures des doigts de Rain blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou d'Ho Seok.

"- Je finis ce connard d'abord." dit-il calmement en jetant sa proie au sol.

Ho Seok toussa et reprit sa respiration un court instant, avant que s'abatte sur sa joue, la semelle dure et imposante de Rain.

"- Répète ce que t'as dit... Je suis quoi, moi ?"

Jaejoong priait pour que ce petit con d'Ho Seok ferme sa gueule. Il craignait que cette bagarre prenne une tournure vraiment dramatique.

Avec difficulté, sous la pression de la chaussure, le gamin essaya de hurler :

"- T'ES QU'UN SALE PD DE MES DEUX !"

Rain s'accroupit, en maintenant la pression ferme sur la joue de l'autre. Le plus fort regardait sa proie se débattre, appuyant encore. Puis il saisit une poignée de gravier et lui fourra dans la bouche. Jaejoong eut un haut-le-cœur.

"- Bouffe ça, ça t'évitera de dire de la merde."

Du reste des forces qu'il avait, Ho Seok recracha ce qu'il pouvait des petits cailloux. Rain partit dans un fou-rire et approcha sa main de sa cheville qui pressait toujours le visage du pauvre garçon.

"- C'est irrespectueux de cracher la nourriture... Ta pute de mère ne te l'a jamais appris ?"

Jaejoong se plia en deux, comme s'il avait pris un coup dans le ventre. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur si violente en les écoutant ? D'un coup, il crut apercevoir un objet brillant dans la main de son collègue.

Rain avait sorti un couteau de sa chaussure et l'avait posé sur la gorge d'Ho Seok.

Une forte odeur d'urine frappa les narines de Jaejoong qui vit une flaque se former sous le gamin.

"- Rain... Arrête..." suffoqua le blond. "C'est bon... Il a compris... Viens..."

Mais le grand anguleux se tourna vers lui d'un air hargneux.

"- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a compris ? Ce genre de petites frappes ne savent pas se servir de leur cerveau... Il continuera à dire de la merde jusqu'au bout... " Tout en parlant, il appuyait la lame sur la peau et le sang commençait à perler.

"- Ok... Ok... Il... Il dit de la merde... Mais... On s'en fout, hein... Tu t'en fous... C'est bon..."

"- Le problème, c'est que quand tu laisses passer ça, c'est comme la gangrène... Ça contamine tout..." Le couteau glissait le long du cou, marquant de sa pointe une lignée de sang.

Ho Seok commençait à tourner de l'œil, le souffle court.

"- MAIS, BORDEL, RAIN ! TU VAS PAS LE TUER QUAND MÊME ?!"

"- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?" Il enfonça la lame pointue dans la veine jugulaire du garçon au sol. Le sang gicla d'un coup. Quelques gouttes atterrirent sur le visage de Rain, sur son épaule, et sur son débardeur.

Jaejoong porta ses deux mains au visage horrifié. Pétrifié, il ne put plus émettre le moindre bruit. Rain continua à enfoncer le couteau jusqu'à n'en voir que le manche. Le corps d'Ho Seok tressauta pendant un long moment. Du sang sortait de sa bouche. Ses yeux avaient tourné.

Le blond se sentit défaillir, il se maintint au mur. Comment avait-il pu assister à un truc pareil ? Et comment ce type pouvait ôter la vie d'un autre à cause d'insultes provocatrices ?

Il se retourna face au mur et vomit. Longtemps. Les jets de bile se répandaient sur ses chaussures et son pantalon. Son visage d'ordinaire opalin était devenu livide. Ses jambes tremblaient, il allait tomber quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Viens." ordonna Rain.

Venir ? Pour aller où ? Jaejoong secoua la tête. Les doigts ensanglantés de l'autre s'ancrèrent dans son épaule.

"- C'est ta première fois. Tu vas t'habituer." le rassura-t-il. À nouveau un flot de vomi sortit de la bouche du blond.

"- Allez bouge ! Faut qu'on se casse de là, merde !" Rain le tira par le bras, et ils tournèrent au coin de la ruelle pour arriver dans une impasse. Jaejoong était toujours sonné. Ce mec avait tué un type, comme ça.

"- Pour... Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?"

"- Parce que je suis pas un PD." répondit-il calmement. Il se dirigea vers deux masses au sol. "Et merde ! Putain !" cria-t-il. "Jae... Viens voir."

Mais Jaejoong était abasourdi. Ce mec était un psychopathe ! Il avait tué un gamin pour une insulte balancée par provocation ? Comme ça ! De sang-froid ! Il ferma les yeux et d'un coup une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : "Hyung, Yunho Hyung... Je veux sortir de là et vivre avec toi..."

"- Tu le ramènes, ton petit cul, oui ? Je vais pas pouvoir les porter seul !"

Comme un robot, le blond s'approcha et vit les deux compères, Namjoon et Taehyung, visages défigurés, couchés sur le sol au pied du mur. Rain sortit son téléphone.

"- Boss ? Vous êtes encore à Busan ? Je les ai trouvé... Mais j'ai besoin d'une caisse pour les ramener... Mauvais état... Ok." Il raccrocha. "Il arrive." dit-il à l'intention de Jaejoong.

Yunho s'étira. La lumière du jour entrait par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés.

Sa chemise sentait encore l'odeur du liquide de son amoureux. Il sourit et se retourna sur le matelas, s'apprêtant à le trouver endormi, prêt de lui.

Il ne vit qu'un morceau de papier posé sur l'oreiller. En soupirant, il attrapa la feuille et lut. "Hyung, je dois y aller... Ne m'abandonne pas... S'il te plaît."

Partiellement soulagé, il sourit et plia le papier avant de le mettre en poche. Il se redressa et enleva sa chemise pour aller la laver au robinet de la salle de bain. Les tâches blanches sur le tissu noir le firent revivre la soirée de la veille. Mais il réalisa d'un coup, que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait partir.

"Merde." pensa-t-il. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et mal à la tête. "Putain d'alcool." Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jaejoong. La messagerie se mit directement en route. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message et décida d'enregistrer officiellement le numéro du garçon dans son répertoire.

Dix heures. Il devait quitter la chambre pour midi. La veille, il avait imaginé qu'il pourrait prendre un petit déjeuner avec Jaejoong ou paresser au lit... Mais ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau.

Il décida de prendre une douche et de rentrer directement à Ulsan. À quoi bon rester ?

Sa valise prête, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette chambre, à ce lit où il avait pu goûter au corps chaud de Jaejoong.

Il sortit enfin. En rendant les clés de la chambre, son téléphone sonna. C'était Jaejoong ! Il soupira de soulagement. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

"- H-Hyung..." La voix au bout du fil était tremblante et presque inaudible.

"- Jae ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où t'es ?"

"- L'a... L'adresse que...j't'ai env-envoyée l'autre...fois..." Son timbre était si faible.

"- Tu es malade ? J'arrive !"

Sans réfléchir, il monta dans le premier taxi qui se trouvait devant l'hôtel pour arriver au plus vite auprès du blond.

Jaejoong avait été déposé par Junsu et Rain, alors qu'il était dans un état second.

"- Repose-toi." lui avait ordonné Xiah. Il était alors entré dans l'hôtel en titubant comme un mec bourré. Il n'avait même pas allumé pour voir dans quel état Junsu et Suga avaient laissé sa piaule, et était tombé de tout son long sur le lit. Le sang séché d'Ho Seok sur son épaule. Celui de Namjoon ou de Taehyung sur son pantalon, il ne savait plus lequel des deux avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux dans la voiture. Il avait éteint son téléphone et s'endormit pour oublier.

Yunho hésita à frapper à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer. Finalement, il actionna la poignée. La porte était ouverte. Jaejoong était roulé en boule au milieu du lit, tremblant de partout. Le brun se précipita sur lui. Le drap était au sol, et en le prenant, l'odeur pestilentielle de sperme lui sauta au visage. Le tissu avait servi à essuyer ce qui avait dû couler au sol. Yunho ne voulut pas réfléchir à ce qui avait dû se passer là. Il rejeta le drap au sol et secoua le jeune homme.

"- Jae... Jae..."

Le blond transpirait à grosses gouttes et suffoquait. Sa respiration était courte. Yunho écarta une de ses mèches blondes qui s'étaient plaquée sur son front mouillé.

"- T'es bouillant !" s'exclama-t-il.

À ce moment-là, Jaejoong ouvrit ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes.

"- Hyung..." souffla-t-il. "Reste là..."

La main du brun caressa la chevelure dorée pour l'apaiser.

"- Oui... Je reste là... Je suis avec toi. Je vais te chercher de l'eau."

En se relevant, il se prit les pieds dans le drap au sol. Il se souvint de l'odeur du sperme. Est-ce que Jae avait subi... Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à des choses comme ça. Mais l'état du garçon, prostré dans ce lit... Et celle de la chambre sens dessus dessous... Ce fut à ce moment qu'il percuta : la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis, deux jours auparavant, était renversée au sol ; la lampe de chevet était également par-terre.

"- Jaejoong ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!" En disant ses mots il le retourna vers lui, et remarqua à ce moment-là l'état de son amant. Le sang séché sur ses habits.

"- Hyung... C'est pas moi ! Je le jure ! C'est pas moi !" Il hurlait enfin. En pleurant et en tremblant.

Yunho le prit dans ses bras et serra fort.

"- D'accord... D'accord... C'est pas toi. Mais de quoi ?"

"- Il... Il... Le couteau... Comme ça..." À nouveau sa gorge se serra et l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

Yunho prit une grande inspiration et caressa la tête de Jaejoong, appuyée contre son torse.

"- Calme-toi... Calme-toi... Dis-moi juste... Personne ne t'a fait du mal ?"

Le blond secoua la tête pour signifier que non, mais les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. D'un coup, il se redressa et cria :

"- Même si c'était un con provocateur ! Il méritait pas de mourir ! Pas comme ça !"

Yunho n'arrivait pas à faire le parallèle entre le drap souillé et ce dont parlait le garçon.

"- Qui ? Qui est mort ?"

"- Je... Je sais plus comment il s'appelle... J'en sais rien..."

"- Tu as assisté à un meurtre ?"

En reniflant, Jaejoong hocha la tête. À nouveau, la nausée le reprit, il se leva d'un coup, et vomit encore de la bile sur le drap déjà sale.

Yunho se leva pour chercher de quoi rafraîchir le visage du garçon. Il comprenait mieux son état. Quand Jaejoong se rassit sur le lit, Yunho posa une main sur sa cuisse.

"- L'homme est vraiment mort ?"

"- Je... Je pense, oui."

"- Tu veux me raconter ? Tu as parlé d'un couteau..."

Mais le blond n'arrivait plus à répondre.

"- J'appelle la police." imposa Yunho en sortant son téléphone. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Jaejoong le lui arracha des mains et hurla :

"- ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! TU VEUX ME FOUTRE EN TAULE ?"

"- Mais... Tu es un témoin !"

"- Et un complice ! C'est... C'est mon collègue... Je... Je sais que c'est un con violent... Mais... Je risque très gros."

Yunho perdit patience :

"- BORDEL, TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER ? DANS QUOI TU BOSSES, AU JUSTE ?!"

Jaejoong mit son visage dans ses mains. Yunho était-il aveugle à ce point ? Vivait-il dans les nuages ? Au pays des Bisounours ?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Tellement qu'elles se transformèrent en minutes.

Puis Jaejoong se ressaisit. Il se leva et regarda Yunho qui était toujours assis sur le bord du matelas.

"- Hyung... T'as pas encore compris ? Avec ce que je t'ai dit de ma vie... T'AS PAS COMPRIS COMMENT JE GAGNE CE PUTAIN DE FRIC ?!"

Les paroles cinglantes du jeune homme furent comme une gifle qui réveilla le trentenaire. C'était un peu comme s'il réalisait qui il avait face à lui. Un voyou. Un petit caïd de quartier. Avec ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, teints en blond. Avec son tatouage. Avec sa musculature qui s'était développée. Il prenait enfin conscience.

Jusqu'alors il ne voyait que Jaejoong, le lycéen, celui qui s'asseyait et s'évadait dans ses bouquins. Merde.

"- Tu... Bosses illégalement ?"

"- BRAVO, MONSIEUR PERSPICACE !"

Jaejoong s'en voulut tellement. Il n'avait qu'un désir c'était de se lover dans les bras de cet homme et de jeter au loin cette chienlit dans laquelle il s'était embourbé.

Yunho tenta de se raisonner. Le garçon à ses côtés était en mauvaise posture. D'accord, il touchait à des trucs graves, et il était témoin voire complice d'un meurtre... Mais Yunho se forçait à lui trouver toutes les excuses du monde qui expliquerait son implication dans le milieu. Il décida de poser les questions sans tourner autour du pot. De toutes façons, le garçon avait commencé à parler...

"- Prostitution ? Drogue ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? L'un ou l'autre c'est dégueulasse."

Yunho approuva. L'un ou l'autre qu'est ce que ça changeait ?

"- Sors-toi de là."

Le blond partit dans un fou-rire nerveux.

"- Ah ! C'est simple la vie pour toi ! T'as dû penser que c'était parce que ça me plaisait d'être dans ce milieu ? D'avoir stoppé mes études où j'étais brillant ? Que ça me faisait tripper de vendre la merde qui pourrit mon existence ? C'est facile ! Facile pour les gosses de riche comme toi qui n'ont pas à s'inquiéter des lendemains ! Facile quand on a une mère qui s'inquiète pour nous ! Un père qui bosse pour nourrir sa famille ! Un boulot digne de ce nom ! C'est facile de venir dire des trucs pareils ! " Il n'avait pas repris son souffle de toute sa tirade. D'un coup, il eut soif. Sa gorge s'était asséchée depuis qu'il avait vomi.

Il attrapa le verre d'eau préparé par Yunho et but d'une traite.

"- Ok. T'as raison. Pardon." Le ton de Yunho était froid et il s'en voulut d'avoir cherché à savoir... À comprendre. Jaejoong n'était plus le petit gamin innocent... L'avait-il seulement été en dehors de son imagination ?

Et maintenant, quoi ? Il allait le laisser dans ce fourbi ? Hors de question !

Jaejoong se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il observa enfin son reflet déconfit. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, et se brossa énergiquement les dents pour ne plus sentir le goût amer de la bile.

Yunho était dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés sur le torse.

"- Peu importe ce que tu fais, ce qu'est ton boulot... Jaejoong... Je te l'ai dit hier soir... Je t'aime. Ça ne change rien."

Le blond regarda le bibliothécaire par le miroir. Le regard franc et presque sévère du brun le fit frémir. Malgré tout, ces dernières paroles entendues faisaient parties de celles qu'il chérirait le plus au monde.

Il attrapa la petite serviette pelucheuse et s'essuya le visage avant de se diriger droit sur Yunho. Face à lui, et sans hésitation aucune, il l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de cet homme qui semblait l'aimer envers et contre tout.

Yunho décroisa enfin ses bras et vint encercler le torse du garçon, qu'il serra fort alors que leurs langues jouèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Les doigts du blond s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du brun, et l'étreinte dura longtemps. Longtemps.

"- Jaejoong !" Trois coups secs furent tapés à la porte d'entrée.

"- Merde !" murmura le jeune homme qui alla tout de même ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Junsu.

Le chef entra d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre, suivi de Rain. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

"- T'es remis ? On a du boulot..." lança celui qui avait tué.

Junsu jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la chambre et ricana :

"- On a mis un peu le bordel, ici, avec Yoongie... T'as pas encore remis de l'ordre ?"

Yunho sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là. Les deux intrus sursautèrent en même temps. Junsu se leva d'un coup.

"- C'EST QUI, LUI ?"

"- T'aurais pu prévenir que t'avais de la compagnie, merde !" s'énerva Rain.

"- Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps." répondit Jaejoong d'un ton hargneux. "C'est... Un ami... Une connaissance..."

"- Ton mec ?" demanda Xiah qui lorgnait le brun. Yunho jaugeait le petit roux.

"- Oui. Son mec." répondit-il dans le calme.

"- Hum." Junsu se tourna vers son employé. "Finissez ce que vous faisiez, et dépêche-toi de venir. Ça urge."

Il lança un dernier regard noir à ce type inconnu avant de sortir, toujours suivi de Rain. Putain de merde, si Jaejoong couchait avec un mec qui n'était pas du milieu, alors c'est qu'il serait prêt à balancer n'importe qui aux flics pour quitter le business... Encore un petit con à qui il faudrait faire sa fête... Cela ne le réjouissait pas des masses


	19. Rebellion

Dans l'obscurité du hangar, Jaejoong avait du mal à distinguer qui s'y trouvait en dehors de Rain et lui.

"- Juste eux." précisa l'aîné en désignant deux tas informes couchés au sol.

"- Où est Suga ?" s'enquit le blond qui n'était pas rassuré de se retrouver seul avec ce taré.

"- Parti à Séoul avec Xiah."

Jaejoong ne savait plus tellement ce qu'il foutait là. Namjoon et Taehyung gémissaient, il eut la vague impression qu'ils s'étaient fait tabasser.

"- Pourquoi ils sont là, eux ?" Le ton naïf de Jaejoong exaspéra l'autre.

"- T'as pas compris ? Ou tu veux pas comprendre ? Junsu ne fait jamais le sale boulot. C'est à moi de le faire. Et tu vas m'aider."

Le blond se recula avec horreur.

"- Mais... Mais... Mais je croyais qu'on devait les récupérer avec nous !"

"- Junsu ne pardonne jamais la trahison... Aucune trahison... AU-CU-NE."

Le message était clair. Comme de l'eau de roche. Que ce soit pour le trafic ou une histoire de cul... Xiah faisait tuer sans sourciller, et ce psychopathe obéissait... Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur.

Jaejoong ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de calmer sa respiration devenue trop saccadée. Junsu avait vu Yunho, il avait compris. Et peu importait si lui avait droit à plusieurs partenaires...

"- Te fais pas de films, Jae. C'est pas parce que tu trompes Xiah qu'il m'a demandé de t'amener ici."

"- MAIS JE TROMPE PERSONNE, BORDEL !"

Rain ricana.

"- Arrête ton char... Tu l'as forcément sucé pour venir ici. Et aujourd'hui tu regrettes ta race."

Jaejoong rassembla ce qu'il avait de courage et répondit :

"- Bon, et pourquoi je suis ici, alors ?"

Rain saisit une énorme clé anglaise qui était au sol et alluma une petite ampoule jaune suspendue à un plafonnier. Enfin, Jaejoong put constater l'endroit où il était. Ceux qui étaient appelés "les deux traîtres" étaient bâillonnés au sol, les mains liés par du gros scotch. Rain s'approcha d'eux en jouant avec l'outil qu'il tenait en main.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit pourquoi tu es là. Pour m'aider..."

Jaejoong lut, dans le regard de Taehyung, la peur aussi profonde qu'il avait lui aussi au fond de son cœur. Namjoon avait fermé les yeux, conscient de l'horreur qu'il allait subir.

Combien de coups de pieds et de coups de poings s'étaient-ils pris de la part du chef ? Ils n'en savaient rien...

"- Rain... Je... Je sais pas..."

"- Si t'en es capable ? Non, certainement pas." Il fit un volte-face et s'approcha rapidement du blond. "Junsu m'a dit de te mettre au défi. T'en tues un, je tue l'autre. Si tu y arrives, tu restes auprès de nous... Sinon, tu les rejoins... Et je m'occupe de vous trois." Le sourire qu'il fit à ce moment-là était traumatisant. Le blond ne tenait plus debout. Appuyé au mur en granit, il se laissa glisser le long du sol en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait pas signé pour ça... Il se souvint des paroles de Yoochun avant son départ. Le regard de sa sœur. L'odeur de Yunho.

Lui, tuer ? Tuer sans raison ? Tuer ou mourir ? Dans quel putain de mauvais film américain il se retrouvait ?!

Hee Soon. Il pensait tellement à elle à cet instant précis, que les larmes se mirent à jaillir.

"- Tu pleures ? Ça sert pas à grand chose..."

Comment avait-il fini ainsi ? Pourquoi de toute sa vie, les moindres secondes de bonheur devaient être remboursées avec des intérêts. 

"- Tu préfères quoi ? La clé anglaise ? Le couteau ? Un flingue ?" 

Jaejoong secouait la tête pour ne plus rien entendre. Il ne voulait rien. Il ne connaissait pas ces deux mecs. Pourquoi il les tuerait ? 

"- Tu prends lequel ? Le blond teigneux ou le brun peureux ?"

Le garçon bouchait ses oreilles. Rain l'attrapa par le col pour le relever et le regarder dans les yeux. 

"- T'as parlé de nous à ton mec ?" 

"- Non... Je te le jure, putain ! J'ai rien dit !" 

"- T'as pu le baiser une dernière fois avant de terminer ta vie ici ?" 

"- Rain..." Jaejoong sentit qu'il devenait suppliant, mais il était prêt à se mettre à genoux. Hee Soon. Hee Soon avait encore besoin de lui. Et Yunho. Son histoire commençait tout juste. Ce n'était pas juste, merde ! Et même sa mère... Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux. 

"- Je vais te montrer comment on fait et tu feras le second." Rain l'avait balancé à terre et lâché la clé anglaise pour prendre son couteau de prédilection. Il s'approcha de Namjoon qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. S'était-il évanoui ? 

Rain s'agenouilla près du garçon blond et le gifla. 

"- Hey, ducon... Tu dors ? Réveille-toi, mec..." 

Une des paupières gonflées du garçon s'ouvrit avec difficulté. Le regard de feu qu'il lança à Rain, comme une dernière attaque viscérale fit mal à Jaejoong. 

"- RAIN, LE TUE PAS, S'IL TE PLAÎT, PUTAIN !" Jaejoong hurlait, pleurait, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait pitié de ce garçon au sol. Peut-être parce que ça aurait pu être lui ? Rain se retourna. 

"- Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'achever toi ? Ou tu préfères mourir d'abord ?"

En parlant, il leva son couteau et d'un coup sec coupa le bandeau que Namjoon avait dans la bouche. 

"- Sale enculé! Va crever en enfer." cracha Namjoon une fois sa bouche libérée. 

"- Ouep, c'est ce qui risque de m'arriver, mec." Répondit Rain en découpant les bandes du ruban adhésif qui serraient les poignées du blond. 

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" 

Jaejoong non plus ne comprenait pas. Il vit le regard presque soulagé de Taehyung. Mais n'était-ce pas un piège de cette enflure de Rain ? 

"- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais tremper mes mains dans votre sang à tous les deux pour ce connard de Xiah ?" Rain partit dans un fou-rire qui dura longtemps. "Reste proche de tes amis... Et encore plus proche de tes ennemis." 

Après avoir libéré Namjoon, il s'affaira près de Taehyung. 

"- Merde, tu pues. Tu t'es pissé dessus ?" 

Le cœur de Jaejoong sauta dans sa poitrine. 

"- Tu... On... Les laisse vivre ?" 

Rain pointa la lame vers le blond. 

"- T'es sourd, ma parole ? C'est pas eux qui doivent crever ! C'est Junsu, bordel !" 

D'un coup une explosion de sanglots se fit entendre. Taehyung n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. 

"- Putain, Rain... T'es con, ma parole! J'ai envie de te buter !" murmura Namjoon. 

"- On a bossé trop longtemps ensemble pour que je te fasse du mal... Tu me connais." 

"- Justement ! Je te connais ! Je sais que t'es un malade qui péte des plombs et t'es capable de tuer !"

Le grand continua à rire. 

"- Comme ce que j'ai fait à cet enculé d'Ho Seok !" lança-t-il. 

Taehyung s'étouffa :

"- T'as... T'as touché à Ho Seok ? FILS DE PUTE !"

Le gamin, sûrement aussi jeune que Jaejoong, s'était rassis et voulut se lever mais les douleurs de ses blessures l'en empêchèrent. Rain le regarda mauvais. 

"- Et alors... Si ma mère c'est une pute... C'est quoi ton problème... Tu sais pourquoi j'ai buté cette vermine ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ? Nan. Alors tu fermes ta putain de gueule ou tu vas le rejoindre."

Jaejoong était abasourdi. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à Yunho qui était resté dans la petite chambre d'hôtel du blond à jurer qu'il l'attendrait. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Plus penser à rien. Juste le rejoindre et se blottir dans ses bras. 

"- Jae ! Ramène ton cul avec nous, ici. Ces deux cons peuvent pas bouger et je dois vous parler." 

En prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, Jaejoong se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le petit groupe, encore tremblant. Une certaine crainte de voir encore un changement dans l'humeur de Rain. Ce dernier tapota le sol à ses côtés pour faire asseoir le blond à cet endroit.

"- Pour...pourquoi t'as tué Ho Seok ?" osa-t-il demander.

Le regard noir de l'autre lui fit ravaler sa curiosité. Rain était accroupi, et de la pointe de son couteau, il traçait des lignes au sol.

"- Je sauve pas votre peau pour vos belles gueules... Nam... Je pense que tu as envie de buter Junsu, au moins autant que moi. Jae et Tae, vous vous êtes retrouvés là... Maintenant, c'est un peu votre malchance. Ou vous nous suivez, ou vous crevez. Y a pas le choix. Vous avez certainement rien contre Junsu... Et vous avez rien demandé d'autre que de dealer tranquille. Désolé, les mecs."

"- Nan, mais c'est bon, hein ! Si Namjoon est dans le coup, moi je suis ! Je comprends !" Taehyung était bien trop heureux de pouvoir encore respirer.

Rain se tourna vers Jae :

"- Et toi ?"

"- J'ai aucune affection pour Xiah."

"- Très bien." Et il sourit de façon si vicieuse que toute l'assistance en eut des frissons malfaisants.

"Pour toi non plus." pensa-t-il "Je veux juste pas crever."

Yunho faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il rongeait ses ongles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour quelqu'un, au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Il avait consenti à laisser son amant partir après lui avoir fait jurer de revenir directement. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures. Et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps Jaejoong avait besoin. 

Devait-il appeler la police ? S'il voulait agir en personne en accord avec ses principes, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Jaejoong l'avait supplié de ne pas prévenir les flics. 

Il devait sortir son protégé de là. D'un coup il repensa à sa petite sœur. Où était-elle quand lui faisait le voyou à Busan ? Le stress était insupportable. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue du réseau dans lequel bossait le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Comme un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. 

Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il sursauta et l'attrapa avec furie, persuadé que c'était son amant. 

"- Jae !" 

"- Jae ?" La voix familière se mit à rire. 

"- Oh... Papa..." 

"- Il s'appelle Jae...?" 

"- Euh... Oui... Non... C'est compliqué, papa." 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yunho eut envie de se confier à son père, de lui demander de l'aide. Mais rapidement la discussion reprit une tournure plus conventionnelle. 

"- Ah... C'est toujours compliqué, hein... Dis-moi fiston... Tu devais pas rentrer aujourd'hui à Ulsan ? J'avais bien compris que tu prenais trois jours de pause à Busan... Mais tu comptes abandonner ton oncle ?" 

"- Je... J'ai eu un empêchement... J'arriverai plus tard !"

"- Hum..." fit le père désappointé."En réalité, je viens de me servir de mon frère en excuse... Je... Je voulais te faire une surprise..." 

"- Comment ça ?" 

"- Nous sommes à Ulsan chez ton oncle." 

"- Nous ?" 

"- Ta mère a consenti à venir avec moi, cette fois." 

Depuis qu'il était parti vivre à Ulsan, il avait régulièrement des nouvelles de son père mais sa mère avait toujours refusé de lui parler. 

Yunho était ému et tellement tiraillé dans ses sentiments. Sa mère était à Ulsan... Et lui attendait que son petit-ami dealeur termine son trafic. Merde! Il voulut l'appeler mais n'osa pas. Et s'il était dans une situation peu confortable ? 

Avant de partir Jaejoong l'avait rassuré, il ne ferait pas des choses dangereuses. Peu convaincu Yunho continuait à se ronger les sangs. Il regarda sa montre, il était plus de dix-neuf heures. Il devait rentrer... Mais et sa promesse ? 

Oui, mais sa mère était là. Son cœur et sa tête explosaient en mille morceaux à force de se torturer sur la décision à prendre. 

Il finit par se décider à envoyer un message à Jaejoong. "Je suis désolé, je suis attendu et je dois vraiment y aller." Il avait fini de l'écrire et s'apprêtait à cliquer sur "Envoyer", quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu brutalement. Il se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers Jaejoong, qui n'était pas forcément en meilleur état qu'il y avait quelques heures. Le garçon lui tomba littéralement dessus. Tout son poids pesait sur le torse de Yunho qui l'encerclait de ses bras. Il l'amena vers le lit qui avait été refait à sa demande. 

Une chambre propre et confortable. Jaejoong s'y assit sur le rebord et passa ses mains sur son visage. 

"- Hyung, pardon, je vais prendre une douche." dit-il d'une voix automatique en se levant et s'approchant de la petite salle de bain. Il se retourna vers Yunho avant d'y pénétrer : "Tu m'attends, hein ?" 

Yunho hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'attendrait. Il avait même l'intention de le ramener avec lui à Ulsan. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il effaça le message non-envoyé et en écrivit un autre à son père pour s'excuser, qu'il arriverait dans la soirée. 

En relevant la tête après avoir remis le téléphone dans sa poche, il s'aperçut que la porte de la petite salle d'eau était mal fermée. Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent et il se leva, guidé par ses pulsions. Sa tête lui disait d'aller refermer discrètement cette porte, mais ses désirs étaient bien plus impétueux. 

Du bout des doigts, il poussa un peu sur le battant, il entendit l'eau couler. La petite douche ne comportait pas de cabine mais un simple rideau, suspendu par des anneaux, cassés par endroit. Le corps de Jaejoong, face au mur, n'était pas protégé par la toile cirée qui avait été prévue pour. Yunho en eut le souffle coupé. Il détaillait le dos musclé de son amant sur lequel l'eau ruissellait. La chute de ses reins se terminant sur ses fesses si rondes et désirables. Ses longues jambes fines et imberbes. Le libraire avait du mal à contenir sa respiration saccadée. Le jeune homme avait la tête posée contre le mur, laissant l'eau couler du sommet de son crâne à la plante de ses pieds. Espérant, ainsi, évacuer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Avec le bruit de l'eau, il n'entendit pas Yunho rentrer, et sursauta en sentant les deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. 

Sa gorge se noua. Il ne s'était jamais montré nu à quiconque. Et la honte le submergea. Il ferma les yeux comme pour se soustraire à cette situation. Mais les mains de Yunho commencèrent à malaxer les épaules du blond. 

Il se détendait petit à petit sous le massage de son ami. Yunho s'était déshabillé sans réfléchir, sous la pulsion. Rejoindre Jaejoong était une évidence.

"- H-hyung..." La voix du garçon était devenu rauque. 

"- Tu es tendu..." lui dit Yunho en frictionnant sa nuque. La voix qu'avait pris Jaejoong avait réveillé des désirs encore plus ardents. Il finit par coller son torse au dos du jeune homme. 

Jaejoong ressentit l'érection de son compagnon s'écraser contre ses fesses. L'eau continuait à couler le long de ses épaules, sous les doigts agiles de Yunho. 

"- Pardonne-moi..." susurra ce dernier dans l'oreille du garçon qui avait fermé les yeux. D'un coup, tout le stress qu'il venait de vivre s'écoula en même temps que l'eau qui tourbillonnait dans le syphon de la douche. 

"- De... De quoi ?" 

"- De t'avoir rejoint sans te prévenir..." La bouche fine du brun se posa dans le cou frémissant du jeune homme, et but les quelques gouttes d'eau qui coulaient. Les mains toujours appuyées sur le mur, Jaejoong exerça, sans s'en rendre compte, une pression de ses fesses contre la verge durcie de Yunho, ressentant le désir dans la sienne, doucement. Le bibliothécaire continuait de donner des petits baisers le long des omoplates du garçon dont le ventre se tendait de plaisir. Sa gorge se serra, et les milliers de papillons qui battaient des ailes à l'intérieur de lui, devinrent enragés à vouloir sortir. Jaejoong se retourna précipitamment pour regarder Yunho et glissa sur le marbre mouillé. Le brun le retint de justesse par le poignet. Les gouttes d'eau qui pleuvaient sur la chevelure ambrée de l'aîné lui donnaient un air tellement désirable que Jaejoong se jeta sur sa bouche. Il la mangea sans réfléchir, faisant jouer ses lèvres et sa langue, rapidement rejointe par sa complice. Yunho appuya le baiser si fort que le jeune homme eut sa tête coincée contre le mur, ses mains se retenant aux hanches nues de son amant. 

Le cœur battant, il ne voulait plus jamais briser cette étreinte et retourner dans la réalité. Non. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas suivre le plan de Rain. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Il ne voulait plus toucher à cette drogue. Il ne voulait plus vivre ainsi. Son seul souhait était de rester dans les bras de cet homme. De l'embrasser encore. Il frémit en sentant les mains de son amant descendre le long de son dos, et saisir sans ménagement l'une de ses fesses. 

La bouche de Yunho se détacha sans prévenir et Jaejoong émit un gémissement, presque plaintif... Comme un "non" inaudible, signe qu'il voulait encore de ce baiser. Mais le brun posa ses lèvres sur la pomme d'adam de son amant, ce qui fit relever la tête de ce dernier, l'invitant à plus de contacts, plus de baisers. 

Jaejoong caressa la chevelure brune et perdit ses doigts entre les mèches de cet homme. 

Yunho caressa la peau douce sous ses doigts et subrepticement, fit jouer ses doigts vers l'orifice désiré et désirable. Un son rauque sortit de la gorge de Jaejoong sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il ne savait plus si c'était vraiment une larme ou juste l'eau qui coulait. 

"- Hyung... Hyung..." murmura-t-il. 

Yunho releva sa tête, et retira sa main comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Était-il allé trop rapidement ? 

Mais le blond rattrapa sa main et la plaqua à nouveau contre sa peau. 

"- Continue..." souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. 

Yunho posa son front sur le sien, et le regarda dans les yeux. D'un coup, il eut une certitude. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Pas même avec Jong Suk qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son premier amour.

La sensualité du moment était si forte qu'il se disait qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de plus... Ces caresses, ce partage, le frottement de leurs deux corps étaient suffisants. 

Toujours plongé dans la profondeur du regard de son amant, Yunho chuchota :

"- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite..." 

Jaejoong gémit :

"- J'ai besoin de me perdre..." 

"- Jae... Tu n'as pas peur ?" 

Le garçon se souvint de la douleur ressentie quand il avait couché avec Junsu, mais l'appréhension n'était pas là avec Yunho. Il secoua la tête. 

"- Tu seras doux, hein ?" 

L'aîné eut un petit sourire charmeur. 

"- On n'est pas obligés, tu sais... "

Avec Junsu, il n'y avait rien eu de tel. Tout avait été si rapide, sans préparation, sans même se déshabiller. Jaejoong se rendit compte à quel point le sexe était différent de l'amour. Ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé des relations intimes était si différent de ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. 

"- Je sais..." Il l'implorait presque, mentalement, d'arrêter de parler. "Mais... J'ai envie, Hyung..." 

Cette phrase, prononcée à voix basse près de son oreille, fit augmenter encore plus le désir et l'envie. Délicatement, Yunho caressa du bout du doigt la zone qu'il savait érogène, déjà humide par l'eau qui ne s'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir sur les deux amoureux. Les yeux dévorant ceux de son amant qui tremblait sous sa caresse excitante, Yunho haleta à mi-voix :

"- Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai pu voir..." Jaejoong se sentit défaillir, ses yeux roulèrent et il sanglota de plaisir en sentant le doigt s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il voulait parler mais n'osa pas, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait dire. Était-ce le moment, pour lui, de s'offrir à cet homme ? 

À nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et les caresses de Yunho se firent beaucoup plus rythmées. Jaejoong s'accrocha au cou du brun, leurs torses se frottant l'un à l'autre. 

Sans prévenir, l'aîné repoussa un peu son amant et le tint par les épaules. Il le détailla centimètre par centimètre. 

"- Tu... Tu l'as déjà fait ?" Yunho avait besoin de savoir, plus par curiosité et crainte aussi. Jaejoong se posa sérieusement la question. L'avait-il fait ? Et fait quoi ? L'amour ? Non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas l'amour qu'il avait fait. Il s'était fait prendre violemment par un type qui voulait asseoir sur lui son pouvoir. 

"- Je... Je sais pas vraiment... Oui... Enfin..." 

Yunho sourit. 

"- C'est pas grave. Viens." Il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira vers lui. Sans opposer la moindre résistance Jaejoong suivit Yunho. Les gouttes d'eau toujours présentes sur son corps lui donnaient une sensation de fraîcheur qui le fit frissonner. Le brun le serra dans ses bras avant de le ramener dans la chambre. 

Debout, nu devant le petit miroir, Jaejoong se regarda rapidement. Le corps ambré de Yunho auprès de lui contrastait avec sa couleur cristalline. Il se retourna précipitamment avec cette envie toujours plus forte de l'embrasser, de fusionner, de ne faire qu'un. Pris dans le mouvement un peu fougueux du plus jeune, l'aîné réussit à dévier leur chute sur le lit en riant. Jaejoong dans ses bras, Yunho tomba sur le dos et caressa les cheveux du garçon. 

Un désir irrésistible envahit Jaejoong et cela l'étonna de beaucoup. Jamais il n'avait imaginé faire ça, mais se laissant guider par son instinct, sa bouche se précipita sans ménagement aucun sur le membre de Yunho. 

Le dos du bibliothécaire se cabra, sous la surprise du geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il gémit alors que la bouche de son partenaire allait et venait un peu maladroitement le long de son érection. Jaejoong mettait une certaine application à ce geste nouveau pour lui, ne sachant pas trop s'il s'y prenait correctement ou non. Mais en entendant les plaintes lascives de Yunho, il redoubla d'implication. 

"- Jae... Jae... Jae..." Le brun essayait de voir la tête du garçon mais les spasmes de plaisir que ce contact lui apportait, le faisaient partir en arrière. Il avait senti rapidement que c'était la première fois que Jaejoong faisait ça. Et même si la caresse était par moment un peu hésitante, il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant le plaisir qui en découlait. Quand il se mit à trembler, se sentant proche du moment où il allait tout déverser, il retira délicatement son amant. Il ne voulait pas éjaculer maintenant. Pas comme ça, grossièrement. Il voulait que le plaisir dure encore... Pour eux deux. Il attrapa Jaejoong par les aisselles et le bascula sur le lit pour le surplomber en riant. 

"- Tu es magnifique." lui murmura-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille ce qui déclencha une vague de courant électrique dans le corps du blond. 

"- Hum... Hyung..." 

Les gestes plus assurés de Yunho firent fermer les yeux de Jaejoong. Il se laissa noyer dans cette tempête de plaisir qui le submergeait. Il n'avait jamais, de sa vie, goûté de telles sensations et il se sentit en devenir doucement accro. 

Les mains douces de son partenaire saisirent son sexe dressé et le caressèrent presque sans ménagement. Jaejoong poussa un gémissement sans précédent ce qui excita d'autant plus le bibliothécaire qui remit encore plus de vigueur à la tâche tout en le dévorant des yeux. 

"- Elle est si douce..." susurra-t-il. Jaejoong sourit derrière ses yeux clos. Trop timide pour parler, il poussa un petit râle de plaisir. La main chaude qui commençait doucement à s'humidifier avec le peu de liquide qui était sorti de son amant, lâcha lentement la verge et se posa sur la partie la plus intime. D'un geste entendu, Jaejoong écarta un peu plus ses jambes, espérant de tout son être que Yunho le pénètrerait de son doigt comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais, presque sadiquement, le brun souriait en jouant sur l'impatience de son amant qui émettait des petits cris sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait posé son doigt sur l'orifice, sans le faire rentrer, sans le bouger, juste sentant l'excitation de l'autre prendre le dessus. 

"- Oh, hyuuung..." gémit Jaejoong presque désespéré. Alors Yunho entra délicatement son doigt, et observa le corps du garçon se soulever de plaisir. Le brun tomba de tout son long sur Jaejoong, leurs verges se frottant l'une à l'autre, exerçant tant de volupté et d'excitation, qu'il retira son doigt et chuchota :

"- Écarte un peu plus... Je vais entrer en toi... Je ne tiens plus... Laisse-moi te posséder... Juste maintenant." 

Une larme de plaisir roula le long de la joue opaline et le jeune homme obéit en guise de réponse. Yunho attrapa ses cuisses qu'il releva et prit appui ses genoux. Tout doucement, de peur de blesser son précieux amant, et après l'avoir humidifié comme il se doit avec un reste d'eau, et de liquide séminal, Yunho entra enfin en lui, comme s'il pénétrait dans un sanctuaire sacré. 

"- HAN !" Le cri de Jaejoong était un mélange de plainte et d'extase. Il avait appréhendé, un tout petit peu, ce moment. Le souvenir de la douleur du déchirement par le membre de Junsu était si présent. Mais non. La douceur de Yunho le fit partir dans un monde merveilleux. 

"- Ça va?" s'enquit tout de même le brun. 

"- Ou-oui... Oui... Oui..." répondit le jeune homme sans trop savoir où il était ni pourquoi on lui posait une telle question. 

Les mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent à s'accélérer et Yunho prenait plaisir à faire coïncider ses mouvements de bassin avec celui de ses mains sur la verge de Jaejoong. Il scrutait les moindres détails de ce corps allongé, presque à sa merci, pour lequel il s'appliquait à être le plus doux possible et lui donner un maximum de sensations. 

La sensation de brûlure que Jaejoong ressentait à chaque coup de reins, lui donnait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Les geignements qu'il poussait firent augmenter la cadence de Yunho qui s'était complètement couché sur Jaejoong, calant sa respiration sur la sienne. 

Leurs mouvements suivaient le rythme effréné de leur course. Yunho se perdait dans l'affre du plaisir et Jaejoong, expérimentant des sensations nouvelles pour la première fois, exaltait. Leurs transpirations se mêlèrent quand Yunho posa son front sur celui du plus jeune. Les doigts de Jaejoong attrapèrent vivement la nuque de son amant afin de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres. 

Sous ses paupières closes, son cœur battant la chamade, recevant avec volupté les coups de reins jouissifs, le jeune homme voyait défiler des ciels colorés, du bonheur à profusion. Tout... Il oubliait tout le reste. Quand Yunho lâcha ses lèvres, c'était pour pousser un râle de plaisir de se sentir vivant, de pouvoir aimer enfin. 

Le frottement qu'il exerçait sur la verge de son partenaire avec son ventre était si délicieux. 

"- H-Hyung... Je... Je ne peux plus..." 

Yunho sourit et attrapa le visage de son amour, son amant. Il écarta de son front les mèches dorées qui s'y étaient collées avec la transpiration. 

"- Moi non plus... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... Tu es si délicieux." 

Étaient-ce les paroles prononcées ou le mouvement accentué de leur danse lascive qui eurent raison de lui ? 

Dans un grognement plutôt mignon qui ressemblait à la plainte d'un petit animal, Jaejoong sentit son corps se tendre une dernière fois avant de se détendre complètement, ressentant une jouissance particulière où les liquides se mélangèrent en lui et sur lui... Il reçut le corps lourd de Yunho sur lui, affaissé. Concentré sur son orgasme il n'avait pas réalisé que son aîné avait également atteint le septième ciel sûrement au même moment. Il se mit à rire. D'un rire qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Et il se sentit exister. Aimé pour qui il était. Son fou-rire ne s'arrêta pas. Cela fit sourire Yunho au creux de son cou. 

"- Pourquoi tu ris ainsi ?" Demanda-t-il plein d'émotion. 

En guise de réponse, Jaejoong attrapa le visage de Yunho et lui donna encore un baiser qui semblait interminable. 


	20. Décision à prendre

Jaejoong était assis sur le petit banc en bois de la gare routière et remuait nerveusement ses genoux, se rongeant les ongles.

"- Ça va bien se passer." tenta de le rassurer Yunho, en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

"- Tu les connais pas."

"- On va tout effacer. Tu vas juste disparaître de leur réseau."

"- Hee Soon... Hee Soon..."

"- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était chez un ami à toi."

Jaejoong avait la tête qui tournait. Pris sous les émotions fortes après le moment d'amour qu'ils avaient partagé, il avait accepté précipitamment la proposition de son amant sans réfléchir. Partir avec lui à Ulsan sans rien dire aux autres. S'enfuir et tout lâcher. Cela paraissait si simple.

Il aurait pu faire venir Hee Soon et même sa mère par la suite. Fin de l'histoire. Tout le monde vivrait heureux. Si seulement. Cela paraissait si simple quand c'était évoqué sur l'oreiller aux côtés de l'homme qui voulait le protéger à tout prix.

À présent qu'il était à deux doigts de rentrer dans ce bus et de passer à la réalisation du plan, Jaejoong était pétrifié.

"- En fait, c'est pas vraiment un ami... C'est mon collègue... Il est dans le même milieu."

La main du brun se crispa sur la cuisse.

"- Il pourrait lui faire du mal ?"

"- Non." Le jeune homme était catégorique. À aucun moment il ne voyait Yoochun porter atteinte à sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Lui qui avait tant insisté pour que Jaejoong ne parte pas à Busan, pour qu'il continue ses études, pour qu'il ait un projet autre que le deal. "Non, il ne la touchera pas... Mais..."

"- Mais ?"

"- Mais il a une gamine..." Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre.

"- Je te suis pas, explique-moi !"

"- Putain, Hyung ! T'es vraiment dans ton monde ! Tes bouquins et ta vie rose, hein ? Tu sais que ce connard de Rain a tué un mec, comme ça, devant moi, juste parce qu'il l'avait traité de PD ?"

Jaejoong recommençait à s'énerver. Il pétait de trouille à l'évocation de Rain. De quoi était capable ce mec ? Il l'avait clairement menacé. Soit Jaejoong faisait parti du plan avec les trois autres, soit il allait terminer avec une lame dans sa veine jugulaire. Merde !

Yunho tenta de le calmer mais il comprit que les craintes de Jaejoong étaient bien plus fortes que ce qu'il pourrait apporter comme réconfort.

"- Yoochun qui héberge ma sœur... Si je me casse comme ça... Ils vont aller le trouver. Ils vont trouver ma sœur. Sa gamine. Ils..." Sa gorge se noua et il ne put parler.

Yunho lui prit les mains et remonta son menton d'un doigt pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Je veux t'aider de tout ce que je peux."

C'en était trop pour Jaejoong. Son cœur explosa en milliers de morceaux. Yunho, sa sœur, Yoochun et Ha Ri... Bien sûr qu'il voulait quitter ce milieu infâme dans lequel il n'aurait jamais dû entrer. Mais l'image de Rain enfonçant la lame dans le cou d'Ho Seok le hantait.

Le bus censé les amener à Ulsan, faisait sa manœuvre pour faire monter les usagers. Yunho se leva.

"- Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

"- Hyung... Tu dois vraiment y aller ?"

"- Ma mère qui ne me parlait plus depuis plus d'un an est chez mon oncle. Je ne peux pas... Je pourrai revenir rapidement si tu décides de rester là."

Jaejoong se sentit pris au piège, comme s'il devait tirer à pile ou face. Il se releva et attrapa la main de Yunho, pour se diriger vers le car.

Il réfléchirait au calme. À Ulsan.

Yunho essayait de coincer sa valise dans le porte-bagage au-dessus du fauteuil sur lequel son amant s'était assis. Jaejoong n'avait pris que quelques fringues qu'il avait mis dans le sac de son ami et avait laissé la chambre en état sans rien dire.

Au moment où Yunho prit place à ses côtés, son téléphone sonna. Rain.

"- Tu cherches pas à partir, hein ?" Sa voix grave fit frémir le jeune homme qui se paralysa, le téléphone à l'oreille.

"- Euh... Non..."

"- Alors descends immédiatement."

Jaejoong se tourna dans tous les sens et vit la silhouette du grand brun par la fenêtre, à l'extérieur du bus, qui le regardait sévèrement.

"- Descends. Ou je viens te chercher toi et ta petite-copine."

Merde.

"- Il habite à Ulsan ? On peut rapidement le retrouver..."

Jaejoong ne bougeait pas, assis, les yeux dans les yeux avec Rain. À présent, les menaces ne le concernaient plus seulement lui. Mais elles étaient également dirigées contre Yunho.

Le bibliothécaire suivit le regard de son amant et aperçut l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans la chambre. Jaejoong raccrocha.

"- Hyung, je suis désolé."

Il sortit sans se retourner, sans même que Yunho ne puisse le retenir. De ces grands yeux noirs, il le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Par la fenêtre du bus, il vit le grand maigre attraper son homme par les épaules et l'éloigner de la station. Jaejoong n'osait même pas se retourner une dernière fois.

"- T'as bien fait de revenir. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de partir sans me prévenir, hein ?" 

La pression de ses doigts sur son épaule n'avait rien d'amicale. Jaejoong ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. 

"- Allez, viens !" Rain fit monter le blond sur sa moto, se plaça à l'avant et démarra. 

Laisser partir Yunho avec sa promesse qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : "Si tu ne viens pas avec moi à Ulsan, je reviendrai ici." Même si le jeune homme espérait sérieusement que son amant le ferait, il craignait qu'il puisse se mettre en danger s'il restait près de lui. 

Le car avait déjà quitté Busan depuis plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et Yunho était resté stoïque, sans sourciller. Acceptant ce qui venait d'arriver sans trop avoir le choix. Se résignant. Il était amoureux d'un mec perdu, embobiné dans des trafics et des histoires qui le dépassaient. Mais il en était fou. Fou amoureux. Et fou d'angoisse. 

D'un coup, enfin, les larmes se mirent à couler. Comme si tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Ce qu'il avait commencé à construire avec ce jeune homme lui échappait d'un coup. Une fois que la première larme était descendue, les autres avaient suivi en flot. Les sanglots se firent carrément bruyants. Le visage entre ses mains, il sortit tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Son impuissance, son inaction... Voire son ignorance. La nuit était tombée. Noire. Lourde. Humide et venteuse. L'été coréen, insupportable chaleur.

Arrivé à Ulsan, il décida de marcher jusque chez son oncle qui ne vivait pas si loin de la gare routière. Il prit une grande inspiration et força un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de frapper à la porte.

"- Yunho !" Ce fut son père qui l'accueillit. Le trentenaire eut soudain le sentiment d'avoir quinze ans et une peine de cœur incommensurable. L'étreinte paternelle lui fit beaucoup de bien. En relevant la tête, il aperçut sa mère juste derrière son père qui avait son petit air de sévérité dans les yeux, mais rempli de tristesse. Sous ses boucles grises et son chemisier à fleurs, elle n'attendait que son fils à serrer dans ses bras.

Il n'osa pas y aller. Son père l'y poussa un peu fermement.

"- Maman..."

La vieille dame l'attira vers lui. Et même si Yunho avait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle, il se cala dans son cou et à nouveau laissa les larmes couler.

Où était Jaejoong ? Que faisait-il ? Comment se portait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Le parfum de sa mère lui renvoya à l'époque où gamin, il chapardait des gâteaux dans la cuisine, derrière le dos de sa maman qui préparait le repas. Elle avait toujours ce fort parfum de jasmin, qui embaumait tout.

"- Pardon, maman... Pardon..."

Il sentit les doigts de sa mère tapoter doucement son dos.

"- C'est sûrement moi qui devrait te demander pardon..."

Bien sûr que dans l'absolu, Yunho n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi. Mais la déception qu'il avait lu dans le regard de la femme la plus importante de sa vie avait été si immense, qu'il s'était cru coupable. Pour autant, il avait été bien décidé à ne pas renier qui il était.

L'embrassade dura longtemps. Le père était entré à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son frère et déjà leurs rires retentissaient aux oreilles de Yunho.

"- Allez... On ne va pas rester là." dit sa mère, en l'entraînant vers le salon. "Tu as beaucoup tardé. On t'a gardé ta part... Tu as mangé ? "

"- Je... Euh... Non." Yunho soupira. Est-ce que Jaejoong avait mangé ? Son esprit était focalisé sur le blond resté à Busan.

Il songea un instant lui envoyer un message mais il eut la crainte que cela puisse le mettre en mauvaise posture et se retint.

Il s'assit en tailleur devant la petite table du salon sur laquelle sa mère s'affairait à ramener toutes sortes de petits plats afin de combler son fils.

"- Mange. Mange !" lui disait-elle en souriant.

Yunho avait sorti son téléphone et l'avait posé à proximité de lui, sur la table, afin de vérifier régulièrement s'il y avait un signe de son amant. Il mâchait la nourriture sans vraiment prendre plaisir aux bonnes saveurs qu'elle dégageait. Sa mère y avait mis tout son cœur. Pourtant Yunho n'arrivait pas à décompresser. 

Son père finit par le rejoindre et s'assit près de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu autant à Busan ?"

Yunho leva la tête de son riz.

"- Hum ?"

"- Il vit là-bas ? C'est pour ça que tu y es allé ?"

"- Non... Je ne savais pas... Qu'il était à Busan."

Le père fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais tu avais décidé depuis longtemps d'aller à Busan, non ? "

"- Oui, avec Changmin."

Changmin était presque un des fils de la famille pour le père de Yunho qui connaissait leur amitié si forte.

"- Ah ! Je vois ! Ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'est pas passé à la maison !"

"- Oh... Il est un peu occupé en ce moment... Mais je lui dirai..."

Son père sourit.

"- C'est... Lui? Ton petit-ami officiel, je veux dire."

"- Non. Changmin est mon meilleur ami, papa, tu le sais." Yunho avait décidé de ne pas parler de cette parenthèse amoureuse.

"- Oh... Mais... " Mais la curiosité du paternel commençait un peu à peser sur le cœur du brun.

"- Papa, je t'expliquerai promis... Mais pas maintenant... " Les larmes qu'il ravala ne furent pas passées inaperçues mais le vieil homme préféra ne rien dire. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'avait jamais été près de son fils quand il était gamin. N'imaginant pas qu'il aurait eu besoin de se confier par moment, à un père.

C'était ce que lui avait reproché sa femme pendant toute cette année. Que s'il avait été présent pour lui, Yunho serait devenu un homme ! Un homme... Normal, quoi... Ce à quoi il avait répondu que Yunho était un homme normal et même un très bel homme. Qu'il n'avait absolument pas honte de ce qu'était son fils, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme anormal. Elle avait fait plusieurs crises de nerfs assez spectaculaire, se sentant trahie, leur reprochant de ne rien avoir dit avant, de l'avoir laissé continuer à espérer, à organiser des rendez-vous...

"- Tu sais... J'estimais que notre fils était assez grand pour te le dire lui-même..."

Mais le père avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son fils, du haut de ses trente ans, était encore un petit enfant qui n'osait pas. Il avait tout gardé en lui, pendant tant d'années, pensant qu'aucun soutien ne viendrait de sa famille.

"- Yunho reste ton fils. Et tu resteras la seule femme de sa vie. Estime-toi heureuse !" avait-il plaisanté dans la voiture qui les ramenait à Ulsan.

"- Oui, c'est mon fils... Mon bébé..."

Le père avait souri. À présent, il scrutait son fils qui semblait torturé. Yunho ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son téléphone, s'énervant presque.

Jaejoong était de retour dans sa piaule. Yunho avait tout arrangé pendant qu'il prenait une douche. Et même le lit avait été refait. Rain y pénétra le premier.

Namjoon et Taehyung étaient déjà là, assis sur le lit et regardaient le déserteur.

"- On lui fait quoi ?" sourit Rain en pointant Jaejoong du pouce.

"- C'est bon, Rain... Arrête de le traumatiser... T'en as fait assez avec nous... Ça ne t'a pas suffit ?" Au coin de la bouche de Namjoon, l'hématome avait viré au violet-jaune, et lui faisait un mal de chien quand il parlait. Il ouvrait difficilement son œil gauche, tellement il avait pris de coups. Malgré ça, sous ses mèches jaunes, son regard franc transperça celui de Jaejoong. Le jeune homme le trouva beau. Juste beau. Un air triste mais franc.

"- Merci mec." lui lança Namjoon.

"- De... De quoi ?"

"- De ton cœur." Dans les oreilles du "traître" résonnaient encore les cris de Jaejoong dans le hangar : "NE LES TUE PAS !" Namjoon avait été touché.

"- Mais un conseil, ne le provoque pas... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Rain était en train de se rouler une cigarette et d'écouter ce que disait ces "petits cons" comme il aimait les appeler. Il s'approcha et donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Jaejoong.

"- Il le refera pas... Hein, mon chou ?" ricana-t-il. "Parce qu'il sait ce qui adviendra de la belle brune avec qui il allait s'enfuir..."

Jaejoong soupira d'agacement. Il aurait voulu répondre mais se résigna à ne plus rien dire. Il observa Taehyung. Le brun semblait mort de peur. Ou en tout cas, pas à sa place. Son visage avait été bien plus abîmé que celui de Namjoon. Il regardait à terre.

"- Bon... Maintenant qu'on est tous les quatre, on met les choses au clair." Rain s'était assis sur la chaise en face des trois autres sur le lit. Il avait pris naturellement la place du leader.

"- Nam, tu connais l'histoire. Junsu et Ho Seok. Tu sais bien ce qu'ils m'ont fait."

"- Junsu est une sale pute qui doit crever la bouche ouverte." grinça Namjoon entre ses dents.

"- Pire que ça..."

"- Mais... Ho Seok? Pourquoi ?" demanda presque innocemment Taehyung qui gardait un bon souvenir de son ancien partenaire.

"- Si Junsu est une pute, Ho Seok est un fils de pute. C'est tout." répondit Namjoon.

"- Ils ont touché à ma sœur." annonça Rain en soufflant la fumée qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"- Co... Comment ça ?" demanda Jaejoong qui était devenu sensible à l'évocation d'une sœur quelque part...

"- Ho Seok l'a séduite, et lui a fait miroiter des belles choses. Elle avait pas 14 ans."

"- Elle... Elle est où maintenant ?"

Rain haussa les épaules.

"- Ce connard l'a vendue."

"- Vendue ? Ho Seok ?" Taehyung avait presque crié à voix haute ce que Jaejoong pensait tout bas.

"- Nan... Junsu... "

"- Le rapport avec Ho Seok ? Ils sont ennemis, non ? Je pige rien... "

"- Ah mais t'es con, Tae, putain !" hurla Namjoon. "Faut tout t'expliquer, tu vois pas les choses ? La bande de Busan est un vrai gruyère... Y a pleins de mecs de Xiah dedans."

"- Donc... Ho Seok ?" C'était un peu comme si Taehyung avait pris un coup de massue sur la figure. Il avait suivi innocemment Namjoon sans poser de question. Le blond hocha la tête."Et... Et toi, alors ? T'étais de quel côté ?"

"- Le côté qui butera Junsu et Suga."

"- Fous la paix à Suga..." Rain était à nouveau menaçant. "Il s'est fait manipulé comme toi, andouille. Comme tous les mecs qui passent dans son lit."

Il balança son briquet sur les genoux de Jaejoong pour l'interpeller :

"- Toi aussi."

"- N... Non... Jamais..."

"- Xiah adore les blondes." ricana Rain. "T'es cramé, mec."

"- Putain, mais nan ! J'ai pas couché avec lui ! Je suis pas..."

"- On s'en bat les couilles, Rain. Arrête de l'emmerder." Namjoon ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait cru en Xiah. Il avait cru en ses paroles. Il avait cru en ses sentiments. Et puis, ça s'était passé trop vite, dans une cage d'escalier. Il ne connaissait rien. Il lui avait dit non. Le plus âgé lui avait répondu qu'il allait aimer ça, qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer... Namjoon avait pleuré et supplié qu'il avait peur. L'autre s'était moqué en lui disant qu'il n'était pas une femmelette... Qu'il allait vraiment savourer. Puis le blond avait hurlé, et s'était tu, subissant les assauts violents de celui qu'il avait aimé, éteignant dans son cœur les derniers soubresauts de sentiments qui restaient. La haine remplaça l'amour aussitôt.

"- Ouais, Rain, on s'en fout..." avait murmuré Taehyung pour dire quelque chose et combler le vide.

"- Ta sœur a été vendue ?" Jaejoong était encore sous le choc. "Vendue pour... Quoi?"

"- Pour quoi, à ton avis ? Pour son cul !"

Comme un cercle vicieux, Jaejoong se retrouva plongé dans ses craintes les plus profondes... Sa sœur, chez Yoochun... Risquait-elle quelque chose ?

"- Mais... T'es resté aux côtés de Junsu malgré ça ?"

"- Pour la retrouver, oui. Et pour me débarrasser de cette merde."

"- Tu l'as retrouvée ?"

"- Hum... Dans un bordel, en Chine." 

La nausée reprit le jeune homme. Dans quoi s'était-il foutu ? Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était leurré, pensant que son job était facile, il n'avait qu'à approcher de petits fils de bourges et leur refiler la dope, faisant gonfler le paquet de billets dans sa poche. 

Mais non. Xiah trouvait des filles qu'il vendait à l'étranger pour les prostituer. Et Ho Seok avait servi de rabatteur. Ils bossaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait une excuse à Rain, mais tout d'un coup, l'exécution à laquelle il avait assisté, prenait un autre sens. 

Rain observait Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils. 

"- Ouais. Je me suis laissé submerger par la colère quand j'ai buté ce merdeux. Mon plan avait été de les choper ensemble et de les faire s'entre-tuer. Mais j'ai pas tenu... Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma sœur, faut qu'on s'occupe de Xiah."

"- Et... Et après?" balbutia Taehyung. 

"- Après, quoi ?"

"- Je... Je veux pas continuer tout ça..." bégaya le plus jeune. 

L'autre se mit à aboyer :

"- Et comment j'aurai ta parole que tu vas pas nous balancer aux flics ? T'as bien vu que je suis allé chercher ce p'tit con par la peau du cul... La moindre connerie, toi et Jae, vous y passer."

"- Putain..." grommela Taehyung. 

Jaejoong passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se barrer. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir à une solution, mais il n'y avait que l'image de Yunho qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. 

"- Jae, c'est toi qui le butes." La voix monocorde de Rain le fit sursauter. 

Jaejoong fut pris d'un fou-rire nerveux. 

"- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien contre lui... Enfin... Toi, tu..." 

"- Alors écoute ce que je dis merde !" Les pensées du blond l'avaient amené trop loin de cette chambre et de ces types mettant au point un plan d'assassinat. "Fais gaffe à ce que je dis sinon, c'est toi qui prendra tout sur le dos." 

Le blond hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Tuer Rain à la place de Junsu ? Comme si cela allait arranger les choses... 

Il écoutait Namjoon et le nouveau chef de la bande mettre les choses en place. Lui et Taehyung n'avaient qu'à fermer leurs bouches. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire... Surveiller pendant que les autres s'occuperaient de Xiah. Aider à nettoyer après les dégâts et donner l'alerte s'il faut. 

"- On remonte dès que possible à Séoul. Jin, Jimin et Jungkook restent sur place."

Taehyung se leva d'un coup :

"- Eux... Eux aussi ne font pas partie de la bande à Busan ?" Le gosse tombait des nues et finit par s'énerver. "POURQUOI JE SUIS LE SEUL À RIEN SAVOIR, BORDEL DE MERDE !" 

Namjoon ricana :

"- Parce que ça vaut mieux pour ta p'tite gueule d'amour... Reste naïf comme tu l'as toujours été... Ça vaut mieux pour toi." 

Énervé, Taehyung shoota dans le pied de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Rain, ce qui le déséquilibra. Ce dernier se releva d'un coup et saisit le plus jeune au col avant de le balancer sur le lit :

"- Calme ta joie, mec. Je plaisante pas avec toi."

"- Sale pute." grommela le brun. Rain fit la sourde oreille. Peu importe... Il se réjouissait de mettre fin aux jours du type à qui il léchait les bottes depuis si longtemps. 

Il était minuit passé et toujours aucune nouvelle de Jaejoong. Yunho se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Son amant était parti sans un au revoir. Il se doutait que l'appel du grand brun n'avait pas été des plus sympathique. Il devait retourner à Busan. Il devait revoir Jaejoong. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Ni à sa mère qui semblait enfin accepter son homosexualité, ni à son oncle et au boulot qui l'attendait. 

Jaejoong, ce gamin, était seul entouré de cette bande dangereuse. Il en avait la nausée. Il se redressa et s'assit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son téléphone indiqua enfin l'arrivée d'un message. 

"Hyung, je rentre à Séoul."

C'était tout. Pourquoi, comment, avec qui... Toutes ces questions que se posait Yunho le démangeaient.

"Attends-moi à Busan. Je reviens, je pars avec toi." Il prendrait le taxi, même si ça coûterait une blinde. Il y serait dans moins d'une heure. Il se leva, bien décidé.

"Non."

La réponse l'avait coupé dans son élan. Les messages de Jaejoong étaient courts et sans précision. Est-ce qu'il était en danger ? Devait-il quand même prévenir les flics ?

La vision des yeux remplis de larmes du jeune homme tremblant lui revint en tête. Son mec était un petit dealer témoin et complice potentiel d'un crime crapuleux. Les appeler était le condamner direct. Il secoua la tête. Aller directement à Séoul. C'était le mieux.

D'un coup il pensa à ses parents qui étaient venus en voiture. Il courut dans l'entrée et trouva les clés du véhicule sur la console dans l'entrée. Il écrivit un petit mot dans lequel il s'excusa, posa un billet de 50 000 wons pour leur payer le retour en car, prit les clés et démarra en trombe. 1h43 du matin. Son but était d'arriver avant le train, en supposant que Jaejoong le prenne.

La route était vide, il lui faudrait certainement moins de deux heures pour y arriver, s'il appuyait assez fort sur le champignon de la vieille Sonata de ses parents. Elle avait déjà quinze ans mais donnait encore dans le moteur. Pas de clim, bien sûr, comme dans les tout derniers modèles, mais peu importe. Les vitres ouvertes et la vitesse suffisaient pour aérer l'habitacle. Il roula sans s'arrêter sur la nouvelle autoroute reliant Ulsan à la capitale. Tout droit, à toute vitesse. Ne pas trop réfléchir. Revoir Jaejoong. L'aider, peu importe comment.

Il avait réussi. Il était là avant le train. Et pour cause... Le premier train arrivait à la gare de Séoul à 6h. Il avait une heure et demi à tuer sur les quais de la gare.

Il s'endormit à moitié sur le banc devant le bâtiment immense.

"- Hyung ?" Il sursauta au contact de la main chaude sur son épaule. Il sourit malgré lui. 


	21. Mise en place

"- Hyung... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

"- Laisse-moi t'aider."

Jaejoong regardait vers le bâtiment où Rain était entré. Ils n'avaient pas pris le train, mais sa voiture puissante. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la gare, pour "aller pisser et prendre un café, à cette heure, y a que ça d'ouvert." avait décrété le nouveau leader.

"- Hyung, dégage de là, s'il te plaît..." trépigna le blond mort d'inquiétude. Il vit Taehyung sortir de la gare.

"- Jae..."

"- Putain, Hyung... Bouge de là, pour toi... S'il te voit... "

Taehyung s'approcha du couple qu'il avait repéré :

"- Jae, Rain t'appelle." Il regarda le trentenaire assis sur le banc. "Je dirais rien pour lui, mais bouge. Vite."

Comme une sensation de déjà-vu, Yunho regarda le dos de son amant s'en aller sans se retourner. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans rien dire.

"- Attends... Appelle-moi !"

Ce fut Taehyung qui répondit :

"- Pour ta sécurité et la sienne... Vaut mieux pas t'approcher de lui, pour le moment. On a... Un boulot à finir et..."

"- TAE, FERME TA GUEULE !" hurla Jaejoong depuis la gare. Il fallait que Yunho en sache le moins possible. Rapidement Taehyung rejoignit Jaejoong. Ce gosse était mignon mais casse-pieds et gaffeur. Comment était-il entré dans le trafic ?

"- Pourquoi t'as ramené ton mec ici ?"

"- Je l'ai pas ramené."

"- Tu lui as dit de se la ramener."

"- Nan."

"- Alors... Comment ?"

"- Alors, ta gueule, si on te pose la question tu diras que tu savais pas." Jaejoong regretta d'être si froid avec ce gosse. Malgré tout, c'était le plus sympathique et son innocence se lisait dans ses yeux. Pauvre gamin.

"- T'as quel âge ?" demanda Jaejoong une fois calmé.

"- Vingt-cinq. Et toi ?"

Jaejoong s'étouffa. Depuis le début, il était persuadé que Taehyung était plus jeune que lui. Il perdit complètement la face.

"- Je... Euh... Pareil." mentit-il.

"- Ah ! C'est marrant ! Je suis de décembre."

"- De janvier." Comme s'il avait marqué un point.

"- Donc t'es plus jeune que moi... Je vais avoir 26, là." Le sourire qu'il affichait était si craquant.

"Beaucoup plus jeune..." pensa Jaejoong.

"- Et les autres tu connais leurs âges ?"

"- Rain en a dix de plus que moi... Et Nam est de la même année que moi..."

Jaejoong était le cadet...

"- Et Suga ?"

"- Aucune idée... D'ailleurs... On va faire quoi de lui ?"

La question de Taehyung sembla soulager Jaejoong. Le blond avait de suite senti que Tae et lui avait la même sensibilité et devaient se soustraire à ce merdier aussi vite que possible.

"- Je sais pas... " Répondit Jaejoong en haussant les épaules."T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu voulais sortir de là."

L'autre eut un rictus qu'il essaya de faire passer pour un sourire.

"- Oublie ça... Je... Déconnais."

"- Tae... Tu m'as cerné. J'ai rien à foutre avec Rain, moi... Moi aussi... " Il jeta un œil vers le banc où il avait laissé Yunho. Il ne le vit plus. À moitié soulagé de le savoir parti, et triste aussi, de ne pas avoir à ses arrières cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

"- Je m'en doute. Toi aussi tu veux te casser d'ici. Surtout que t'as quelqu'un... Moi, c'est différent."

"- Pourquoi t'es dans le business, toi ?" Jaejoong s'approchait avec anxiété du banc où se trouvaient Rain et Namjoon en pleine discussion. Ils ralentirent le pas exprès.

"- À cause de ce petit con." sourit très franchement Tae en pointant Namjoon du menton. "On est inséparables depuis l'orphelinat."

"- Orphelinat ?"

"- Hum..."

Rain jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons qui s'avançaient.

"- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous étiez où ?"

Yunho était dans sa voiture à l'arrêt. Il avait observé son amant et l'autre garçon partir ensemble. Sa décision était prise, il les suivrait. Il n'allait plus lâcher son homme d'une semelle. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était lancé dans quelque chose qu'il savait dangereux mais il était dans un état tel qu'il était prêt à tuer s'il fallait, pour sortir ce garçon de là.

Il attendit. Enfin, il les vit sortir, tous les quatre. En tête, le grand maigre en treillis militaire qui avait fait descendre Jaejoong du bus, la veille. Quand ils entrèrent et démarrèrent leur voiture, il les suivit. Les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à poindre au-dessus des bâtiments de plus en plus nombreux à Séoul. La ville était en constante transformation.

Yunho tentait de se concentrer pour ne pas les perdre de vue, mais il restait impressionné par la métamorphose de sa ville natale en un peu plus d'un an...

Enfin, la voiture de sport rouge des quatre compères s'était parquée en face d'un vieil immeuble pas très haut. Sur la façade, on pouvait y lire toutes sortes d'enseignes : du loueur de cassettes vidéos au prêteur sur gages, en passant par la masseuse thaïlandaise...

Seul Jaejoong sortit de la voiture qui redémarra aussitôt en faisant crisser ses pneus sur le gravier. Yunho attendit et observa son amant entrer dans le bâtiment. Il décida de le suivre discrètement.

Jaejoong disparut à l'intérieur d'une des pièces du troisième étage, et claqua la porte. Yunho se prostra à côté.

"- Jae ?" Il reconnut instantanément la voix du rouquin qu'il avait croisé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Alors, était-ce lui leur chef ? "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Le blond était entré après avoir frappé à la porte mais sans avoir attendu de réponse. Il s'était assis dans ce vieux canapé miteux à côté de Suga qui le regardait, mauvais.

"- C'est à cause de Rain. Il pète un câble."

Junsu, à moitié assis sur son bureau se releva.

"- Rain pète tout le temps un câble. C'est sa nature. L'inverse serait inquiétant."

"- Mais... J'ai peur pour ma peau."

Yunho sursauta en entendant ces mots.

"- Je... Je préfère rester à Séoul... Je... Je me sens plus en sécurité auprès de toi..." Sa voix avait déraillé. Le brun qui écoutait la conversation se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

"- Et tu veux quoi ?" balança enfin Suga. "Dormir dans notre lit, le soir ?" Le mec du patron était visiblement en colère.

"- Yoongie, mon sucre... Laisse Jae terminer avant de te montrer si jalouse." Xiah paradait dans sa cour, fier comme un coq. Ses deux petits blonds préférés auprès de lui.

"- Je... J'ai fini... Je veux juste rester là. Même sur ce canapé... Ou n'importe..."

Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas si le plan de Rain tenait la route. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire... Essayer de passer une nuit avec Xiah. À son bureau ou ailleurs. Et faire venir Rain et Namjoon au bon moment. Ils s'occuperaient de la tâche la plus importante. Mais il restait encore cette glue de Suga.

Il soupira.

Complice. Il était forcément complice de ce qui se mettait en place. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Yunho s'était assis au sol pour écouter la conversation qui lui avait coupé les jambes. Son homme, celui qu'il voulait protéger... Son homme demandait la protection d'un autre. Était-ce lui, l'amant qu'il avait évoqué un jour ? Yunho tenta de ne pas faire monter sa colère en cherchant des excuses à Jaejoong... Mais son ressentiment se porta sur le rouquin.

"- Bon..." dit Junsu "De toutes manières, maintenant que tu es à Séoul... Avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien..." Le regard que Suga lança au chef en dit très long sur la haine soudain ressentie. Il serra ses poings pour ne pas répondre et fit mine de sortir.

En entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte, Yunho se précipita dans un recoin du couloir.

"- Yoongie ? Tu pars ?"

"- Je te laisse profiter de ta copine !"

Junsu se mit à rire.

"- Arrête de faire ta jalouse..."

"- Je vais chercher à boire, pour prendre l'air !"

L'état d'énervement était tel que s'il restait, il était prêt à tout casser dans le bureau. Il avait bien vu les yeux de Xiah quand Jaejoong était entré. Ce même regard qu'il lui faisait quand ils étaient seuls. Il eut la nausée. Il savait intérieurement que Rain avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que Junsu se foutait de sa gueule... Pire... Qu'il se servait de son affection. Mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Là, il en avait la certitude. Rain était peut-être syphoné du ciboulot, il repérait les choses du premier coup d'œil.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention à Yunho, plus ou moins dissimulé dans son coin. Soudain, Suga ressentit un grand manque de son partenaire. Il sortit son téléphone et l'appela.

"- T'es où ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix résonnait dans le couloir. "Toujours à l'appart de Busan ?" Yunho tendit l'oreille... "Oui, j'ai les doubles des clés. J'arrive. Cette pute de Jae est avec Xiah... Qu'est-ce tu veux que je foute ici ? Je te rejoins à Busan par le premier train."

Yunho tenta d'analyser les informations... Pourquoi Rain, qu'il avait clairement vu monter dans la voiture à Séoul, faisait croire à son ami qu'il était à l'autre bout de la Corée ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Et Jaejoong qui ne sortait pas de ce bureau... L'angoisse l'envahit quand il l'imaginait dans les bras de son chef. Une douleur abdominale le prit soudain. Il s'en voulut d'être égoïste sur le coup, et de penser à son amour-propre d'être possiblement trompé. Il s'assit un instant dans le couloir, n'entendant plus de bruit à l'intérieur du bureau, il essaya de remettre ses idées en place.

Premièrement, Jaejoong et ses "amis" de Busan étaient tous à Séoul.

Deuxièmement, le petit brun avait clairement dit qu'ils avaient un boulot à finir.

Troisièmement, Jae mentait sûrement en disant qu'il avait peur de Rain en cherchant refuge chez son chef... Puisqu'il sortait de la voiture de Rain.

Quatrièmement, Rain avait menti au blond, qui semblait s'appeler Yoongie, à ce qu'avait compris Yunho.

Il se releva à moitié rassuré de savoir que son amant n'allait sûrement pas chercher la protection de cet imbécile... Mais que cela faisait parti d'un plan. Lequel... C'était bien la question.

Yunho voulut repartir pour réfléchir, mais en passant devant la porte du bureau, il s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il jeta un œil.

Jaejoong était assis dos à la porte sur le canapé et le roux était près de lui. Yunho n'aperçut que leurs têtes.

"- C'est parce que je t'ai manqué que t'es revenu si vite ?"

Jaejoong avait promis de faire un effort pour attirer Junsu pour une nuit. Mais se retrouver près de lui, lui donnait envie de fuir au plus vite. Malgré ça, il joua le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué : le séducteur.

"- Oui... Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à côté de Suga."

Yunho eut la nausée. À quoi jouait ce gamin ? Junsu eut un sourire mesquin.

"- C'est un petit nerveux jaloux... Mais il sait être tendre aussi."

Sans prévenir, la main du chef saisit la nuque du jeune homme et il posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. La colère monta d'un coup au visage du bibliothécaire qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de tout casser. Il se retint et vit son amant se reculer.

"- Euh... Boss... Suga pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre..." Jaejoong ne voulait surtout pas que ça aille trop loin avec ce mec... Pourvu qu'il arrive à l'attirer chez lui afin de mettre le plan en œuvre rapidement.

Rain lui avait donné une drogue, avec un effet de somnifère, qui devrait endormir Junsu sur le coup. La difficulté était de lui administrer.

Junsu se rapprocha de Jaejoong sur le canapé. La main posée sur la cuisse du blond avait quelque peu tendance à remonter lascivement vers son entre-jambe.

"- T'inquiète pas pour lui... Pensons à nous... Notre première fois a été un peu rapide, non ?"

Le visage de Jaejoong était devenu écarlate. Xiah se rapprochait de lui, avec des intentions très visibles. Jaejoong posa ses mains sur le torse de son chef.

"- Je... Je ne suis pas à l'aise ici... Je... "

"- Chez moi ? Ce soir ? Ma porte te sera ouverte..."

Yunho frappa de son poing contre le mur à côté de la porte avant de s'enfuir ivre de colère. Jaejoong et Junsu avaient sursauté en même temps.

"- C'est sûrement Suga ! " paniqua le plus jeune. L'autre sourit et haussa les épaules.

"- Va voir et lui parler ! Je t'envoie mon adresse par message."

Quand Jaejoong sortit enfin du bureau, il reprit son souffle. Il avait envie de pleurer. Sans aucune intention de suivre les ordres de son chef, il sortit doucement de l'immeuble, et marcha dans des petites ruelles. Préoccupé par la mise en place du plan, il ne vit pas la voiture de Yunho qui le suivait de loin. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche et appela Rain qui vint le chercher.

Yunho passa sa journée dans sa voiture. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de filer son amant. Il en avait trop vu et trop entendu. Il ne voulait pas abandonner avant de savoir exactement de quoi il retournait. Mais il sentit une haine profonde envers l'homme roux l'envahir. Il se repassait le même film, celui de ce type embrassant son amoureux. Le sien. Qu'il avait aimé depuis tant de temps et mis tellement de temps à essayer de lui appartenir également.

Ce gosse n'avait pas semblé jouer avec lui quand ils s'étaient unis. S'était-il laissé berner aussi facilement ? Pourquoi Jaejoong était revenu flirter à Séoul ? Pour quelle raison exactement... Ah! C'en était trop pour Yunho... Trop de pourquoi. Trop de questions sans réponse.

Les heures défilèrent, il n'était même pas allé acheter un sandwich de peur de manquer une sortie d'un des quatre. Ils étaient entrés dans un petit motel pas loin d'un spa, et ils n'en avaient pas bougé.

La nuit était noire. Le père de Yunho l'avait engueulé au téléphone. Il n'avait aucune excuse à leur fournir alors, il s'était simplement excusé. Il reçut enfin un message de Jaejoong.

Le genre de message inattendu qui rassure et réchauffe le cœur. Un simple : "Hyung, quoiqu'il arrive je t'aime vraiment."

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?"

Il avait voulu lui répondre un : "Moi aussi." ou "Je te fais confiance." ou juste "Je t'aime Jaejoong." Mais il effaçait les messages au fur à mesure qu'il les écrivait, de peur que cela puisse mettre son amoureux en mauvaise posture. Il soupira.

Soudain, il vit le jeune brun, à l'air farouche, sortir avec un autre type blond. Il hésita un moment puis se décida à les suivre. Ils partaient à pied.

Ils se figèrent devant un grand immeuble, avant de se décider à y entrer.

"- C'est au neuvième ?" avait demandé le brun.

L'air de rien, Yunho continuait à les filer. Quand le binôme arriva devant l'appartement 905, le bibliothécaire fit attention à qui allait ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, mais il en avait déjà une petite idée. Le chef.

"- Vous ?" riait-il."Je vous croyais au diable... Alors c'est vrai que Rain pète les plombs s'il ne m'obéit même plus..."

Namjoon bloqua la porte pour pouvoir entrer.

"- On vient juste discuter, Xiah."

Ils entrèrent et la porte claqua.

L'épaisseur des murs et l'isolation sonore étaient bien meilleures que celle du bureau du chef et Yunho n'eut plus connaissance de leurs "discussions".

Il restait tout de même à proximité, et sursauta, cinq minutes plus tard en voyant détaler les deux acolytes laissant la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte. Après un temps de réflexion, et comme personne ne venait refermer la porte, Yunho décida d'aller voir. Juste un coup d'œil.

Jaejoong avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Rain, et avait couru jusqu'à son ancien quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait promis de revenir vers vingt-trois heures pour mettre leur plan à exécution et chacun était parti dans leurs coins.

Il se planta devant la grande bibliothèque, close, si imposante. Et un sentiment de sérénité l'enveloppa. Il sourit innocemment en se souvenant des moments passés là. Avant. Avant quand sa vie était déjà un merdier pas croyable et qu'il avait besoin de calme. D'un coup, il regretta. Ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il faisait et surtout, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tuer un homme.

Avant... Avant, il trouvait que sa vie était misérable mais il ne faisait de mal à personne. Aujourd'hui, Jaejoong se rendit à l'évidence, il était devenu un criminel. Il eut l'envie soudaine de voir sa sœur. Il se décida de l'appeler mais la sonnerie le renvoya rapidement vers sa boîte vocale. Il soupira les larmes aux yeux.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus qui faisait face au bâtiment et égrenait les minutes. Devait-il essayer de joindre Yunho ? Était-ce raisonnable ? Son anxiété se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il ne prenait pas les menaces de Rain pour des paroles en l'air. Il savait de quoi était capable un mec qui réfléchissait froidement à tuer son patron, ou qui enfonçait une lame dans la gorge d'un type, en souriant. Ce type était réellement dangereux, et animé par la haine. Le trahir ou le tromper, cela lui était insupportable, et tuer ne semblait pas être une tâche si difficile.

Jaejoong trembla. Il avait envie de fuir et de retrouver Yunho, de se blottir dans ses bras, de s'y endormir... Et de constater au réveil que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar...

Il céda à ses émotions trop fortes et finit par composer le numéro du bibliothécaire.

Yunho était sorti un peu trop précipitamment de chez Junsu. Trop affolé. Il avait dévalé les neufs étages en courant, sans rien voir devant lui. La vue brouillée, la nausée et les céphalées le submergeaient. Il ne remercia même pas l'homme qui lui avait tenu la porte pour sortir.

Mais Rain, lui, l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Ce grand brun au visage livide, c'était le mec de Jaejoong. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans l'immeuble de Junsu ?

À l'extérieur, Yunho reprit son souffle. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Il regarda qui l'appelait. Jaejoong. Il s'assit et prit une grande respiration. Il allait devoir mentir. Ne surtout pas dire qu'il était allé voir Junsu pour mettre les choses au clair. Faire celui qui ne savait rien. Il força un sourire avant de décrocher pour éviter que sa voix ne le trahisse.

"- Jae !"

"- Hyung, pardon. Vraiment..." Il reniflait. Il pleurait ?

"- Jae, ça va ?"

"- Non... Ça va pas. Je... J'en ai marre de tout ça..."

"- Écoute... Je suis encore à Séoul... C'est toujours possible de faire demi-tour et..."

"- Juste ce soir. Laisse-moi juste ce soir."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?!" Yunho avait crié.

"- Hyung, je te promets... Après ce soir, je serai entièrement à toi..."

Le bibliothécaire ne sut que répondre.

"- Quoique tu entendes, un jour, sache qu'il n'y a eu que toi pour moi." Jaejoong raccrocha immédiatement. Laissant Yunho avec ses nausées et ses questions, son inquiétude et ses terreurs. Qu'avait donc prévu Jaejoong ce soir. Devait-il aller voir ce chef ? Vraiment ?

Yunho sursauta en voyant s'approcher les deux jeunes qui s'étaient enfuis de l'appartement du chef. Il soupira et partit dans la direction opposée.

Rain les rejoignit, et Jaejoong ne tarda pas non plus.

"- Pas d'connerie." avait lancé le nouveau chef au blond. Jaejoong secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

"- Promets-moi que ton truc fonctionne. Je veux pas que ce mec me touche."

"- Verse toute la dose. Ça changera le goût de la boisson mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il sera par-terre."

Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il faisait une prière silencieuse et entra dans l'immeuble.

Xiah lui avait dit qu'il laisserait sa porte entrouverte et qu'il l'attendrait comme prévu à vingt-trois heures. Jaejoong put pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il fallait que Junsu soit endormi assez longtemps. Rain avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer sur le coup, mais le faire souffrir. Et longtemps. Il n'avait pas à savoir où, ni comment. Mais il devinait assez justement que lui et Nam avait assez à en découdre pour s'en occuper.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, avec deux bougies allumées, posées sur la table basse du salon. Une bouteille de vin, deux verres. Ambiance romantique donc.

Depuis le couloir, Jaejoong entendit l'eau de la douche couler, la lumière passait sous la porte. Du bout des doigts, il poussa la porte. 


	22. Exécution

Jaejoong se recula. Les mains sur la bouche.

Il restait là. Abasourdi. Sans bouger. Le plan ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu. Comme il n'avait pas donné signe de vie, Rain, Namjoon et Taehyung, qui attendaient dans le couloir, avaient fini par entrer.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Plantés à regarder la scène. Junsu, nu, baignant dans son sang sur le sol de la salle de bain.

"- Je... Je..." Jaejoong begayait.

Taehyung posa une main sur l'épaule de Jaejoong.

"- On... On va se débrouiller. On... On dira que c'est un accident. D'accord ?"

"- PUTAIN MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !" hurla enfin le blond.

Rain le regarda mauvais.

"- Pourquoi tu cries? Dis juste que tu voulais te défendre. Il t'a agressé. C'est tout ce que t'as à dire à la police."

Jaejoong se mit à trembler, sentant les larmes monter.

"- Je te jure Rain. Il était comme ça quand je suis entré..."

Namjoon et Taehyung se regardèrent.

"- Écoute... Ce... C'est possible... Regarde le sang sur le coin du lavabo... Rain... Regarde... "

Le grand anguleux s'approcha du corps sans vie de Xiah. L'impact du lavabo sur le crâne du rouquin avait laissé une large plaie.

"- Il a dû glisser... Il a glissé... Et il est tombé comme ça... Ce... C'est... C'est possible... C'est pas moi... "

Rain s'agenouilla près du corps.

"- Ouais... Un accident... Bien sur, oui... Prends-moi pour un con. Il a des marques bleues sur le cou ! Putain !"

"- Le résultat est le même." dit posément Namjoon. "Il est mort."

"- MAIS C'ÉTAIT À MOI DE LE BUTER, BORDEL DE MERDE !" Rain était furax. Qui était passé avant lui ? Qui l'avait tué aussi rapidement. Pourquoi... "Jae, dis-moi la vérité... Je te ferai pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à ta meuf."

Jaejoong commençait à perdre sa respiration tellement il haletait.

"- Il était comme ça !! Il était comme ça ! Je suis même pas entré dans la salle de bain ! C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! C'EST PAS MOI, MERDE !"

Taehyung serra ses doigts sur l'épaule du blond.

"- Jae... On s'en fout. On dira rien. Mais, Junsu, nous, on l'a vu vivant... "

" - MAIS FERME TA GUEULE TAE, PUTAIN !" Namjoon avait hurlé. Rain se retourna d'un coup vers les deux autres.

"- Comment ça vous l'avez vu ? Quand ?"

Aucun des deux ne répondirent. Rain s'avança menaçant vers Taehyung et attrapa son cou et commença à serrer.

"- Réponds où je te fais le même tatouage que sur le cou de Junsu... Le même. En plus marqué."

"- Rain... Arrête. Lâche-le." Namjoon paniquait. "LÂCHE-LE ! JE T'EXPLIQUE !"

Il vit les jointures des doigts du taré reprendre une teinte normale.

"- On est venu, Tae et moi. Je... Je voulais juste lui faire peur. À Xiah. L'effrayer un peu. Mais... J'ai perdu mes nerfs."

"- TU L'AS TUÉ ?" Jaejoong avait hurlé.

"- Nan... Nan ! Il était vivant ! J'ai vérifié avant de partir !" Taehyung trépignait.

"- Comment ça, t'as vérifié ? T'as vérifié quoi, p'tit con ?"

"- SON POUL, MERDE ! J'AI VÉRIFIÉ SON POUL !"

" - MAIS POURQUOI T'AS VÉRIFIÉ SON POUL ?" Rain n'en pouvait plus. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux et un peu de bave sortait du coin de sa bouche.

"- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai étranglé." dit posément Namjoon. "J'ai serré le cou de cet enflure, et ce con s'est évanoui. Je pense que le coup que je lui ai donné au niveau de la nuque n'a pas dû aider à se relever... Mais il était pas mort."

"- VOUS ÊTES DES ENCULÉS !" beugla le blond. "VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSÉ ENTRER ICI ALORS QUE VOUS L'AVEZ MIS DANS CET ÉTAT ?"

Le bruit qu'il faisait dans cet appartement devenait épuisant. Pourtant Taehyung augmentait encore les décibels :

"- MAIS JUSTEMENT ! IL ÉTAIT PAS DANS CET ÉTAT ! C'EST PAS NOUS ! ON L'A LAISSÉ AU SALON, NOUS !"

Rain frappa de toutes ses forces dans la porte de la salle de bain. Ils sursautèrent et se turent d'un coup.

"- Vous avez fini votre bordel ? Je peux parler ?" Il s'assura que les trois autres écoutaient. "Si je comprends bien, Nam et Tae sont venus plus tôt. Ils ont eu une altercation qui a laissé Junsu inconscient. Là-dessus, Jae arrive et le trouve dans une autre pièce et mort. Soit Jae ment. Soit vous, vous mentez. Soit quelqu'un d'autre est passé."

"- Genre... Toi ?" Le regard de Namjoon transperça celui de Rain."T'étais dans l'immeuble..."

"- J'étais juste là pour m'assurer que Xiah était chez lui."

"- Qui nous dit que tu ne l'as pas tué ?"

Rain partit dans un fou-rire.

"- Parce que je ne l'aurai pas tué aussi simplement..."

"- Sauf si tu voulais faire accuser Jae !" Namjoon le défia à nouveau.

"- N'importe quoi... Comme si j'avais peur de la taule. Sérieusement... "

À ce moment-là, un bruit de sirène se fit entendre. Taehyung paniqua.

"- C'est les flics, faut qu'on s'casse !"

"- Mauvaise idée..." s'opposa le nouveau chef. "On sera suspecté direct... Soyons sur la même longueur d'onde : on était invité tous les quatre et on l'a trouvé comme ça. Le premier qui sort une autre connerie, je m'assurerai de le buter. C'est clair ?"

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, un agent de police avait pénétré dans l'appartement.

"- C'est ici le tapage nocturne ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave avant de s'orienter là où il y avait de la lumière... La salle de bain. "Des voisins se sont plaints..." Le policier se figea sur place en découvrant le cadavre.

"- Monsieur l'agent... On voulait vous appeler... On était tellement sous le choc de trouver notre ami dans cet état !" Rain avait prit une voix fort différente de sa vraie voix, et l'agent se laissa berner. Après avoir donné quelques instructions par talkie-walkie, il se tourna vers eux.

"- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous ramener au poste... Pour avoir votre version des faits..." Les jambes de Jaejoong le lâchèrent. Il se voyait déjà derrière les barreaux. Namjoon l'attrapa par le bras.

"- Allez, viens... On va juste raconter ce qu'on a vu... Viens... "

En sortant de l'immeuble, suivi du policier, ils passèrent devant la voiture de Yunho qui prit un coup de poignard en plein cœur en voyant son amant entrer dans la voiture de police.

Il fonça à la gendarmerie et arriva avant eux.

Quand Jaejoong, Rain et les autres s'installèrent sur des chaises en fer devant le même agent qui allait prendre leur déposition, il entendit une voix familière dire :

"- Oui, je l'ai vu. C'était un homme brun."

Jaejoong tressaillit. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et vit très clairement Yunho installé sur une autre chaise face à un policier. Ce dernier interpella le flic qui s'occupait des quatre garçons.

"- Hey... À priori il ne s'agit pas d'un accident..."

Une sueur froide glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Qu'est-ce que son amant foutait là ? De quoi parlait-il ? Yunho n'osa pas regarder Jaejoong. Il priait intérieurement que son témoignage suffirait pour disculper le jeune homme.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que celui sur qui tout retombera serait Jae.

Il devait absolument raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

"- Dites-nous tout ce qui s'est passé." ordonna le policier.

Alors Yunho déballa tout. Comment il avait trouvé l'adresse de Junsu, qu'il avait appris il y a peu qu'il était mêlé à de sales histoires, et qu'il fréquentait "quelqu'un" que Yunho convoitait également. Il était allé le trouver pour lui parler. Juste lui parler. Mettre les choses au clair entre hommes. Rien de plus. Mais qu'il avait vu deux jeunes s'en aller en courant de l'appartement. Alors comme il avait été si étonné qu'il était allé jeter un coup d'œil. Et c'est là qu'il a vu. Un homme. Plutôt grand. Brun. De dos. Non, il n'avait pas vu son visage. Il était de dos et assis sur le corps de l'autre à terre et a priori il serrait la gorge. Et il s'était enfui. Voilà tout.

"- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé la police de suite ?"

Yunho ne voulut pas répondre. Il se souvint de la voix suppliante de Jaejoong qui lui demandait de ne pas mêler les flics à ça. Il haussa les épaules. L'agent croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda fermement afin qu'il réponde.

"- Je... J'ai eu peur... Et... Je suis venu finalement."

Du côté de Jaejoong, l'agent était resté silencieux, écoutant la version de Yunho. Rain se tenait le visage dans les mains pour tenter de maîtriser son calme. Ce connard de petit-ami avait foutu toute leur version à l'eau.

"- À vous." annonça le policier. "Les faits. Racontez juste les faits."

"- Je... On était tous invité chez lui... Je... Je suis arrivé en avance... Avant eux... Il... Enfin, je veux dire Junsu... Il m'a dit qu'il laisserait la porte ouverte. J'ai entendu la douche alors je suis allé dans la salle de bain. Il était comme ça."

"- Hum." Le policier notait scrupuleusement ce que disait le blond. "Vous n'avez vu personne dans l'immeuble, quand vous êtes arrivé ?"

"- Je... Je me souviens pas."

"- Aucun d'eux trois ?" insista l'agent en désignant les garçons assis près de lui.

"- Non." assura Jaejoong. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il les avait retrouvé devant l'immeuble... Pas vraiment à l'intérieur.

"- Vous le connaissez, lui ?" Le policier pointait du doigt Yunho.

"- Non." La réponse unanime des quatre garçons sembla finalement suspecte. Jaejoong transpirait. Pourquoi Yunho était venu ? Pourquoi avait-il dit que c'était un assassinat ?

"- Et vous trois, vous êtes arrivés après, c'est ça, et avez constaté les faits."

Namjoon, et Taehyung hochèrent la tête. Rain resta impassible.

"- Monsieur Kim Jaejoong." Le blond sursauta. "Il n'y a que votre parole qui affirme que ce... Junsu était décédé à votre arrivée."

"- Je... J'ai pensé à un accident. Il a peut-être glissé dans la salle de bain..."

La nuit était longue, la fatigue pesante. Ils avaient été mis en garde à vue, tous les quatre. Rain tournait comme un lion dans la cage, mais restait silencieux.

Yunho était reparti du commissariat, il n'avait pas démarré sa voiture. Il avait dormi là, attendant fébrilement.

Tôt dans la matinée, il les vit enfin sortir du bâtiment. Rain en tête, suivi des deux inséparables. Où était Jaejoong ? Il quitta son véhicule et claqua la porte violemment. Il finit par s'approcher d'eux.

"- Où est Jaejoong ?"

Rain l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"- À cause de tes conneries, p'tit merdeux, ils l'ont gardé. T'as loupé ton coup. Ils auraient pu me garder, moi... Ou Taehyung. Mais ils l'ont gardé, lui..."

"- Pour... Pourquoi moi ?" Renifla Tae.

"- Parce que t'es brun, idiot." Répondit Rain en continuant de regarder Yunho dans les yeux."Ce connard a tout fait pour discréditer sa copine. Mais il a tout fait foirer. T'aurais fermé ta sale gueule, on s'en serait tous sorti. Tous. Ça aurait été un accident. Et c'est tout."

"- Mais... J'ai... J'ai vraiment vu quelqu'un... Après qu'ils soient partis. Je l'ai vu."

"- Y avait personne d'autre." assura Namjoon."Il n'y avait que Tae et moi."

La tête de Yunho tournait.

"- C'est toi, qui l'a tué !" accusa Rain. "Tu l'as tué et tu as eu peur que ton petit copain se fasse choper... T'as essayé de m'incriminer, fils de pute."

Le bibliothécaire ne comprenait plus rien. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

"- Non... Non, ce n'était pas toi. Il n'était pas aussi maigre... Et plus grand que lui." bégaya-t-il en parlant de Taehyung. Il finit par faire sortir les larmes qu'il avait retenu si longtemps. "Mais ce n'était pas Jaejoong ! Ce n'était pas vraiment pas lui ! Il n'était même pas encore arrivé..."

Laissant les trois dealers derrière lui, il entra dans le commissariat et vit son amant, seul, derrière les barreaux de la cellule de garde à vue.

"- Ce n'est pas Jaejoong." Il avait presque crié, en s'approchant d'un des bureau d'un agent.

Le policier de la veille était déjà là et s'approcha de lui.

"- Donc tu le connais. Vous vous connaissez tous... On y vient."

"- Lui, lui je le connais. Les autres, non... Je ne les connais pas. Mais je connais Jaejoong. Et c'était pas lui. Il était brun. Grand... Comme moi à peu près. Habillé avec une chemise blanche. Je suis sûr que c'était une chemise blanche..."

"- Écoutez, Monsieur Jung, on a passé la nuit à écouter leurs histoires... Et aucun des quatre n'admet leur méfait. Mais lui, est celui qui semble le plus suspect. On cherche les preuves..."

Par le manque de sommeil, les chocs successifs, les cernes étaient devenues bleues sur le visage pâle de Yunho. Il s'assit, et sentit sa tension chuter d'un coup. Il finit par dire :

"- Je... Je l'ai tué... C'est moi."

Le policier passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"- Chef, on fait quoi de ce clown ?"

Celui qui avait été interpellé sourit. Son visage d'obèse se plissa et le sourire ressembla plus à une grimace effrayante.

"- Fous-le avec l'autre... Attends que les mecs ramènent des preuves."

"- Laissez Jaejoong sortir. Il n'a rien fait." continuait à supplier Yuno tandis que l'agent le poussa dans la cellule.

"- On a le droit de le garder encore un peu... Attends qu'on soit au clair avec toi aussi."

Jaejoong était assis par-terre, appuyé au mur froid de la cellule, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Yunho. Il avait été témoin de toute la discussion.

"- Hyung... " Sa voix était faible, résignée.

Yunho mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe de ne pas parler. Mais Jaejoong ignora ce geste.

"- Hyung, t'es con... Je sais que tu l'as pas tué..."

"- Si. Je l'ai tué. C'est moi. Je l'ai tué. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je l'ai tué."

Le blond secouait la tête sous les paroles de son aîné. Il savait que c'était faux. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais Yunho continuait à dire que c'était lui. D'un coup, Jaejoong se releva et, s'agrippant aux barreaux se mit à brailler :

"- L'écoutez pas! Il dit ça pour me protéger ! L'écoutez pas !"

L'agent se pointa devant la cellule.

"- Vous avez fini de faire les marioles ? À nous mentir et à raconter n'importe quoi ? Qui a tué ce mec ?"

Jaejoong et Yunho se mirent à hurler en même temps :

"- MOI !"

"- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi... Vous êtes chiants."

Le chef s'approcha.

"- Vous savez combien de situations de ce genre on voit défiler ?" Il les dévisagea. "Vous êtes en couple ? Même si vous dites non, je sais que vous l'êtes. Pour vous accuser tous les deux... Vous êtes forcément ensemble. Moi, je m'en fous de vos culs, hein... J'ai assez à faire pour m'occuper des histoires intimes des autres. Alors arrêtez de jouer aux cons."

Yunho et Jaejoong se turent. Ils n'osèrent même pas se regarder. Après quelques heures de silence et de réflexion, Jaejoong se râcla la gorge.

"- Hyung, je suis désolé." Le bibliothécaire leva les yeux vers lui et aperçut son visage mouillé de larmes. Ses mèches blondes s'étaient plaquées sur son front. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. L'envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras était insurmontable. Il se sentit si coupable de l'état du jeune homme. Il se retint de tout son être pour ne pas bouger et ne pas se jeter sur lui.

"- C'est moi qui suis le plus désolé." Sa voix avait pris une sonorité rauque.

"- Pourquoi ? C'est moi tout seul qui me suis mis dans cette merde." Il triturait le bord de sa chemise à carreaux.

"- T'avais sûrement tes raisons."

Sûrement... Et ça ne changeait rien. Ni à la situation actuelle ni à ce qu'il éprouvait.

"- Jae... Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera... Ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mes sentiments... Ça restera toujours."

Derrière ses cheveux qui avaient recouverts son visage, il sourit enfin. Ce sourire lumineux que Yunho n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. La terre pouvait s'ouvrir en deux et les engloutir, Jaejoong sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour et d'énergie. Il avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Il était, pour cette personne, quelqu'un de précieux.

L'agent de police arriva et ouvrit la porte.

"- Sortez."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et obéirent sans poser de question.

"- Ne partez pas trop loin... L'enquête est en cours."

"- Pas de preuve ?" demanda le brun.

"- Pas de preuve."

Sur le perron du commissariat, Jaejoong sentit ses jambes flageoller. Il avait faim. Il était crevé. Et il ne savait pas où aller. L'appartement qu'il avait quitté devait avoir été reloué.

"- Viens avec moi." Proposa le brun.

"- Où ça ?"

"- Chez Changmin."

Jaejoong plissa son nez.

"- Je... Je vais aller voir ma sœur. J'ai besoin de la voir."

Yunho comprenait. Bien sûr. Il concéda en étant un peu déçu.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Changmin, le bibliothécaire nota que le logement était étonnamment vide. Dans le salon, il vit deux grosses valises. Son meilleur ami avait décroché directement quand Yunho avait appelé, et l'avait invité quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

"- Tu... Tu déménages ?"

Changmin sourit.

"- Besoin de changer d'air. Une académie de musique m'a accepté. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire quand nous étions à Busan... J'attendais d'en savoir plus sur nous deux."

Yunho prit une grande inspiration. Il essayait de faire le point de tout ce qui s'était passé en moins d'une semaine. Les pseudo-vacances ressourçantes à Busan s'étaient révélées tellement épuisantes. Mettre un terme à son couple avec Changmin, commencer son histoire avec Jaejoong, se réconcilier avec sa mère, être témoin d'un meurtre, passer en garde-à-vue... Quand s'arrêterait ce tourbillon ?

"- Donc, tu pars... Où ?"

"- Seattle."

Yunho resta bouche-bée.

"- Seattle aux États-Unis ?"

"- Non, Seattle en Mongolie." se moqua Changmin. "T'as une petite mine... Ça ne te ressemble pas."

Ce fut à ce moment-là où Yunho craqua nerveusement. Les larmes coulèrent. Son cœur se serra. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler.

"- Me dis pas que Jong..."

Yunho secoua la tête.

"- Non... Pas lui... " Yunho tenta de retrouver un peu son calme. "Min, j'ai faim..."

Après quelques minutes, le brun se retrouvait devant une assiette de riz frit et de kimchi. Il l'avala comme un affamé. Silencieusement. Changmin l'observait, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis son départ de Busan, il y a quelques jours.

"- Tu... Tu n'as pas vu Jaejoong ?" Sa voix s'était brisée en posant la question. Il se rendit compte que le sujet lui était toujours douloureux quand il y repensait. Yunho leva la tête de son assiette et le fixa dans les yeux. Il soupira.

"- Min, je préfère me reposer. J'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours... Je t'en parlerai plus tard."

Le sourire triste sur le visage de son meilleur ami lui fit mal.

"- Prends mon lit. J'ai des trucs à finir en ville... Il est 15h, je serai de retour vers 18h, ça ira ?"

Yunho hocha la tête et se jeta sur le matelas, appréciant enfin un moment couché, étendu, sans un vrai lit. Il s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Jaejoong s'était retrouvé devant la maison coquette de Yoochun. De loin, il entendait les rires de sa sœur. Son cœur se réchauffa. La surprise allait lui faire plaisir. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était revenu.

Ce fut son supérieur qui lui ouvrit la porte.

"- Jae !" Le blond tomba littéralement dans ses bras, sous le manque de nourriture et la fatigue.

Yoochun le traîna jusqu'au salon où la mère de Jaejoong venait de s'asseoir. Quand elle vit son fils dans cet état, elle bondit vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Le jeune homme eut tout juste la force de le secouer pour lui faire lâcher prise.

À vivre autant d'années dans la haine et la répulsion pour sa mère, il ne pouvait pas accepter une quelconque démonstration d'un pseudo-instinct maternel. Yoochun installa le garçon dans le canapé.

"- C'est quoi cette chute de tension ?"

Jaejoong leva vers lui son air hagard.

"- Sunbae... Xiah... Xiah est mort."

"- Je sais." répondit calmement Yoochun. "Les flics ont trouvé mon numéro dans son répertoire, ils ont pensé que j'étais son frère et sont venus me trouver."

"- C'est vraiment pas moi."

"- De quoi tu parles ?"

"- Mais c'est pas Yunho non plus..." Sa gorge se serra. Les mots sortaient sans qu'il n'y pense.

"- Yunho ? C'est qui, Yunho ? "

Jaejoong réalisa enfin qu'il parlait à voix haute. Cela le secoua un peu.

"- Un ami... Un ami."

"- Oppa !" Le cri de Hee Soon finit de réveiller complètement Jaejoong qui serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. "Tu as maigri, Oppa ! Tu manges pas ? Oncle Yoochun m'a appris à cuisiner du curry, tu veux goûter ?" Le blond hocha la tête avec plaisir et laissa sa sœur filer à la cuisine.

Sa mère l'observait en silence. Cet homme inconnu qu'elle avait engendré. Interdite. Qui était-il, qu'aimait-il, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle aimait son garçon. Peut-être maladroitement, mais l'inquiétude lui serrait le cœur et le rejet auquel elle avait fait face quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait profondément blessé. Au fond d'elle, elle ne lui en voulait pas. En plongeant dans ses grands yeux noirs, elle y voyait toutes ses souffrances défiler. Et la coupable, c'était elle. Jaejoong ignorait volontairement cette femme. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, mais refusait de lui donner une dernière chance.

"- Jae... Je dois te parler." Yoochun s'était approché de lui sur le canapé.

"- Sunbae... Je suis crevé. Vraiment. Si c'est pas important, on peut laisser pour plus tard ?"

L'aîné se leva et proposa au jeune homme d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Jaejoong tomba comme une masse sur l'oreiller.

"- Jaejoong, tu dois quand même savoir ça... Ta mère... "

"- Plus tard... J'ai pas de mère. Laisse-moi dormir."

Yoochun soupira et referma la porte de la chambre. 


	23. Soutien indéfectible

L'odeur du curry lui chatouilla les narines, il leva une paupière.

À côté de sa tête, sur la table de nuit, un plat était posé, recouvert d'un couvercle en aluminium. Une petite feuille découpée en forme de cœur où il reconnut de suite l'écriture de sa sœur, lui souhaitait un bon appétit.

Il s'assit dans le lit de son collègue et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il était plus de minuit. Il avait dormi toute l'après-midi, d'une traite, sans se réveiller. Il attrapa le plateau avec le plat et le posa sur ses genoux. Tout en mangeant le délicieux repas, il tapa un message sur son téléphone à l'intention de Yunho. Il lui manquait. Il voulait le voir. Terriblement. Sans réfléchir, il lui envoya l'adresse de Yoochun. Qu'adviendra-t-il de la suite ? Il ne le savait pas. Et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Junsu décédé, pouvait-il quitter le réseau comme ça ? Il restait Rain, dont il craignait bien plus les représailles. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, une envie irrépressible le prit, comme s'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Yoochun. Il s'y assit et fouilla à la recherche de feuilles vierges.

Une fois trouvées, le jeune homme commença à écrire. "Hyung..." Les mots défilèrent sur le papier et il y coucha tous ses souvenirs depuis sa plus petite enfance, torturant sa mémoire pour se rappeler des détails, des odeurs, de sa vie de petit garçon différent depuis la naissance. Il relata ses relations conflictuelles avec sa mère, la naissance de sa sœur, l'amour qui lui vouait. Au fur à mesure de son écriture, les pages se noircissaient. Il vidait son cœur. Tout. Tout ce qu'il avait trop longtemps gardé au fond de lui. Comment et pourquoi il était entré dans ce monde vicieux. À quel point la lecture et la bibliothèque avait été un échappatoire. Les grands yeux bruns de Yunho qui l'avaient tant excédé au tout début. Il souriait en écrivant combien il avait détesté que le bibliothécaire prenne la place de Madame Hwang. Il s'était énervé en relatant la discussion avec le prêtre Kwon. Il avait pleuré en décrivant sa première fois. Violente. Et sa vraie première fois dans les bras de Yunho, où il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'étaient vraiment les relations intimes. "Tu me manques". Écrivit-il régulièrement entre deux paragraphes.

Quatre heures du matin. Jaejoong épuisé, croisa ses bras sur le bureau et y posa sa tête. Il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, avec les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient son visage, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur ses épaules et avait décalé sa très longue lettre sur le côté. Il se redressa, regarda l'heure. Neuf heures passées. Il sursauta en entendant une voix familière venue du salon.

Yunho était arrivé presque naturellement. Il s'était assis dans le canapé, invité par l'hôte de la maison qui le regardait en coin tout en souriant.

"- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ?"

Le bibliothécaire acquiesça. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en regardant Yoochun s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

Il était venu après avoir lu le message de Jaejoong et s'était présenté comme un ami de la famille. Hee Soon avait facilité la tâche en le reconnaissant tout de suite. La méfiance de Yoochun avait fondu comme neige au soleil. À priori ce n'était pas un homme de main de Junsu, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Yunho était parti en même temps que Changmin. Son meilleur ami s'envolait pour les États-Unis, et s'il n'était pas passé le voir, il n'était pas certain qu'il lui aurait dit au revoir. À croire que la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé était bien plus profonde que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux très naturellement. En se serrant dans les bras. À dans deux ans. Ou trois. Suivant la situation. Ou peut-être même avant. Qui sait.

Jaejoong descendit silencieusement les marches de l'escalier en bois. Sous les grincements, Yunho tourna la tête et sourit. La mine de son amant semblait plus reposée et cela le réjouit.

"- Bonjour, mon cœur." dit-il le plus naturellement du monde devant Yoochun.

Jaejoong s'immobilisa et le transperça du regard.

"- Reste pas planté là." le héla son supérieur. "J'avais compris depuis le début... Et il m'a expliqué la situation."

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Où étaient sa sœur et sa mère ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait le leur dire ou non.

"- Elles dorment."

Jaejoong rejoignit les deux hommes au salon.

"- Jae, j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire..."

Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié mais il repoussait sans cesse ce moment. Yunho lui attrapa la main et serra ses doigts.

"- Je crois que tu devrais vraiment écouter ton ami."

D'un coup, Jaejoong se sentit tout petit, au milieu d'adultes bien plus âgés et matures que lui. Fini le temps où il paradait avec des gamins pour fomenter des plans pour dealer... Il ne répondit rien.

"- Jae, ta mère a chopé le VIH."

Le blond leva la tête vers Yoochun.

"- Pas étonnant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?"

La remarque de Jaejoong attrista Yunho. Yoochun resta calme :

"- Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été des plus roses... Elle m'a raconté. Mais... Jae, fais un trait sur le passé. Xiah n'est plus là... Sors de là. Sors de tout ça."

"- Le rapport avec ma mère ?"

"- Passe du temps avec elle."

"- Sans argent ? Si elle est malade... "

"- On se débrouillera." Coupa Yunho.

Jaejoong les regarda l'un après l'autre... Est-ce qu'il avait en face de lui, sa nouvelle famille ? Ceux auprès desquels, quoiqu'il arrive, il pourrait redevenir Jaejoong, le gamin innocent, feuilletant des livres, les jambes croisées à la bibliothèque.

"- Et... Rain ?"

Yoochun se racla la gorge.

"- T'occupes."

Junsu était mort. Rain avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait certainement trouvé sa sœur. Jaejoong regarda enfin Yunho qui lui sourit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Combien Yoochun lui en avait dit ?

"- C'est lui qui a tué Xiah." Murmura le blond.

"- Je pense aussi... Et il a voulu te faire accuser." Affirma Yunho à voix haute. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il mentait. Il savait que ce n'était pas Rain. "Et de toutes façons, il a bien tué un type devant toi..."

"- Il avait ses raisons." l'excusa le plus jeune. Pourquoi d'un coup, son ancien partenaire lui faisait pitié ? Il le craignait sûrement autant qu'il l'admirait.

Sa mère arriva à ce moment-là. Toujours silencieuse, elle avait apporté un plateau avec diverses douceurs pour les trois hommes assis au salon. Yunho lui sourit franchement. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Jaejoong. Il décida de ne pas cacher qui il était et se leva pour la saluer dignement.

"- Jung Yunho. Je suis... Le petit-ami de votre fils."

La situation était tellement inattendue, qu'elle ne réalisait pas tellement ce qui venait de se produire. Elle le regardait fixement, le plateau fermement tenu entre ses mains. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle lâcha un petit :

"- D'accord." Et posa le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.

D'accord. Elle ne pouvait que l'être. Depuis sa sortie du centre de désintoxication, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de s'opposer à quoique ce soit des choix de son fils. Elle s'assit en face d'eux trois et les scruta un long moment. Ils étaient en train de manger les croissants et autres mignardises. Jaejoong continuait de l'ignorer royalement. Ce fut Yunho qui servit une tasse de thé et mit un croissant à côté, avant de lui tendre. Elle lui sourit en fermant la bouche, pour éviter de montrer ses dents cassées, et détailla le visage de celui qu'elle devrait considérer comme... Son gendre ?

Il avait l'air doux, rieur, jovial. Une femme ou un homme, qui était-elle pour décider de ce qui était bien pour sa progéniture ? Alors qu'elle ne s'était pas soucier d'eux durant tout ce temps.

Muette, elle continuait à se délecter de les voir rire à des taquineries et des petites moqueries. Jaejoong, ce bébé qu'elle avait voulu laisser à l'hôpital, emballé dans sa couverture bleue, aujourd'hui si grand, musclé, avec sa voix d'homme face à elle. Elle le découvrait vraiment, pour la première fois, et son cœur s'emballa. Tant pis, s'il ne la regardait pas. Tant pis, s'il ne lui souriait pas. Il lui suffisait de le voir à l'aise ainsi, pour s'apaiser. Elle pourrait vivre comme ça, juste comme ça.

Le téléphone de Jaejoong les interrompit dans cette ambiance plutôt douce. Il décrocha directement après avoir vérifié l'appelant :

"- Oui, Nam ?"

"- Rain et Tae sont repartis au commissariat... T'es où ?"

"- Avec Yoochun. Pourquoi ils sont là-bas ?"

"- Les flics les interrogent. Le problème... Taehyung a paniqué et il a balancé que Rain a buté Ho Seok. Bref. C'est le merdier."

Jaejoong soupira. Namjoon continuait :

"- Il va te foutre dedans. Toi ou ton copain."

"- On en sort... Y a pas de preuve. Ils nous ont laissé sortir. Ils feront pareil avec Taehyung."

"- Jae... Taehyung a vérifié le pouls de Junsu. Il a touché son cou... Les empreintes... Les..."

Jaejoong n'avait vu Namjoon paniquer qu'une seule fois. Quand il a cru que Rain allait étrangler Taehyung. Il sentit à travers l'appareil que c'était la même panique. Il jeta un œil vers son sunbae, comme si celui-ci avait un remède. Yoochun sourit.

"- Taehyung ? Tu parles de Kim Taehyung ? Le peureux ?" Jaejoong hocha la tête. "Comme si Tae était capable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un moustique... Les flics vont rapidement comprendre que c'est pas lui."

"- Mais quand même, Sunbae... Y a pas moyen de faire quelque chose ?"

Yoochun attrapa le téléphone des mains de Jaejoong :

"- Namjoon chéri... C'est pas vous qui nous avez planté un couteau dans le dos ?"

"- Sun... Sunbae... " répondit l'autre." Sunbae, s'il te plaît... Je te revaudrai ça... Laisse pas Taehyung en cellule avec Rain. Il va le démolir !"

"- Écoute, je vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais mettre mon nez dans vos affaires... "

Namjoon prit une grande inspiration :

"- Parce qu'au fond de toi, t'es un père de famille, tendre et plein d'amour pour les autres. On le sait tous."

"- Alors quoi ? Junsu est mort et je devrai prendre sa place ?"

Yoochun raccrocha et se leva.

"- Je vais au commissariat." Annonça-t-il avec le sourire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je reviendrai avec ces deux andouilles." Il épousseta son pantalon bleu marine, et sortit dignement.

Jaejoong se leva et débarassa le plateau vidé des victuailles.

"- Laisse, je m'en occupe." lui dit sa mère. Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

"- Ça ira. Merci." Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis se retourna vers elle. "Tu te sens bien chez Yoochun ?" Sa question était sincère.

"- Oui. Ha Ri est adorable et... Il est très gentil."

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Ha Ri était adorable. Bordel ! Hee Soon aussi avait été une gamine adorable, mignonne et tellement aimable. Son cœur s'effrita. Yunho regardait son amant faire une grimace de douleur. Il aurait tant souhaité qu'il laisse une dernière chance à sa mère. Yoochun ne l'avait pas dit à Jaejoong, mais sa mère, était déjà très affaiblie.

"- Jae..."

Jaejoong le coupa :

"- Hyung... J'ai quelque chose pour toi... Dans la chambre à coucher. Sur le bureau. Si tu veux bien..."

"- D'accord..." Yunho se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce désignée par Jaejoong.

Hee Soon était attablée à la cuisine et prenait son petit déjeuner avec Ha Ri, à qui elle préparait des bouchées faciles à prendre. Le jeune homme les observa et se sentit rempli d'un certain bien-être. Il espérait que ce genre d'accalmie dans sa vie durerait un long moment. Si seulement.

Il s'assit près d'elles deux et continua à s'amuser de leur manège. Discutant avec sa sœur de choses et d'autres. Il comprit rapidement que pour Hee Soon, Ha Ri était l'équivalent de sa petite sœur et qu'elle avait développé pour elle un certain instinct maternel.

"- Oppa, on va rester ici, hein ?" Jaejoong haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de la suite des événements. Il voulait sortir du trafic de tout son être, mais l'idée de perdre son revenu confortable lui faisait peur.

Il verrait bien. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'il était bien. À l'aise. Presque insouciant.

Après quelques temps, n'y tenant plus, il partit rejoindre Yunho dans la chambre de Yoochun. Il était encore assis sur la chaise du bureau à lire la longue lettre laissée par Jaejoong. Le blond s'assit sur le lit et contempla son amant déchiffrer lignes après lignes, toute la vie de Jaejoong. Mis à nu.

Il finit enfin par relever la tête, et sur la chaise pivotante, se retourna pour faire face à Jaejoong. Ses yeux étaient humides.

"- Je te remercie de ta confiance." C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Son petit-ami lui sourit et se leva.

"- Hyung... Tu pleures ?"

"- Non, mais je suis ému..." Ce qu'il avait lu l'avait vraiment remué et même s'il avait commencé à se douter que Jaejoong menait une vie compliquée, il n'avait pas imaginé toutes les souffrances par lesquelles il était passé.

Jaejoong s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Yunho.

"- J'ai besoin d'être heureux, Hyung... Comme je le suis aujourd'hui."

Le sourire de Yunho lui fit marquer sa fossette. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines du blond, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- C'est ma nouvelle mission, alors."

Jaejoong l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rétorquer :

"- Tu as intérêt à ne pas échouer..."

Yunho répondit au baiser, et tandis que sa langue léchait voluptueusement la lippe rose de son petit-ami, il sentit un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son entre-jambe qui commença à l'exciter doucement. Un courant électrique parcourut tout son corps.

"- Jae... Arrête..."

Jaejoong le regarda en coin, et mordit sa lèvre en accélérant le mouvement.

"- Pourquoi ça ? C'est agréable..."

L'érection de Yunho frottait contre le vêtement trop serré, le bibliothécaire mordilla doucement le cou du blond.

"- Non... Pas tellement..." ironisa-t-il.

"- Ah non ? Alors ça m'excite encore plus." sussura Jaejoong en attrapant les poignets de Yunho encore posés sur ses hanches. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

"- À quoi tu joues ? Tu veux essayer de me maîtriser ?"

Le blond serra ses doigts, et appuya encore plus son poids sur la verge durcie de son petit-ami. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

"- Je ne vais pas te maîtriser, Jung Yunho, je vais te dominer complètement... "

La voix et le ton qu'il venait de prendre fit complètement chavirer le brun qui faillit céder à la tentation doucereuse... S'il s'était sû seuls.

"- Jae... Jae, arrête... Ta mère... Ta sœur..."

Le blond plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et relâcha ses mains pour ouvrir les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche de Yunho.

"- Je m'en fous... Je te veux..."

Le trentenaire profita de ce relâchement pour attraper Jaejoong par les cuisses et le soulever. Il l'amena en riant sur le lit derrière eux, et plaqua son dos au matelas en maintenant ses poignets fermement au-dessus de sa tête.

"- Qui c'est que tu voulais dominer ?" Lui lança-t-il querelleur.

"- Oppa ! Oppa !" La voix d'Hee Soon interrompit la petite incartade lascive par la porte fermée.

"- Laisse ton frère... Il discute avec son ami." Sa mère était intervenue.

Yunho regarda vers la porte et murmura :

"- Merci, belle-maman." Et il rit. Jaejoong contempla le visage de son amant joyeux, ses yeux marrons qui se plissaient amoureusement. Vicieusement, Jaejoong profita de cette diversion pour rassembler ses forces et basculer Yunho sur le côté. Allongé sur le ventre, face au matelas, le brun capitula quand le plus jeune lui prit les mains qu'il bloqua dans son dos.

Assis sur ses fesses, il pressa son membre sur son partenaire et se pencha entièrement sur lui pour atteindre son oreille :

"- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait la remercier."

"- Jae... Tu me fais mal..." sourit avec délectation le bibliothécaire. Il trouvait en ce jeu, une part d'extase qu'il n'avait nullement ressenti auparavant. Les doigts de Jaejoong s'enfonçaient dans la peau des bras pliés dans le dos du joli brun, incapable de bouger.

"- Et t'as l'air d'aimer ça, en plus..." L'excitation était arrivée à son paroxysme pour Jaejoong qui n'avait qu'un seul désir, c'était de pouvoir essayer d'entrer en son amant. Juste pour voir l'effet... Pour savoir s'il allait autant apprécier que l'inverse. D'une main, il tenta de baisser le pantalon de son ami, mais sans succès. Ce qui fit rire Yunho.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Les deux amoureux s'immobilisèrent.

"- C'est pas que ça me gêne," dit Yoochun, "mais vous êtes un peu sur MON lit... Sans compter qu'on a des invités au salon."

Rouge de honte, Jaejoong libéra Yunho de son poids et s'assit sur le lit, dos à son hôte.

"- Pardon, Sunbae..."

Yoochun rit :

"- Le prochaine fois, fermez à clé ! Allez, venez ! On vous attend."

Yunho sortit de la chambre le premier. Sur le canapé, étaient installés les deux acolytes de son petit-ami, face à eux, dos au bibliothécaire, Yoochun était accroupi devant la table basse du salon qui regorgeait de pizzas et de soda.

Il fixa un long moment le dos de Yoochun, la finesse de ses muscles. Ce fut là qu'il comprit. Qui avait tué Junsu. Ce n'était pas Rain ni Jaejoong ni personne d'autre. Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit la main de son amant dans son dos.

"- Avance, Hyung." dit-il avec le sourire.

Namjoon leva la tête vers le couple.

"- Merci, Jae."

"- Remercie plutôt Sunbae. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que vous puissiez sortir ?" Jaejoong s'installa au sol, jambes croisées en tailleur et attrapa une part de pizza. Yunho s'assit à ses côtés, visiblement très perturbé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

"- T'occupes." Répondit Yoochun."C'est mon problème."

Ha Ri et Hee Soon avaient rejoint le groupe joyeux, la mère s'était assise à l'écart, allumant une cigarette et les regardant.

"- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Qui va nous fournir ?" s'enquit Taehyung, innocemment.

"- Tu veux toujours continuer ce merdier ?" balança Jaejoong. "Moi, j'en ai marre... Marre de risquer ma peau avec des malades dans votre genre." ajouta-t-il en riant.

"- On n'a pas tous eu une mère, Jae." Namjoon avait marmonné la bouche pleine. Jaejoong voulut répondre quelque chose mais jeta un œil vers sa mère qui le regardait pleine de pitié.

"- Faites quelque chose de votre vie, les mecs. Vous êtes pas cons..." Dit Yoochun en se levant. "Jae, viens me voir une minute."

Le blond voulut obéir mais Yunho le retint par la main en faisant non de la tête. Jaejoong lui sourit et le fit détacher les doigts doucement. Il suivit Yoochun dans sa chambre.

"- Jae." Commença l'aîné après avoir fermé la porte. "Je dois partir quelque part, pour une longue période."

Le blond s'était assis sur le lit.

"- Où ça ?"

"- Prends soin de Ha Ri pendant ce temps, avec ta mère et ta sœur." Ignora volontairement Yoochun. "Vous pouvez rester là."

"- Sunbae, tu vas où ?"

"- T'occupes. J'ai un dernier truc à régler. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles."

Il lui tendit un livret d'épargne.

"- C'est mes économies. Que j'ai gardé pour Ha Ri. Mais va falloir que tu trouves un boulot... Ça va pas suffire..."

"- Un boulot ?"

"- Un vrai travail, quoi."

Tout en parlant, Yoochun fouillait dans un placard qui fermait à clé et en sortit un dossier cartonné.

"- Sunbae... Explique-moi."

L'aîné lui sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de Jaejoong.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y vais."

En partant, il repassa par le salon et prit sa fille dans ses bras un long moment.

"- Tu restes sage avec Jaejoong Oppa, d'accord ?" Et il lui donna une sucette. La gamine le regarda avec ses grands yeux et se précipita dans les bras de Hee Soon.

"- À bientôt !" Salua Yoochun sans en dire plus, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

"- Il va où ?" demanda Taehyung.

Jaejoong se jeta à sa poursuite, suivi de Yunho qui l'attrapa sur le perron, juste le temps d'apercevoir Yoochun sauter dans un taxi.

"- Jae... Je pense... Je pense qu'il va au commissariat."

"- Mais pourquoi ?"

Yunho le tira par la main.

"- Viens."

Au commissariat, Yoochun était là, assis en face de l'inspecteur. Yunho avait raison.

"- Sunbae !" Jaejoong, qui venait d'entrer dans la bâtisse, ne comprenait plus. Son petit-ami lui fit signe de se taire.

"- Il avait compris de toute manière... Je pourrai dire que c'était de la légitime défense."

"- Compris que tu es notre indic ?" demanda l'inspecteur.

"- Oui. Ça faisait quelques temps que des types rôdaient autour de chez moi. Quand il a sû que j'hébergeai la petite sœur d'un de... Mes amis... Il m'a menacé de la prendre avec lui pour la faire entrer dans le réseau."

Jaejoong fut horrifié.

"- Hee... Hee... Hee Soon ?"

Cette fois, Yoochun l'avait entendu et s'était retourné.

"- Pardon Jae... "

"- Tu... Tu l'as tué pour ma sœur ?"

Yoochun baissa la tête. Yunho attrapa Jaejoong par les épaules.

"- DU CALME !" hurla le flic. "Park ! Reprends depuis le début. Et toi, là !" Il s'adressait à Jaejoong. "Tu la fermes !"

"- Je suis arrivé dans l'après-midi. Il m'avait appelé pour mettre les choses au clair. Il m'a dit qu'il avait compris mon petit jeu et qu'il savait que j'étais en contact avec vous. Il s'est énervé. Il a commencé à me menacer, puis menacer ma fille. Et comme ça suffisait pas, il a touché le point sensible. La jeune fille que j'héberge aurait très bien fait l'affaire, il a dit. Ça m'a rendu fou. J'allais partir pour vous en parler, mais deux anciens de la bande sont arrivés. Je me suis planqué dans la chambre."

"- Et ?"

"- Et, j'ai entendu des cris, des histoires glauques de viol, de gamines... Bref... Y a tout dans le dossier, là. Un des deux s'est énervé aussi et l'a étranglé après l'avoir frappé à la nuque. Junsu s'est effondré par terre, et ils ont eu peur ils sont partis. Quand je l'ai vu comme ça... J'ai juste terminé le travail. Et voulu faire passer ça pour un accident. C'est tout."

"- Donc tu l'as mis dans la salle de bain, tu l'as déshabillé."

"- Oui."

"- T'as éclaté sa tête contre le lavabo."

Yoochun haussa les épaules.

"- Il était déjà mort."

"- Tu as éclaté sa tête contre le lavabo, oui ou non ?"

"- Bah oui !" s'énerva-t-il."Fallait que ça ressemble à un accident !"

Le policier soupira et passa une main sur son visage, il feuilleta le dossier ramené par son indic.

"- Suga, Jimin, Jin... et... C'est tout ? Y a pas les noms de tous les dealers du réseau, là-dedans..."

"- Je les connais pas tous..." mentit Yoochun en faisant un clin d'œil à Jaejoong. Cela lui avait fendu le coeur de balancer des mecs qu'il avait bien connu, mais il en avait d'autres à protéger, et il s'était résigné à en désigner seulement quelques uns...

"- Je pense que le procureur prendra ça en compte pour ta peine." dit-il en secouant le dossier. "Tu ne devrais pas prendre beaucoup... Suivant la gentillesse du juge."

Yoochun sourit tristement.

"- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire."

"- Sunbae!" Jaejoong se précipita vers lui. "Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?"

"- Pas eu le temps... Paraît qu'un idiot m'a vu et a tout balancé... Sinon ça serait resté au stade d'accident." Il fit un clin d'œil à Yunho qui baissa la tête, honteux.

Yunho tint la main de Jaejoong tout le long du chemin de retour à la maison, sans rien dire. Le blond ne savait plus quoi penser.

"- Je suis désolé qu'encore un truc comme ça te tombe dessus..."

"- Hyung... Je... Faut que je fasse quelque chose... Que je trouve un boulot."

Yunho s'immobilisa au milieu du trottoir et regarda intensément Jaejoong.

"- Tu es intelligent, Jae. Tu vas trouver. Je serai là pour t'aider."

"- Tu restes là, à Séoul ?"

Yunho passa sa main dans ses épis bruns et soupira :

"- Je reviens vite. Je te le promets. Je règle mes affaires à Ulsan et je reviens..." Son sourire sincère rassénéra quelques peu le jeune homme.

La chaleur de la fin du printemps se faisait sentir dans la grande bibliothèque. Séoul avait encore changé. Les longs cheveux de Hee Soon se mouvaient gracieusement et brillaient sous le soleil. Elle avait maintenant quatorze ans. Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la bibliothèque semblait intimidé par cette fille si charismatique.

"- Bienvenue !" sourit le nouveau bibliothécaire en voyant entrer de jeunes lycéens, sacs au dos. Il les suivit du regard et se remémora l'époque où lui-même venait dévorer les bouquins avec sa sœur.

"- Jae ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Y a des livres à ranger... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de leur demander de te donner cette place !" Yunho riait. Travailler avec son amant avait été son rêve depuis toujours.

Cela faisait à présent trois ans que les mauvaises choses étaient derrière eux.

"- Oppa !"

"- Ma Soonie! "

Le sourire brillant de sa soeur éclaira son coeur. Mais il fronça des sourcils à la vue du garçon qui se tordait les doigts à côté d'elle. On y était ! Cet âge où les filles commençaient à flirter avec le premier imbécile venu.

"- Oppa, c'est aujourd'hui ?" Jaejoong sourit. Oui, c'était enfin le jour, ce 22 Avril 2004, que Yoochun devait sortir rejoindre sa fille et sa maison grouillant de vie.

"- Tu viendras avec moi ?"

"- Je dois chercher Ha Ri à l'école." répondit Hee Soon.

Sous le soleil éclatant, le jeune homme attendait droit et fier son sunbae. Yoochun avait un peu maigri mais affichait son beau sourire.

"- Salut beauté !" rigola-t-il.

"- Salut Sunbae !" répondit Jaejoong en lui offrant du tofu. "Faut fêter ça..."

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Yunho.

"- Jae... Y a un problème..." Le brun avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il avait couru. "Ta mère... On est à l'hôpital."

Jaejoong resta de marbre. Pendant tout ce temps, il vivait auprès d'elle sans lui apporter la moindre sympathie. Lui en voulant, encore et toujours. Trouvant que l'attention que leur portaient les filles et son homme suffisait largement. Cependant, son cœur eut un pincement. "Une fois de plus, c'est quand je me réjouis d'un bon moment, qu'un truc comme ça me tombe dessus !"

"- Jae... Tu m'écoutes ?"

"- Oui."

"- On est à l'hôpital... Viens, s'il te plaît."

Elle était couchée et avait perdu toutes ses forces. Elle fixait de ses yeux vides, ses deux enfants. Elle tenta de sourire, ses jolies dents refaites brillaient entre ses lèvres.

"- Jaejoong... " Elle tendit sa main difficilement. Le blond ne réagit pas.

Yunho attrapa le bras de son ami et le posa près de sa mère. Elle serra ses doigts, ferma les yeux.

"- Merci... D'avoir été mon fils..." 


	24. Happy end ?

Debout, droit comme un I devant le cercueil de sa mère, Jaejoong saluait des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Yunho était à ses côtés. Yoochun avec Ha Ri dans ses bras et Hee Soon, juste en face. Si, de son vivant, la mère de Jaejoong n'avait pas été respectée comme un être humain décent, elle aurait au moins eu des funérailles correctes.

Namjoon et Taehyung, habillés en noir, cravates et chemises de circonstance arrivèrent enfin pour présenter leurs condoléances. Jaejoong sourit en les voyant. Depuis la mort de Xiah, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied dans un café qu'ils avaient racheté tous les deux et qui marchait plutôt pas mal. Ils y faisaient la chasse aux dealers. Comble du comble. C'était un endroit coquet où Jaejoong et Yunho se retrouvaient régulièrement pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de filer travailler à la bibliothèque.

La mère de Yunho avait insisté pour que son fils revienne vivre auprès d'elle, suggérant que les prix des loyers à Séoul avaient encore augmenté. L'oncle à Ulsan avait gromellé pour la forme, que c'était bien la peine d'avoir un neveu pour l'aider si c'était pour le lâcher pour le premier flirt venu. Mais au fond, il se réjouissait de voir le fils de son frère si épanoui.

Jaejoong avait voulu que Yunho vienne vivre avec lui chez Yoochun le temps que celui-ci était absent, mais même si le bibliothécaire passait régulièrement, il rentrait tout de même chez lui.

Sa mère ne s'opposait pas à son homosexualité mais jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours refusé de rencontrer l'homme qui faisait battre le cœur de son fils. C'était très compliqué, pour elle, à admettre.

C'est pour cette raison que Yunho ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à ses parents dans cette salle de funérarium. La petite femme rondouillette jaugea Jaejoong un long moment et le salua enfin. En lui serrant la main, elle eut un geste chaleureux. Tout de même, ce gamin avait perdu sa mère à un âge prématuré et cela la touchait.

"- Merci." murmura le jeune homme.

Le père de Yunho sourit franchement. Il trouvait que son fils avait de bons goûts en matière d'hommes.

"- Tu viendras manger à la maison, un de ses quatre." proposa le paternel. "N'est-ce-pas, chérie ?"

"- O-oui..." répondit la petite femme replette.

Avait-elle le choix de refuser Jaejoong ? Yunho sourit gentiment.

"- Merci d'être venus."

Ce fut au tour de Lee Ji Eun d'être présente. Elle serra Jaejoong dans ses bras. Habitué à ce contact, il tapota son dos, ne sachant plus très bien qui consolconsolait qui. Elle avait été si présente depuis que Yoochun s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux. S'occupant d'Ha Ri avec la mère et la sœur de Jaejoong, cuisinant pour Yoochun avant de le lui ramener. Elle était devenue partie intégrante de cette famille rafistolée. Elle se tourna vers Yoochun, les yeux encore embués de larmes. Et lui sourit.

Il manquait Changmin. Il avait téléphoné à son meilleur ami pour lui exprimer sa peine de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés. Mais lui et Yunho s'étaient réjouis de bientôt de revoir. Changmin devait revenir en Corée prochainement et il avait hâte de présenter à son ami, la personne qui partageait sa vie et le rendait si heureux depuis de longs mois. Cela avait été si soudain pour Yunho, et l'avait apaisé sur le coup, lui qui s'était, si longtemps, senti coupable.

Jaejoong ne ressentait pas de peine. La perte de sa mère l'affectait à moindre échelle. Il s'y attendait. Hee Soon était d'avantage attristée et retenait ses larmes devant les gens venus présenter leurs salutations. Mais son frère était bien plus touché par le nombre de personnes venues témoigner leur amitié et leur soutien.

Dans la maison de Yoochun, rapidement, le vide laissé par la femme fut remplacé par les éclats de rire d'Ha Ri. La vie reprenait son cours. Chaque matin, Hee Soon allait en cours après avoir déposé la petite à l'école, et Jaejoong partait pour la bibliothèque, le cœur léger. Yoochun prenait son temps devant son café, à parcourir les petites annonces pour trouver un emploi. Il lui restait quelques économies mais elles commençaient à fondre.

Derrière son bureau, recouvert de bouquin, Jaejoong bouquinait et faisait des résumés de livres afin de guider les lecteurs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette place, son petit-ami travaillant à l'étage du dessus.

"- On fait la fermeture, ce soir." lui avait lancé le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Faire la fermeture était souvent un moment pénible pour les autres employés : vérifier que tous les usagers étaient bien partis, ramasser les livres qui n'avaient pas été remis à leur place, ranger les chaises et les tables qui avaient été déplacées... Mais pour Yunho et Jaejoong, se retrouver seuls dans cet endroit, leur procurait des envies quelques peu inavouables.

Le soleil indiquait, par ses derniers faibles rayons, l'heure proche du moment attendu par les deux hommes. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était parti, Yunho se dirigea vers le bureau de Jaejoong qu'il trouva vide. Où était-il passé ?

À l'autre bout du bâtiment, dans une petite salle annexe réservée aux employés, où l'on réparait les livres abîmés, le jeune homme feuilletait un livre. Il entendit Yunho l'appeler.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la pièce. Le bois grinça et fit ce bruit particulier qui indiqua à Yunho où se trouvait son amant.

"- Tu lis quoi ?" demanda l'aîné.

Jaejoong eut un petit sourire vicieux sur le visage et planqua le livre derrière son dos. Sans rien dire, il passa près de Yunho pour sortir de la pièce.

"- Mais montre-moi !" rit-il. Jaejoong secoua la tête. "Encore un de tes bouquin érotique ? Mais t'es incroyable !"

"- On propose bien tout un rayon de ces bouquins-là. Je me dois de les lire pour en faire des résumés décents." ironisa le jeune homme.

"- Viens là, petit pervers..." dit Yunho en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais rapidement, Jaejoong s'éclipsa entre les rayons et Yunho le perdit de vue.

"- Jae... T'es pas drôle... " dit-il en pouffant tout en le cherchant entre les étagères. Le blond l'observait entre les interstices laissés par les livres. Tout émoustillé par sa récente lecture, il s'amusa à laisser monter la tension chez son partenaire.

Yunho continuait à faire le tour sans se douter que son amoureux se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui. Jaejoong détaillait le corps athlétique de son homme, tout en ressassant les dernières lignes lues. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se sentir follement excité. Yunho, lui, commençait à perdre patience :

"- Bon, j'abandonne. Je rentre chez moi. Tu feras la fermeture tout seul, ça t'apprendra."

Jaejoong s'approcha silencieusement de lui, l'attrapa par derrière, et le plaqua contre un des rayons tout en lui embrassant la nuque et se pressant contre lui.

"- Hyung... Me laisse pas seul... J'ai peur... " s'amusa-t-il.

Yunho frissonna sous les baisers, coincé entre les livres et son homme.

"- Peur ? De quoi ? Des personnages de roman qui sortent à la nuit tombée ?"

"- Hum... Si c'est la charmante demoiselle Rose qui fait des trucs pas très catholiques... Je veux bien rester, alors..." répondit-il en frottant son bassin de manière appuyée sur les fesses de Yunho.

"- Mademoiselle Rose... Voyez-vous ça !" s'indigna Yunho. Il attrapa les mains de Jaejoong qu'il posa sur ses propres abdos sous sa chemise. "Depuis quand une demoiselle te fait de l'effet ?"

Le blond caressa le ventre de son ami avec déléctation, puis peu à peu remonta ses mains vers ses pectoraux sans relâcher la pression de son bassin.

"- Ce n'est pas elle qui me fait de l'effet." rétorqua-t-il en léchant de manière licencieuse le cou de Yunho. "C'est ce qu'elle fait à son amant..."

La respiration du brun s'accéléra.

"- Ah oui ? Et elle lui fait quoi... Raconte." souffla-t-il. L'excitation montait rapidement en lui.

Doucement, Jaejoong caressa un de ses mamelons avec la pulpe de son pouce. Il s'amusait à faire glisser ce petit morceau de chair qui provoquait en lui des sensations puissantes. De son autre main, il appuya fortement sur l'érection de son petit-ami, par-dessus son pantalon.

"- Ça, par exemple... "

Sous le mouvement, Yunho s'écrasa un peu plus sur l'étagère contenant les livres qui se mit à basculer.

"- Jae...Partons... On peut aller chez moi... Jae... "

Jaejoong saisit alors rapidement et fermement les deux bras de Yunho et les lui croisa dans le dos. Il l'amena de force vers le petit coin lecture où ils avaient installé tout récemment, de petits canapés confortables. Yunho n'opposait pas de vraie résistance, entrant dans le jeu de son amant avec délectation.

"- Chez toi ?" murmura le blond au creux de son oreille. "Hors de question..." Tout en marchant, collé à lui, il pressa son sexe durci contre les fesses de son aîné. "Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça... Ce ne serait pas présentable..."

Arrivés vers les canapés, il lâcha enfin son partenaire. Yunho se retourna et attrapa le visage de Jaejoong.

"- Petit vicieux."

Il attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes et laissa leurs langues mener la danse habituelle et excitante, cherchant à ressentir toutes les différentes sensations que les doigts du blond lui procuraient en jouant sur sa peau, sous sa chemise. Les mains de Jaejoong se baladaient sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur, mais dont il ne se lassait décidément jamais. Ce dos, ce ventre, ces omoplates... Leurs odeurs, leurs douceurs. Jaejoong soupira d'aise. Yunho frémit et appuyait son baiser, alors qu'il sentait les doigts de son amant, fébrilement, ouvrir sa ceinture pour aller toucher au plus près son membre excité.

Yunho poussa légèrement Jaejoong qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis dans un de ces petits fauteuils gris. L'aîné était resté debout, face à lui, le regardant de sa hauteur. Jaejoong avait fini par retirer le pantalon de son ami sans quitter son regard des yeux. Yunho se mordit la lèvre de plaisir, en voyant cette scène.

Sa verge se dressait sournoisement à quelques centimètre du visage de son amant. Le brun souriait. De ce sourire qui faisait chavirer complètement le coeur du plus jeune. Il sentit les longs doigts de son amoureux jouer avec ses cheveux dorés, et appuyer légèrement sur sa tête pour le rapprocher de lui.

"- Suce-moi."

Le blond frémit sous l'ordre intimé par son aîné. Il prit en entier le membre dans sa bouche. Assis dans ce canapé avec les mains de Yunho sur sa tête, s'appliquant à donner un rythme rapide à ses mouvements, Jaejoong se sentit complètement excité par sa position sournoisement soumise. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la verge, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient le long des fesses de Yunho qui tremblait de tout son être sous les effets de toutes ces caresses.

"- Huuuum, Jae... Mon cœur..."

Jaejoong leva les yeux et força un peu pour se détacher de son amant. Ce dernier tomba genoux à terre et attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains. Il colla son front au sien.

"- Tu es si excitant..." lui dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Jaejoong souleva son bassin et se libéra de son pantalon. Son sexe s'écrasa contre le ventre de Yunho qui avait ouvert la chemise du jeune homme et s'appliquait à lécher consciencieusement ses mamelons. Les petits gémissements qu'il adorait entendre commencèrent enfin à résonner, et à son tour, il descendit sa bouche vers le bas-ventre du garçon.

"- Oui... Oui..." souffla l'autre en attendant la caressa libératrice de ses désirs.

Se souvenant du petit jeu vicieux et provocateur de cache-cache un peu plus tôt, Yunho ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur le gland déjà humide de Jaejoong... Puis se ravisa. Il releva sa tête et s'assit sur les genoux de son amant, de sorte que ses fesses viennent encore plus l'exciter sans le soulager. Le canapé s'affaissa un peu sous le poid des deux hommes.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" geignit le jeune homme. Yunho le regarda, ses bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire vicieux collé au visage.

"- J'ai pas envie..."

Jaejoong attrapa violemment la nuque de Yunho et rapprocha son visage du sien.

"- Menteur..." souffla-t-il "t'as tellement envie de me sucer..."

"- Absolument pas..."

"- T'as même envie de tout avaler..." haleta-t-il.

Yunho rit et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Jaejoong.

"- Tu te fais des films..." lui rétorqua-t-il.

Ce nouveau jeu, qu'ils expérimentaient de cette manière si vicieuse pour la première fois leur plaisait follement à tous les deux.

"- Hyuuuung... " Jaejoong avait pris sa petite voix mignonne et suppliante. "s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît..."

La langue de Yunho parcourait son cou et ses mains caressèrent le sexe de son amant.

"- De quoi, mon cœur..."

Les mains de Jaejoong appuyèrent sur les épaules de son ami pour le forcer à descendre. Montrant une fausse résistance, la bouche de Yunho continuait à embrasser le ventre, le bas-ventre, le pubis de Jaejoong, puis ses cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses, tout en évitant bien précautionneusement le membre dressé devant lui, torturant un peu plus son chéri impatient.

"- Hyung ! Je vais te le faire payer !" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Yunho se redressa et le regarda.

"- Ah oui ? Et comment ?" Il souriait, s'amusant de la frustration de son ami.

"- Je vais te violer !" mugit le blond.

Yunho prit une petite voix moqueuse :

"- Oh non... Pitié... Pitié... "

Cela fit rire Jaejoong.

"- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu ris de cette façon ?" craqua Yunho. "Tu m'achèves..." Et d'un coup, sa bouche fondit sur le sexe de Jaejoong qui souleva son bassin de plaisir.

"- Haaaaan." soupira-t-il de soulagement. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et se détendit sous la caresse lascive de sa langue. Yunho y allait doucement avant d'augmenter de plus en plus rapidement la cadence de sa tête, sa main caressant les bourses pleines du jeune homme. Les frissons parcoururent le dos de Jaejoong, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les épaules du brun. Une larme de plaisir perla au coin de son œil.

"- Hum... Hyung... Hyung..."

Sentant le relâchement de son amant, Yunho stoppa et se rassit sur ses genoux. Il eut une pensée rapide pour les nouveaux canapés dans lesquels le directeur venait d'investir. Il sourit et recommença les caresses de ses fesses à tout le long de la verge de son homme encore humide de salive.

"- Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi entrer en toi..." supplia Jaejoong.

Mais Yunho secoua la tête.

"- Hors de question..." Il se pencha vers son oreille et susurra : "C'est moi qui vais entrer en toi... Longtemps... Et fort..."

Jaejoong était excité comme jamais. Il détaillait les moindres expressions luxurieuses du visage de son amant.

"- Tu... Tu crois ça ?... Attends voir..."

Il cracha dans le creux de sa main et se masturba encore un peu contre les formes rebondies de Yunho. Et sans prévenir, de ses deux mains, il le souleva par les hanches, et le positionna de manière à pouvoir entrer en lui rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de résister.

La tête de Yunho partit vers l'arrière sous la douleur et le plaisir. Le mélange des deux sensations, liées, l'excita au plus haut point.

"- Sale petit salopard..." rit-il en attrapant sa tête et collant leurs fronts. "Peu importe si tu entres en moi... Je suis toujours sur toi..."

"- Ah oui ?" murmura Jaejoong dans un regard de défi. Et attrapant les cuisses hâlées de son partenaire, il le fit basculer au sol, sur le dos, augmentant les va-et-vients de plus en plus violemment. Yunho se cabra, absolument pas habitué à se faire ainsi dominer, il n'en prenait pas moins de plaisir... Il posa une de ses mains sur son sexe et se caressa en même temps. Jaejoong le regardait faire avec volupté. Les mouvements et les regards s'accentuèrent pendant de longues minutes.

"- Hyung... Je..."

"- NON." Cria Yunho et il usa de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'emprise dominatrice du plus jeune. Sous la poussée Jaejoong bascula et se retrouva à terre, son dos collé au canapé, Yunho s'avança vers lui à quatre patte et posa ses mains sur le fauteuil de part et d'autre de la tête blonde. Il chuchota à son oreille :

"- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'autoriser à jouir en moi... Hum ?"

Jaejoong ferma les yeux de plaisir. Quel supplice délicieux son amant allait lui infliger pour avoir osé cet affront ? Il sentit la bouche de son compagnon saisir le lobe de son oreille et le mordiller longuement, pendant que ses doigts doux saisirent son sexe et le masturbaient. Jaejoong gémit.

"- Pardon... Pardon..." dit-il en se prêtant au jeu.

"- Pardon ?" Yunho ricana. Il saisit le poing du plus jeune et d'un mouvement vif et rapide, réussit à faire pivoter tout son corps, face au canapé, dos à lui. Les deux bras et la tête sur l'assise, à genoux par terre, Jaejoong était offert à l'homme de sa vie et cela lui plaisait.

"- Prends-moi... Hyung... Prends-moi..."

Yunho adorait le dos de son amant, et prenait toujours le temps d'observer les moindres muscles, les moindres traits, les moindres détails. Il le connaissait par cœur et se perdait encore et toujours dans le méandre de cette beauté opaline. Il posa son front sur ses omoplates et doucement, de ses deux mains, il souleva le bassin de Jaejoong. Ses doigts se mirent à courir le long de ses hanches, de ses épaules puis de son cou. Et enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la bouche du jeune homme. Jaejoong s'appliqua à donner assez de salive sur les doigts de son amant, qui reprirent leur course effrénée vers son intimité avant d'y entrer doucement.

"- Huuuum... Hyung..." Un courant électrisa sa colonne vertébrale, dénotant le début des festivités. Ou la suite. Ou la fin ?

"- Oui, mon cœur ?" Yunho continuait sa caresse lascive à l'intérieur de lui, s'appliquant à humidifier comme il pouvait, l'endroit dans lequel il voulait tellement se perdre.

"- Tu me rends fou, Hyung... Hyung... Je t'aime..."

Jaejoong exprimait peu son amour aussi simplement. Seulement quand il se laissait complètement envahir par le bien-être et le relâchement. Yunho le savait.

"- Je t'aime aussi... Mon amour." finit-il en entrant enfin son sexe au fond de lui. "Je t'aime... A la folie..."

Les cheveux bruns dans la nuque du blond, le dos courbé, Yunho s'appliquait à donner des coups de reins doux et réguliers. D'une main il maintenait la tête de son amant contre le canapé, et de l'autre, il s'appliquait à caresser avec délice le membre de Jaejoong.

"- Tu es... Si... Merveilleux..." continuait-il à dire, à chaque soubresaut. L'étroitesse de son amoureux lui donnait tant de plaisir, qu'il s'y perdait toujours.

"- Hyung... Hyung..." chouinait Jaejoong sous le plaisir. "Hyung, t'arrête pas..."

Ces mots firent stopper Yunho sur le champ, et se retira doucement.

"- Maiiiis..." Jaejoong pleurait presque. Le brun reprit dans sa main le membre de son amant et le caressa lascivement tout en frottant le sien contre ses fesses douces, opalines et si excitantes.

"- Laisse-moi jouir sur toi, bébé." souffla-t-il dans son cou. La chaleur de sa respiration fit trembler Jaejoong qui sentit lui aussi, l'orgasme monter le long de son sexe.

Ressentant la jouissance de son partenaire si proche, Yunho serra fortement le prépuce afin de recueillir au creux de sa main, tout le liquide chaud de son amour, que celui-ci lâcha en même temps qu'un grognement de satisfaction sans précédent.

Haletant et transpirant, la tête blonde dodelina sur le canapé. Dans un dernier élan, la main pleine de sperme, Yunho se masturba rapidement sur le corps encore tremblant de Jaejoong, avant, lui aussi, d'atteindre cette jouissance si forte. Le liquide s'écoula le long du dos du blond, et Yunho se plaqua dessus, posant la tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire..." rigola-t-il.

Jaejoong sourit.

"- Dis que ça te déplaît..."

"- Très fortement." rétorqua Yunho. Jaejoong se retourna sous lui pour pouvoir le regarder et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, et le regarda un long moment.

"- Je le sais..."

Il l'embrassa.

Assis à table, Jaejoong faisait face à Monsieur Jung. Ce dernier le dévisagea avec le sourire.

"- Heureux de te rencontrer officiellement, mon garçon."

Les joues cristallines de Jaejoong prirent une teinte rouge vif. La mère de Yunho était assise à côté de son mari et ne disait rien. Si elle avait bel et bien accepté l'homosexualité de son fils, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour en prendre conscience réellement. Et ce jeune homme, assis face à elle, avec ses grands yeux en amande, son petit sourire timide et ses cheveux teints en blond, ressemblait plus à un de ces "potes" que Yunho avait déjà ramené auparavant, qu'au petit-ami officiel. Ce voleur de petit-enfants... Elle soupira. Elle concéda tout de même que l'air angélique et presque féminin du garçon, malgré la virilité de son corps, lui donnait cette petite touche de douceur qu'il fallait absolument, selon elle, à un couple.

Elle finit par sourire en apportant le dessert. Yunho riait de bon cœur et il était heureux. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

"- C'est à quelle heure que vous allez chercher Changmin à l'aéroport ?" finit-elle par demander.

"- Dans une heure !" Yunho avait hâte. Plus de trois ans sans voir son ami... Et surtout, rencontrer l'homme qui le comblait depuis tout ce temps.

Au moment de prendre le café, la mère de Yunho s'approcha de Jaejoong et posa une main maternelle sur la cuisse du blond.

"- Tu es comme mon fils." Jaejoong inclina sa tête en guise de remerciement et lui sourit. Il était pleinement accepté. Son cœur se gonfla de plaisir.

À l'aéroport d'Incheon, Yunho et Jaejoong attendaient patiemment que tous les voyageurs descendent de l'avion et sortent par les portes attitrés. Ils étaient aussi curieux l'un que l'autre de voir quelle perle rare, Changmin avait trouvé aux États-Unis...

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Jaejoong ressemblait à une star, et Yunho sentit un peu de jalousie monter en lui quand il voyait quelques filles poser le regard sur son amant. Il lui tapa discrètement les fesses et murmura :

"- Je t'avais dit que ce jeans était trop moulant, bébé..."

Jaejoong lui sourit d'un air entendu :

"- C'est pour mieux t'exciter quand on va rentrer, au cas où le mec de Changmin est vraiment une bombe sexuelle comme il le prétend..."

Ils rirent.

"- Yun !!" De loin, le nouvel américain les avait repéré.

"- Min !" Yunho se précipita vers lui et le serra dans les bras. Jaejoong marchait posément derrière, scrutant les alentours. "Il est où ton amant formidable ?" S'enquit Yunho, impatient.

Changmin se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait une belle jeune femme, dans la trentaine. Américaine, sans aucun doute. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade ondulée sur ses épaules. Son visage ovale et doux encadrait de grands yeux verts vifs et un nez droit. Changmin l'attrapa par la main :

"- Je te présente Angel Casyliss."

Jaejoong avala difficilement sa salive. Yunho se mit à rire nerveusement.

"- Ce... C'est une blague ?"

Ladite Angel s'approcha des amis de Changmin et salua dans un coréen parfait :

"- Absolument pas, Monsieur Jung."

Jaejoong se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant :

"- Un travesti ?"

Changmin rit et attrapa la jeune femme par la hanche.

"- Non. Une vraie. Venez prendre un café, je vais vous expliquer."

En reprenant une gorgée de son americano glacé, Yunho demanda :

"- Et donc vous parlez coréen couramment ?"

"- J'ai été élevée ici." Quand elle souriait, elle laissait apercevoir ses jolies dents blanches bien alignées.

"- C'est une longue histoire mais, peu importe. L'important c'est qu'elle est à moi à présent." Déclara Changmin. Angel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux. Jaejoong avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

"- Comment ça, à toi ?" demanda Yunho...

La jeune femme ouvrit alors son sac à main et en sortit deux enveloppes qu'elle donna aux garçons.

"- On se marie le mois prochain. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré." annonça Changmin

Alors ça... C'était bien la surprise inattendue du jour. Changmin rentrant avec une femme... Qui allait devenir son épouse.

"- Je veux être garçon d'honneur !" déclara le brun.

Le jour de la cérémonie, Jaejoong avait enfilé un superbe costume noir et blanc qui faisait resplendir son teint. Yunho le regardait avec envie dans le miroir qui les reflétait tous les deux.

"- Hyung, me regarde pas comme ça sinon on va être en retard au mariage !"

Le brun explosa de rire.

"- J'ai compris... Je te ferai ta fête ce soir. Tâche de garder les mêmes habits..." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Angel resplendissait dans une robe magnifiquement moulante, blanche, traînant sur le sol. Tous les regards étaient portés sur elle.

Ji Eun l'observait en sirotant son verre de champagne.

"- Elle a réussi, elle... "

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes présents à ces côtés. Kim Namjoon et Kim Taehyung, habillés élégamment, collés l'un à l'autre.

"- Pourquoi je flashe toujours sur des homosexuels, moi, hein ?" rit-elle.

Namjoon se racla la gorge.

"- Vous parlez de moi, Mademoiselle Lee ?"

Son sourire resplendissait sur son visage.

"- Plutôt de votre partenaire..."

Taehyung sursauta. Namjoon lui donna un coup de coude...

"- Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais une touche !"

Le jeune brun tenta de faire un sourire, mais la grimace formée sur son visage ressemblait plus à une tête de clown qu'autre chose.

"- Je... Je ne suis pas du tout homo..."

De loin, Jaejoong et Yunho observaient toute la salle.

"- L'avantage à être hétéro... C'est qu'ils peuvent se marier." soupira le blond.

Son petit-ami l'attrapa alors par les hanches et l'embrassa avec délectation avant de déclarer :

"- Un jour... Dans dix ans, dans quinze ans, dans vingt ans... Quand ce pays changera sa mentalité et que les homosexuels pourront se marier, promets-moi que nous serons les premiers."

FIN.


	25. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Changmin a oublié son homosexualité. 
> 
> * * * * * * * 
> 
> Petit chapitre bonus que j'ai écrit pour m'amuser et remercier une personne spéciale qui m'a apportée pas mal de coups de pouce durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Je dédie ce chapitre à Angel Casyliss, la seule et unique femme de Min, pour toujours ^^
> 
> ****************

"- CASILYSS ! ÇA SUFFIT !"

Changmin s'immobilisa dans le couloir de l'agence qu'il avait intégré il y a quelques mois. Ça hurlait dans le bureau du directeur.

"- NON ! ÇA SUFFIT PAS ! VOILÀ !"

Angel avait balancé sa lettre de démission sans regret à la tête du petit homme ventripotent.

"- C'est comme ça ? Très bien ! Sachez, Mademoiselle Casilyss, que ce n'est pas un, mais deux contrats que vous rompez !"

"- Vous parlez du contrat de mariage que je dois signer avec votre fils ? Faites-moi rire ! Je me débarrasse du père et du fils d'un seul coup ! Je ne veux plus rester une seule minute à bosser dans votre agence !" Le chignon blond d'Angel s'était défait sous la colère, ses grands yeux verts, habituellement maquillés d'un joli trait de khôl, lançaient des flammes. "Traiter ainsi des gens, tellement remplis de sensibilité et de talent ! Monsieur Walker, vous devriez être poursuivi pour homophobie et atteinte à la personne ! Vous êtes une ordure !"

L'homme ajusta ses lunettes en riant :

"- Je n'ai rien dit de mal... Cette petite pédale chinoise ne nous apportera rien de plus que de faire des figurations pour les pochettes d'album et quelques clips."

"- Pauvre con incapable ! Vous n'avez même pas l'oreille musicale ! Vous ne savez même pas reconnaître de vrais talents ! Vous verrez ! Vous verrez ce qu'il deviendra !"

Changmin se figea. À son arrivée à l'académie de musique de Seattle, on lui avait rapidement parlé de cette agence, car beaucoup de ses professeurs avaient repéré un certain potentiel à exploiter. Il y était allé sans trop espérer et avait rencontré Angel. 

Tout de suite, la jeune femme avait su détecter le talent du jeune coréen. Coup de bol, la Corée était son pays d'adoption et elle y avait vécu de longues années. Changmin s'était de suite senti rassuré de la trouver. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de se retrouver en soirée pour partager un repas ou une boisson ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle prendrait un jour sa défense, jusqu'à démissionner pour lui.

Elle claqua la porte si fort derrière elle, que tout le mur du couloir trembla.

Shim Changmin la regarda sans parler.

"- Ah, Shim. Vous êtes là..." Elle rajusta son chignon. "Vous avez entendu, je pense ?"

Le coréen acquiesça de la tête.

"- Faites comme bon vous semble... Mais je ne serai plus là pour vous soutenir, vous m'en voyez désolée. Je ne peux pas rester travailler avec des personnes aussi... Aussi... J'ai pas les mots !"

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Changmin l'attendait devant la porte.

"- Mademoiselle Casilyss... "

"- Oui, Shim ?"

"- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé !"

Elle lui sourit très sincèrement.

"- Au contraire, je suis très heureuse de m'être débarrassée de ce gros merdier dans lequel j'étais fourrée ! Je vous en dois une !"

Changmin regarda l'heure. Il avait un cours de chant de prévu, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de laisser cette jeune femme seule. Il avait senti depuis le début qu'une probable amie pouvait naître en Angel mais ils n'avaient pas encore osé dépasser le stade de se parler formellement.

"- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de partager un verre avec moi ?" proposa le jeune homme.

"- En pleine journée ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude de plutôt boire en soirée, mais le changement ne ferait pas de mal. Angel se sentait en totale confiance avec Changmin.

"- Pourquoi pas, après tout..." concéda la jeune femme.

"- Vous pouvez venir à la maison si vous voulez." Il habitait à deux pas de l'agence, dans un petit studio qu'il avait arrangé avec goût.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, elle avait enlevé ses chaussures avec précipitation et s'était jetée sur le gros pouf qui servait sûrement de canapé à Changmin.

"- Wahou ! Je me sens li-bé-rée ! T'as pas idée !"

Le soudain tutoiement le surprit. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo de la petite kitchenette qui jouxtait le salon.

"- Vous préférez une bière ou..."

"- Du soju ! T'as bien du soju, non ?"

Changmin leva rapidement les yeux au ciel... Comme si, parce qu'il était coréen, il aurait, forcément, du soju chez lui... Quels a prioris détestable. Sous prétexte qu'Angel était américaine, supposait-il, lui, qu'elle mangeait au Mac Do tous les jours ? 

Il soupira. 

Oui, elle mangeait au Mac Do tous les jours. Et oui, il avait du soju dans son frigo. Il en sortit une bouteille et deux verres.

"- Mademoiselle Casilyss..." commença-t-il en posant les verres sur la table. Il ne l'appelait jamais autrement.

"- Oh ! Ça suffit les formalités, Changmin ! On n'est plus au boulot. D'ailleurs je n'ai plus de boulot. Et bientôt je n'aurai même plus de maison ! Mais tu continues à me sortir des "Mademoiselle Casilyss" par ci, "Mademoiselle Casilyss" par là... Angel. Angel... Je m'appelle Angel. Tu le sais, pourtant !"

Le coréen sourit, ses yeux se plissèrent. Et il prit un air adorable.

"- Oui, Mademoiselle Angel."

Elle se mit à rire.

"- T'es chiant, mais qu'est ce que t'es beau quand tu souris comme ça."

Changmin servit les deux verres et le lui en tendit un :

"- Attention, c'est fort ! Ça arrache..."

La jolie blonde leva le verre :

"- Keon-Bae ! À la tienne, Shim ! À mon chômage et mon célibat !"

Changmin but d'une traite, et vit Angel faire de même. Il remplit à nouveau les verres.

"- Célibat ? Vous aviez quelqu'un ?"

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues de la jeune femme.

"- Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas choisi... Mes parents en ont eu marre de mes fasques sexuelles et ont voulu que je me marie avec le fils du directeur... Penses-tu... J'ai refusé mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans deux mois... " Elle avala à nouveau cul sec, le liquide transparent et tandis son verre pour être resservie. "Du coup, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, en donnant ma démission, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort !" Elle partit dans un grand fou-rire.

Changmin versa la boisson une fois de plus.

"- Vos parents vont vous mettre dehors ?"

Elle hocha la tête en riant.

"- Et me retirer l'héritage et tout le reste. Libérée, je te dis !"

L'alcool commençait à faire effet sur elle. D'un certain côté, Changmin trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Yunho quand il avait bu. Il avala son verre d'une traite et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus amicale.

"- Et toi, Changmin ? Tu vas rester avec ces cons homophobes et racistes ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Si Angel n'était plus là, il n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir. Et il commençait à en avoir marre d'être utilisé juste pour sa jolie frimousse. Il avait une voix, et il savait chanter. Il voulait faire ce qu'il aime et rentrer en Corée. Malgré tout, malgré son cœur meurtri, sa vie était là-bas. Il pensait brièvement à Yunho, comment vivait-il ?

Depuis leurs adieux à l'aéroport d'Incheon, il n'avait pas osé le rappeler. Il ne voulait pas savoir si son ex-petit-ami et potentiel meilleur ami avait réussi à conclure avec Jaejoong. Il balaya ses idées d'une main.

"- Je ne pense pas rester... Cette agence ne m'apporte rien..."

"- C'est ce que je dis, bordel ! Tu tiens une vraie vocation ! Moisis pas chez eux."

Angel avait retiré sa petite veste en cuir et défait son chignon. Ses longues boucles tombaient en cascade sur son chemisier blanc. Assez transparent pour laisser Changmin penser qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

"- Parlons d'autres choses, Shim, si ça ne te dérange pas. On va pas se pourrir la vie avec eux." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"- Si vous voulez..."

"- Pourquoi t'es venu aux États-Unis ?" lança-t-elle en piochant dans l'assiette de cacahuètes que Changmin avait posé sur la table à côté d'une seconde bouteille de soju.

"- Besoin de changer d'air..." répondit-il sans la regarder.

"- Ouh là... Ça sent la peine de cœur, ça... "

La lèvre de Changmin se releva un peu sur le côté dans un demi-sourire. Angel chercha à capturer son regard. Ses joues rouges balayées par ses boucles blondes lui donnaient un air mignon, et il était remarquable que ses pensées étaient assez embuées par l'alcool.

"- J'vais t'dire, Shim... Y a deux... Non... Trois ! Trois catégories de personnes desquelles tu ne dois absolument pas tomber amoureux... Tu m'écoutes ?"

Changmin hocha la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une petite sœur mignonne à ce moment-là.

"- La première, c'est le plan-cul. Tomber amoureux de son plan-cul, c'est la mort. La seconde, c'est le meilleur ami... "

"- J'ai tout faux alors ! Il a d'abord été un plan-cul puis un meilleur ami..."

"- Boulet, Shim. T'es un boulet..."

"- Et la troisième catégorie, c'est quoi ?" Demanda-t-il pour faire diversion et ne plus penser à Yunho.

"- La pire de toute : le collègue gay."

"- Moi, ça m'arrangerait bien... " souffla Changmin en regardant Angel en coin.

"- Je parlais pour moi, Shim."

"- J'avais bien compris." rit-il.

"- Je parlais de toi !" La jeune fille pointa du doigt le joli coréen qui but son verre en la regardant. 

"- Ça aussi, j'avais compris. Je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air."

Angel attrapa une grosse poignée de fruits secs et la mit en entier dans sa bouche. Elle se mit à tousser. Changmin lui servit un verre d'eau.

"- Tu vas t'étouffer comme ça..."

"- Ah ! Tu me tutoies enfin !" sourit-elle après avoir bu l'eau.

Changmin leva la bouteille de soju, pour lui reproposer un verre. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se saouler et encore moins de saouler ses invitées, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on démissionnait ou qu'on quittait une école merdique et qu'on se retrouvait avec une collègue qui déclarait directement son crush à un type gay.

"- J'ai pas de chance, hein !" continua-t-elle en se laissant resservir.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Mon premier vrai coup de foudre est homo..." Elle partit dans un fou-rire.

"- Tu m'en vois profondément désolé, Angel..."

Elle lui jeta un regard de braise, presque mauvais. Puis d'une seconde à l'autre, elle partit dans un grand rire.

"- En temps normal, je t'aurais demandé de prendre tes responsabilités ! Mais là, on ne peut vraiment rien y faire, hein ! Alors je prends sur moi, t'en fais pas !"

De ses doigts, elle commençait à ouvrir les premiers boutons de son corsage.

"- Tu m'excuses... Je commence à avoir chaud avec tout cet alcool... "

Il regardait bizarrement la peau qui semblait douce sous la chemise et la naissance des seins libres.

"- Oh ! Et puis pourquoi je me retiens !" Elle finit d'ouvrir tous les boutons et laissa sa chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine nue. "T'es homo après tout... Tu t'en fous."

Changmin avala rapidement sa salive, ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux des petits seins ronds et fermes. Que se passait-il vraiment ?

"Le genre de fille à te faire oublier ton homosexualité..." pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir du corps de Yunho, de son visage ou même de sa voix, mais rien d'autre que les petits seins d'Angel dansaient devant ses yeux.

"- Aish !" murmura-t-il. Et il but, coup sur coup, deux verres cul sec. L'alcool commençait enfin à lui monter à la tête et la sobriété le perdait.

"- C'est dangereux, ce que tu fais..." Il la regarda par-dessus son verre.

"- Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?" Quand elle riait, ses cheveux se secouaient et envoyaient des reflets dorés qui s'accordaient si bien avec ses yeux.

"- Parce que même si je suis homo, je reste naturellement sensible à toute forme de beauté."

"- Ça reste peu dangereux... Et dans le meilleur des cas, quoi ? Tu risques de me sauter dessus ?" Sa voix joueuse résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Le coréen décida de ne pas répondre et se leva. Il se mit devant le lavabo de la cuisine et alluma l'eau qu'il laissa couler après avoir rincé son visage. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui. Elle coupa l'eau.

"- Tu ne penses pas à la planète ? Tu sais ce qu'est le gaspillage ? Les pénuries d'eau ? Non ?"

Il sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Elle était très proche de lui. Peut-être même un peu trop. 

Les pans de sa chemise ouverte avait recouvert ses seins, mais Changmin avait toujours le sentiment qu'ils étaient là, devant lui, à le narguer. 

Il la repoussa un petit peu par son épaule, pour rejoindre le salon. Elle transperça de ses yeux le regard noir du coréen. Elle ne souriait plus. Changmin essaya de prendre un air détaché.

"- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, c'est ça ? "

Angel baissa la tête pour regarder sa tenue, et se toucha les joues.

"- Encore moins dans cet état !"

"- Et tu vas aller où ?" Il savait qu'il la provoquait, mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable de la laisser dormir chez lui ? Il n'avait même pas un canapé confortable.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

"- Si Monsieur Shim Changmin ne m'offre pas l'hospitalité, je suppose que sous un pont fera largement l'affaire."

Sa démarche féline rappela à Changmin les quelques pas de danse qu'ils s'amusaient à faire avec Yunho quand ils allaient en boîte ensemble. Pendant le bon vieux temps.

"- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où te faire dormir... "

Elle fit le tour du petit salon et entra dans la minuscule pièce juste à côté. La chambre à coucher ne comprenait qu'un lit pas très large, et une petite commode.

"- Ici, c'est très bien !" pointa-t-elle du doigt.

"- Et moi, je dors par-terre, peut-être ?"

Elle rit en haussant les épaules.

"- On peut dormir ensemble... T'es gay, mon ami ! Qu'est ce qu'on risque à dormir ensemble ?"

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

"- Angel, t'es vraiment bourrée..."

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle s'était jetée sur le lit.

"- Bon... Je suppose que j'ai juste à trouver un pont pour moi... "annonça le jeune homme voyant que la demoiselle s'était allongée de tout son long en travers du lit.

Elle se mit à rire et à nouveau son rire fit trembler le cœur de Changmin. Elle se cala contre le mur et tapota le matelas à côté d'elle. Un des pans de sa chemise avait laissé complètement son sein à l'air.

"- Il y a de la place ici."

Hypnotisé par le petit mamelon rose saillant, le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

"- Euh... Couvre-toi d'abord."

Provocatrice, elle ouvrit au contraire sa chemise, entièrement, laissant apparaître son ventre parfaitement lisse ornée d'un joli tatouage à côté de son nombril. Un arbre aux branches entrelacées, formant des arabesques magiques. Le creux que formaient ses hanches, semblait désirables au jeune homme. Comme une pulsion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il eut comme seule envie de les saisir de tout son être.

"- Pourquoi me couvrir ? Tu es gêné ?" Elle se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux en lui souriant.

"- Non, pas du tout... C'est juste que... Je sais pas... Tu agirais pareil avec une amie ?"

"- Ah non, pas du tout !" Elle enleva les manches de sa chemise, et la jeta au pied du lit. "Avec une amie, je pourrais me balader en culotte." dit-elle en faisant mine d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean.

"- Non, c'est bon ! C'est bon !"

"- Donc tu es gêné !" Le charme d'Angel quand elle était victorieuse dépassait l'entendement.

"- Oui, je suis gêné ! Oui ! C'est compréhensif, non ?" La tête tournait à Changmin, les vapeurs de l'alcool ne lui permettaient plus de réfléchir correctement. Il éleva un peu la voix. "Comment ne pas être gêné ? Ce matin, tu étais encore Mademoiselle Casilyss, ma supérieure... Après avoir bu toute l'après-midi, tu es Angel, chômeuse et sdf, et quasi-nue dans mon lit... Comment ne pas être gêné ?"

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et partit dans un rire sans fin.

"- D'accord... D'accord... J'admets... Je ne suis pas souvent saoule et je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais ni ce que je dis."

Changmin se tourna vers la commode et sortit un de ses grands t-shirt beige. Il lui jeta sur les genoux.

"- Dors avec ça, tu seras plus à l'aise. Je vais au salon."

Elle prit le vêtement et le respira un grand coup en regardant le coréen s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule.

"- Ah Shim Changmin... Même ton parfum est exceptionnel." Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans son bureau pour prendre des renseignements, Angel eut l'impression que son cœur était tombé au sol et qu'elle devait faire un effort insurmontable pour rester concentrée. C'était ça qu'on appelait le coup de foudre ? C'était méchant et ça faisait mal. Quand elle sut qu'il était coréen, elle s'était mise à trépigner.

Ses parents avaient aménagé en Corée du Sud quand elle avait 2 ans et demi, flairant les affaires à faire dans le milieu artistique de ce pays en voie de reconstruction. Elle avait émis le souhait de retourner aux États-Unis, et d'y vivre seule dans la grande maison familiale, entretenue par les hommes et femmes de maison. 

L'arrangement trouvé par ses parents l'excedait au plus haut point. Elle s'était sentie vendue à sa future belle-famille pour conclure des contrats et des affaires juteuses. Mais jusque là, ses parents subvenant à tous ses besoins, elle s'était accomodée de la situation.

Ses moments de détente, elle les passait souvent avec Changmin, replongeant dans sa langue quasi-maternelle avec délectation. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler de son homosexualité, elle l'avait compris bien assez tôt. Et le directeur de l'agence, qui n'avait jamais approuvé le choix d'Angel de prendre un type comme Changmin, avait compris aussi.

Si le directeur détestait cordialement Changmin à cause de sa sexualité et de ses origines, pour Angel, elle le haïssait souvent pour être aussi beau et désirable... Et si inaccessible...

Elle balança le coussin contre la porte fermée.

"- Sale con!"

Comme si c'était sa faute. Comme si son mal d'amour était voulu par ce joli cœur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

"- Pourquoi t'es si beau et si gentil ? C'est pas juste !" Elle avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Changmin ouvrit la porte :

"- Parce que si j'avais été moche et con, l'histoire se serait arrêté là et ça n'aurait pas été si drôle." Déclara-t-il avec un sourire avant de s'immobiliser net.

La jeune femme avait enfilé le t-shirt qu'il lui avait donné. Ce t-shirt que Yunho lui avait offert. Il eut envie de se gifler d'avoir fait une telle gaffe.

"- En... Enlève-le." ordonna-t-il.

Surprise, Angel le regarda.

"- Hein ?"

"- Enlève ce t-shirt, il était à mon ex. J'ai pas fait gaffe." Il fouilla à nouveau dans sa commode à la recherche d'un autre vêtement.

Angel retira le t-shirt et se leva, elle se mit dans le dos de Changmin qui cherchait toujours dans le tiroir et se serra contre lui..

"- J'ai pas besoin de t-shirt... "

Le coréen se raidit et n'osa plus bouger. Il sentait ses seins nus s'écraser sur son dos.

"- J'ai juste besoin de chaleur humaine..."

Elle n'avait plus la voix enjouée qu'elle eut plus tôt. Non. Elle semblait prise dans une peine si profonde. Le cœur de Changmin se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se retourna vers elle qui continuait à enserrer le torse du coréen de toutes ses forces. Elle posa son front contre sa poitrine. Changmin comprit qu'elle pleurait quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur ses pieds nus.

"- Merde." Chuchota le brun. Toujours appuyé dos à la commode et sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment, la pointe des seins d'Angel contre lui, lui faisait monter une érection naissante. Il espérait silencieusement qu'elle ne remarquerait pas.

"- Pardonne-moi, Shim. Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous mais laisse-moi rester dans tes bras. Juste un petit moment."

Changmin soupira... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Était-ce l'alcool ? L'ambiance ? Les larmes de cette petite poupée contre lui ? Ou bien la confession de son affection ? Sans chercher à comprendre, il agit sous l'impulsion. Il resserra l'étreinte autour du corps à demi-nu de la jeune femme, et d'un doigt, lui souleva le menton.

Ses yeux remplis de larmes lui fit si mal au cœur.

"- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tes yeux sont bien assez beaux... Ne les éclaircis pas plus avec des larmes..."

Elle sourit timidement. Ce fut l'apothéose pour Changmin qui se sentit comme sur un bateau prêt à chavirer. Il approcha ses lèvres et les posa doucement sur la bouche d'Angel. Deux autres larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se recula légèrement et murmura :

"- Ne fais pas ça pour t'amuser, Shim. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne suis pas prête à espérer pour quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais."

Il la rapprocha encore d'elle et plaqua son petit corps frêle contre le sien. Sa bouche repartit à la recherche des lèvres roses de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux. La langue du jeune homme se créa un chemin pour trouver sa partenaire de danse. Angel se laissa complètement abandonner dans ce baiser, nouant ses mains autour du cou du coréen. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait, elle en voulait encore. Elle ne voulait surtout pas arrêter. Stopper ce baiser voudrait dire revenir à la réalité : Changmin s'amusait de la situation, il était gay, il n'y aurait rien. Rien de plus que ce baiser. Alors, elle voulait qu'il dure jusqu'au bout de son souffle, jusqu'au bout de sa soif, jusqu'au bout de sa vie.

Le garçon perdait la tête. Le parfum féminin et si doux de cette femme le rendait fou, sa fragilité derrière sa carapace avait fini par le faire basculer. En sentant le baiser faire augmenter son excitation, il se sentit perdu.

"L'amour n'est pas une question de raisonnement... Mais une question de feeling." lui avait dit un jour Yunho. Ce fameux feeling qui l'avait fait tomber pour un jeune de dix ans de moins que lui... Ce feeling que Changmin ressentait à présent en ayant entre ses bras ce petit bout de femme fragile.

"- Angel... " murmura-t-il en détachant sa bouche. Mais elle refusait de le laisser s'éloigner et rattrapa son visage.

"- Me laisse pas..." dit-elle avant de plaquer violemment ses lèvres à nouveau.

Alors pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de la laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il attrapa ses hanches et colla leurs corps, en la forçant à reculer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière elle, sans lâcher son étreinte.

"- PUTAIN, SHIM ! JE T'AIME À EN MOURIR !" hurla-t-elle au moment où il allait reprendre son souffle.

Il cacha son visage au creux de son épaule, se laissant chatouiller par les mèches blondes et bouclés.

"- Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, Angel..."

Les frissons la prirent quand elle sentit sur sa peau, les petits baisers qu'il déposait autour de son cou, et sur ses épaules.

"- Changmin... Changmin... Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu risques de regretter... "

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

"- Shhhhhhh..." lui souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le parcours de sa bouche sur sa peau sucrée. Ses doigts vinrent trouver ses seins ronds. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, même plutôt très agréable et doux. Angel poussa un petit gémissement qui lui rappela ceux d'un petit chiot.

En y prêtant plus d'attention, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

"- Angel..."

"- J'ai peur."

"- De moi ?"

"- Peur de ce qui va se passer... Peur d'être abandonnée... Peur d'avoir encore plus mal..."

Changmin soupira et s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille. Lui aussi avait peur. De ces émotions nouvelles qui le submergeaient. De ce cœur qui battait la chamade. De ces envies soudaines de fusionner avec le corps qui se trouvait à ses côtés...

"- Moi aussi, j'ai peur de ce qui est en train de se passer." Finit-il par lâcher.

Angel se redressa vivement et regarda le coréen couché là. Celui qu'elle observait en silence depuis des mois, se mordant les lèvres de désirs.

"- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?"

"- Ça veut dire que j'ai peur de l'inconnu. De ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi. De... De cet attrait."

"- Shim, t'es bourré ?"

"- Oui, mais moins que toi..."

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui. "Je ne vais pas t'arrêter, " pensa-t-il, "alors, viens... Viens..."

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle caressa son visage et se risqua à lui donner un autre baiser. Et tout bascula.

Comment eut-elle la force de l'enjamber, comment s'était-il retrouvé à lui faire enlever son jean, comment avait-il laissé ses mains la caresser, ils ne savaient plus vraiment. Comment tout ça s'était imbriqué, qui avait fait quoi, la façon dont il l'avait pénétré si naturellement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Les mouvements brefs et rapides qu'elle avait donné sur lui. Les gestes doux et fermes qu'il avait en remuant son bassin sous elle. Les gémissements, les couinements, leurs paroles murmurées...

Changmin ne se lassait plus de téter ses seins qu'il venait de découvrir. Ce corps qu'il pensait fragile révélait en fait une sensualité et une force qu'il découvrait avec volupté et plaisir, au fond d'elle. La chaleur humide qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusque là le fit se détendre. Ces sensations inconnus, ce plaisir sans précédent et ce corps, dansant sur lui. Il était au bord de l'extase, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de cette compagne de danse.

Angel lui agrippait les épaules pour pouvoir mieux observer les expressions de délectation de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu posséder depuis le premier regard. Faire l'amour avec lui n'était pas son objectif, elle n'avait souhaité que fusionner, partager cet amour trop lourd qu'elle avait pour lui.

Alors que ses hanches donnaient des coups doux et réguliers, tirant à son partenaire des petits gémissements plaintifs et excitants, Angel voulut croire que cette première fois ne serait pas la dernière. Mais rien n'en était moins sûr.

Les mains douces mais puissantes du coréen sur ses hanches blanches, la faisaient se mouvoir dans un rythme lancinant et excitant.

"- Angel... Angel... Quel ange tombé du ciel ?"

Elle sourit et colla son front contre le sien :

"- Shim, si tu m'abandonnes, l'ange se transformera en démon..."

Il la regarda profondément et avec toutes ses forces, il la bascula sur le dos, revenant au-dessus d'elle, et la pénétrant d'un coup ultime, il lui arracha un petit cri qui résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles.

Fermant les yeux et suivant son instinct, il se laissa guider par ses envies et ses désirs, augmentant les va-et-vients, menant sa partenaire à un extase qu'elle ne tarda pas à exprimer. La vision du visage de la belle Angel se contracter sous l'orgasme, était une des plus chose qu'il avait pu voir jusque là. Cela était si excitant et nouveau pour lui, qu'à son tour, il donna le reste de force qu'il avait pour atteindre ce plaisir inouï.

Il retomba sur elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et caressant ses cheveux.

Elle eut un petit rire, et le repoussa sur le côté.

"- On... On est vraiment bourré, hein ?" Dit-elle pour ne plus avoir d'espoir. C'était un coup comme ça... Et il n'y aurait rien d'autre.

Mais Changmin tourna son visage vers elle.

"- Non."

Sa réponse courte était sans ambiguïté.

"- Non, je ne suis plus bourré, Angel."

Elle n'osa répondre, alors elle continua de le fixer.

Il se redressa et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait... Mais une chose est sûre... Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir."

Et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

"- Shim Changmin, je ne sais pas si je suis un cadeau... Mais par ces mots, tu viens de faire de moi, officiellement, celle qui s'accrochera à toi toute la vie."

"- Je l'espère bien !"

Et sous un sourire coquin, il attrapa les hanches de sa belle pour venir la posséder à nouveau.

  
  
  



End file.
